


Cherry Lotus

by RussianHatter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Genderbending, Lee's determind but terrified he's going to screw up, M/M, Sharing a Body, Time Travel, War, but Lee has a female body, it's still Lee though, technically it's slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 58
Words: 166,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: It was the last hope. There weren't many of them left and Lee knew he was only chosen because his damaged chakra coils offered the best chance. So Lee accepted his new mission. One that was more important than anything else. He would change the past and make sure Konoha's destruction never came. There was only one problem though...





	1. Chapter 1

Lee whimpered as he woke up. He automatically pushed himself up, distantly realizing that his arms were shaking. He kept his eyes closed as his head was pounding. Shikamaru had warned him that the jutsu was experimental but he didn't think it would hurt so much... Lee fell back onto the bed and pressed his hands against his aching head.

"This is no-" Lee began to mumble to himself but froze as something sounded very _not right_. His eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling.

"... _What?!_ " Lee whispered in horror, his gaze darting around him. This wasn't his room -he didn't know _when_ he was but he never had a room like this- and this definitely _wasn't his voice_.

Lee shot up, disregarding the pounding in his head and his heart squeezed in horror as he didn't see black hair in his peripheral but _pink_. There was only one person he knew that had pink hair and that wasn't him. Lee swallowed roughly and slowly brought his hand up to touch his hair and brought it in front of his eyes.

Pink. It was still pink.

Shakily, Lee stood from the bed and walked to the mirror next to an unfamiliar desk. What he saw made his legs crumble beneath him. He stared in absolute horror at the figure in the mirror.

Haruno Sakura stared right back at him, echoing his horror.

"Oh _kami-sama_." Lee gasped, bringing his- _Sakura's_ hands up to her face, "Naruto-kun...what did you do...?"

' **Who...who are...you?** ' A voice echoed in his head and Lee jerked in surprise. He looked around but didn't see anyone else.

"W-what?" Lee muttered

' **Who are you!** ' The voice came stronger, angry and scared sounding. It made Lee jump but he felt a squeezing in his heart too.

"I-I am sorry!" He said, "I am Lee...who are you?"

' **I...I am Inner. Where is Sakura? Why are you here?** '

"A pleasure to meet you." Lee automatically said, bowing. Then he bit his -Sakura's- lip and continued, "I...I do not know where Sakura-chan is. I was meant to come back in my own body but something must have gone wrong...I...I am so _sorry._ "

' **...Will you let me look? Since you are here, I can probably look through your memories...** '

"Yes! Maybe you can find something then..." Lee said, his heart beating faster, "If you can, I would welcome any chance to return to my own body and have Sakura-chan back."

'Inner' didn't reply but Lee guessed that she was looking through his memories. He didn't mind, he had nothing to hide anyway.

"Sakura! Are you up? You're going to be late!" A woman's voice came, slightly muffled by the closed door. The sound made his heart jump in surprise and he tensed.

Sakura's mother! She would be able to tell that he wasn't Sakura. No, everyone would be able to tell! He didn't act _anything_ like Sakura and he didn't even know when this was!

Lee scrambled to his feet and quickly searched the room for something that would tell him the day. He spied a clock on the bedside table and lunged for it. He fell a little short, not used to his new size but grabbed it after crawling forward. He turned it and felt relief wash over him as he saw the extra numbers. Then the relief turned halfway to uncertainty.

It was team selection day, for Sakura.

Lee turned his gaze onto the desk and it was confirmed. A new Konoha hiate-ate laid on the wood.

' _At least I did not have to do the jutsu's to pass for Sakura-chan._ ' Lee thought to himself, his relief growing.

"Sakura?" The woman's voice came again and Lee jumped once more.

"I-I am up!" He called out then cringed. He might have Sakura's voice but he didn't talk like Sakura. Then he cringed again. He had to change.

Lee felt 'his' face burn red but he got up anyway. He determinedly went to Sakura's wardrobe and opened it. There were different versions of the red shirt-dress Sakura had worn during the Chunin Exams.

The Chunin exams...oh Kami. That was the start of all of their problems, and Sakura wasn't even close to being able to pass like him. Lee wasn't arrogant but he knew he could have passed if it wasn't for Gaara -not that he blamed the man...boy? Like he told the current...future? Kazekage, he forgave him soon after being injured-, and Sakura was going to face the Snake Sannin with Sasuke and Naruto.

He had to train Sakura's body as soon as possible! Even if they found a way to put him back in his own body, it would never hurt to help Sakura get stronger.

Lee nodded and pulled out Sakura's clothing, laying them on the bed so he could choose the best to continue in. The black spandex shorts were good though he would have preferred pants. Still, he pulled out the ones that would go to his knees and set them down in the to wear pile. Next, he chose a short skirt, knowing that Sakura always wore something over her spandex. It was enough to cover his -her- lower half but not enough to be in the way and it had two slits up the sides so it would allow him the most flexibility.

Was Sakura flexible?

Lee grimaced and quickly tried to check by balancing on one foot and bringing his other leg as high as he could. It didn't go too high though, it went chest height instead of completely over his head into a vertical split. Lee sighed, it was another thing to work on.

He went back to choosing an outfit and chose a shirt that had sleeves to his biceps and had a white circle right under his clavicle. When he stood back and looked at the outfit, it reminded him of what Sakura wore when he replaced Sasuke on the mission to protect the prince of the Land of the Moon, Michiru, if he remembered correctly (Third Naruto Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom). Only, instead of the shirt leaving his -her- stomach revealed, it was a longer version and covered it.

Now he had to get the underwear.

He was so glad he had Tenten as a team mate or he would be completely lost.

Lee chose the first things he could, his face burning as he grabbed panties and a sports bra. He determinedly didn't look anywhere but the clothes and the wall as he changed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was done and quickly braided Sakura's long hair. He knew she had it long until the Exam's and he wasn't rude enough to cut it as it wasn't truly his hair.

He looked at the hiate-ate next and automatically tried to tie it around his waist.

It wasn't long enough. It was meant to be tied as a headband but Lee already took care of that by braiding Sakura's hair. No, it was better to do that. He was already changing too much just by putting on different clothes, and he'd rather not be too different since his pattern of speech was different too, not to mention his posture.

Lee tied the hiate-ate as a headband then looked at himself in the mirror.

' **Soften yourself.** ' Inner suddenly said, surprising him, ' **You're right when you thought you didn't act like me-her. Loosen your body, you look like you're ready to fight at the drop of a pin.** '

"Ah, Inner-san." Lee murmured even as he followed what she said, "Did you finish already?"

' **Yes, also, you can project your thoughts to me if you want to talk. It's better than talking out loud.** ' She seemed to sigh, ' **I feel like I just aged ten years...Anyway, it was Naruto and Outer who did the jutsu. At least that explains why Outer. If something happened, of course you would end up in this body. Naruto already has-...has the** Kyuubi **in him. There probably isn't enough room for another soul. So that left Outer.** '

' _ **...But I was meant to be sent to my own body...**_ ' It took a little while but Lee was able to send his thoughts to Inner.

' **I can't explain everything since I was only watching from your body, but maybe we can figure something out later. For now, we have to get to school or else someone could get curious. I'll help you act like Outer. Just remember, keep your body loose. Habit will hopefully take care of the rest.** '

Lee nodded determinedly and kept his stance loose as he finally left Sakura's room. He walked downstairs, consciously learning how Sakura's body naturally walked. Light with her steps but not as light as they could be. A slight sway to her hips which was natural for a woman. Lee hummed to himself as walked lighter so he made no noise. It was better to gain that habit instead.

' **Good enough. Since we graduated already, it wouldn't be too out of character to walk like how a shinobi should.** '

' _ **Thank you.**_ '

"Oh, Sakura! I didn't hear you! Good job!" A woman said as she turned, "You sure took your time. you must eat quickly if you want to make it."

' **Say: Sorry! I just couldn't decide what to wear! Thanks mom!** '

Lee repeated Inner's words, feeling strange as the combined words sat oddly on his new tongue. He ate quickly, feeling even stranger as he'd never had anyone cook for him like this. He was an orphan, a mothers' cooking wasn't exactly something he'd had before. Still, he forced himself to act 'natural' and shouted his goodbye as he ran out.

' _ **I am going to train Sakura-chan's body starting now. Will you continue to help me and tell me if you think I am acting too differently?**_ '

' **Yeah, you can count on me! Let's be badass!** '

' _ **Language!**_ ' Lee slightly scolded and suddenly got the feeling that Inner was sticking her tongue out at him. It made him smile.

He sprinted the entire was to the academy, slightly disappointed when he felt tired half way and was out of breath by the time he got to his destination. He panted hard, slightly bent over as he caught his breath. When he felt better, he made his way to the classroom with Inner's help. He subtly looked around as he opened the door and quickly caught sight of the members of the Rookie Nine.

Which also included Shikamaru.

Lee kept his expression neutral as he stared at the Nara heir and he thought, ' _ **I think it would be a wise idea to inform Shikamaru-kun about our situation. He might not be the future Shikamaru-kun but he is still a Nara.**_ '

' **...He could help but let's not give ourselves up too soon. What if the wrong people overhear or Shikamaru doesn't believe us and think we're spies? We could be brought into questioning. No one would believe us because memories could be tampered with! Let's get some trust first.** '

' _ **Understood.**_ ' Lee bit the inside of his cheek then looked for some empty spots. There was one between Naruto and Sasuke then one between Shikamaru and another girl. There were many others but only because there were girls crowding around Sasuke's table, trying to sit by him.

' _ **...Where would Sakura-chan sit?**_ ' Lee asked, feeling a slight panic

' **This would be a good time to make certain changes so you won't get found out so easily. Sit anywhere you think would be good.** '

Lee nodded to himself and began walking into the room.

"Hey Forehead!" Lee heard someone call behind him but he didn't register it as someone talking to him.

' **Ino's calling us!** ' Inner said and Lee's eyes widened as a hand landed on his shoulder. He barely stopped himself from tensing as his own habits from the war tried to spring up. He was turned around and found himself facing an angry Ino.

"I-Ino-s"

' **Pig! Say pig!** '

"chan!" Lee fumbled then felt a growing horror.

' **Idiot! Sakura always said Ino-pig! Why didn't you say that?!** '

' _ **I-I am sorry! It was just so rude! I could not do it!**_ '

Ino looked at him confused then suddenly crossed his arms, "What are you playing at?"

Lee said the first thing that popped into his head, "Nothing. We are Shinobi now Ino-chan. Now is not the time to do something so meaningless as name calling." He smiled as warmly as he could, "So would you like to start over with me?"

Ino's eyes widened then she looked away. She seemed to be thinking hard then turned narrowed eyes onto him, "You're not just doing this to get Sasuke-kun?"

Lee's eyes widened in surprise then he sharply remembered that he was supposed to be Sakura and Sakura _loved Sasuke_. He hid his nervousness and slowly said, "I...still love Sasuke-kun but-...like I said, we are to be real Shinobi now. I do not even know if I will be on the same team."

Yes he did but he couldn't say that.

"If I am then I will be happy but I want to concentrate on training more than anything right now. If you are on his team then I will be happy for you." Lee finished.

"...You changed For-...Sakura." Ino said then slowly smiled as a bright smile formed on Lee's face, "I'm still going to sit next to Sasuke-kun though!"

Lee laughed and it came out like a giggle. He could see the playful challenge and happily agreed to play, "Not if I get there first!" he winked then turned on his heel and raced a laughing Ino to the desk.

' **That was a good save. This gives us more room to move too.** ' Inner muttered and Lee felt a rush of relief and happiness. Though...he was wondering if it was so good to change Sakura's personality so much. What would happen when they finally fixed their bodies?

' **Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it when the time comes.** ' Inner assured. It was slightly vague but this was Sakura's Inner person and she had seen his memories. He decided to trust her.

When they got to Sasuke's desk, he saw Naruto look up. Naruto's expression turned from annoyed to excited.

"Sakura-chan!" The blond said, slightly standing from his seat. Lee hid his surprise at the warm welcome and different name. He had to get used to reacting to Sakura's name instead of his own.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Lee said, just barely stopping himself from bowing as he knew Sakura wouldn't. He watched Naruto's eyes widen then a big happy smile stretched his lips and he was...blushing?

' _Oh, Naruto-kun likes Sakura-chan. I...forgot._ ' Lee swallowed nervously, not really knowing what to do. He should have remembered that Sakura would have admirers. That love was still there in the future as well! Now Lee really felt like he was thrown into the deep end of a raging river with ten times the weights he normally wore.

Weights. He needed to get some for Sakura.

"Ha! I win!" Ino suddenly said and Lee looked up to see Ino sitting next to Sasuke. She looked so victorious that Lee had to laugh.

"I admit defeat, this time." He said, smiling. Then he went up and took the seat behind Ino, right between Shikamaru and the girl he didn't know, "I hope you do not mind me sitting here?" he asked, looking at the two.

Shikamaru blinked in vague surprise then just shrugged and propped his head up with his hand, "Doesn't matter to me."

"Go ahead." The girl added, looking indifferent at least until Lee smiled his thanks. She smiled back then quickly looked forward again.

Lee sat down then looked towards Naruto as the boy turned to him.

"I-I really like your hair, Sakura-chan! A-and your outfit!" He said, then his face turned red, "I-I mean, not that it was bad before!"

Huh...Lee had never been complimented on his looks before -only Gai-sensei had complimented him-. Then again, this was Sakura's body. Of course she would be complimented, she had brains and beauty. So Lee smiled at Naruto and said, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Huh...at least one girl mellowed out." Lee heard Shikamaru mumble and turned his now green gaze onto him. He tilted his head in question but Iruka suddenly came in and all conversation quieted.

The man called out the new teams and their numbers and just like he knew, Sakura was placed into Team Seven alongside Naruto and Sasuke. Lee smiled fondly as Ino pouted but he was glad that nothing changed on that point. Now all they had to do was wait for their new sensei's.

"Ah! Why couldn't I be on Sasuke-kun's team!?" Ino whined as she turned to him, "You're so lucky Sakura!"

"Well, if you think about it, you have the better team Ino-..." Lee consciously dropped the 'chan' as Ino wasn't using it for Sakura. At Ino's confused expression, Lee explained, "You are going to be with Shikamaru-kun and Chouji-kun. You have known them for all of your life plus, like your parents, you form the new Ino-Shika-Cho team, correct? You have that trust already built and if you three work on it, you will be incredibly strong."

Lee paused and thought about it. From the passed around stories, it was different for Sakura, "I do not have nearly the same closeness with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. It will take a long while to build up the same trust."

"Wha-?! You can trust me Sakura-chan!" Naruto quickly said, having eavesdropped on the conversation.

Lee automatically smiled, "Of course Naruto-kun, but can you trust me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, can you trust me to watch your back when we get missions on the outside? I am not strong and I do not have many skills. I am a liability. You might be the lowest ranking in class but you have tricks, traps, and determination on your side. Then there is Sasuke-kun who ranked as top rookie. He has the power to be a heavy hitter just like you."

Sakura was a heavy hitter as well but even he knew it took a long time and the Lady Hokage to teach her. Though, Lee wondered why it took so long. Someone should have seen Sakura's potential and trained her sooner...maybe...maybe he could go to Gai-sensei some time? It would allow him a reason for Sakura getting stronger and when he got his own body back, Inner would be able to tell Sakura what was happening and Sakura could help him as well.

' **You're lucky Sakura is the top of the class in academics. If this was anyone else, you would have blown your cover long ago. Even your way of speaking is odd but not too odd since Sakura has a vast vocabulary.** '

' _ **I know Sakura-chan is incredibly smart. It was the first thing I noticed about her besides her looks. Hopefully, this will get others to listen to her more when we fix our body problem.**_ '

' **Hm, I should give you more credit. Sorry. It's just...** '

' _ **It is alright, I do not blame you. This is difficult for anyone to accept. I am having difficulty as well. Not only am I from a, hopefully, different future, I am also in a girls' body when I am actually a man. There are many things I will have to get used to quickly as we do not have the time not to. I promise that I am doing my best though.**_ '

"When did you start showing off that big brain behind that big forehead?" Ino said but her voice was teasing. Lee smiled and said,

"Like I said before, we are shinobi now. It is best to start acting like it."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled and Lee turned his gaze onto the Nara.

"You say troublesome but you-" Lee began but paused as Inner sent a sharp feeling of 'Don't' through him. Only, Shikamaru was now looking at him and he couldn't leave it there. So he changed his words around.

"Would you put Chouji-kun and Ino in danger just because you thought it was troublesome to be a shinobi?" Lee asked though he knew Shikamaru wouldn't.

The Shikamaru he knew and admired would think of every possible way to save them then _do it_ , because no matter how much he complained, he also had the Will of Fire. That was why he liked the man so much.

"You are smart Shikamaru-kun and if you actually did the work and tests, you would rank first instead of me." Lee continued, playing his part as Sakura and knowing because he was part of the Konoha Eleven -what had been left of it at least- and stories of the past were all they had in the end to keep them sane, "While I could probably think of a hundred ways to save myself and my friends, you could think of a thousand."

Lee smiled happily at Shikamaru, "Personally, I think you would be one of the best team mates to have."

Shikamaru stared at Lee with slightly wide eyes then looked away, his ears warming, "Troublesome...don't put too much pressure on me." he said but Lee knew that Shikamaru didn't really mean it in a bad way.

"Sakura!" Ino suddenly gasped, startling Lee. He looked at her in surprise as she continued, "You can do so much better than that lazy bum! Don't you dare settle!"

And now Lee was confused.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?! Hey! You stay away from Sakura-chan!" Naruto suddenly shouted, facing Shikamaru who was groaning into his arms.

Lee slowly frowned and looked at the three in growing confusion, ' _ **Inner? Do you...do you know what Ino meant?**_ '

' **You're a girl now, Lee, and Ino's friend.** ' Inner said, ' **Everyone here is a preteen, puberty is happening. Ino is either just teasing or she thinks you have an interest in Shikamaru. Don't worry, it's only Ino who's like this.** '

Lee slowly felt his cheeks begin to burn as Inner spoke so nonchalantly. He closed his eyes for a moment then looked at Shikamaru who still had his head in the circle of his arms on the desk. Guilt filled him and he whispered, "I am sorry, Shikamaru-kun. I did not think that Ino would say that."

Shikamaru didn't reply for a moment but then he slowly turned his head and stared at Lee. Lee couldn't think of a reason why but Shikamaru's eyes were sharp as he stared, so Lee kept still, staring back. Finally, Shikamaru sighed and sat back up, slightly leaning back.

"It's alright. Doesn't matter to me anyway, they can say what they want." He said and Lee smiled.

"You are just going to do what you want anyway, yes?" Lee said and quietly giggled when Shikamaru gave him a smirk. That was the Shikamaru he knew, but even better! There was no darkness in his eyes and the smirk was self-confident. Lee vigorously approved.

"Exactly." Shikamaru said then looked up as a man came into the room and called for Team Ten. Naruto stopped yelling and Ino pouted slightly. Shikamaru sighed. The members of Team Ten got up to go.

"See you later Sakura!" Ino said, grinning as she turned to leave. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck then turned to Lee and said,

"...Don't be a stranger, Sakura." He said and for some reason, Lee felt a little embarrassed. He still smiled and nodded though.

Lee looked down to his 'new' team mates then got up, "I will sit between you two now." he said, sliding over the table to drop down the step.

"Okay Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, sounding so excited, "Hey, we're gonna be the best team ever! We don't need Shikamaru! Or that bastard!"

Lee blinked and followed Naruto's finger to Sasuke. He blinked in vague surprise again before finally sitting down and automatically saying, "Language, Naruto-kun."

He could feel someone staring at him and only slightly saw who in his peripheral.

' **Sasuke-kun is staring.** ' Inner said ' **We really are acting too different, but I think it caught his attention in a good way. The Shinobi excuse really is a great one.** '

' _ **A good way?**_ '

' **Yeah, he isn't ignoring us like we're not worth it. Seems like he's curious and approving.** '

' _ **I hope this means more good things then!**_ ' Lee smiled to himself

' **...Hey, Lee? Do you...do you think we can save Sasuke-kun?** '

' _ **I do not think. I know.**_ ' Lee thought, determinedly, ' _ **I will do everything I can to save everyone, and that includes Sasuke-kun.**_ '

' **Good, that's-...good.** ' Inner sounded so relieved that Lee felt a little worried. Still, he didn't lie, he would do all he can, and as he did, he would hope for the best.

Lee closed his eyes for a moment then allowed himself to chat with Naruto. Knowing how Sakura used to act, he tried to be friendly yet not too friendly despite how he wanted to be. He turned to Sasuke and tried to invite him into the conversation as well but Sasuke kept to one word answers.

Hours passed, to the point that _everyone_ was gone, even Iruka. Lee began to feel worried. Kakashi was supposed to come. He knew the man used to have a habit of being late -war like the one that they were _still_ fighting changed that. Being late meant more would die and they had already lost _so many_. Oh kami, he still wanted to cry- but was he this late the first time?

Lee bit his lip as Naruto complained then his eyes widened as Naruto put a blackboard eraser in the door as a prank.

"Naruto-kun! You should not do that!" Lee said, quickly standing

"He's late though! Besides, if he falls for this, he deserves it!"

"A Jonin's not going to fall for something like that." Sasuke said from his seat.

Almost like that was the trigger, a hand appeared at the door and Kakashi came in, head first. The eraser dropped and a cloud of white erupted on Kakashi's hair...which was already white. Lee blinked then felt his lips begin to twitch. He quickly bit his tongue against the giggles that wanted to form and felt a fondness for his -Old? New?- friend.

Naruto had no such reservations and began laughing.

Then Kakashi called them idiots.

Lee lost the battle and started giggling. Oh, he wanted to shout his joy to the world that Kakashi was being a joker! Playing a trick to make them think less of him, only he would do such a thing. It made Lee's heart sing with joy as the Kakashi he knew was-...was very different.

Lee stopped giggling, suddenly very sad. He quickly hid his sadness behind a smile and quickly followed the others to the roof, deliberately not paying attention to Kakashi's stare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The new Team Seven sat around each other, facing Kakashi.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" Kakashi said when they settled. He sounded bored to Lee's ears but he had a calculating look hidden in his revealed eye.

"Introduce ourselves? What do you wish to know?" Lee asked, wondering how Kakashi differed from Gai.

Kakashi shrugged, "Things...you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies...things like that." his tone was still bored as he crossed his arms lazily.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first, I mean, before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto said and Lee smiled, whispering 'Good one' to Naruto. It made the boy blush and rub the back of his head with a grin.

"Me?" Kakashi said, pointing to himself, "I'm Hatake Kakashi...things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future..." Kakashi paused for a moment then continued, "Never really thought about it. As for hobbies...I have lots of hobbies."

"So we learned his name." Lee whispered, looking at the other two, "Have you heard about him before?"

"Nu-uh." Naruto mumbled while Sasuke frowned and shook his head.

' _What, really? Even I knew something about Gai-sensei before he became my sensei!_ ' Lee thought then opened his mouth to tell them _something_ at least, but he was interrupted

"Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first." Kakashi said, looking towards Naruto.

"Believe it, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka gets me at Ichiraku! But I really hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies' eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is...to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!" Naruto couldn't stop playing with his hiate-ate as he spoke.

Lee smiled again, barely holding back his true happiness. Naruto- He sounded so excited and happy! Granted, Naruto always had, even in the future Lee wished not to happen, but in his original time...even Naruto's joyful personality had diminished significantly.

Everyone was harder, sadder in the future...himself included though he tried his best to keep up their moral.

"Alright, next." Kakashi said, looking at Lee.

Lee's eyes widened then he sat up even straighter than he already was, "I am Haruno Sakura!" he said, the words odd on his tongue. It felt like a truth and a lie but what could he do?

"I like-..." Lee froze

_What would Sakura say?_

' **Lee! Say something!** '

"I like to read." Lee blurted but thankfully, he sounded 'normal', "Learning new things is a hobby of mine. I do not dislike much, besides people who hurt those I care for."

He had to keep it in the middle. Something Sakura could say and not a lie for himself either. If he lied then he could be caught so much easier and -future- Shikamaru said that he had to tell slowly. There was too much riding on this. If anyone found out too soon then they could just claim him insane and the future could be _worse_.

"My dream..." Lee continued, keeping his body in a normal pose though it felt like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. The future raced through his mind and his hands grew clammy, "My dream is to make sure Konoha lives."

Lee was sure that he messed up again, saying his personal dream, his _mission_ ; his fervent desire. There was a moment of silence then he heard Kakashi hum curiously then turn his visible eye onto Sasuke, saying, "Now you."

Lee didn't let his relief show.

"My name is...Uchiha Sasuke."

' _I have a bad feeling about this already._ ' Lee thought to himself, disliking the dark tone Sasuke's voice took on.

"I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain...someone." Sasuke finished, leaving everyone staring at him in silence.

"Good, you're each unique and you have your own ideas." Kakashi suddenly said, breaking the tension, "We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

' _Mission?_ ' Lee thought then turned his attention inward, ' _ **Do you think he means the Bell Test Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun spoke about?**_ '

' **Most likely since we both know we have to be tested first before we can become actual Genin.** '

Lee was brought out of his conversation as Kakashi began chuckling. Lee quickly bit his lips to stop from smiling.

' _ **Kakashi-kun is laughing! This is wonderful!**_ '

' **You do know that he is laughing at us? Well, at Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun.** '

' _ **It does not matter! I have not heard Kakashi-kun laugh in so long! I am so happy!**_ ' Lee pulled his legs up to his chest and hid the lower half of his face in his knees. He only allowed himself to smile then even though Kakashi was telling them that only three teams- nine academy students would be accepted as Genin.

Naruto complained angrily but Lee didn't feel the need to say anything. They would pass; Lee would make sure that they passed.

Then Kakashi told them to meet up at a pre-arranged training spot at five in the morning, and to bring their ninja gear. Then he dismissed them with a warning to skip breakfast or they would puke.

Lee frowned lightly. Skipping breakfast just because they would puke? Lee had thrown up many times because of training. He would rather do that than have no energy because of a lack of substance.

Lee stood up, brushing off his backside to make sure there was no dirt -he was slowly getting used to just thinking of Sakura's body as his own. He had to- then turned to Sasuke and Naruto. He blinked as Sasuke was already walking away and Naruto was still sitting.

"...Um, I will see you both tomorrow!" Lee said, speaking loud enough for Sasuke to hear as well, "I think you should take the time to look Kakashi-sensei up." he added then turned on his heel.

He had to find himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was hours later after not finding anything that Lee checked his home.

The door was closed.

Lee swallowed hard and used the hidden spare to open it. He stepped inside, listening closely for any sounds. There was nothing; so he kept walking. It didn't look like anything had been done that day which was odd. He ate breakfast at home every day he had to and always left the dishes to do at night as a way to wind down from training.

Dread curled his stomach.

Lee took a deep breath and headed to his bedroom. He opened the door and froze.

' **What the...** '

His window was shattered, the glass shards littering his floor. His bed was messy and missing his covers.

"What happened...?" Lee whispered, his mind coming up with different things, each worse than the last.

His legs trembled beneath him and it was only willpower that kept him standing.

The only person he could think of that would do something like this in _this_ time was Gai, and even that was if it was dire. Gai would have knocked first and even waited for him to answer. Then he would have checked the window.

What happened?!

' **Do you think...?** '

' _ **I do not know!**_ ' Lee was panicking though his expression and body language was calm, ' _ **Maybe...maybe I got hurt? I...I am going to check the hospital!**_ '

He prayed that nothing was wrong and he was only being negative as he ran the entire way to the hospital. Out of breath and already sweating, Lee fell against the front desk and tried to catch his breath. He cursed not having his old strength and stamina.

"E-Excuse me!" Lee said, shakily bowing to the nurse behind the counter, "Could you tell me if one Rock Lee was submitted any time today?"

"Oh...room 198" The nurse said, "Please sign your name."

Lee quickly did so, putting down Sakura's name after Inner warned him. He then wasted no more time and ran to the room the nurse specified. He opened the door and for the second time, froze.

There he was, lying on the bed, sleeping.

The dread didn't go away though, instead it grew. Lee felt like his throat was closing as he slowly made his way closer to the foot of the bed. There was a clipboard there that would tell him what was wrong but Lee...didn't _want_ to look even though he had to. So steeling himself, he picked up the clipboard and…dread turn to nausea in his borrowed stomach.

He read the most important word there.

'Coma'


	3. Chapter 3

Lee sat on Sakura's bed, staring at the light colored walls. There was white noise in his mind and he felt like he was underwater. It kept running in his mind, 'Coma', just over and over. What happened? Why did it happen? Was it because of him? Did he screw up?

Despite how he knew that he was only cannon fodder in the span of things, he knew that he as Lee was important in the Chunin Exams. He was the one who held off the Sound-nin until Sakura was able to fight –was that even necessary with him _being_ Sakura?-, but more importantly, he had been the one to fight Gaara. Not many had his speed without chakra so he was so _worried_. Someone else could have their chance of staying ninja taken away from them.

Would he be able to change it?

Could he do something, _anything_?

Lee pressed his face hard against his knees, feeling like he was going to cry –something that was rare even when he was a Genin-. He tried to breathe as steadily as he could but his breath hitched unforgivably and he shuddered with each one.

' **Lee…** '

Lee flinched and held his breath, just waiting. Waiting for words of anger or disgust. Surely there would be, this was his fault, it must be.

'… **Lee, it's going to be okay.** '

' _ **How could it?! I am in a coma! That should not have happened! I should not have come back…it should have been someone else, someone better.**_ ' Lee shouted at first, but then his mental voice got quieter and quieter until it was just a mournful whisper.

Inner didn't say anything at first but then everything seemed to change and angry emotion rushed at him.

' **What, just because you hit a snag, that means you're giving up?! You're going to let the word fall into chaos again?! That's NOT the Lee I know! The Lee I know would get up and never back down no matter what! He would do everything he could to make sure that everyone else was safe, despite his own health. It's stupid and reckless but I know damn sure he'd do it anyway! Are you going to shame yourself and your friends in the future that put all their trust in you?!** '

Lee stared wide eyed at the wall in front of him, hardly breathing through the echoing yells in his head. When they ended, he blinked and breathed for what felt like the first time since that morning. He choked on a laugh then wiped his eyes, having only begun crying. He smiled widely and whispered,

"You are right." His smile grew and he stood up with a lightness he hadn't felt since before the _war_ , "You are completely right. …Thank you."

' **Glad to be of help.** ' Inner said with a smug yet happy tone.

"Alright! No more wallowing, I will not let something so small hold me back!" Lee said, pumping his fist, "Now, we must train! There is no telling to what could happen. I do not know Sakura-chan's life so I am blind for many things, but that means nothing! I will endure and survive-no! I will live!"

' **I couldn't have said it better! Now let's go! We're wasting daylight!** '

"Yosh!" Lee grinned and grabbed a bag, quickly placing some weapons inside to practice with then ran from his new room, only stopping for a moment to tell 'his' parents that he was going out to train and not to wait up for him. He ran off again, just barely waiting for a reply and headed to the training area that he used often when he was younger. He stopped at a store on the way to get weights and though he went straight to the ones he'd used before, Inner stopped him.

' **Wait,** ' she said, ' **remember, you have chakra now. It would be better if you got the ones that grow heavier the more chakra you placed inside. That way, since Sakura's reserves are small, you have back-up. Plus, they aren't so easily recognizable.** '

Lee blinked in surprise and looked at the weights he'd almost passed, the ones that Inner was talking about. She was right, again. He had Sakura's body, which meant he could use chakra now. More importantly, he had to _learn_ how to use it.

Worry almost filled him but he shoved it back.

He _would_ learn, and he would learn all he could so that when Sakura finally had her own body back, she would have more power behind her than before. Lee nodded to himself and turned to the weights that looked like normal, though black, ninja sandals. He looked them over then reached for the ones that would go up to his knees. That way, he covered his shins completely and had more room to inject chakra. They had a slight heel but that was something Lee would learn as well.

He bought the boot weights and put them on immediately. He put his old shoes into the bag then asked the worker how to place chakra into the boots. After a quick lesson, Lee was able to do it thanks to Sakura's ease with chakra manipulation which stayed with her body. It felt odd to be using chakra in such a way but he was glad. He put the equivalent of ten pounds into each boot, equaling twenty in total.

He felt it as soon as he began to _walk_.

He grit his teeth and began running anyway.

' **Actually, before we reach the training spot. Try to see if you can find some books about Medical Jutsu and chakra in the library.** ' Inner said.

' _ **What? Why?**_ ' Lee asked, but still, he changed his direction to the library, already starting to sweat.

' **Sakura in the future is better than even Tsunade in healing and even stronger too. That is a feat that no one else has done. We can do the same. You have Sakura's brain now, which should extend to her practically eidetic memory. It already extends to her chakra control. So, become the Sakura from the future if you want her to be better, or at least, get her power.** '

Lee nodded sharply and ran a little faster to the library. He had to stop when he got there, out of breath and feeling like his legs were burning. He was glad that he'd tied his hair back that morning because he could feel his bangs sticking to the sides of his face. He pushed back his hair and walked into the building when it felt like he could actually breathe again.

He had to stop by the front desk and ask how they arranged everything and learned that everything was ordered by _rank_. Lee bit the inside of his cheek and went to the section the shinobi working said was the Academy Student one was. Next to it was the Genin section which he could access as of yesterday.

-Technically at least. He had the headband but no one knew that he hadn't passed Kakashi's test yet-

He only hoped that there would be _something_.

And there was.

Lee found plenty of books on the theory of different paths to take for the future. In the Genin section, it went more in depth. He grabbed the one's Inner said looked interesting and a few more on anatomy. He had the knowledge of the human body thanks to his own training but that was more trial and error and from being teammates with Neji. So he wanted to read and learn more. In the end, he got six books in total; four for medical chakra and two for anatomy. He brought them with him to the front and checked them out with a warning that if he didn't bring them back in two weeks then someone would come for them and his privilege would be revoked. Lee nodded and signed his new name along with the books he was taking.

He put them into his bag except for one medical book and left the library, starting his run again. He opened the book to the first page and began reading. Reading while running was difficult but he quickly got the hang of being able to multitask running, breathing steadily, dodging the people around him, and actually understanding the words in front of him.

It was better training than he thought it would be.

When he finally got the his personal training spot –the same one Gai-sensei found him at so long ago-, Lee took a small five minute break by just walking and reading at the same time. Then he got to the real training. Anything he could do that let him read at the same time, he did it. If he couldn't then he set the book down and Inner quizzed him on what he'd just read as she had gotten the information as well.

He continued for hours and hours until the moon was high in the sky and his body felt like it was a moment from falling apart.

He would be unable –realistically anyway- to get up in the morning, he knew it, but that wouldn't stop him from doing it anyway. He cooled down by walking the entire way back and rereading the first book and going deeper into it with Inner –it hadn't been a big book, more focused on muscle than anything which is why Inner wanted him to read it first. If they were able to learn, he could heal his muscles so he could train more-.

As soon as they got home, Lee ate an extremely late dinner then went up to his room. He exhaustively took a shower to clean himself, barely even paying attention to his new female body beside just enough to get it clean. He was simply too tired to be embarrassed. He put on a loose night-gown and re-braided his hair before sitting cross-legged on the bed. He turned his alarm clock on for five in the morning then sat up straight.

Now they were going to try to make medical chakra.

' **Remember what the book said.** ' Inner said and he nodded.

Medical Chakra was a special chakra designed to bypass the body's natural defenses. That was why there weren't as many medic-nins amongst normal shinobi, not everyone had that kind of control…and only one every few generations seemed to have the kind of control Sakura and Tsunade had.

It was intimidating, but this was Sakura's body so he knew he could do it. He had to do everything he could to protect his friends and if that meant learning such things that the original Sakura did then he _would_.

-And there was something about being able to _heal_ others that made the jagged wound in his heart feel like it was softening. He did so many horrible things in the future he so desperately did not want to happen. He didn't want to do them again. If he had to...If he had to, he didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself-

-Would he even have the right to live anymore if he failed?-

Lee didn't dare to close his eyes, knowing that he would fall asleep as soon as he did. His willpower was strong but Sakura's body wasn't used to staying up for days on end, or even just two days. Instead, he stared at his hands and called on this Sakura's memories. The textbook definition and answer for chakra appeared in his head –and he was so glad that it did, having not known if his idea would work-. His hands glowed with blue chakra easily, like he'd been doing it for half his life instead of just now. Lee allowed himself a small smile of awe before he focused again.

Now was the hard part.

He tried and tried to turn his chakra green until he was suddenly waking up, his alarm clock blaring.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee yawned as he walked to the meeting spot. He had eaten breakfast though Kakashi said not to –he was past blind following, especially when it was bad advice- and packed his ninja gear –and found that Sakura had less than he thought…how disappointing- before leaving his new home. He saw Sasuke coming from the other side of the clearing then Naruto from another opening. He blinked his bleary green eyes and yawned again, his body habit making his cover his mouth in a feminine way.

"Good morning." Lee called out and had to smile as Naruto grinned widely despite his obvious tiredness.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with only a little less of his normal cheer.

Sasuke didn't even answer besides a 'hn' sound.

Lee giggled softly then allowed himself to plop onto the ground when they met in the middle of the clearing. He sleepily reached into his bag he paused as Inner gave him a feeling to pause and tilted his head.

' **You could either take a nap while you can or talk with the boys. You barely got three hours of sleep though...** '

Lee hummed then pulled his hand out of his bag. ' _ **I need to get used to not sleeping often, at least, until after the Chunin Exams.**_ ' He thought to her then turned to a sitting Naruto and said, "Naruto-kun? I have a feeling Kakashi-sensei will be late again."

"Eh? Really?" Naruto said, surprised, then frowned, "That guy shouldn't be late!" he scowled, crossing his arms making Lee laugh.

"I heard that it was one of the things he is known for, besides the obvious." Lee said with a wide smile. To him, it was a joke, but Naruto's confusion made him confused as well.

"Known for?" Naruto repeated, his expression still twisted in confusion. Lee blinked and furrowed his brows.

"Yes. I-...did you not look Kakashi-sensei up?" Lee asked and by Naruto's sheepish expression, even he knew that Naruto hadn't. Lee sighed -though a bit fondly because Naruto never changed- and sat up straight.

"Okay, I will explain it to you." He said, then looked at Sasuke, "Did you look up our future Sensei, Sasuke-kun? If not, you must listen as well."

Sasuke looked away with a 'tch' sound but his head was slightly tilted towards them. Lee mentally shook his head in some exasperation. He wasn't used to this anymore. In the future, everyone had stepped up and tried to find out everything about their enemies. It was stressful, constantly feeling like they were one wrong step away from death, even in the places that they deemed their safe zones.

"Hatake Kakashi is the son of Hatake Sakumo who was known as the White Fang. Hatake Sakumo deserves a story all of his own so I will not go into detail about him. Kakashi-sensei is known as the copier of a thousand jutsu's-"

"What?! No way!" Naruto burst out, his eyes wide, "How could he do that?!"

"It shouldn't be possible, not without-"

"The Sharingan." Lee said, feeling just a little rude for cutting Sasuke off. It made Sasuke whip around to look at him and Lee nodded, "Kakashi-sensei has the sharingan in his left eye, the one he keeps covered." he tapped under his own -Sakura's- left eye then said, "I heard that an Uchiha had given it to him many years ago as a dying wish and that is why he has it now."

Sasuke pressed his lips together until it was just a thin white line. Naruto on the other hand, looked simultaneously excited and sad.

"Do you think he'll teach us all of those jutsu's, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked and Lee hummed.

"Honestly, no."

"Wha- why not?!"

"Being a 'jack of all trades' sounds good when you say it out loud but it is better to focus on a path you want to travel, maybe two. Basics are fantastic and you can beat even the most skilled ninjutsu user with the basics of Taijutsu. Having a lot of Jutsu does not necessarily mean that you are strong."

"And how would you know that?" Sasuke said with a frown, sounding skeptical.

"...by speaking with other shinobi? Primarily Jonin?" Lee said, slightly confused. Sasuke looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. He scowled hard as Naruto laughed. Then Naruto grinned at him.

"You're super smart Sakura-chan!" He complimented and though he was complimenting Sakura, Lee felt his cheeks warm and he smiled back at Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun" He said then he couldn't stop himself from yawning. He covered his mouth, tears pricking at his eyes as he did.

"Sakura-chan...? You okay? You look really tired..." Naruto asked and the worry in his tone was obvious even without the same look on his face. It made Lee feel warm even though the worry wasn't actually for him.

"Yes, I am fine. I just did not get a lot of sleep last night." Lee said, waving his hand.

"Ah w-well...since you said Sensei will be late, why don't you take a nap?" Naruto said and Lee blinked in surprise. "Y-you can even use my back if you want!" Naruto stuttered as his face slowly turned red. Lee blinked in surprise then smiled again.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, but you do not have to."

"No no, it's okay! I want to!" Naruto quickly said and Lee's smile widened. He couldn't help but to be charmed at how much Naruto cared for Sakura, even so young.

"Okay, I will take you up on that then." He said and moved behind Naruto to lean against his back. He heard Naruto chuckle but was already closing his eyes.

He fell asleep faster than he expected.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he suddenly snapped awake. There was a hand on his back and an arm supporting his head. He could hear Naruto softly snoring next to him so he wasn't the one doing it. Lee didn't open his eyes and kept his breathing deep and long like he was still asleep. Then he heard Sasuke mutter,

"Tch, dobe..."

The voice was close so Lee knew it was Sasuke's hand he felt against his back, keeping him in a slightly reclined position. He heard Sasuke's movement then he was slowly being lowered down until his head rested on a bag.

Lee was...pleasantly surprised.

A soft smile curled his lips and Lee let himself fall back asleep, telling himself that he would thank Sasuke when he woke up.

Lee woke sharply again as his instinct from the future told him that someone was watching them. He sat up immediately and reached for where his kunai pouch was but then stopped as a voice filled his head.

' **We're safe Lee. You slept for almost three hours. Naruto is asleep and Sasuke is napping as well.** '

Lee looked to his new teammates, pulling his hand away from his pouch. The sight made him smile. Naruto was sprawled on the ground, holding his bag like it was a pillow. Sasuke was sitting up with his head down, his shoulders moving as he took deep breaths. Lee smiled warmly and went to wake Sasuke first. He guessed that the eyes he still felt belonged to Kakashi but the older man wasn't doing anything so Lee was content to pretend.

"Sasuke-kun..." Lee whispered as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

The boy woke almost violently, but not as one would think. As soon as Lee touched him, Sasuke minutely flinched and his hand shot out with ill intent. Reflex kicked in and Lee quickly caught Sasuke's wrist -his instinct and habits were mixed in with the Sakura of now but that meant nothing if he wasn't fast to do them. He was shamefully glad that he had enough speed for this- before the boy could do any damage.

Sasuke blinked in surprise then looked vaguely shamed for a split second before it vanished under a semi-blank mask. Lee only smiled.

"It is time to wake." He said, "I will now wake Naruto-kun. Thank you for earlier."

Sasuke only acted as if he didn't know what Lee was talking about.

It made Lee giggle but he went on to Naruto with no further comment. He touched Naruto's shoulder and said the boy's name but unlike Sasuke, Naruto didn't wake immediately. Instead, the blond began to smile oddly in his sleep and mumbled something Lee couldn't really hear.

"Naruto-kun," Lee tried again, now slightly shaking the boy, "it is time to wake."

Naruto grumbled sleepily, opening his bleary eyes before suddely jolting awake, "Sakura-chan!" he said, "Ah! I was supposed to wake you!"

Lee laughed, "It is alright, anyway, I think our time of waiting will be up soon."

"Thanks..." Naruto said with a shy tone, blushing.

There was a poof and grey smoke formed then vanished, leaving Kakashi behind. The man curved his eye in a smile and when he spoke, he sounded amused, "So, my little Genin wannabe's took a nap instead of diligently waiting."

When his eye opened, Lee got the feeling that Kakashi was looking directly at him.

"Maa, I'll let it slide this time." Kakashi continued.

"But you're the one who's late!" Naruto shouted, shooting to his feet.

"Well you see, a black cat crossed my path and I had to go the long way. You know, bad luck is a terrible thing."


	4. Chapter 4

Lee felt confused as he hid in the tree's. Kakashi had told them that they were meant to get the two bells hanging from his pocket but Lee knew that Genin wouldn't be able to, not alone. Even working together, it would take a miracle...well, if Kakashi was taking them seriously. Of course he knew that the man wouldn't go all out at them, but still...

What was the lesson?

If only one of them were going to be disqualified as Kakashi said, then the two remaining wouldn't be able to become a Genin squad anyway. Genin squads were a three person team, not two. Was Kakashi just testing their intent to kill? Was he trying to see if they were ready to become Shinobi?

Lee sighed and figured that he'd think about it when he got the other boys with him. Naruto had just failed against Kakashi so he shifted so he could get to the boy. As soon as Kakashi left, Lee dropped from the tree and running towards Naruto.

His legs ached fiercely thanks to his late night training and that he was wearing the knee high training boots again. Still, he grabbed a kunai and threw it at the rope holding Naruto. As the boy fell, he jumped as caught him. He clenched his jaw as his aching body wanted to give out under Naruto's added weight but he refused and ran into the forest, glad that Kakashi had went after Sasuke for the time being.

When they were hidden, Lee almost dropped Naruto as he set the boy down.

"Wow Sakura-chan! Thanks for getting me out of that!" Naruto said and Lee quickly covered his mouth.

"Too loud, Naruto-kun. We do not know where Kakashi-sensei is so you must whisper." It would have been better if Naruto knew the shinobi sign language but even the Naruto of the future only knew enough to get by.

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto said, but it was a whisper this time. A slightly loud one but still a lot quieter than his normal voice.

"That is okay. Now, we need to get Sasuke-kun." Lee said, slightly standing as he looked around. They were in the spot Sasuke had been before so Lee tried to find what direction Sasuke went.

"What?! Why do we need that bastard?!" Naruto scowled, crossing his arms.

Lee frowned slightly, not even his own rivalry with Neji had sounded so hostile. He turned to Naruto and said, "I do not know what you have against Sasuke-kun, but we are going to be a Shinobi Team, Naruto-kun. You must set aside your dislike. Sasuke-kun just might be the only one between your survival and your death in the future. The opposite is true as well, and I am not exempt either."

"B-but! Argh! I just hate that guy!" Naruto complained, "I can defeat that guy on my own!"

"That is the thing Naruto-kun, you cannot. None of us can, not with how we are now. I do not claim to understand Kakashi-sensei's test considering its contradictions but I know that we have no hope unless we all work together."

"Con-con...what?" Naruto frowned, not understanding the word.

"Contradictions. It means that his words should cancel each other out. It does not make sense." Lee said, "He said that one of us will be disqualified and the other two will become Genin but that cannot be right. There are no two person Genin teams, only three. Konoha guidelines do not allow two. Plus, Konoha is-"

"Seems like my two students are-." Kakashi but cut himself off for a moment, taking in the sight before him.

To him, Sakura had just jumped forward the moment she heard his voice and covered Naruto with her own body. Part of him was impressed by the quick action to protect her 'teammate' and that she seemed to figure out his true test without realizing it, but a bigger part was a little concerned -and slightly approving- that flinging herself into harms way had been her first thought -not the harm part but the need to protect-. Still, he continued like it wasn't unusual for a newly graduated Academy student to do.

"-taking their merry time chatting~" He finished and Lee turned his head to look at the man, not even registering Naruto's stuttering form under him.

"Oh, it is just you Kakashi-sensei." Lee said with a sigh, "You startled me." he got off of Naruto but still took a stance in front of the boy, "Are you going to test me as well now?"

"Test?" Kakashi said as if that hadn't been what he'd been doing, "Well since you're asking so nicely."

Suddenly, leaves curled around him and burst up like a whirlwind. Lee felt his mind grow fuzzy and when his head cleared, he was alone. He looked around and automatically knew that he was in a genjutsu. Lee grit his teeth and took out a kunai to stab himself -it was a fifty fifty chance that he'd 'wake up' if he was able to cause himself pain- when Inner stopped him.

' **Wait! You're Sakura remember?! Just dispel it with Kai!** ' She shouted and Lee felt a flare of shame for forgetting.

Lee was about to form the handsign when he heard something from his left. He looked and saw Sasuke coming from behind a tree, dragging a seemingly dead Naruto behind him. Sasuke was covered in wounds and was bleeding too much to survive within the next ten minutes unless there was a medic-nin with them.

"S-Sakura...h-help me, please!" Sasuke said, gasping in pain.

Lee frowned and formed the handsign, pulsing his chakra as he 'remembered' to do, muttering "Kai" at the same time. The image vanished and Lee was alone again. He frowned and looked around for Naruto but the boy wasn't there.

"Goodness..." Lee sighed and started running, trying to find anyone. Inner lead him as she could somehow sense others. He couldn't sense chakra -not many ninja's were sensitive enough to be sensors but he'd been able to do it in a way in the future- but she was on a level that surprised even him.

Then Lee exited the tree line and froze as he looked and saw Sasuke's _head_.

"...Sakura?" Sasuke said in mild surprise as Lee just stared.

Finally, Lee just rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He didn't think that he wanted to know. How did- wait, no, he was correct. He just didn't want to know.

-How long had he been in that Genjutsu anyway? Wasn't Kakashi just with him?-

Instead, Lee went to Sasuke's side and began digging him out.

"It seems that both you and Naruto-kun have a habit of getting into unfortunate situations." Lee said idly and Sasuke scoffed.

"Don't compare me with that Dobe." He said and Lee stared at him for a moment before lightly poking his cheek.

"That is a bad thing to say Sasuke-kun. You should be nicer. You do understand that if we do somehow pass, you will have to work beside Naruto-kun. As I told Naruto-kun, he just might be the only one between your survival and your death in the future. Of course, the same is true for me as well."

Sasuke grimaced then said, "I can do just fine on my own-" he cut himself off as Lee poked his cheek again, feeling irritated yet surprised by the action.

"No." Lee said, "It is well to become stronger on your own power but it is better to become stronger with the help of your friends, which is what your team will become."

Sasuke scowled, "And just how will this team help me."

Sasuke's words sounded mean but Lee could hear the slight hesitance in them. Like the boy wanted to say more but not at the same time and Lee had a feeling that he knew what Sasuke would have said. He still remembered how Neji used to be before the Chunin Exams.

-Oh gods _Neji_. He wanted to see his old friend and dear team mate. He wanted to see them all; Neji, Tenten, and Gai, but knew if he did then he'd start crying and how could he explain that? They wouldn't even know who he was-

Lee hummed, pausing in his digging for a moment to think and to mentally gather himself. Then he began to smile and said, "A genin team is like a family, you know? We will go through many things together. We will live through some of the best and some of the worst that our world has to offer...what else do we have besides those who were there with us? That is how we help."

Lee began digging again and continued, not really thinking about what he was saying, "This is a family we make that will keep us from the edge. We are...we are ninja's now and soon, we will have to do things that civilians would cower at. Though it is saddening, I am shamefully glad that I will not have to face it alone."

He realized what he was saying the moment he almost said 'did not' instead of 'will not'. He was saying too much considering he was pretending to be Sakura and why hadn't Inner stopped him?! His insides felt cold and his tongue felt swollen as he pressed his lips together in an effort to stop talking. No one was there besides them so Lee was at least slightly safe, but it was still dangerous. Would Sasuke notice that he wasn't Sakura? Lee didn't really think so, or, he hoped the boy wouldn't. Lee didn't want to come up with a lie to excuse his behavior but he didn't think Sasuke knew anything about Sakura's home life.

-Normal if sometimes absent parents. Not from a clan. Sakura had the most average and safe upbringing out of all the rookie nine. But she also became one of the most respected and fiercest shinobi. She was a reason to why they all stayed alive so long-

Sasuke was quiet the rest of the time and when Lee finally got enough soil removed, Sasuke shifted until he was able to pull himself out. He dusted off his clothes then looked at Lee with a strange look in his eyes. After staring for a long moment, he finally turned and began walking.

Lee followed without a word, feeling like Sasuke was thinking about something and that he shouldn't interrupt. Suddenly,

"I'm an avenger. How can I rely on anyone else. How could I-..."

Lee blinked and tilted his head in confusion. He knew Sasuke's goal -and he knew the truth too. Sasuke had told the few remaining so Itachi's name wouldn't be sullied but then the second – _fifth_ war happened and...- but... "Who said that avengers had to be alone?"

That made Sasuke pause. It was only a hitch in his step but Lee was staring at Sasuke the entire time so he saw it. He swallowed and wondered if he could push, if he _should_. Inner wasn't giving him a feeling, wasn't saying anything...so it should be fine...right?

Lee decided not to risk it. Another time, he would tell Sasuke that he would help him on his quest. For now...he didn't think their bond was strong enough.

Suddenly, a sound rang loud enough to reach them and Lee knew it signaled the end of the test. Sasuke cursed under his breath and even Lee felt some worry.

They made their way back to the main clearing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee could hear the boys' stomachs growling and felt guilty for not thinking to bring them breakfast that morning. Kakashi said that he decided not to send them back to the Academy but Lee didn't think he meant it in a good way.

Then he said that they should just quit being ninja -strangely, Kakashi only looked at the boys as he said that...-.

He called them children instead of ninja and in that moment, Lee knew Sasuke was going to attack the man. So he moved but thanks to his weak and tired body, he _missed_.

"No!" Lee yelled even as Sasuke ran at Kakashi with an expression full of anger.

Kakashi easily caught the boy and forced him down. The older man kept him down with his foot on Sasuke's head and his hand pulling Sasuke's arm behind his back.

"You think it's all about you." Kakashi said, looking down at Sasuke. He sounded bored but under that, he sounded irritated.

Lee slowly pushed himself off the ground into a crouch and spoke in a quiet -if a little wary- tone, "I am sure Sasuke-kun did not mean to attack you. Anger gets even to the best of us at times."

Kakashi looked at Lee and then he sounded angry, "They don't know what it means to be a ninja, they think it's a game. What about _you_?"

Lee jerked slightly, startled. He pressed his lips together, hesitant to even speak.

Until now, he'd forgotten how much this wasn't the Kakashi he'd known. This Kakashi didn't have Team Seven to make him kinder, to make him more...human. If he remembered correctly, this Kakashi had been taken off ANBU not too long ago as well, just so he would have to 'try' and take on a Genin team again.

"Sakura, why do we put you into squads." He said and his voice was unforgiving.

Lee tensed completely; feeling like this was a battle in itself.

"Teamwork." He said and he didn't even think to make himself stutter as he should have.

"Exactly, if all three of you had worked together, you _might_ have been able to take the bells from me." Kakashi said and the two other boys looked stunned like-...

Like they hadn't really believed Sakura -Lee- until now.

"It's too late now." Kakashi continued but it was Naruto who said something that time.

"But there's only two bells! What the hell!? How are we supposed to work together when one person would be sent back anyway!?" Naruto shouted

"He did it on purpose..." Lee said, sighing as he slowly straightened up from his crouch, forcing his legs not to tremble, "to make the answer less obvious..."

"And to see if you could put the squad ahead of yourselves. A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork...but it never even crossed your mind." Kakashi looked at the boys again, "Not even when Sakura pointed it out."

"Naruto, you do everything on your own, _everything_." He said then pressed his foot a little harder against Sasuke's head as he continued, "And you Sasuke, thought that the others were so far beneath you that they were worthless. Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves ahead of the squad it can lead to failure and _death_. For example..."

Kakashi paused and in that moment, he reached into his kunai pack and pulled one out. Lee felt his heart skip and cold sweat form on his back as Kakashi placed the kunai right at Sasuke's neck and addressed _him_.

"Sakura! Kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies."

Lee had to force himself not to move, his mind trying to sink back to let his body just move. Inner whispered reassuring words to him, keeping him from doing anything drastic. She had to be right, she _had to be_. Kakashi wouldn't really kill Sasuke, that wasn't how he was!

"That's what happens on a mission." Kakashi finished, pulling his kunai away. Instead, he began swinging the weapon around his finger and Lee barely refrained from slumping in relief.

"The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice. Someone ends up dead." He suddenly stopped swinging the kunai and quickly put it back into his pouch without cutting himself. He got off of Sasuke and walked away from him, "On every mission your life is on the line."

Kakashi got closer and closer to a stone not too far from where they were and Lee closed his eyes, heart aching. He knew what Kakashi was going to mention next.

Kakashi told them how each name engraved on the stone was a hero and Naruto -sweet and somehow naive Naruto- said that he would get his name on the stone as well. The mere thought made Lee feel like he couldn't breathe. Even when Kakashi said that they were special hero's, that they were all...KIA.

Naruto still didn't understand.

"Naruto-kun..." Lee said, sad and morning for those he remembered from the future.

-In the future...so many had died that they couldn't even try to engrave names anymore...if they still had the stone in the first place-

"KIA means Killed In Action." Lee continued, "It means that each name belongs to a dead shinobi."

Everyone went quiet and Kakashi revealed that the names of his closest friends were on that stone.

Silence passed before Kakashi turned his head to them once more and said that he would give them one more chance. He said that they would have three hours after eating to get the bells again but they couldn't feed Naruto. Then he disappeared.

-But Inner could feel him not too far away-

A few moments later Lee was looking down at his bento box in confusion. They had another chance, but...considering what Kakashi just said and what he knew of the 'real' Kakashi...his orders didn't make sense. For them to have a better chance, the boys had to be in top shape and it wasn't good teamwork to let Naruto starve.

Just as well, he had been the only one to eat breakfast so he was better off than the other two but he knew he couldn't be the powerhouse like them with his body still so weak. Sakura was strong, even at this age but he had trained 'too' hard and his legs threatened to give out on his with each movement. So he turned to Naruto and held up his bento box.

"Here, Naruto-kun. You can have mine." He said

"W-What? But Sakura-chan, what about you?!" Naruto said even though his stomach rumbled at the sight.

"Truthfully, I ate breakfast. I thought it better to throw up than to go with almost no energy, so I am better off." He said, "I am much more concerned for you."

Naruto seemed to tear up from gratitude then Sasuke was doing the same thing.

"Eat some from mine. Sakura, you need food too, it's been too long since breakfast...even if you did eat." Sasuke said and Lee smiled brightly at the boy.

"Thank you but I must decline." He said, "You have not eaten and I am still better off. You know it as well right?"

"To work together, we all need to be in top shape. Having Naruto so hungry will slow us down...but you will get hungry in the middle of our test if you don't have something."

Lee blinked in surprise then finally nodded, "Alright. I will eat then, but you eat first and I will take what you do not finish. For now, I will feed Naruto, agreed?"

"Fine, just hurry. Kakashi might be back soon."

' _ **Actually, Kakashi-sensei is nearby...**_ '

' **Yep, behind that tree over there. Still, I think this is part of the test. I think we are meant to feed him.** '

' _ **I think so as well, but even if not, I will not see a comrade in pain.**_ '

Lee stood and held up a ball of rice with his chopsticks. Naruto grew teary with happiness and eagerly ate the food that he was offered. Then smoke exploded in front of them, causing enough wind that Lee quickly adjusted his grip as to not lose the bento box.

What happened next made him think that Kakashi enjoyed playing with dramatics just as much as Gai-sensei, but on the slightly scary side.

But...at least they passed?

And Lee got to hear Kakashi's famous line amongst Team Seven!

Kakashi really was cool!

-As Kakashi and Sasuke were walking away, Lee quickly cut Naruto loose and then they ran after the two-


	5. Chapter 5

When Lee separated from his new team, he went home with a single purpose in his mind. No one else was home, Sakura's -he should think of them as his now, at least until all of this is fixed...no matter how much it would hurt later- parents were at their daytime jobs so he was safely alone. He grabbed a snack and a water bottle for later then went up to _his_ room.

' **What's the plan now?** ' Inner asked. She didn't rifle through Lee's head if she could help it.

' _ **No matter what, we should learn medical jutsu first. At least enough to heal muscles for now. I was mostly useless today because of how much my body wanted to quit...**_ ' Lee frowned to himself

' **Yeah...and we need you to get used to being Sakura too.** '

' _ **What do you mean?**_ '

' **Don't think I didn't notice how you almost slipped up. You don't react fast enough to being called Sakura and don't think I haven't noticed the flinches you hold back. You** are **Sakura now, no matter how much you wish to change it. Plus, you're in a female body now. You need to learn about it.** '

At first, Lee flinched at the reminder then felt his cheeks warm slightly in embarrassment but he still nodded. It felt...wrong, to learn about Sakura's body but he had to stop thinking like that if he wanted to succeed in his mission. Inner was right. It was his body now. _He_ was _Sakura_.

' _ **Understood.**_ ' Lee thought with a nod. There was no time for those kind of morals, not if he didn't want anything to happen.

So Lee sat cross-legged on the bed just like he did last night -technically that morning-. He took a few breaths and concentrated on the fuzzy warm feeling of chakra inside him. Memories that did and didn't belong to him flashed in his mind, telling him everything he knew about chakra. Then, with single minded determination, he focused on turning it into green medical chakra.

Maybe...maybe he could find out how to cycle healing chakra through his body so he could speed up his healing process? That would be ideal for what he wanted. Of course, he would learn to heal others but the first thing he had to do was learn how to heal himself. Healing his own muscles was infinitely easier than learning how to heal anything else, plus he had Inner as a cheat with her going through specific memories of Sakura using or talking about her medic jutsu's -and any other memories involving medical jutsu, even just the feeling helped with knowing-.

Somehow, Inner could help him control the chakra inside his body and thanks to Sakura's naturally perfect control, he was able to turn his chakra green within a few hours. Yet that was the easiest part.

Lee didn't sleep that night, instead, he practiced circling the green chakra through his body with only Inner's help to make sure he didn't kill himself. By the time he finally got the hang of it, it was morning and he was mentally exhausted. His body felt fine expect for his rumbling stomach and the lack of moisture in his mouth. Then when he made to stand, the room spun and he had to close his eyes so he wouldn't collapse.

' **Exhaustion is setting in. This body isn't used to going without sleep. We're just lucky that running chakra through your body doesn't diminish it unless we're actually injured or we'd be facing chakra exhaustion as well.** ' She paused for a moment, as if checking something then said in a surprised tone, ' **Actually...I think running our chakra like that increased our reserves slightly.** '

' _ **Is that why this body feels a little uncomfortable?**_ ' Lee thought back, feeling like something inside him was being stretched in an almost too full way.

' **Say your body. Not this body.** ' She said before finally answering, ' **And yes, we circled almost all of our chakra so our reserves filled back up through the night. Since we didn't use everything, we had to either use it or send it back. You sent it back.** '

Lee nodded, only slightly grimacing. He got out another of his now official outfit and headed to his bathroom. He showered, forcing himself to get used to his new body, then got completely ready for the new day.

They would either train or have a D rank mission...Lee just hoped that he could power through it.

It was when he got to their new meeting spot -a bridge- that Lee realized he could sleep then.

-and maybe it was a little funny how he felt like he was emulating Shikamaru but he did need the sleep considering he hadn't gotten any last night-

-He had a feeling that he would only get to sleep at these times now but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make-

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." Lee said with a smile

Sasuke stared at him for a long moment as if thinking then, instead of just nodding, he said, "Morning."

Lee blinked in surprise then his smile grew. He didn't say anything else to bring attention to the change, instead, he sat down and leaned against a vertical pole. He yawned, his eyes tearing up slightly as his jaw almost cracked. He wanted to sleep but he could keep himself awake by sheer willpower if he needed...it just wasn't a good idea. Still, he wanted to wait for Naruto to show up at least- and like a trigger, Naruto finally came.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, sounding eager. It made Lee smile just as he did yesterday.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." He said and Naruto's wide grin somehow grew even wider, but then he stopped and frowned slightly.

"You don't look so good, Sakura-chan..."

"I am merely tired. I am afraid that I did not sleep...well last night." Lee couldn't bring himself to say that he didn't sleep at all. It wouldn't do well to worry Naruto like that and Lee knew the boy would worry whether he was Sakura or Lee.

"Again?" Naruto said, his expression turning to worry anyway. Lee blinked in surprise then smiled.

"It is alright, Naruto-kun. I was training and just went to sleep later than normal." He said, feeling guilty about the half lie. He had to get used to it though, he was _living_ a lie after all.

"That's awesome, Sakura-chan!" Naruto suddenly said, then he began to blush and grinned nervously, "U-uh, if you're really sleepy, you can use my back again. If you want!"

"Oh, I would like that." Lee said with some more surprise, "But only if it is not too much trouble."

"Nah! It's fine, Sakura-chan! Anything for you!" Naruto said with no shame and Lee smiled again though he felt a pang of guilt hit him. He wasn't actually Sakura, he stole his friends' body and was inhabiting it while the real Sakura -hopefully, of kami please say she is- slept deep in their mind.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." He said and soon he was leaning his back against Naruto's. It crossed his mind how warm Naruto felt and even though he was slightly shorter, his back seemed...larger.

How...odd. Lee had always been on the lithe side but never so much that he could tell the difference like this. Still, Lee pushed the thought away and easily fell asleep, feeling surprisingly safe to do so.

Just like yesterday...another odd thing.

Inner woke him up when she felt Kakashi coming. Lee woke at the first nudge and briefly, he felt thankful that he was working this-...his body so hard that he wasn't dreaming.

-Would it make a difference if he was? They all learned not to move or shout while having nightmares. It was too easy for their enemies to find them if they let out their terror-

-Even the young ones were forced to learn...-

Lee yawned and shifted, making Naruto straighten up and say 'his' name.

Lee smiled, "Thank you again, Naruto-kun. You are surprisingly comfortable."

Naruto laughed shyly, his cheeks going red again. Then Kakashi appeared in an eruption of smoke.

"Yo!" Kakashi said, raising a hand.

"You're late." Naruto said but he didn't sound so annoyed this time around

"Well, I saw this cat in a tree-"

"Lying~" Lee sang, his lips forming a happy smile

Kakashi gave a curious hum then chuckled. He changed the subject and said, "Alright, we are going on a mission today. I've already accepted for us." his eye closed and curved like he was smiling.

"What what what?!" Naruto suddenly shouted, jumping to his feet, "Are we going to save a princess? Fight bandits?!"

Lee blinked and slowly looked at Sasuke. Only, when he did, the Uchiha had a almost hidden look of eagerness as well.

Oh dear...

"Not at all!" Kakashi said cheerfully, "We're going to weed a garden!"

The boys stared at Kakashi as if waiting for him to tell them that he was joking. Lee rubbed his cheek with a finger, feeling a bit bad as he said, "Kakashi-sensei is not joking."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few hours later, they finally finished the mission and Lee didn't think he'd ever had a harder time. The beginning wasn't too bad...Lee introduced himself and so did his team then asked the man where they would be working. It went wrong as soon as they got to work. First, Naruto pulled not only weeds but the produce as well. Lee did his best to fix up what Naruto had already ruined and told Naruto that he should only pull up certain ones. Unfortunately, Lee had to constantly watch over the boy as whenever his mind strayed, Naruto would start pulling everything again.

Which brought him to his other problem of: Naruto and Sasuke would not stop _fighting_! They argued and snapped at each other like it was their only chance of getting stronger! Now, Lee knew that having a rival was fantastic for growing stronger but not even he and Neji acted like that! Yes, in the beginning, Neji insulted him but it never got to the point that they were messing up their mission as well!

So Lee had done his best to cut the arguments before it got out of hand while keeping Naruto on track. In the end, Lee _calmly_ stopped them both and told Sasuke to go to the opposite side of the field if he could not refrain from baiting Naruto. Sasuke scowled and when Naruto started laughing, Lee turned on him and told in under no uncertain terms that the only reason he wasn't the one being sent away was because he didn't trust him not to start pulling the vegetables again.

Naruto's face went red and Sasuke smirked.

Honestly, Lee wouldn't have minded so much if it weren't for that fact that it caused Naruto to potentially make them fail their mission.

But in the end, they finally calmed down and got to work, none of them moving from where they were. Still, when the mission finished, they were immediately at each other again.

Privately, Lee was a little happy to see it again.

They received their money for a mission complete and before Lee left, Kakashi stunned him by briefly patting his head and telling him 'Good job' before disappearing. It made heat rush to his face and he smiled happily to himself. It was a bit of a weakness, he _liked_ being praised. It made him feel like he was doing the right things.

So Lee made his way to 'his' training spot with a spring to his step.

When he got there, he warmed up by running around the clearing six hundred times -running twenty times around would equal a mile-. He felt like he was dying by the time he hit the eighth mile but forced himself through it. Inner tested him again on the book they had read together over and over until he could name each part of the human body from its muscles to its bones and even the pressure points. He knew some of them from his past life -if he could call it that- but there was so much to the human body that if he didn't have Sakura's memory recall, it would have taken him far longer to remember.

-Inner also had him picturing every muscle, tendon, and bone. She'd check to see if he was imagining the correct thing down to the cell. It was needed for medical jutsu. He couldn't afford to mess up-

Knowing he needed as much practice as possible, he set up a training method of running thirty miles -for now- and speeding up his healing every ten. Then he would go to sit ups -three hundred- and push-ups -also three hundred- while reading one of the books he'd gotten from the library. If he hadn't finished the book, he would repeat the exercise -briefly healing when he couldn't take it anymore-. Then he would jump into taijutsu with Inner quizzing him on what they had just read.

When he went home, he would eat a late dinner since Sa-...his parents would be asleep, shower, then sit in bed and practice medical chakra exercises until it was time to meet with his team. He'd talk to them as much as he could, then he would sleep the three to four hours it would take Kakashi to show up. When he did show up, they would take a D rank mission where it was mostly Lee looking after the boys to make sure nothing went wrong and all of them somehow complete the mission without too much damage.

-Sometimes, Lee thought it was pure luck Naruto didn't die the first time around. He'd barely gotten Naruto from being lead into the minefield by the huge dog he'd been so stubborn about. He swore he only looked away for a second!-

-But...after especially trying missions, Kakashi would pet his head and praise him with a simple 'Good job' again and it made his heart ache slightly. The Kakashi he knew wouldn't have patted his head but the time's he'd worked with him...he'd say 'Good job' in such a way that told Lee that he was sad. He only started after Gai died and maybe...Lee thought that it was a small way to pay Gai back for their friendship, looking after him when he could and giving praise when there was no one else to do so anymore-

-Also, often, Lee would see Kakashi near area's he frequented too and if he didn't know any better, he would think that Kakashi was watching over him. It was silly though...wasn't it? Once again, this wasn't his Kakashi...it was more likely to just be coincidence. Still, Lee always made sure to stop and chat with the man, keeping himself polite then lightly playful and teasing when he thought that the man should smile. Which was always-

This continued for a month before Lee realized that he had to change. He had to get as strong and as fast as he had been after a full year of being on team Gai. So he went to the same store that he bought his boot weights from and found fingerless gloves of the same make. They were black and reminded him of Sakura's original gloves but these went high up on his bicep, officially leaving no skin visible below his neck. He bought them and without waiting, put them on and filled them with chakra until they were twenty pounds each. His legs already felt like they were tearing every day since he was making himself carry a hundred pounds on each leg.

It was only because of his almost constant healing chakra that he was able to get this far. With luck, he'd be able to reach his previous speed by the Chunnin Exam's in less than six months.

Still, Lee knew it wouldn't be enough. He wouldn't reach his same strength; he didn't have a full year to do both speed and power. He knew Sakura was strong, her punches hurt quite a lot even at this age but he knew that he wouldn't be able to reach his previous strength so easily. Sakura could become a master of the strong fist style, she had in the future but with what was coming... he needed something deadlier right now -the thought hurt his heart and made him think of things he didn't wish to-. Strong Fist was meant for breaking bones and crushing, he needed something that would take down his enemies even faster and not to mention _quieter_.

-Sakura was stronger than even Tsunade in the future and Lee would do his best to be the same but that would be a little later. He wanted to get Sakura to be deadly in more than brute strength. It would protect her more-

With Sakura's -now his- chakra control, he could do that. Inner helped him realize that learning medical jutsu's was not just for healing; he could use it to kill quickly and efficiently as well.

If Sakura could learn how in three months -which was already a feat it itself-, he would learn it in the same or less.

-He _had_ to learn it in less, he couldn't let himself fail-

So he had to balance his time and work harder. Speed and knowledge; that was what he needed. So Lee went to the library and exchanged his books again just like he'd been doing every week. He did something that he would have never done before and snuck into the Chunin section of the library.

Something Inner could do was look at Lee's memories and recite what was there, so Lee skimmed through the pages of each book he could that would help him. His heart beat too quickly but as long as he wasn't seen, it was alright. He got five books in before he left back to the Genin section and grabbed another book about the human body with more in depth diagrams. He checked it out, put it in his pack, then ran to the edges of Konoha.

He felt like he was already dying from the extra weight but nothing could stop him.

-Though he noticed that Kakashi didn't actually train them. Instead, they did a D-rank mission every day. He didn't know how to feel about that but he could understand. Naruto and Sasuke didn't act too much like teammates and the missions helped little by little-

Lee changed his training schedule so it was almost constant running around Konoha. Inner looked back at his memories and would drive the information of one book for two days, all hours of the day, into his mind until he was answering automatically then would go to the next one. Two more months passed and Lee could heal his own body with only a subconscious thought and he was even able to heal broken bones -it was an accident and Lee planned to never repeat it again, he didn't have the time to be injured-. He pushed himself hard enough that his muscles tore then healed then tore again, over and over until they were strong enough to carry the weight he held. Then he would add more and the routine continued. He had a goal of adding up to at least one hundred to each limb every month. With that, he could reach his previous speed.

He knew if he didn't have Inner helping him learn to heal his body, he would have done incredible damage but there just wasn't enough _time_. Lee was frantic to get strong enough, to get enough trust for others to believe him, to make sure Sakura lived, and to make sure none of his friends _died_. He went through it once. He didn't think he could do it again.

Then he suddenly blacked out during a babysitting mission.

When Lee woke back up, he had a moment of panic and looked down at the baby that he'd been holding in his arms. He slumped in relief as even unconscious, he didn't let go of baby Taku.

' _ **Inner? How long had I been asleep?**_ '

' **...An hour.** ' She said and why did she sound so guilty?

' _ **Inner...?**_ '

' **I'm so sorry...** ' She said and her 'voice' was tight, ' **I'd been spending so much time on your body and memories that I didn't notice! I'm so sorry!** '

' _ **Inner!**_ ' Lee panicked slightly, not understanding what was going on, ' _ **It is alri-**_ '

' **No it isn't! You are beyond stressed! I should have noticed! You might be in a younger body now but that isn't stopping you from being overworked enough to pass out! You've been sleeping** _ **maybe**_ **two hours each day! That isn't enough for a growing body! Not to even mention, when was the last time you actually talked to anyone?!** '

' _ **W-what? I-I talked to Naruto-kun just-**_ '

' **I mean, when was the last time you just talked? Not looking out for anyone, purposefully building trust, or anything like that, just...talked.** '

Lee paused and bit his lip. He curled his arms around the still sleeping Taku a little tighter and felt his eyes burn -and wasn't that a shock too? It had only been a few months since he'd found his body and cried then-. He tried to think of when he actually talked to someone freely and...he couldn't think of a single time since 'graduating'. Each time he did speak, it was a sort of lesson or a nudge to keep everything happy. He deliberately spoke to Sasuke in a way that would make the Uchiha crack a smile -as small as it was- and he was always trying to help Naruto. Even his chats with Kakashi were aimed to make the man relax and laugh or even smile; but...when was the last time he freely spoke?

Could he even do that?

He was mentally older than his friends; his real age was closer to Kakashi's now. He didn't connect to others anymore, not the rookie nine at least. He'd been through too much. But he couldn't talk to those he could like Kakashi because his cover might be blown.

What could he do?!

He suddenly felt so lonely...


	6. Chapter 6

Lee slowly stood and Inner didn't say anything else. He set Taku in his crib and went to the bathroom to wash his face, hoping that that might get rid of some of his exhaustion. He splashed water onto his face then looked up, not even unsettled that he was looking into Sakura's cat-like green eyes instead of his -round, ugly, freaky, but sorely missed- black ones. What did unsettle him were the lines forming under them. Tired lines…that was what they were, just like...

They were small, not as bad as they should be since he was still healing himself constantly, but still noticeable and for a moment, he wondered why no one said anything...

Did it happen slowly enough that Naruto and Sasuke didn't notice it? Most likely...but what about Kakashi? Dumb question, this Kakashi didn't have the social skill to bring it up -Kakashi did have his own way of showing that he cared though, one just had to get to know him better to see it-, plus he was still completing the missions. It wasn't affecting his work.

' _ **Maybe...maybe we should take a break for today.**_ '

' **Yeah, good idea.** ' Inner said, her voice showing her relief.

Lee dried his face then went to find his team. Neither noticed Kakashi's chakra right outside the window. A few more hours passed before the parents came back and they were able to leave with a mission complete. They got their mission pay and Lee wondered where to go now, feeling a bit out of place with not automatically going to train.

Then he remembered somewhere Shikamaru told him once. A hill that he said was his favorite view point for cloud watching -before it got leveled just months before the rest of Konoha-. The memory filled him with a sense of peace and Lee let his feet turn towards where it was.

Inner, having looked back on the vague -for him- memory, easily told him where to go. He got there within thirty minutes of easy walking and when he spotted the large tree on top of the hill, he smiled.

He walked up the hill and put his hand on the revealed roots before lying down. He felt a bit protected by the roots that partially hid his body and thought that maybe...just maybe, he might actually dream and dream something nice. Then again, maybe he'd continue with not dreaming at all? He preferred that to nightmares.

He fell asleep to the sound of wind rustling the leaves and dreamed of nothing.

Later, Inner gently woke him up just before he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was only the feel of the familiar chakra that stopped him from reacting negatively and he looked up with bleary eyes.

"Shikamaru-kun...?" Lee murmured, feeling surprisingly slow to wake completely, "When did you...?"

"Two hours ago." Shikamaru said in a careless tone, "The sun's setting and it didn't look like you were going to wake up any time soon."

"Oh...thank you." Lee continued to murmur, raising his hand towards Shikamaru's which was still on his shoulder. He grabbed it lightly but didn't move it away. He still felt so _tired_.

"...What a drag." Shikamaru mumbled but he didn't actually sound annoyed, "I'm going to pick you up, alright?"

"Wha...?" Lee's brows furrowed, "But...why would you-?"

"You're exhausted, it's obvious. It doesn't even look like you've been sleeping lately." Shikamaru said, slowly helping Lee to sit up, "So I'm going to carry you home. You can sleep a little longer on my back."

Even as tired as he was, Lee felt his cheeks warm and there was warmth in his chest as well. Slowly, he nodded and he soon found himself on Shikamaru's back. It was only after he was on his back that Lee remembered his weights.

' **Don't worry, I took the chakra out and put it back into our body.** ' Inner said and Lee had wondered why he suddenly felt really uncomfortable. It was painful, the way his reserves felt stretched much too full -like it was just shy of tearing but Inner was careful to make it so she wouldn't permanently damage their body-, but he could deal with it until it settled. The rest was -thankfully- circling through his body.

' _ **Oh, thank you.**_ ' Lee thought to her and rested his head on Shikamaru's back.

He remembered Shikamaru doing this for him before. As a last shot against the enemy ambush, he had released the five gates. He won against the nins attacking them but had been too tired to move. Shikamaru had called him and idiot and carried him on his back all the way back 'home'. The man had actually lectured him on not thinking about himself and said that there were too few of them left for him to be so self-sacrificing.

It made Lee feel happy, just like now.

A smile curled his lips and he sighed comfortably against Shikamaru's back. He closed his eyes for the third time that day but did not fall asleep just yet.

"Do you know where I live?" Lee asked, his voice still a quiet murmur.

"Yeah, that's because of Ino though." Shikamaru said, and Lee hummed his acknowledgment. There was silence for a few moments before Shikamaru spoke again.

"What have you been doing to get this bad?"

"Mn...Training." Lee mumbled, yawning against Shikamaru's back. It really felt nicer than he expected. Last time he was carried like this by Shikamaru, he'd been in too much pain to properly think about it. Now, even with the haze of exhaustion, it felt safe and warm.

"Troublesome." He said and Lee giggled. Shikamaru huffed slightly like he was about to chuckle but then he asked, "Why are you training so hard anyway?"

That made Lee pause and he felt a wave of sadness. He curled his arms a little tighter around Shikamaru's neck and pressed his face between his arm and Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I have to." He mumbled, "I have to..."

"But _why_? You're only hurting yourself, training like how you've been. Especially if it makes you this exhausted."

Lee bit his lip and felt his eyes burn. Hah...how pathetic, twice in one day he's wanted to cry. He shuddered and exhaled hard.

Was it bad that he wanted to tell the truth?

He wanted to tell Shikamaru everything. Shikamaru was the only one that he ever felt like it was safe to confide in him. Even in the past/future... When Lee lost everyone...Neji, then Tenten, and then Gai... He had been spiraling down and he didn't know what he would have done if it wasn't for Shikamaru. Shikamaru had chosen him as his partner for each mission he had to go on and volunteered himself when it was him for the mission. He made him sleep and when he couldn't, he endured 'meaningless' conversation with him.

It was because of Shikamaru that Lee had been able to finally open up about how he truly felt concerning the deaths of his team and his sensei.

-He would never dare to tell Kakashi, the man had too many of his own burdens. Lee never wanted to add more or be another-

"Because-...because I do not want anyone to die." Lee murmured, voice muffled by his arm but being so close to Shikamaru's ear, he heard him.

Shikamaru paused and slightly turned his head as if he was going to look at Lee, but then he started walking again. He was silent for a moment, then, "Isn't that why we have teams? So we can look after each other? Isn't that the Will of Fire? What's the point in trying to do it all by yourself when it's easier and better to have your team mates by your side."

Lee choked out a laugh, but it sounded more like a sob and he could feel Shikamaru's back tense.

"S-Sorry." Lee stuttered, "It is just...I am really happy to hear you say that."

Shikamaru seemed to sigh with relief. Lee laughed again, and that time it sounded like an actual laugh. He smiled and suddenly hugged Shikamaru instead of just resting on his back, "Thank you, Shikamaru-kun. You really are...the best person I know."

Shikamaru cleared his throat and when Lee looked, the skin that he could see was red. Was Shikamaru embarrassed by what he said? Lee didn't know so he just turned his head and pressed his forehead against Shikamaru's shoulder again.

"Shikamaru-kun...?" Lee mumbled

"Y-yeah?"

"May I...may I confide in you?"

"...Yeah, go ahead."

Lee opened his mouth but then he paused, feeling scared. What if Shikamaru spurned him afterwards? What if he didn't understand? What if...what if he hated him for taking over Sakura's body?

Lee swallowed hard.

"Hey." Shikamaru said, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I can pretend you didn't say anything."

"No-...It is just...I do not want you to hate me."

And he was so very tired...he didn't want to be alone anymore. Sure, Inner knew but...Inner wasn't a physical person.

He wanted someone to know his name, to know _him_.

Still, maybe he was making a mistake.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because..." Lee reflexively hugged Shikamaru tighter then whispered so quietly, "Because I..."

Suddenly, he felt Shikamaru stop and when he looked up, he saw his house. Lee felt his heart drop and felt himself begin to tremble. Then, Shikamaru sighed and he turned away from the house and continued to walk. Lee blinked in surprise and after a few quiet moments, he began to laugh. It was a breathlessly relieved sound that also sounded a bit like he was still ready to cry.

Lee shifted of Shikamaru's back and brought his mouth close to Shikamaru's ear yet still covered his lips with his arm just in case. He spoke in an almost too quiet whisper and said, "I am not Haruno Sakura. My name is Rock Lee. You along with the real Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun sent my soul back into the past with an experimental jutsu to stop something horrible from happening. Only, something went wrong. I was meant to wake in my body but instead, I woke up like this."

Shikamaru had stopped walking and only stood there as Lee spoke. Lee continued.

"I do not know what happened to Sakura-chan's soul but it is my fervent belief that she is still inside, just...sleeping. I do not know how to get back to my body so while I am like this, I have been trying to get Sakura-chan stronger so she could survive everything that is to come." Lee paused to breathe and the trembling started again.

"I am not lying and I am not crazy. So p-please...do not hate me Shikamaru-kun. I do not think I could handle it."

Shikamaru stayed quiet and a few moments later, he continued walking. Still, he didn't turn back to the house so maybe that was something? Or maybe Shikamaru was just taking him to T&I. Lee waited with bated breath and closed his eyes as the wait seemed to take longer and longer.

"I have a few questions." Shikamaru finally said and Lee practically gasped his reply.

"A-Anything!"

Shikamaru paused again but it didn't seem so bad or so tense anymore. "First, who is Rock Lee?"

Lee blinked in confusion then suddenly remembered, "O-Oh! I had forgotten...none of you meet me until the Chunin Exams..." Lee mumbled, slightly embarrassed, "I...I am a year older than all of you and I am part of Team Gai, or...I was."

"Was?"

"...I am...Lee is...in a coma." Lee whispered, closing his eyes tightly again, "I went to see the day I woke up in this body. I do not know why..."

Shikamaru slowly nodded and Lee hesitantly pressed closer to the boy as a cold breeze passed them. The moon was coming out, dying the sky in purples and dark blue. He was glad that the streets were emptying but he still kept his tone quiet so no one but Shikamaru could hear.

"Why were you chosen?" Shikamaru asked

"I lack functioning chakra coils. Well, no, mine are just very damaged, had been since birth I think. So my body offered the least resistance to the jutsu...plus...we did not have many to choose from."

Shikamaru's hands tightened on his thighs and Lee bit his lip. He knew how it sounded, looking at Konoha now and even without knowing the amount of shinobi they had...to say that there were not many to choose from...it was a daunting thought.

"You said...something horrible. What happened?"

"What else, Shikamaru-kun..." Lee chuckled and it was a bitter, self-depreciating sound, "War happened. Death came again and again until it became the Fourth Shinobi world war." Then the fifth but he didn't want to mention that right now.

If he could stop the Fourth from happening, then the Fifth wouldn't happen and oh _gods_ , he was terrified.

He heard Shikamaru swallow but knew that he couldn't sugar-coat anything. He wouldn't even if he had the choice, Shikamaru deserved the truth.

"W...Why haven't you told anyone?" Shikamaru asked

"Trust. I have none and I am only a thirteen year old girl now and have only just became a shinobi. At worst, they will call me crazy and dismiss me from being a shinobi. At best...they will consider me a spy and have Inoichi riffle through my brain after Ibiki has his way." Lee smiled a bit bitterly, "Honestly, I considered it for a little...but I cannot do that to Sakura-chan's body. If I was myself, there would be no question, but Sakura-chan is a main player so I must think of keeping this body in its best condition."

Shikamaru stopped again and this time he turned his head enough to actually look at Lee. Lee blinked in surprise at suddenly seeing those intelligent brown eyes and Shikamaru's next question brought him up short.

"What does that mean?"

The way he said it made Lee feel like he did something wrong, like he was suddenly looking at the Shikamaru he knew from the future. It made him stutter, "W-what? W-well...it is obvious...is it not? The Rookie Nine are all main players in the future. We are all shinobi but compared to everyone, my main use is being a meat shield. I have my body and that is it, I have no jutsu to use or any type of clan power. Sakura might not be from a clan but she becomes better than Tsunade in terms of her Medic skills and her strength. I have only strength."

Shikamaru _tsked_ and the angry sound startled Lee enough that he flinched. He stared at the Nara with wide eyes as the boy mumbled 'Irritating' under his breath.

"If what you say is true, how could you think yourself as just _cannon fodder_?" Shikamaru said the words like they were disgusting and Lee felt his confusion grow, "You're here to save us aren't you? One point for being important. It was me, Sakura-san, and Naruto who sent you back instead of anyone else, damaged coils be damned. Another point for being important. Now here you are, working yourself to the bone just so we can survive _war_ , and this entire time, you've been _by yourself_. Do you understand how damn important you really are?"

Lee's throat felt tight and his eyes burned with tears _again_. He shakily inhaled and tried not to cry but he failed and the tears fell -maybe it was because he was, for all purposes, Sakura now. She had always been an easy crier but it was something he admired her for-. Lee pressed a hand to his trembling mouth and curled so he could press his head against Shikamaru's back again, hiding his tear-streaked face.

Shikamaru didn't bother to say anything else and just began walking again. He made his way back to Sakura's house as Lee kept crying quietly against his back. He could feel the back of his shirt getting damp but he didn't mind. His earlier anger was still there, simmering under his skin. Even if he didn't really know 'Lee', he could still understand what was happening and the fact that Lee thought she was expendable made him grit his teeth and anger flare inside him. Until now, he didn't know if he even believed Lee about his story but...

Seems like the decision was made.

What a drag. He was going to have to actually work now.


	7. Chapter 7

When Shikamaru had finally dropped him back off at home, Lee ate a late dinner and went to his room. Then, for the first time in three months, he fell asleep in his bed.

-Still no nightmares, just darkness, and he was praying that it would stay like that-

Morning came faster than he wanted it to, but Lee actually felt refreshed. The exhaustion wasn't nearly as bad as before and he felt that he could actually socialize for real with his team instead of just saying good morning and giving them tips before falling asleep.

' **Alright! It's a new day and this time, we're gonna be better!** ' Inner shouted and Lee felt a smile curl his lips, ' **We can train while doing missions and talking to others. I can't believe we overlooked Sasuke and Naruto! We need them to trust us the most! If we don't establish that, then they won't listen when we need them to! Argh! All we've been doing around them is sleeping! I can't believe this!** '

Lee chuckled softly as he could practically see Inner running around. He smiled again as he lifted himself from the bed to go take a shower, ' _ **Do not worry, Inner. I am sure that we have still gained trust. We have been looking out for both of them while on missions after all. And just think of how many times we have gotten Sasuke-kun to smile! That must count for something! We might not have been actually talking but we have been helping them!**_ '

Inner grumbled but he could feel her smile, ' **Alright, alright. You've made your point. Still! We are going to train harder and dammit are they gonna freaking LOVE us when we're done with them! Kakashi too! Cha!** '

Lee burst out laughing and the sensation was slightly strange. When was the last time he laughed like that? It didn't matter, he was laughing now. He was still giggling after the shower and with an ease that didn't tell that he'd only been a girl for three months, he dried himself off and dressed himself in his now usual clothes. He did a few stretches as he did every morning to keep his new flexibility and to quickly get used to his weights then headed downstairs.

His parents were gone -had been for about a month now. His father was a merchant. He had a shop in Konoha but sometimes his job made him go out of Konoha's walls and sometimes Mother went with him- so he made breakfast himself then a bento for lunch. He ate as he subconsciously cycled medic chakra through his body then finally made his way to Team Seven's meeting spot.

He saw the boys already there and smiled.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" He called out, lifting a hand and waving.

Naruto turned and a bright grin stretched his lips as he waved back with both arms, "Sakura-chan!" he called out, "Morning!"

Sasuke just barely smiled and he nodded to Lee when he got close enough, saying, "Morning, Sakura."

Lee's smile grew and then Naruto spoke.

"You can use my back again." He said, wasting no time. It was a common thing now since Lee always said that he didn't want to burden Naruto. This time, Lee shook his head.

"It is alright, I have finally gotten enough sleep last night." He said, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I am glad to have a friend like you."

Naruto's cheeks tinted red and he grinned, putting his arms behind his head, "Of course, Sakura-chan! You always looked so tired anyway, I'm happy I could help." he started to sound shy towards the end.

Lee giggled, fondness rushing through him. He nodded to Naruto then looked at Sasuke, "Thank you too, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, I didn't do anything." Sasuke said, looking away. Still, Lee knew that Sasuke was always watching and each time Naruto fell asleep as well, Sasuke made sure that he didn't fall.

Maybe Sasuke really did notice how tired he really was? If so then...

Lee smiled warmly at the Uchiha and there was a tint of red on Sasuke's ears.

"Do you think Kakashi-sensei will ever be on time?!" Naruto suddenly grumbled, looking around.

Lee blinked then shook his head, "No, but it is not so bad. We got to sleep before hand and really, you could use this time to train as all we really do are missions."

"But he's our Sensei! He's supposed to teach us!" Naruto whined, falling against the bridge railing.

Even Sasuke looked like he was agreeing.

"Well..." Lee mumbled, slightly hesitant. Then he changed his mind and instead asked, "Would you like to spar?"

"W-what?! I can't do that, Sakura-chan!" Naruto seemed to panic and Lee slowly frowned, confused.

"Are you too nervous?" Lee asked, "If it would make you feel better, I promise to hold back."

Sasuke suddenly snorted and Naruto's face went red. Lee tilted his head in further confusion, making his braid brush against his back.

"Stop laughing, bastard!" Naruto immediately yelled at Sasuke before turning to Lee, "I-It's just, I-I don't want to hurt you..."

Lee blinked and the moment Naruto's words registered in his head, Lee didn't know how to feel. It was...sweet, that Naruto didn't want to hurt him but... "Naruto-kun...we are Shinobi." Lee gently reminded, "What do you think will hurt more? Sparing with you and gaining experience through safe pain, or not sparing and getting killed because I did not have enough experience with fighting another person?"

-Not that he actually needed the experience. This was for both Sasuke and Naruto-

Naruto looked stricken and Lee felt bad but then he said, "I won't let you get hurt Sakura-chan! I promise!"

The sweetness was dimming and Lee felt vaguely...annoyed. Was this what Sakura had to go through? If so, no wonder it took her all that time to get a better trainer. Lee sighed and looked at Sasuke instead, "Would you like to spar instead then?"

Sasuke stared at Lee for a longer moment than Lee expected but in the end, the Uchiha nodded. Lee smiled in relief then crossed the bridge into the grass clearing that started just before the training forest. Naruto spluttered but then seemed to change his mind and yelled at Lee to kick Sasuke's ass.

Lee felt his lips twitch into a smile but quickly pushed the feeling down though he was glad for Naruto's cheer. He settled into a fighting stance -the one he'd always known and it was good that no one who knew him in his other body was there-. Sasuke frowned slightly but settled in his own as well. Past information rushed through Lee's mind and he remembered the first time he fought Sasuke.

As he was now, he could still beat Sasuke even though he was slower than before. Still, Sasuke had relied on his eyes too much. Though, now, Sasuke didn't have the Sharingan just yet.

Lee slowly tilted his head to the side then Sasuke was suddenly dashing towards him.

A punch, Lee ducked. A kick, he flipped back, sending one of his own. Sasuke leapt back as well then shot forward again. Lee breathed softly as he dodged each hit. Like a dance, he twisted and bent to avoid Sasuke's legs and fists, then, when the moment was right, he shot his own leg out. Sasuke blocked but Lee shifted just enough to go under the block and send Sasuke into a tree. Out of everything, his legs were still his best weapon's and Lee would be damned if he couldn't do that much by now.

Still, he was so far away from his goal and there was so little time!

Disregarding his dark thoughts, Lee settled into his stance again and waited, not even hearing Naruto's ecstatic cheers. Sasuke pushed himself from the tree, scowling. His head snapped up and he was glaring, but then he was smirking and he rushed forward again, his hands flying through hand-signs. Lee recognized it immediately and dashed away. A large fireball hit the area where he just stood and when it was safe, Lee sharply turned and made his way back to Sasuke. He forced the boy back into a Taijutsu battle and he distantly noticed that fighting helped his limbs to adjust to his weights even faster. His medical chakra was working over-time, constantly cycling and fixing the damage before it could even fully form. Including the hits Sasuke managed to land.

An hour later, a surprise attack suddenly had Lee gagging as Sasuke's fist sunk into his stomach. He reacted and gripped Sasuke's wrist, his other hand just extending a finger and jabbing at a pressure point. Sasuke jumped back and stared at his suddenly numb and limp hand. Lee coughed but the feeling of nausea quickly went away as his stomach healed.

"What did you just do?!" Sasuke said, his eyes slightly wide and his voice shocked.

"Pressure point." Lee answered, "Do not worry, I did not hit it that hard so feeling and movement will come back in ten minutes."

Lee rubbed his stomach though the tenderness had vanished. He heard Inner laugh in his head and smiled. He bowed to Sasuke and said, "Thank you for the spar."

Sasuke scowled at his hand then stomped up to Lee, "We're doing it again. Once I get feeling back, we're sparing again."

Lee blinked in surprise then suddenly laughed and nodded, "Of course! I would be delighted, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke nodded sharply, satisfied, then went back to the bridge and sat down. He poked at his hand but it only swayed at the motion. Naruto cheered and he jumped up and down from excitement.

"That was awesome, Sakura-chan! You showed Sasuke-teme who's boss! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, "Hey, hey! I wanna go next! Can we spar too, please!"

Lee smiled, amused at Naruto's praises and was about to accept when Sasuke answered instead.

"No way, dope. She's fighting me again." He said, "Anyway, you've got no chance." the boy smirked and Naruto raged.

"What the hell! I could so beat you so I'm a better match for Sakura-chan!"

"Dream on, dead last."

"Argh! You bastard!"

Lee began full-heartedly laughing, feeling strangely flattered that they were fighting over who got to _fight_ her-

Lee froze, his eyes widening at when he just thought. He thought himself as a _her_... Lee swallowed nervously, not knowing how to feel about that.

Technically, he was a girl. His body was, but he was still actually a boy...right? Plus, he wasn't going to be Sakura forever! He would find a way to get back to his own body! It was only a matter of time! Though...he knew that thinking of himself as a girl would help...oh, he didn't know!

' _ **I-Inner?**_ ' Lee mentally whispered and after a moment, she answered with no hesitance.

' **You should get used to thinking of yourself as a girl...** ' She said and for some reason, Lee felt like she was hiding something. He bit his lip but nodded anyway.

This...this he had time to accept. There was no deadline and in the end, it didn't actually matter -that's what he thought- if he accepted or not.

"Alright, Sakura! Let's fight." Sasuke called out, jolting Lee from his thoughts. He blinked and looked towards the boy who was already making his way back to the grassy clearing.

Lee couldn't help but to giggle. He covered his mouth then looked at Naruto who was scowling at Sasuke. He giggled again then looked up at Sasuke's second call of his name.

"Sakura!"

"C-coming!"

Lee quickly made his way to Sasuke again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time Kakashi showed up, Lee had fought two more times with Sasuke and once against Naruto. He felt mentally tired again -though not nearly as bad as usual, just slightly tired-. Naruto didn't have any bruises because of his rapid healing and Lee didn't either because of his now subconscious healing. Sasuke had only one visible right on his cheek where Lee had hit him harder than intended.

Yet, the only one standing with endless energy was Naruto. Lee was lying next to Sasuke, breathing slightly hard and feeling like he could do with a nap. The constant use of chakra made it so his reserves were going low though he still had green chakra racing through his body. He kept it up as it was another way to expand his reserves -also it was far less dangerous than just over filling them-.

"Hm, seems like my cute students have been training without me." Kakashi said, eye curved into a smile.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted

"Maa maa, I saw an old lady burdened with groceries and felt it was my duty to help."

"That wouldn't take four hours!"

"She invited me for tea." Kakashi continued, a smile in his tone.

Lee began giggling and Naruto sounded betrayed as he shouted 'his' name.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei?" Lee said from his position on the ground. He heard Kakashi hum in answer and continued, "If you get invited by another old lady, can you bring me back some cookies? I heard grandma cookies taste great."

Kakashi chuckled -was it just him or did Kakashi seem extra happy?- and said, "I'll try my best."

"Thank you~" Lee playfully sang then slowly pushed himself up. He yawned as he stood then stretched his body, still feeling tired. He turned and offered a hand to Sasuke who didn't even hesitate before taking it.

Then they were on their way to pick up another D-rank mission.

The infamous Tora mission and Lee felt a sense of amusement for it. It was the first time that this Team Seven had it. In the end, they completed it though Naruto had multiple claw marks. When they returned Tora back to her owner, Lee felt slightly bad for the kitty, even as Naruto laughed at its misfortune.

The good thing about the mission was that they had completed it early enough to have another.

Lee stood straight as the Hokage spoke -the third Hokage who wasn't dead and the first time Lee saw him, he could have cried just for that but it would be strange so he had held it back with all of his might-.

"Now then, for Squad Seven's next mission we have several available tasks." Sarutobi Hiruzen said then began listing them. Babysitting, shopping help, picking potatoes, the man would have probably went on but Naruto _cut in_ and Lee felt a sense of un-surprised and reluctant acceptance from that. Of course Naruto would be the only one -probably in the whole village- that would _interrupt_ _the Hokage_. He did it often enough with Lady Tsunade as well, Lee should have known.

"Nooooo!" Naruto said, his voice like an irritated whine, "I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this little kid stuff! Come on old man!"

Sasuke seemed to agree but at least he wasn't being so disrespectful about it. Lee wanted to cover his face but refrained. Then Iruka-sensei and Naruto began yelling at each other.

Lee covered his face and _sighed_.

Kakashi hit Naruto over the head and told him to be quiet -though he didn't use those words exactly-. The Hokage was kind and began explaining the mission rankings but halfway through, Naruto turned to them and began talking about ramen.

Was it wrong that Lee found it slightly amusing now?

Really Naruto, this was important information...Well, if he wanted to know later, then Lee would tell him.

In the end, Naruto got the Hokage to give them a 'C' Rank mission and Lee was only vaguely surprised. Still...their first C Rank mission...didn't Naruto and Sakura say that something had gone wrong? If only he could remember...

"These brats are supposed to protect me?" A unfamiliar voice came and Lee looked at the man by the door. Lee wrinkled his nose as he saw the sake in the man's hand but turned and stood up straight anyway. The man was clearly their employer.

"And you, the little one with the idiotic look on his face. You really expect me to believe you're a ninja?" The man continued.

Naruto began laughing and Lee immediately knew that he didn't realize that he was the shortest.

Lee _sighed_.

Tazuna -as he arrogantly introduced himself- was a bridge builder and Lee frowned as it sounded so _familiar_.

' _ **Inner? Can you please look through my memories again? I know Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan spoke of their first C-rank mission before but I cannot remember it clearly.**_ '

' **Yeah, I remember too. Just give me a while.** '

' _ **Of course, thank you.**_ ' Lee shifted then left as Kakashi dismissed them to pack for a few weeks' worth of travel.

After yesterday, a few weeks away felt...daunting. What if Shikamaru decided to tell others about him? It was a horrible thought but only because Lee always believed in Shikamaru. Yet this wasn't his Shikamaru anymore...

And wasn't that a lonely thought?

None of the people he knew were his friends anymore, and not just because he was in the past. He wasn't even himself anymore. He was _Sakura_ -and sometimes, the thought hurt and he did his best not to see his now pink hair or even _talk_ when alone because it was so different from himself-.

Lee paused and closed his eyes just to breathe.

-Please, he just wanted to hear someone say his name again. Make if feel like he was still himself and not-...-

Finally, he opened them again and finished packing before leaping from his window and lightly jogging towards the gate.

-He was hoping that he'd run into Shikamaru on the way, even if it was just to see and assure himself. Shikamaru was a good guy, even at this age, the only problem was that Shikamaru didn't actually _know_ him...and that meant his goodness did not truly extent to him-

Luck -or fate- had him seeing the Nara in question walking somewhere with his team. Their eyes met and Lee felt his heart squeeze in panic. Then Ino caught sight of him and immediately raised her arm, waving.

"Sakura!" She shouted and Lee pushed back his wince at the name that wasn't his, automatically smiling and waving back.

Lee ran over.

"Ino! It has been a long time." He said and Ino laughed

"Yeah, and you're still talking weird." She said, but it was teasing and her smile was playful.

"True, it has become a habit." He answered, "How are you? Are you doing okay?"

"Of course, I'm awesome after all." She said then looked back at her team; she opened her mouth to say something else when Shikamaru suddenly spoke.

"Are you leaving?" He asked, looking at the pack Lee was carrying.

Lee nodded, "Yes, a C-rank outside the village."

"Ah! You're so lucky, getting to spend so much time with Sasuke-kun!" Ino said, "And now you'll be sleeping under the stars with him! Arg! I'm not losing to you, Sakura!"

Lee laughed even though he felt odd at the words. He said, "Just try to pass me!" so he could encourage her as a 'rival' -he...didn't much feel like one-. Then he looked at Shikamaru and his smile became slightly nervous as the boy stared.

"Don't worry so much." Shikamaru said, surprising Lee, "And sleep well."

Lee blinked then smiled warmly at the boy, "Thank you, I will do my best."

"What could you possibly worry about with Sasuke-kun on your team!" Ino said then sighed in fantasy. She quickly shook her head then added, "But...be careful anyway, okay?"

Lee's smile turned bright as he looked at Ino. He nodded quickly then said, "I should be going now. I will see you when I come back!"

"Bye!" Ino said as Lee jogged past them.

He looked back once and felt a guilty sort of happiness to see Ino waving at him with both of her arms. Then his happiness turned soft and warm as he saw Shikamaru raise one hand with a surprisingly reassuring smile on his lips.

-He was right to trust in Shikamaru. Past or future, that man always stuck true to his friends-

Lee met up at the gate with the others and Naruto looked so excited as he said that it was his first time leaving the village.

Then Tazuna insulted Naruto... _again_.

"This will be troublesome..." Lee murmured, stealing Shikamaru's favored word.

' **Lee! I found it!** ' Inner said and Lee turned half his attention onto her, ' **Sakura said that the mission turned bad; A-rank in fact. From what I could gather, the place that Tazuna is from is overrun by this corrupt guy. There was no mention of his name but he hired Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist, and his comrade, Haku. I think they're what made the mission an A-rank. Tazuna lied about the mission danger but apparently he's a good guy?** '

She sounded doubtful and Lee agreed but for now, he would let thing continue. The original Team Seven did this mission so he would make sure it was completed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hours of travel passed before Lee noticed something strange.

A puddle in the middle of the road.

It hadn't rained for a while and there were no other puddles around. It was such an obvious thing that Lee almost expected it to be a divergence from where a real ambush would come from. But this wasn't during war time so Lee stayed on guard completely, even as they passed it. Then, the skin of his back prickled and he was turning. He saw chains coming for them- no, coming for _Kakashi_. Ruthlessly formed instinct made Lee move before he could even think about it. He gripped Kakashi's flak jacket and tossed him towards the others as he stomped on the chains.

Then he was staring at two ninja's that certainly weren't meant to be there.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as the two lunged at him.

Lee saw the liquid shine on their claws and shifted his stance to bend backwards as he gripped their wrists. Then he twisted and threw them both away from him. Next thing he knew, Kakashi was grabbing him and pulling him away from 'danger'.

The two mist ninja's barely said one word to each other before suddenly switching tracks and going after Tazuna and Naruto who was right next to him. Sasuke jumped to intercept but Kakashi was there again though Lee was still being held by the man.

' _Clone._ ' Lee thought as he watched Kakashi close-line one of the mist-nin while holding the other under his other arm.

Just like that, the fight was over and the Kakashi who held the enemy-nin, tied them up. Lee looked up at the one holding him and asked, "Are you the clone?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, why would you personally save me?" Lee said and before he even finished, he felt anger coming from Inner, but it was true. Why would Kakashi personally save him when there were two -at least Chunin level- ninja's to fight?

Was it just him or did Kakashi look almost...concerned?

"I am the real Kakashi." He said then set 'Sakura' on her feet. He put his hand on Sakura's head and added, "You're my cute student. Of course I'd come to save you."

"Oh..." Lee murmured, surprised at how warm the words made him feel. Inner even confirmed his words by telling him that the Kakashi by the mist-nin had far less chakra. Then he smiled, an almost shy yet happy smile, "Thank you." he said.

Kakashi stroked his head then let his hand fall, "Come on, let's go see why things went wrong."

"Yes sensei!" Lee chirped - _chirped_ , he hadn't sounded so happy in _years_ \- and followed right beside the man.

When they got to the others, the other Kakashi poofed into smoke and the Kakashi next to him stepped forward.

"First, Naruto, don't move. Their claw were coated in poison. We'll need to open the wound and drain it out. Moving only helps it spread faster. Also, good work Sasuke." Kakashi said, then looked at Tazuna, "As for you, we need to talk."

Tazuna gulped and Lee moved to Kakashi's other side, closer to Tazuna just in case.

Kakashi looked at the ninja's tied to the tree and said, "They're Chunin from the village hidden in the mist. Their specialty is relentless attack, to keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

Then he looked at Sakura -Lee-, "What do you think about this, Sakura?"

Lee blinked in surprise but answered diligently, "They were after Tazuna-san...and did not think much of us."

"Your reasons?"

"Well...they hid in a puddle when it has not rained in a while. There were not even other puddles to disguise their own. As for why Tazuna-san. They went after him instead of continuing to attack us. Naruto-kun got caught because he was closest to the bridge builder." Lee answered again.

Kakashi's eye curved as he smiled, "Great." he reached out and pet Sakura's -Lee's- hair again.

Lee smiled brightly, pleased with the praise.

Then Kakashi looked at Tazuna again and any friendliness vanished, "You asked for standard protection, from robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were _ninja_ looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B-rank mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we'd be fending attacks from enemy ninja, we would have staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission."

Tazuna was looking down at the ground, frustrated guilt on his face.

Kakashi continued, "Apparently you have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

"This mission is too advanced for Genin." Lee said, "And your lie has enabled Naruto-kun to be poisoned. For everything that could have happened, this was relatively _light_. Honestly, you could have been responsible for the death of one of my teammates today."

Lee looked at Tazuna, wondering if the man _understood_. Though it was 'cruel', Lee continued, "Naruto-kun has been _poisoned_ , someone you called a child. Your lie could have killed any one of us."

Tazuna flinched.

"As it is," Kakashi took over, "Naruto's hand could become a problem." He paused then seemed to sigh, "I guess we should go back to the village."

Naruto's eyes went wide then narrowed out of frustration. He stared at his bleeding hand then suddenly took out a kunai and jammed it into his wound, making blood gush out and surprising them all.

Lee recovered first and almost smiled.

-Of course Naruto would do that, making his own way to continue instead of taking any step back-

"Naruto-kun..." Lee whispered as Naruto announced his personal pledge, then he shook his head. The silly -sweet and brave- boy, he'd probably bleed out thanks to the wound.

-Actually, he wouldn't since he's a jinchuriki. A normal person would bleed out-

And Kakashi said just that before making Naruto settle down and he wrapped Naruto's hand.

As they continued on, Lee stepped beside Naruto and whispered, "Your pledge is...courageous, Naruto-kun." he smiled at the boy as Naruto looked at him with slightly surprised eyes, "Just...do not forget that we are here too. We are beside you."

Lee gave Naruto another smile before hurrying to Kakashi's side, leaving Naruto to stare at his back with love-struck eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Days passed before they reached the sea, and a few more before finally getting someone to take them across and reaching the land of waves. Surrounded by fog, Lee felt _tense_. Inner had said that it was Momochi Zabuza who attacked them and Lee didn't even know _when_ it would happen. He just hoped it wasn't here. With water on all sides...they were completely out of their element.

Trees were where Konoha ninja shined.

Then the bridge Tazuna was working on came into view. Naruto started to exclaim but Lee immediately put a hand over the blond's mouth and gently shushed him.

"Think Naruto-kun. He cut off the engine for a reason." Lee whispered and Naruto's eyes widened before he quickly nodded. Lee let go of his friend and sat back down before feeling Kakashi's hand on his head again, it was gone a few moment later but Lee still felt the warmth.

"Tazuna-san." Kakashi said, "Before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something."

They went silent and Tazuna wouldn't look up.

"The men who are after you...I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore." Kakashi's voice was stern and slightly cold.

Tazuna stayed silent for a few moment's longer before lifting his head and beginning his tale.

Gato was the reason behind everything and the reason why he lied was lack of money. Even the 'wealthy' ones weren't wealthy in the land of waves.

Yet what made Lee's sympathy dry was the man trying to _guilt_ them by saying that his grandson would mourn him and his daughter would denounce ninja.

' **You know...I kinda felt sorry, now I'm just irritated.** ' Inner said, glaring at Tazuna.

But Kakashi accepted the mission in the end and within the next few minutes, they were out of the fog and boating through a rather beautiful sea town where treetops emerged from the water. They got off the boat and began walking again to get Tazuna home in one piece.

' **I'd rather we dump the rude ass.** '

' _ **Inner; language.**_ ' Lee said, ' _ **And should we not be feeling some sort of sympathy?**_ '

' **Psh, you went through war, two wars back to back and thanks to your memories, I think and feel older than I am. I would have felt plenty of sympathy if he hadn't been so...uhg about all of this. I mean, really? Guilting a** ninja **? He's lucky we're from Konoha, no other village would have continued past the demon brothers let alone hearing about Gato. That's another can of worms.** '

Lee was jolted out of his conversation by Naruto...throwing a kunai at nothing. Then he heard Inner gasp.

' **Lee, someone's been following us!** '

Lee forced himself not to tense and instead, looked at the rabbit Naruto was apologizing to. A snow rabbit, a _white_ snow rabbit.

' _ **Do you know how long-**_ '

' **Incoming!** '

"Look out!" Kakashi and Inner's voices rang in his head and Lee saw the large sword heading towards them. Lee dove to ground and shot back up the moment the sword passed. His eyes locked on the shirtless man standing on the hilt of his blade. He saw Kakashi walking towards the man with his hands in his pockets.

' _ **Inner, there are supposed to be two of them. Can you feel Haku anywhere near?**_ '

There was silence in his head as he heard Kakashi address Zabuza, then-

' **Yes, far, but not too far for me to see. I don't think he's here to fight, more like back-up. Still, just in case, remember, he's fast.** '

Lee shifted back and in front of Tazuna as soon as Kakashi told them to assume formation. Then, Kakashi revealed his Sharingan eye. Lee felt his body calm and senses heighten as Zabuza jumped and landed on top of the lake.

Just their _luck_ that Zabuza ambushed them near a _lake_.

Zabuza did his first 'attack', "Ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." and fog swirled around them, thickening until it clouded everything.

"Kakashi-sensei." Lee said, just loud enough for the man in question to hear.

"He'll come after me first." Kakashi said

"It is Momochi _Zabuza_." Lee said, stressing the name, "...Be careful."

The man chuckled, "I'm not surprised you know who he is. Don't worry, I don't plan to lose."

Sasuke was the one to ask the question also burning in Naruto's mind, "Just who is that guy?"

"Momochi Zabuza; the ex-leader of the hidden mist assassination unit. He's the master of the silent killing technique." Their leader said

"S-silent?" Naruto stuttered

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it...so _don't_ lower your guard." Kakashi continued, slowly looking around then he joked, "Well if we fail, we only lose our lives."

Lee huffed a surprised chuckle, "Such a small thing, hm? Can we call a do over anyway?"

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto stuttered in surprise and even Sasuke looked at him with slightly wide eyes.

Kakashi chuckled 'casually', "We could ambush him instead."

"I call getting to throw the sword." Lee chimed even as the mist kept getting thicker and thicker.

"Only if I get to pose on it." Kakashi countered

"Deal." Lee grinned to himself

"This isn't the time to joke around!" Sasuke hissed

"H-hey, g-guys." Naruto cut in, "The mist is getting thicker and thicker!"

"The land of waves is surrounded by ocean. The swirling mist is always present." Tazuna said gravely and within the next minute, Lee couldn't even see Kakashi anymore.

Lee kept quiet, the area eerily silent except for the slightly fast breathing he could hear from the others beside him. Inner whispered in his mind where Kakashi and Zabuza were then-

"Eight points." Zabuza's voice rang like it was right next to them, "Laryz, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, seplivian artery, kidneys, _heart_. Now...which will be my kill point?"

Lee's body stilled even further, like he was a statue. A low simmer of anger curled in his veins and his now green eyes darkened but he reined it in so his own killing intent wouldn't show.

And for those words, Lee _wanted_ to _kill_ Zabuza.

Then the mist was clearing away and Kakashi's killing intent overpowered Zabuza's.

It made Lee smile...but he could see Sasuke shifting, gripping his own kunai with two hands. Lee reached over and covered Sasuke's hands with his own just as Kakashi called out.

"Sasuke! Calm down, I'll protect you. I'll protect all of you." Kakashi said

Sasuke jerked, both from the touch and Kakashi's words.

"I will not allow my comrades to die." Kakashi continued, then turned so they could see how his sharingan eye closed in a smile, "Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza's voice came and Lee was pulling Sasuke forward, away from Zabuza and Tazuna.

Lee shifted in the next second, his kunai aimed right at Zabuza's liver but Kakashi was suddenly there too and he stabbed Zabuza at the same time. It was a clone. Then Zabuza was cutting clone Kakashi in two and Kakashi was behind Zabuza, a kunai at Zabuza's throat. It all happened within a few seconds.

"You're finished." Kakashi said

But even as Naruto cheered, Zabuza only chuckled and Inner's words made him grit his teeth.

"That is a clone!" Lee shouted, cutting Zabuza off.

Suddenly, Zabuza was behind Kakashi and Kakashi was ducking Zabuza's sword which got lodged into the ground. Zabuza switched hand positions and kicked Kakashi through the air and into the lake.

' **Shit!** ' Inner cursed for him and he didn't say anything as Zabuza chased before jumping over the tacks on the ground and landing on top of the water again and trapping Kakashi in a water prison. The man started insulting them, saying that they weren't ninja, and mist swirled around again. Naruto was suddenly flying through the air with Zabuza standing where Naruto had once been.

Then Zabuza stomped on Naruto's hiate-ate which had fallen off.

"You're just brats." The clone growled.

"Listen!"Kakashi suddenly called out, his voice warbled from the water prison, "Get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight!"

Lee didn't know if he should feel angry or sad.

"He's using all of his power to keep me in this prison. So he can only fight you with his water clone, but the clone can't go far from his real body! If you get away from him, he can't follow you! Now run!"

"You have got to be kidding." Lee mumbled then he was addressing Naruto and Sasuke, "Anyone have a plan?"

"We can't run; he'll just chase us down as soon as he can." Sasuke said, "We need to beat him."

"Should not be too hard." Lee said his tone on the optimistic side though he smiled sardonically

"Maybe..." Sasuke began then said, "Attack with me."

"Got it." Lee said, then he was moving, rushing at Zabuza faster than Sasuke could.

"Sakura, no!" Kakashi shouted but Lee continued.

Multiple shuriken flew from behind him, easily passing him before curving towards the nuke-nin. Zabuza swiped the metal away with his sword and Lee jumped into the air to use gravity to his advantage.

"Too easy." The clone said but as he reached up, Lee used the hand to change position and he landed on the ground. Lee quickly took up the leaf whirlwind pose, swiping at the clones legs. Zabuza jumped and Lee grabbed Naruto's hiate-ate before flipping backwards and gaining enough distance to avoid the sharp broad sword before he felt Sasuke yank him even further back.

"Not bad for a brat." The real Zabuza said, "You won't be so lucky to avoid me next time."

"Excuse my rudeness while I say: Stuff it." Lee said, then asked, "Naruto, did you come up with something yet?"

"M-Me?" Naruto stuttered and Lee smiled,

"Yes, you. You are the trickster are you not? Pranks are plans too, and that is your specialty." He said as he threw the retrieved hiate-ate at Naruto.

Naruto caught the headband with wide eyes then clenched it. His hand throbbed and he pressed his lips together before firmly nodding, "Yeah, I've got a plan. You hear me Sasuke?"

"Hah, so you're finally thinking about teamwork?" Sasuke said

"Alright. Now, guys, let's go wild-" The blond grinned before then he was shifting forward "and bring this guy down!"

Zabuza chuckled, "Big words for such a little man. You think your plans going to keep you in the game?"

"What are you doing, I told you to run!" Kakashi shouted, "This fight was over the moment I got caught, now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are, it's to save the bridge builder! Stay on mission! Sakura, grab the others and go!"

"Not a chance!" Lee couldn't help but to shout and he could care less if it meant failing. Leaving Kakashi for dead, Lee didn't have it in him. If he had to choose between the mission or those he loved, he would choose his friends _each_ and _every single time_.

"Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash, remember?" Lee added, automatically stepping forward.

"This is my fault anyway." Tazuna said, "Just forget about me and do what you have to do. Go ahead and fight to save your sensei!"

"You hear that?" Sasuke said

"Yeah, believe it."

Clone Zabuza _laughed_ , "You haven't learned anything have you? Still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja. You are _trash_. When I was your age this hand had already crushed many opponents."

Trying to make them understand, Kakashi told them about the bloody mist and how they had one final test before they could become ninja.

The real Zabuza looked at Kakashi, "So you know about the graduation exam?"

"What graduation exam?" Naruto said, "What's the big deal anyway? We had a graduation test too."

"Naruto-kun." Lee said then frowned, "Theirs was _different_...maybe you three should leave." Naruto made a noise that he couldn't really identify and Sasuke practically growled but...Naruto and Sasuke were _important_. Everyone in Team Seven was important and Lee didn't know how they survived this!

"Ah, so the little girl knows too." Zabuza _chuckled_ and Lee scowled.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned and Lee answered.

"Their final test was a massacre. They had to be the last one standing in a fight to the death with their classmates. People they had been with for years, killed by their own hand because it was you or them. It only changed ten years ago."

Kakashi continued for him, "They were terrified by a dark evil...with no pause or hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja, approached the class and took down over a hundred other students."

"It felt so..." Zabuza trailed off and Lee suddenly felt tense _,_ " **good**." the clone disappeared and Lee automatically took one step back as Clone Zabuza appeared in front of him.


	9. Chapter 9

An elbow sunk into Lee's stomach and he went flying only a few feet thanks to his weights. He landed on the ground and the elbow sunk into his stomach again. His eyes widened and he coughed out blood as he felt his internal organs being damaged. Medical chakra raced to heal the damage and Zabuza stomped on his stomach. Lee tightened what ab muscles he had and refused to make a sound, glaring at the clone.

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted then- "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Ignore me!" Lee shouted right back and the moment Zabuza lifted his foot to slam it back down, Lee twisted and shoved his foot into the Clone's stomach just in time for Naruto's clones to cover him. Zabuza swiped them all away.

Then, Naruto threw a windmill shuriken at Sasuke.

"So this was your plan...Alright!" Lee heard Sasuke say as he spun. Lee's eyes widened as he saw what was really happening.

' _Amazing...without even one word._ ' Lee grinned.

Sasuke opened the weapon and took aim, throwing it at the real Zabuza and bypassing the clone. The real Zabuza caught it and jumped over the 'second' one which turned into Naruto who threw a kunai at the arm keeping Kakashi imprisoned. Zabuza pulled his arm back and Kakashi was _free_.

And he was _mad_.

"Yes he is back!" Lee shouted, unable to help himself as he threw his fist into the air. His heart filled with glee and he felt like they could really make it through the battle.

' _ **Inner, is Haku still around?**_ ' He asked as he glanced around. Naruto was still in the water and the moment Naruto looked over, Lee motioned him to where Sasuke and he was. Then he gently tugged Sasuke closer to Tazuna. They took up their stances in front of the bridge builder to protect him.

' **Yeah, he hasn't moved once...** ' She said and her voice was low despite no one else being able to hear her, ' **I don't like not knowing what he's planning.** '

Lee bit the inside of his cheek, silently agreeing. It was unnerving and he wished that he knew more about the mission. He wished he had his Sakura's memories or any of Team Seven's but he was flying blind. If he'd been himself, it would have been much less of a problem but...that was not here nor there. He had to play the hand he was delt until he figured out how to change it.

Then, two water dragons burst from the lake and created a wave that threatened to knock them over as it hit the shore.

' **Haku's behind us!** '

Lee tensed minutely then turned half way 'checking' on Tazuna who'd fallen thanks to the wave.

' **He's in the tree, watching. He's wearing odd clothes too-OH!** ' Inner cut herself off as she recalled why it seemed familiar, Lee's future memories, ' **That's a hunter-nin mask! But...why?!** '

Lee quietly asked if Tazuna was okay while hearing Inner talk. The man shakily nodded then Lee's gaze snapped back to the fight as he heard the loud sound of a jutsu. A water vortex crashed into Zabuza and decimated a few tree's before one refused to fall, then Kakashi threw multiple kunai, piercing the nuke-nin in non-vital area's.

' **Haku moved!** '

Senbon needles flew through the air and dug into Zabuza's neck. Then, the man was falling to the ground, dead. Lee couldn't help but to frown. Senbon, while versatile, didn't cause outright death unless it hit the correct spots, like the head or the heart to name some or hit with too many and caused too much blood-loss.

They stared at Haku and Kakashi jumped from the tree, landing beside Zabuza's body. He felt the neck for a pulse.

"No vitals." Kakashi said before looking at Haku.

Lee didn't believe Zabuza was dead for a moment...but what should he do? What could he do?

Lee absently informed Naruto what a tracker ninja was and what their duty was as he mentally spoke to Inner.

' _ **Any ideas?**_ ' He asked and only heard her sigh.

' **Not really. I'd say expose him but...Kakashi's chakra level is low, like...really low.** '

Lee let his gaze trail to Kakashi and he felt the ache of worry, ' _ **Then we stay silent. We will have another chance, we must, but Kakashi is the most important right now, not them.**_ '

He felt Inner nod then Lee sighed as Naruto began punching the ground in frustration. Haku had left, taking Zabuza's body with him and Naruto...Naruto learned just how powerless they really were. Kakashi stopped Naruto, taking his arm and telling him to save his anger for the next enemy before turning to the rest of them.

"We still haven't completed our mission yet." he said, "We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge."

Tazuna chose that moment to laugh with slightly false cheer but real sincerity, "Sorry I caused all this trouble for ya, but...you can rest at my house when we get to the village."

"Alright, let's get a move on." Kakashi said, and instinct had Lee rushing to his side just as he froze. He caught Kakashi as he collapsed, slightly grunting at the extra weight.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto panicked, "What's wrong with him!?"

"Calm yourself, Naruto-kun." Lee said though his hand was slightly trembling as green chakra covered it. He slowly hovered it over the entirety of Kakashi's body and ran a check like he would on his own. It was different, checking someone else's body but beside the chakra exhaustion, all that was wrong was the small cuts on Kakashi's body like the one on the back of his hand.

"He is okay, just low on chakra." Lee continued then looked at the others, "Sasuke-kun, you lead. Tazuna, you will be behind Sasuke. I will take right guard and carry Kakashi. Naruto-kun will take rear gaurd."

Sasuke blinked in surprised before looking at the road ahead and nodding. Naruto grinned, saying, "Sure thing Sakura-chan!"

"You sure you don't want me to carry him, little missy?" Tazuna asked and Lee shook his head, maneuvering Kakashi until he was on his back.

"I can carry him. Most likely, you will tire too quickly as it is still a ways to your village, correct?"

"Ah..." Tazuna grimaced but nodded.

"I will be fine."

"I'll carry him if you get tired Sakura-chan!" Naruto immediately offered and Lee smiled, nodding, though he wouldn't actually relinquish Kakashi to him.

-Kakashi was too much of a dear friend even though he was sure that he'd only been a sad reminder of Gai-sensei for the man. Still, his praise and subtle care made him among the three that he would trust to share the past with. He still remembered sharing stories with the man the times they had 'missions' together-

They began walking and Lee could hear Kakashi's labored breathing. It made his heart tighten in his chest and wished that he knew how to fix the man. He'd only been learning medical jutsu on his own with only books, memories, and Inner to help him. He was lucky he'd learned what he had so far.

"...Sakura-chan?" Naruto called quietly and Lee looked at the boy with a curious noise.

"What was that green chakra on your hand?" He asked and Lee blinked in surprise.

"Well, it is medical chakra."

"Medical chakra?"

"Yes, it is what Medic-nins use to heal others. An example would be...say you got cut. The wound is deep and bleeding heavily, by yourself, you will need to sew your wound shut and wrap it tightly to stop from dying of bloodloss but it would still be bleeding under the bandage. If you had a medic-nin, they would instead use their purified chakra and seal the wound without needing to use stitches and you stop losing blood with no need to use bandages."

"Oh! That's awesome!" Naruto said, his bright grin and excitment refreashing to see.

"...Useful." Sasuke murmured loud enough for them to hear and Lee _smiled_.

"It really is! It is amazing too as it is very difficult to learn! I admire those who accomplish such wonderous feats!" He said, thinking of the real Sakura as his true happiness came out. Inner sighed in his head but he liked to think it was fond -it was-.

"Really!? I'm gonna learn it then!" Naruto said and Lee looked at him in surprise.

Naruto never expressed the desire to learn medical jutsu's before...what changed? Sadly, he didn't think Naruto would be able to...even in the future, Naruto admitted that he wasn't good with control at all. Maybe he could learn?

"Well, you must have very _very_ good chakra control. That is the first step."

"Alright!" Naruto said, but then a few moment's later, he was calling 'Sakura's' name again. When Lee looked again, he asked, "Um...what's chakra?"

' **You've got to be fucking kidding me.** ' Inner groaned

"Idiot." Sasuke murmured and Lee sighed as Naruto immediately started verbally fighting with Sasuke.

He'd tell Naruto later.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They made it to Tazuna's house and met his daughter, Tsunami. Lee introduced himself then politely asked if there was a room they could use for Kakashi. She accepted them all into her home after Tazuna quickly explained and lead Lee up the stairs. She helped by taking out a futon for Kakashi to used and Lee thanked her again before gently setting Kakashi on the bed.

Lee only took off Kakashi's shoes, leaving everything else on the man just in case. He told her that he would stay there until Kakashi woke. She nodded with a kind smile and left the room. Immediately, Lee got the urge to trap the room but he minimized it to just the window.

The boys checked in every twenty minutes and it was almost an hour before Kakashi finally woke up.

"Good morning, Kakashi." Lee said, not actually realizing that he'd dropped the suffix until Inner told him. It'd been okay with the others but they could never truely know...Lee smiled anyway, "You know, you gave us all a very nasty scare. I would thank you not to do it again. At least give us a warning before you decide to pitch over?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Ah, sorry, I'll make sure to do that next time."

Lee's smile softened, "How are you, really?"

"I've been better. It'll be a week before I can move normally." He said, already trying to sit up. Lee quickly leaned forward and gently pressed him back down.

"Then please, do not try to strain yourself. Your Sharingan took too much chakra, you need to rest..."

"Seems like I've got a mother hen now." Kakashi said, voice lightly teasing as he allowed himself to be pushed back down, closing his eye, "Fine, fine, if it'll make you feel better."

"It really would."

"Well now I've really got no choice."

"Exactly." Lee said with a slightly cheeky grin. Kakashi opened his only revealed eye and looked at Lee with a different sort of look. Then he reached out and put his hand on Lee's head. Lee's smile gentled again and he enjoyed the feeling for a moment before taking Kakashi's hand and saying, "No straining." giving it a brief squeeze then covering Kakashi with the blanket again.

The door suddenly opened at the rest of Team Seven came in with Tazuna and Tsunami. Naruto spoke first, saying, "Sensei, you're up!"

"Indoor voice Naruto-kun. Kakashi-sensei is resting."

Naruto covered his mouth then grinned sheepishly. Sasuke walked further in and took a seat next to Lee, staring at Kakashi. Naruto quickly came closer and said, "Kakashi-sensei, that Sharingan really knocked you on your ass."

"Language, Naruto-kun." Lee immediately said

"Well, you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins so we'll be safe for a while." Tazuna added in, slightly changing the subject.

Lee bit his lip and looked at Kakashi, "I-..." he wanted to say something about Zabuza, how strange it was, but instead, spoke about Haku, "But that masked boy who took Zabuza..."

"He's from the elite tracking unit from the village hidden in the mist. Those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi."

"So, he is like ANBU?" Lee quietly asked

"Yes." Kakashi confirmed, slowly sitting up. Lee shifted closer just in case but didn't help Kakashi, knowing that the man wouldn't want to be 'coddled' in such a way for something so simple.

"Hey hey, what's ANBU? What do they do?" Naruto cut in, voice curious though he hardly stopped moving.

"The ANBU Black Ops, also known as the Inferno Squad, destroy all traces of a rouge ninja's corpse. A shinobi's body contains many secrets. In jutsu, chakra, and special medicines used on his body. These are the secrets of the village and if his enemy finds them, his people will be in grave danger." Kakashi answered then his gaze shifted to Lee, "For instance, if I were to die at the hands of an enemy, he would try to analyze my sharingan. In the worst case, my entire jutsu could be stolen and used against our home village. It is the sacred duty of the shinobi trackers to prevent this, to keep the village secrets safe. If a ninja betrays his village, the trackers hunt him down, eliminate him, and obliterate every trace of his existance. That's their specialty."

Lee grit his teeth, his heart pounding in anger and fear at the very thought of Kakashi going out in such a way. He took a slow steady breath with only the thinning of his lips giving away his anger. Then he smiled, "A good thing that you are loyal to Konoha, sensei. That sounds like an awful way to go."

"I can't believe there are ninja who would betray their village!" Naruto yelled, gritting his teeth.

Lee felt a flare of fondness for Naruto and how naive he could be. Then he murmured to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, I thought Hunter-nin dispose of the body right away?"

Kakashi jerked slightly as Lee finished his line of thought without realizing it. His eye widened slightly then he sighed and said, "What weapons did that boy use?"

"Senbon." Sasuke spoke up, his eyes on both Lee and Kakashi. He was slightly tense, had been since Naruto began yelling.

"What's that matter?" Naruto frowned and Tazuna cut in, saying,

"What are you all yammering about? You demolished that assassin!"

Kakashi sighed, "Here's the truth. Zabuza's still alive."

There was an echo of gasps and Naruto immediately shouted, "What are you talking about, Sensei!? We saw his body! Believe it!"

"It was faked..." Lee murmured, unknowingly bringing the attention onto him. When he noticed, he clarified, "The neck has pressure points that simulate death if hit precisly with senbon. For a hunter-nin, hitting such a spot would be childs play."

"Senbon are rarely fatal unless they hit vital area's, which aren't in the neck." Kakashi said, nodding at Lee, "And the way he used several, plus taking him away. The boy was saving Zabuza."

"Come on, your overthinking this aren't you?" Tazuna asked, nervous.

Lee looked at Naruto as Kakashi answered Tazuna and noticed that the boy looked...excited. Lee almost chuckled but kept it in. Of course Naruto would be excited, Lee would have been too once upon a time. But life had not been kind and Lee would rather have the enemy taken care of in the first battle. As for who got to defeat them, it didn't matter, not as long as the job got done.

"You said, prepare quickly." Sasuke's voice cut the silence. He had a calm tone as he continued, "That's means we get another shot?"

"Yes, which means I'll be training you." Kakashi said, giving his 'famous' eye smile.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Lee began, almost sighing, "You can barely move. Plus, do you really think a little last minute training will help?" Lee wasn't against the idea, he thought it was worth it, but he was curious as to what Kakashi was thinking.

"Sakura, I was able to stop Zabuza because of you. You've all grown." Kakashi smiled again and Lee felt happy at the praise.

"Hehe, so you've noticed Kakashi-sensei. Now things are gonna get better, believe it!" Naruto said then a new voice came.

"I don't believe it and nothings going to be good!" It was a child who spoke.

' **Who the hell is that?** ' Inner muttered, frowning. Lee mentally shrugged, not knowing either. If Inner didn't remember from his memories then Naruto and Sakura hadn't mentioned him. To be fair, this mission had been their first C-rank, so they only really gave highlights of it.

"Who are you?!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the little boy.

"Ah, Inari!" Tazuna said, turning towards his grandson with his arms open.

"Welcome back Grandpa!" Inari said, running to Tazuna and hugging him.

Lee watched for a moment before turning towards Kakashi, "Are you sure that you are alright to train us?" Lee asked in a whisper, "I do not want you injuring yourself further. Chakra exhaustion is no laughing matter."

Kakashi chuckled quietly and patted Lee's hair, "I'll be alright, Sakura, but thank you for worrying."

"I will always worry, so you do not have to thank me. I will thank you if you take better care of yourself." Lee said, slightly pouting but then smiling because how could he not. Same old Kakashi, no matter what. The man made him worry in the future past as well.

"What'd you say?!" Naruto suddenly yelled and Lee turned to see him going after the boy. Lee's eyes widened and he quickly pulled Naruto back before he could do something he'd later regret. Then Inari walked out, telling them that they should go home or die.


	10. Chapter 10

An hour later had them in the forest surrounding Tazuna's home. Kakashi was on crutches to help keep him upright and he said that their training would now begin.

"First, we'll begin with a review on chakra." Kakashi said

"We already know that." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it's the stuff Sakura-chan was talking about earlier!"

"Sakura?" Kakashi questioned, looking back at 'her'.

"I used the Diagnostic Jutsu to determine what was wrong with you. Naruto-kun was curious as to why my hands were glowing green." Lee answered.

"Medical jutsu? That's advanced. How long have you been learning?" Kakashi asked, knowing that Sakura came from a civilian family.

"Since we became genin."

Kakashi blinked and stared for a moment before chuckling, "I should really stop being surprised when it comes to you." he shook his head when Lee tilted his in question then looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"We already use chakra energy in our jutsu." Sasuke said, "We don't need the review."

"No." Kakashi suddenly said, "You have not mastered this power, you've not even scratched the surface."

"What do you mean?!" Naruto yelled

"Calm down and listen." Kakashi said, "Chakra is made up of physical and spiritual energies. You have to combine them within yourself to use them, but each jutsu requires different amounts. You've only been _guessing_ this entire time. You can have as much chakra as you could want but if it's not the right amount then the jutsu your trying becomes a joke. You waste so much energy that way then you run out and can't fight. You just become a target."

"So...what do we do?" Naruto said, chuckling nervously.

"Train so hard that it becomes second nature. To achieve this goal, you must be ready to put your life on the line." Kakashi said and Lee was slightly amused by how dramatic Kakashi sounded. He wasn't wrong of course, just, Kakashi liked terrorizing them.

"What do we have to do?" Lee calmly asked and Kakashi chuckled.

"Climb a tree." The man said.

Yep, _dramatic_.

"Climb a tree?!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed, incredulous.

"Yes, but there is just one rule. No hands."

"You're kidding!" Naruto shouted and Kakashi chuckled again.

"Am I?" Kakashi began to put his hands together and Lee made a noise, quickly trying to stop the man.

"H-Hey! No, you are still recovering!" Lee immediately said, "No chakra use!"

"Oh? Then can you demonstrate?" Kakashi said, leaning more on his crutches, "I wouldn't be surprised if you already knew how."

Lee felt his cheeks warm at the smile Kakashi was giving him and subconsciously began to fidget. It was teasing and it felt nice to receive. Then Lee nodded, "Fine, I can. I will do it."

"You can, Sakura-chan?! That's awesome!" Naruto cheered and Lee smiled. He hadn't even done anything yet and still Naruto was encouraging him. Sakura really had a wonderful teammate.

Lee nodded to himself and put his hands together though he didn't need to. He sent chakra down to his feet, automatically doing the perfect amount as he was used to doing, then went to the tree and walked up. He continued on until the first branch and settled there, standing upside down on it, "No hands." he said, just a bit cheekily as he waved his hands at the boys -and man- on the ground.

Lee heard Kakashi explain something to the boys but turned his attention onto the branch he was on. It was rather...thin.

' **With our luck, it's going to break thanks to the weights. You better re-enforce the branch.** ' Inner said and really, he agreed. He nodded but his luck was apparently bad. Just when he was about to spread the chakra, he heard a loud crack.

' **Shit.** ' Inner echoed Lee's thoughts and the branch broke.

Lee yelped as he fell and he heard Naruto call out 'his' name in panic. Lee looked at the quickly approaching ground and began to turn to soften the fall when a larger body caught him in midair. He yelped again in surprise and looked to see Kakashi. Then, when they landed, Kakashi's legs crumpled underneath him. Kakashi landed on his back and Lee on top of him.

"...Are you wearing _weights_?" Kakashi suddenly asked after a moment of silence.

Lee's already pink face turned slightly red, "...Yes?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask how much." Kakashi said, letting his head thunk back onto the ground after making sure that Lee wasn't hurt. He saw Naruto running towards them with Sasuke not too far behind but didn't get up. His body ached from the sudden save.

"Three hundred on each leg and one-fifty on each arm." Lee answered, pushing himself off of Kakashi then letting his hands glow green to see if the man damaged anything. He really wished that he had the skill for medical jutsu in his own body, it was convenient -if one had the skill- and reassuring to know that he could heal some injuries.

Kakashi didn't know whether to groan or sigh, "And when did you start weight training?"

"Sakura-chan! What happened?!" Naruto said as soon as he got close enough, cutting in to the conversation.

"The branch broke. I forgot to re-enforce it." Lee said with a slight shrug, then answered Kakashi, "The day after we became Genin."

Lee yelped in more surprise than hurt as Kakashi suddenly knocked his knuckles on his head. He looked at Kakashi wide eyed and the man said, "That's way too much and too soon."

Lee sputtered and tried to explain himself in a way that that would make sense but Kakashi covered his mouth without looking.

"No. I don't even know how your- wait." Kakashi quickly sat up and gripped Lee's chin, making him look at him, "Are you _healing_ yourself?"

Lee swallowed nervously, "Um...what is the correct answer?"

"What's going on?" Naruto slowly asked, looking back and forth between the two. Sasuke just scowled, not liking that he didn't understand what was happening.

Kakashi shook his head then slowly got up, leaning on 'Sakura' as she helped him. He gripped her opposite shoulder so she wouldn't move away and said, "Nothing, why don't you two begin training." he took out two kunai and tossed both to the boys, "Let's see who can master this first between the two of you."

Naruto and Sasuke immediately began glaring at each other. Then Sasuke scoffed, "Dead last won't beat me."

"The hell was that?! I'm better than you, you bastard!" Naruto shouted and just like that, they were competing with each other.

Lee blinked, vaguely surprised at how quickly that worked. He hummed but then giggled nervously as Kakashi said 'his' name.

"Sakura..."

' **Hey, the brat kid is watching.** ' Inner suddenly said, making Lee look around.

"Sakura." Kakashi said again and Lee jumped slightly before nervously looking up at the man. Kakashi sighed and Lee felt...guilty.

"You shouldn't be putting your body through so much strain. You could have done something irreparable." He said, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Lee said, standing straight, "Still, I weighed the pros and cons, and I thought that the payout would be worth it. In the last three months I have increased my speed tenfold and my strength half that. My skill in medical jutsu is coming along nicely as far as I can tell."

"How have you been learning?" Kakashi sounded slightly strained as he asked and Lee didn't understand why.

"Books." Lee half answered and watched as Kakashi sighed and ran a hand over his face, leaning a little heavier on him.

"Alright, we're coming back to this when we're back in Konoha." Kakashi said.

"Yes, sir." Lee said then looked towards the crutches on the ground not too far away. After a look at Kakashi, he slowly led the man over then Kakashi switched over, using the crutches again. Lee felt strangely cold without Kakashi using him as a crutch.

"Alright, do you know water walking?" Kakashi asked and when Lee nodded, Kakashi hummed in thought, "We don't know your element so I'll teach you a Genjutsu technique. The hand signs are Snake then Rat. The jutsu is Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing. It's the same jutsu I put you under during the bell test."

Lee nodded sharply in understanding

"Now, what do you know about Genjutsu?" Kakashi asked and Lee answered,

"There are two types. One affects a singular target and one affects the area around the chosen target or targets."

"Correct, Hell Viewing affects the mind and tricks all five senses into believing what you want them to believe. Now, cast it on me."

Lee jerked slightly then pressed his lips together. He didn't want to cast anything on Kakashi...he looked at the man then asked Inner, ' _ **I have been in this jutsu a few times, will we be able to replicate it?**_ '

' **Yeah, it's not really difficult to do, the main problem is remembering to put everything. If you forget a sense then it's pretty obvious that you're in a genjutsu.** '

Lee nodded, ' _ **What about changing it? I do not want to show Kakashi something scary. I would rather give him something happy.**_ '

' **Yeah, I bet we can do that. It will be you controlling the jutsu after all, at least, in the beginning. Ah!** ' Inner made a sound of accomplishment, ' **Here are the memories. I'll pull up two so you can remember exactly how it looked and felt.** '

' _ **Thank you Inner-chan. You are the reason I am able to be so skilled in anything revolving around jutsu.**_ ' Lee praised and she laughed happily

' **And don't you forget it! Cha!** ' She said and Lee smiled before falling into the memories. Two minutes later, he looked at a curious Kakashi and was about to speak but then a stray thought crossed his mind.

' _ **Wait...should we even do this?**_ '

' **What do you mean?** '

' _ **While Sakura-chan is amazing, she was not the most...skilled when we were Genin. Is it possible that maybe...I am showing too much? I do not know if this will be a good thing for Sakura-chan later.**_ '

' **...Don't think about it.** ' Inner said and Lee almost jerked in surprise but shoved down his reaction, sending his confusion to her instead.

' **No matter what, you're here to help right? You need to stop acting like this body is on loan and** utilize it **. Show off our power but be smart about it. We need to cultivate more bonds and showing how capable we are will only help, especially with your previous team mates.** '

Lee went silent and bit his lip hard. Finally, he closed his eyes and nodded before looking at Kakashi and saying, "Alright, I am ready."

Kakashi nodded and Lee quickly folded his hands into the correct hand-signs and brought up his chakra. It was slow at first as he tried to feel for the correct amount. When he felt like it was right he spread his chakra out and targeted Kakashi.

' _Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu._ ' He thought and then, he could see the ghost of the jutsu. With Inner's help, he first added himself and from there, he added more.

Then, to Kakashi, Sakura smiled apologetically, saying, "I am sorry, I do not think it worked, Kakashi."

Her voice was softer and a little sad, and he immediately noticed the lack of 'sensei' to his name, just like earlier. Just like earlier, he didn't say anything. Instead, he shrugged, saying, "Don't worry about it and just try again."

"Yes, sir!" She said, voice determined and there was that flare of fondness that came up often when he was around her. His eye squinted into a smile then he watched her 'struggle' to do the jutsu. A surprisingly warm breeze came through and Kakashi hummed. Then there was a sweet smell wafting through the air, the subtle scent of flowers.

That was when he realized it was a Genjutsu.

Impressive. He'd expected something bigger and not so gentle. Sakura had turned Hell Viewing into Heaven instead. He disrupted the jutsu with a small jolt of chakra and Sakura's form vanished.

"Was that acceptable?" Sakura's voice came from behind him and Kakashi turned his head towards her.

"Very. Have you done this jutsu before?" He asked and he wasn't even surprised when she shook her head, "What made you do Heaven Viewing instead of Hell Viewing?"

Lee blinked in surprise then shifted, "I did not want to make you see something bad. I though you would like something nice instead."

Kakashi hummed, staring at Lee rather intently, "You're a regular prodigy." he suddenly said and Lee jerked in shock.

"W-what? No, no, I am not!" Lee quickly waved his hands. He really wasn't, the only reason he was 'good' was because this was Sakura's body and Inner was able to fine tooth the Genjutsu's. If it was Ninjutsu, he'd have to rely on Sakura's natural chakra control. The only thing he was actually good at was Taijutsu.

Even if he had to stop thinking of himself as 'Lee' and be 'Sakura', he didn't want any misconceptions. He wasn't a prodigy; he was simply himself...or herself. Plus prodigies, though amazing, were kept on leashes and he wouldn't be able to do what he needed with a collar.

Kakashi's brow rose at 'Sakura's' rejection. He turned towards her completely, slightly frowning, "Sakura?"

"Ah..." Lee made a noise and held his arms behind his back, "I am sorry, it is just...I really am not that good. I only have a good memory and-...my body allows me to have near perfect control of my chakra. I am still very flawed, but I am working to change that."

Oh it hurt to say he was flawed because he never thought Sakura was. It was he himself who was the flawed thing, not Sakura, never her. She became someone respected and feared at the same time; Lee only held admiration -and a familial love- for her.

He would try to be the best for her, using this body in her name.

"I never forget anything I have seen at least once." Lee said because with Inner, that was true, "So it is just a matter of remembering really..." and that Inner can sense chakra. He could too, in the future, he had trained himself to be able to since he wanted -needed- the advantage.

Kakashi stayed silent while 'Sakura' was rambling then merely sighed when she stopped. He hobbled over and put his hand on her head, "You give yourself too little credit, Sakura, but...we can keep this to ourselves." His eye squinted as he smiled at her.

Lee blinked then slowly smiled as well, closing his eyes at the touch. He still felt guilty but...well; this would help Sakura in the long run. He would try to make things better and better for her. For her and for everyone else.

Wait, no. He already said he'd stop thinking about this as a loan.

"Thank you..." Lee murmured, wishing that his brain would just latch on to the thought quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days passed with the boys training with the tree. As someone had to watch Tazuna, Lee offered himself. Seeing how the village was was...disheartening. Poor and run down didn't even describe it. Yet Lee didn't allow himself to think about it, things would get better, he had to believe it.

Unfortunately, watching Tazuna cut away his own training time so he went out at night instead, sacrificing his sleep again. He knew he shouldn't but he _had_ to get stronger and his sleeping time was something he didn't mind offering. Inner had looked through his memories while he watched over Tazuna so when night time came, Lee put everything in to learning the jutsu's of his future's past.

Henge, Clone, and the Replacement jutsu everyone knew. He did those until it became as easy as breathing and was even able to cut down the number of handsigns. That took the first night. He couldn't do Hell or Heaven Viewing without someone else so on the second night he tried False Surroundings as he could even trick himself with it. He kept at it until even he could barely tell that he was trapped in his own jutsu and it gained Inner's approval.

Night after night, he learned something new thanks to Inner looking through his memories -she kept it low rank as he still needed to get used to doing jutsu's- and kept at his normal training. He added more weight to his special shoes and gloves then ran. He healed his tearing muscles and kept going.

Then one night, he found Naruto asleep in the woods. The sight startled him but he felt of fond exasperation and simply picked the boy up and brought him back to Tazuna's house.

Though everyone had been asleep when he left, Kakashi was there by the door, looking out into the forest. It also startled Lee and he paused, uncertain.

"Ka...Kakashi..." Lee murmured, feeling slightly guilty. He shifted Naruto's dead weight on his back, turning his eyes down and to the side.

"Sakura, back early?" Kakashi said and with those words, Lee knew that Kakashi knew of his nightly excursions.

"...No, I found Naruto-kun sleeping. I did not want anything to happen so I brought him back." He said, still not looking. He heard Kakashi sigh and his chest tightened with more guilt. Then he heard the shuffling of clothes and Naruto's weight was suddenly taken off his back. He looked up on reflex and Kakashi was staring right at him with his only revealed eye.

"...Be careful, Sakura." Kakashi said and it sounded like he wanted to say something more but he stayed silent. They stared at each other for a long moment before Kakashi lifted his hand, Lee thought that Kakashi was going to touch his face but the man paused for a barely there second and placed his hand on his head instead. Then he turned and went back into the house.

Lee swallowed, watching Kakashi's back until he couldn't anymore then went back to the area he'd found Naruto. He looked at the grass, automatically registering which healing herbs were around him. He closed his eyes for a long moment and promised himself the tomorrow night, he'd stay in.

Then he got to training.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee woke sharply, eyes snapping open as his instincts told him that someone was nearby. It took a single word from Inner to send him flying into the treetops.

Haku.

Lee looked down from the branch he was on and analyzed the person below. Androgynous and dressed is a soft looking pink kimono was Haku. He seemed to be picking herbs and if Lee was remembering correctly, they were the healing kind he saw last night.

They must be for Zabuza.

Lee kept silent.

' **What should we do?** '

' _ **I...do not know. We could attack and dispose of him now.**_ ' Lee answered but though he was used to killing, the thought didn't settle well within him.

' **That or just leave him and let him meet up with Zabuza. Which are you willing to do?** ' Inner didn't sound like she was against or for either, leaving it all up to Lee.

Lee stared and thought. Which was he willing to do? The 'easy' way would be to leave Haku there and leave before he was noticed...but what would protect his team would be disposing of Haku now.

It would be his first kill in this body though. Would Sakura remember when he finally leaves this body?

-And though Inner told him to think of himself as Sakura, he would keep the thought that it really wasn't forever. His body was in a coma and one day, he would be in it again instead of one that was the complete opposite-

' _ **I will do what I must.**_ ' Lee thought

Then, Lee dropped from the branch. Haku's head shot up and surprise coated his features before he was suddenly moving. Haku pretended to stumble away but because Lee knew, he saw how Haku was subtly protecting himself.

"Please, wait!" Haku said, holding out a hand, "I am simply gathering herbs! I don't mean any harm!"

"That is a lie." Lee said, and he crouched, "I apologize in advance, I do not want to do this but...to protect those I love, I will end you, Haku-san."

Haku's eyes widened in surprise and he stared at him for a moment. Then, it was like he was a different person. His expression went blank and the air around them turned cold.

"Very well." Haku said, disregarding the question of exactly how the 'girl' found out, "For those we love."

Haku tensed and Lee shifted into his fighting stance. He pressed his lips together, already feeling regret for what was going to begin.

Then they were fighting.

Lee kept the fight close, refusing to let Haku turn the tide into long-range. Their weapons clashed, kunai against senbon and if Lee hadn't been training, he knew he wouldn't have been able to match Haku's strength. Still, it felt like Haku was holding back but it wasn't long before the boy realized that he couldn't.

Haku grimaced and for some reason, he apologized before freeing his hands and saying, "Secret Technique: Crystal Ice Mirrors."

The air around them turned freezing, ice mirrors formed in the air, surrounding Lee on all sides. Haku stepped into one and then his reflection showed in each one. Lee had a bad feeling about what was to happen.

In the end, Lee had to remove the chakra from his shoes in order to be fast enough to avoid the needles Haku shot at him. Removing the weights changed the tide and 'soon' he had Haku on the ground, the Ice Mirrors shattered around them.

They were both a panting mess but Lee had the boy pinned to the ground. Looking at the pretty boy, he felt pain in his chest and Lee pressed his lips together.

"...I'm sorry, Zabuza." Haku murmured to himself and the pain Lee felt grew. He pressed his kunai over Haku's heart and swallowed.

"I-...Is there anything I can do to make your passing easier?" Lee asked before he could stop himself, blood splattering down his chin and onto Haku's neck and shoulders. What was worse was that his eyes started to prick with tears -Sakura had always been an easy crier...- and it made his lower lip tremble.

Haku's eyes slowly focused on him.

Lee didn't know what made it happen but suddenly Haku was smiling very softly.

"Tell Zabuza that I am sorry I couldn't be a better weapon for him."

"I- I will, I promise! I will tell him that you fought fiercely. The best battle I have ever had, that I ever will have!" Lee said, his hand shaking with both physical pain and emotional.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't _fair_.

Lee didn't- he didn't want to kill anymore...not like _this_.

-There was innocence in Haku's gaze, even with the age. He was fighting for love, no matter what kind it was and Lee- Lee couldn't- He didn't want-...-

"Thank you..." Haku whispered and slowly moved a violently trembling arm. It fell on Lee's hand, the one that held the kunai and Lee sucked in a sharp breath, forcing his arm steady as to not stab the boy -a _boy_ , he was so _young_ \- even though that was what he was meant to do.

"For those we love..." Haku murmured, and closed his eyes. Like he was at ease with dying though Lee knew that he couldn't be.

Lee bit his lips hard enough to bleed and he nodded, "For those we _love_ -" his voice cracked and his hand started shaking. He tried to put pressure, tried to move his hand but it refused. His eyesight blurred with more tears and Haku's form started to warp.

-Oh gods, oh _gods, please_ , He couldn't! Not another, not _another_ , there had been too many already!-

" _Please, run away_!" Lee _begged_ before forcing himself up and sprinting away, ashamed in himself.

He let an enemy go, one that could come back and hurt his team but _gods_ , how could he when Haku was so young? How could he when Lee still felt the tears in his heart from when he had to-

So instead he begged and ran like a coward. He didn't deserve to be here, he didn't deserve to live, he didn't deserve-

Lee crashed into a strong chest and arms wrapped around him. Blindly, Lee struggled, blood dripping down his chin with each ragged exhale. Then he finally heard Inner yelling inside his head and the voice from the one holding him.

' **LEE! YOU'RE SAFE!** '

"Sakura! It's me!" Kakashi said, holding Sakura tighter. He was tense and his chest was tight at the sight of the blood. With each inhale, he could smell the iron rust like scent and it made him feel cold. Sakura shouldn't smell like that, she shouldn't even look like this- _dammit_!

Lee suddenly collapsed against Kakashi and hacked up blood, crying at the same time. His limbs trembled from pain but his medical chakra consistently ran through his body, slowly healing up the internal and external damage. His hands trembled as he gripped Kakashi's flak jacket with one hand and tried to remove the stray Senbon from his body with the other. Kakashi stopped him and gently did it instead.

Lee closed his eyes and sighed in relief, the holes slowly closing now that there was nothing holding them open. He took a deep breath and tried to stand on his own feet though everything felt too sore.

The hand against his back tensed and pulled him closer. Without thinking, Lee pressed his face to Kakashi's chest, _tired_.

"Sakura..." Kakashi's voice came, tense, angry and concerned.

Lee couldn't force back his flinch.

He wanted to hear _his_ name, not that one...

He really was a selfish person. A selfish, unworthy _coward_.

"What happened." Kakashi finally said and Lee told him.

"I engaged in battle with the shinobi named Haku. I think he is Zabuza's comrade, the same one who had tricked us." Lee said, fibbing just a little. He shudded as his internal organs finally stopped aching and finished healing.

-Were this his old body, even the one that was stuck in a coma, he would have had an easier time in dealing with Haku. It wasn't arrogance that made him think so, just the knowledge that he was fast and strong from hard work. He had trained enough to reach fifty percent of his previous speed and it had _just_ been enough now-

-But were he in his old body, he wouldn't have been here. He wouldn't have had to decide to kill or not kill Haku. He didn't even know if Haku had died here before but even if he had, it wouldn't have been by Sakura's hand which was now his hand and- _gods_...he just...he didn't want to kill anyone innocent. He didn't want to-...-

-How shameful he was with all his 'wants'. He should remove himself from Kakashi and go back to finish the job-

-But he felt so cold and Kakashi was so warm. Could he stay selfish for just a little longer...?-

"I almost-...but he got away. I am-...I am _so sorry_." Lee said, his voice straining with the effort to admit his failure and his lie.

Kakashi tensed for a moment then slowly relaxed. He shifted his other arm and wrapped it around 'Sakura's' small shoulders. He pulled her a little closer and felt a pang of regret. Sakura was skilled and he knew that she would need to kill soon but, he was glad it wasn't now. He didn't want her to be alone when it happened.

But he left her alone now, and she'd been attacked.

-Guilt, regret, and shame ran through him. He thought that Sakura would be safe, always thought that she would be safe but just like before...no, this was worse, this wasn't blacking out on a d-rank mission. This was _so much worse_ -

Lee kept his eyes closed, slowly breathing in Kakashi's scent. It made him smile, the fact that Kakashi smelled the same as he did in the future. It brought him comfort, more than he thought it would, more than he thought he needed.

-He wasn't as strong as he pretended and even now, his heart was fragile and frayed with the things he had to do-

-Maybe it had been him who truly cried, not Sakura's easy tear ducts-

Then he was suddenly being picked up. His breath caught in his throat and he automatically held on to Kakashi's flak jacket. He made to look up but Kakashi's free hand landed on his head, gently keeping his head down. He followed Kakashi's silent instructions without protest.

Lee pressed a little closer in a moment of weakness and Kakashi shifted before Lee heard the sound of a summoning jutsu. There was a bark then-

"Who's the pup?"

Pakkun and Bull. Bull was the only dog in Kakashi's pack that didn't speak like a human and Lee had heard Pakkun talk enough -all of them really- to recognize his voice.

"Sakura, she's my cutest student" Kakashi said with an audible smile. It wasn't exactly real but it was real enough to make Lee smile as well, "I need you two to secure the perimeter. If you find anyone, subdue them and find me immediately."

There was no reply but Kakashi shifted his grip and held him firmly before taking off in a light jog back to Tsunami's home.

When Lee thought about it, wasn't Naruto sleeping in that clearing just last night? Did he battle Haku? Or had he not met the other boy at all? Was it actually Sakura to be the first one to meet Haku?

Had he changed something?

Dumb question, of course he did, but he wouldn't think about it anymore, the deed was done and all he could do now was weather out any changes.

And if they did meet Haku again...

Lee selfishly pushed the thought away. He relaxed further against Kakashi and closed his eyes. Before he realized what was happening, he fell asleep. He trusted Kakashi, even now, to protect him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Lee woke up again, he could see the light from the afternoon sun making the room glow. His body didn't ache so much anymore but his chakra levels were still low –not that it mattered to him as he was still used to not having chakra to use-. He pushed himself up but in a parody of barely a week ago, a large hand settled on his shoulder and Kakashi said,

"Good Afternoon, Sakura. Should I even talk about the scare you gave the boys?"

Lee couldn't help but to giggle though he was still tired, falling back against the futon.

"Ah, I think I will listen next time." He said, a smile curling his lips, "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing yet." Kakashi said, "It's your choice on what to say."

Lee hummed and stared at the ceiling, his hand subconsciously going up to rest on Kakashi's. He took a deep breath, thinking of what he could say. Would it be right to tell the truth? Should he lie? He hated lying but...he was doing a lot of lying now.

It hurt a deep part of him to acknowledge that.

Inner was silent so Lee turned his gaze onto Kakashi.

"What do you think is the best path?" Lee whispered in question. He felt Kakashi's hand twitch on his shoulder, just realizing that he was holding it there. He knew he should let go but he didn't want to and soon, Kakashi squeezed his shoulder in what comfort he could provide.

It was warming, knowing that Kakashi wasn't trying to run. He knew how much Kakashi hated to comfort others; the man was horrible at it until Lee had realized that he needed to tell the masked man what would make him feel better to get it.

"Depends." Kakashi murmured, "Do you want to keep up a lie or tell the truth and let the cards lay where they fall?" Kakashi stared at 'Sakura' then said, "The real question is, why don't you want to tell them the truth?"

"…" Lee looked away from Kakashi's gaze that felt like it could see right through him, "…What if they treat me differently? I-...I _failed_ Kakashi." Lee bit back a grimace. It was the admittance that made him feel like cringing.

Selfish, selfish, _selfish_!

Oh, he felt so tired all of a sudden.

"Hey." Kakashi said, grabbing Lee's attention with how stern he sounded. He still couldn't look but then there was a hand on his chin, making him and Lee locked eyes with Kakashi.

"The enemy ran. That-" Kakashi began and Lee could see that the man was uncomfortable but _trying_.

And _that_...that made Lee feel worse.

"He did not run. _I_ ran." Lee said, now cringing at his own words, "I had him under my weapon and I could not do it!" He closed his eyes, hating himself and waiting for Kakashi's scorn.

He was meant to be protecting this team, protecting Konoha! How was he going to fulfil his mission if he failed at something so simple!? He needed to fix his mistake when he saw Haku again but-

But what if he failed again?

"Look at me." Kakashi said and Lee's eyes snapped open, his breath hitching at how close the man sounded. And he'd been right, Kakashi was bent over him and Lee could see that Kakashi's real eye was dark grey, not just black.

"You did not _fail_. You will get another chance and I will be there too. Nothing will go wrong. You will not be alone." Kakashi said, "Do you understand me."

Lee's heart skipped and he felt his eyes prick with more tears. He bit his lips, stubbornly refusing to cry again and nodded instead. Kakashi released his chin and sat back again.

"Good." Kakashi said and he sounded cheery, breaking the serious atmosphere in seconds. Lee blinked then a giggle bubbled out of him. It sounded off but he was- he was so relieved.

Lee gripped Kakashi's hand for stability and smiled widely, "Okay-...Okay. I suppose that I will let the cards fall and hope it is not the joker staring up at me." Then he looked up at the masked man and smiled even wider, affection warming his gaze, "Thank you Kakashi."

"Maa maa, I didn't do anything." Kakashi said automatically, his hand twitching before he crinkled his eye in a smile and waved his free hand dismissively. He then dropped that hand to the blanket and pulled it back up to cover Sakura's body, "Now, you should get back to sleep. You need to catch up on what you missed if you want to be awake for the next big fight."

Lee giggled again and nodded while closing his eyes, "Okay Kakashi…" he mumbled, trying to hold back a yawn, "You should sleep too, you…"

Lee trailed off, falling back asleep, but it was a good thing. He'd been about to say that Kakashi never slept enough and he wasn't supposed to know that.


	12. Chapter 12

The next time Lee woke, he woke to the sound of Naruto 'trying' to be quiet. Honestly, a hoard of elephants were quieter than Naruto. Ah, but he thought that with fondness. Naruto wouldn't be Naruto without him somehow turning all the shinobi rules on its head.

"Naruto-kun." Lee said and he _heard_ Naruto jump. It made him smile and he slowly opened his eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan! You're awake!" Naruto shouted, dropping down to 'her' side.

"Yes, what were you trying to do?" Lee asked, amused. Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahh...I was trying to see if you were awake..." Naruto said, his head slumping down. He had tried to be quiet but he tripped. How embarrassing, he hoped Sakura hadn't seen it.

"But you're awake now! What happened?! Kakashi-sensei wouldn't tell us anything and-" Naruto cut himself off and he was too quiet for a moment.

"What the dope is saying is you had blood on you and your clothes were torn." Sasuke suddenly said from the doorway. He walked further in as Naruto spluttered and said, "You were in a fight. Who were you fighting? Did you win?"

Lee blinked then slowly looked up towards the ceiling. Let the cards lay were they fall...alright.

"Yes, I did battle. It was with the masked shinobi who took Zabuza away." Lee admitted and Naruto gasped. Lee refused to look, too nervous, "I-...I failed to kill him." He said, gripping his skirt under the blanket.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said, his voice too quiet compared to his usual excitement.

"Are you okay." Sasuke suddenly asked, surprising Lee. He blinked in surprise then slightly smiled and nodded.

"I am okay, but...did you not understand me? I failed, our enemy is not dead." Lee said, his smile turning pained and small.

"So what! We'll get him next time! He won't know what hit him!" Naruto crowed, throwing his fist into the air with determined eyes. Lee stared, his own eyes wide with surprise before he slowly smiled again, fond.

Of course...of course Naruto would not blame him. Naruto was Naruto. But-...

"Didn't you say that was what teams were for?" Sasuke suddenly said and Lee felt his heart jump in more surprise. Then relief filled him once more and Lee's smile was bright again.

"You are completely right, Sasuke-kun." Lee said, turning his smile onto the dark boy. He mentally thanked them both from the bottom of his heart before slowly pushing himself up, trying to get out of bed; but then froze.

"I hope a certain someone isn't trying to get up when she shouldn't." Kakashi said with a playful tone, but Lee could hear the worry under it so he sat back down.

"I am okay, Kakashi-sensei. I am not injured anymore, only slightly tired." Lee said. It was true, he healed the damage while he'd been talking to Naruto and Sasuke, but there had been more deep-seated damage than he thought. His bruised organs had been been healed earlier but he had a few hairline fractures.

"The best thing for me is to eat right now. I need the nutrients." He said with a slight nod.

"Then the boys can go down and ask our kind host for it." Kakashi said and Naruto began to argue but Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket and dragged him out of the room.

Lee could still hear Naruto yelling.

Lee blinked and slowly looked away from the door, back to Kakashi. He tilted his head in question. Kakashi gave him an eye-smile.

Lee slightly puffed out his cheeks before sighing. Then he slowly laid back down. There was a soft wosh of air beside him and Lee looked to see Kakashi sitting next to him. Lee turned his head to the man and waited, knowing that Kakashi was going to say something.

"...Zabuza will attack soon." Kakashi said, "He should be healed now, just like I am."

"How soon?" Lee asked

"As soon as tomorrow."

Lee hummed lightly then nodded, "I will be ready for the fight."

-He would be ready, but all of him hoped that Haku had listened to him and run instead-

Kakashi stared down at him for a long moment, as if in deep thought. Lee blinked and waited, taking the chance to look closer at Kakashi. The man had his face covered, yes, but...he really did look younger. It was obvious considering Lee was in the past but it was more than the slight wrinkles in the outer corners of Kakashi's eyes. It was in his eyes too. Dark and burdened as they were, it was still less than in the future.

-And Lee knew why too-

It reminded him of-...

!

Lee fought to keep his expression the same as he realized how he could divert the war. Orochimaru and Kabuto were still the ones he needed to stop as they had the jutsu to revive the dead but they had been relatively easy to defeat compared to the rest. The main player had been 'Tobi'. He had to find a way to stop Obito. He was the one who pretended to be Madara. If he could stop that man then Madara wouldn't be revived and everything wouldn't take such a sharp dive!

Oh gods, it was a terrifying thought but if he could find a way!

His hands trembled under the covers and he tightly clenched them to his stomach. He closed his eyes and took in a slow and steady breath to calm himself.

"What are you thinking?" Kakashi suddenly asked and Lee's eyes snapped open. He locked eyes with the man then smiled.

"Just about the future." Lee said. Then his smile slowly faded as his mind focused on the battle that would happen soon.

"Kakashi?" Lee murmured, turning onto his side towards the man. Kakashi hummed in answer and Lee asked, "I must confess, I hope...I hope we do not have to fight."

"Do you think we'll lose?"

"No." Lee immediately shook his head then slightly began to giggle. Even if they did 'lose', he had no fear that Kakashi would die. Kakashi would never die, that was his fervent - _desperate_ \- belief.

"It is a silly fantasy, but I wish that the boys would never have to face terrifying things." Lee said, "They deserve a nice, safe life..."

"You want to shield them."

"I do, I really...really do. I know I cannot, but that does not make my wish any less. It is like you have said before. On every mission, your life is on the line." Lee admitted and brought his gaze back up to Kakashi again. He went silent, just staring, and Kakashi stared back. Suddenly, Lee had the urge to pull Kakashi down, into the bed and cover him so nothing could touch the man.

He desperately wanted to protect Kakashi too. He'd gone through so much yet still did his best to offer comfort to him in the future despite how he didn't really know how to.

For those we love...

Yes, Lee had been very selfish. But not anymore. What did it matter that he heart would break if he took innocent life again? What did it matter as long as they were safe. For that horrible future to never happen, he would turn himself into a monster.

To make sure that those he loved never had to look so pained and heartbroken again.

Lee closed his eyes and softly sighed.

"Hold my hand?" He suddenly asked, echoing something he'd ask Kakashi -and Shikamaru- whenever he needed subtle comfort. There was silence but Lee kept his eyes closed and his hand out for the touch. Finally, fingers touched his hand before slowly sliding down so there was a palm on his. There was an obvious hesitance even without Lee looking -this wasn't a 'good job' head pat, or an 'embrace' while he was clearly in trouble. Of course Kakashi would be hesitant, he had been for weeks in the future before getting used to Lee's little requests- but Kakashi was still doing it and that warmed Lee's heart more than anything even though he knew it wasn't actually because of him.

It was because he was Sakura. He hadn't met many who could deny Sakura.

But right now, with his eyes closed, he could pretend that he was himself. So Lee curled his fingers around Kakashi's large and warm hand, relaxing with a little sigh. He could feel Kakashi's stare but didn't mind it.

'... **The boys are coming back up with Tsunami.** ' Inner suddenly said, sounding slightly reluctant to talk. It surprised and concerned him immediately.

' _ **Are you okay, Inner? You have not spoken in a long while...**_ ' Lee asked, shifting the blanket to covered Kakashi and his linked hands. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up, loosening his already soft grip to give Kakashi the choice to pull away and hoping that he wouldn't. The door opened and he felt Kakashi's hand twitch almost violently in his grip.

But...Kakashi didn't pull away. Instead, he shifted so his leg was bent, hiding his slightly outstretched arm.

Lee felt his heart react oddly to that, skipping in his chest. It settled and there was a warmth flowing through his veins that made him want to grin like a fool but he controlled his facial muscles to stay calm.

' **I'm fine, don't worry about me.** ' Inner said, her found soft.

It just made Lee worry more. Inner seemed to know that because she started to laugh softly, fondly, which made Lee mentally relax.

"It's not much, but I have some soup for you." Tsunami said, holding the bowl up with a motherly smile.

"Thank you, Tsunami-san." Lee said, smiling.

"I helped!" Naruto shouted, jumping in place like an excitable boy. Lee laughed and turned his smile onto him.

"Thank you too then, Naruto-kun." Lee said and Naruto grinned widely, putting his arms behind his head. It made Lee chuckle again and he turned his attention back to Tsunami, thanking her again as he took the bowl and set it on his lap. He couldn't help but to glance at the boys and seeing them made his heart pang.

It hit him like a surprise punch to the stomach. He thought he'd gotten used to it but they still looked and acted so young that he ached, remembering- Lee reflexively squeezed Kakashi's hand. It twitched in his hold then slowly tightened its grip on his hand.

Lee sighed softly, disguising it as a deep breath. He began eating the soup, complimenting it as it did taste nice. The boys somehow started another argument between each other but it was ignored by the rest of them. Tsunami asked if he was feeling better and Lee nodded, saying that he was simply tired and needed nutrients. She nodded and started an idle conversation with him and Kakashi.

It was...simple, relaxing. Tsunami stayed until Lee was finished with the meal then excused herself. The moment the door closed behind her, Lee looked at Sasuke and Naruto, curious -and trying to keep the thought of age out of his mind-.

"So how has your training been coming along?" He asked, slightly tilting his head in question. Like a broken dam, Naruto perked up and immediately began talking about how far he'd gotten and how much better he was than Sasuke. Sasuke bristled like an angry cat and cut into Naruto's speech, calling him an idiot and arguing.

Lee chuckled. It was too easy for his friends to get distracted, but it was somehow nice. Sure, he wished that he could talk to them for real -with his actual thoughts, hiding nothing of himself- but...having them be so young and 'innocent' made him want to protect that. He really did want to protect them all.

Kakashi suddenly, lightly -hesitantly- squeezed his hand and Lee felt so warm inside. He looked at the man and smiled with that growing warmth.

He wished that this day would continue forever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Of course life had to continue. Time could be reversed, it might even be slowed down or sped up but time never stopped. Not even for the gods.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Resting for the entire day made him feel tense and useless but even Lee couldn't deny that he needed it. He used the seemingly endless hours to think and rebuild his mind, his determination. He thought about why he was there in the past; why his own desires didn't matter -no matter what Inner said-. It was all for the future, for his friends, for those who were cut down too soon and those who shouldn't have had to see such things.

In the morning, he left the bed and went with Kakashi and Sasuke to the bridge. It was going to be a group protection but Naruto had exhausted himself and was still asleep.

Lee thought that it would be all okay.

They got to the bridge and everything wasn't.

Bodies littered the ground but he could see their chests still moving. The workers were still alive though in pain and he was so thankful. But that wasn't something he could keep his mind on, not when Inner was telling him something that made his heart hurt.

' **They are here. Both of them, Zabuza and...Haku.** '

Why didn't Haku _listen_.


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly, a dense mist covered the bridge and Lee couldn't hear the workers anymore. Kakashi was close enough that he could still hear him as the man said that 'they' were coming. Zabuza and Haku...Lee grit his teeth and moved back, creating a circle with Kakashi and Sasuke with Tazuna at the rear.

"Hidden mist, it is Zabuza." Lee murmured, half neutral, half heartbroken because he _told_ Haku to run. He begged the boy -he somehow knew that Haku wouldn't run with Zabuza but he had hoped. He should have remembered to not hope-. He closed his eyes for a moment as his chest trembled with a shaky breath then he took out a kunai.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Kakashi..." Zabuza's voice echoed in the misted clearing, faintly mocking but vaguely honest too, "I see you've still got those brats with you."

Then there was a slight chuckle.

"He's still trembling. Poor thing."

Zabuza's words startled Lee and his head snapped to the side to look at Sasuke. Why was it so surprising to see? Sasuke really was trembling. Was it from fear or...

Clones of Zabuza appeared around all of them, surrounding them completely, and Lee _relaxed_. This was something he could deal with easily. Of course he'd feel the best when he was fighting or in danger. No matter how much time passed -three months, had he really been in the past for three months now? It seemed so much less-, one could never truly forget the instincts made from war.

"Heh, I'm trembling with excitement." Sasuke said and Lee's lips curled into a strange smile, darkly amused and very approving.

"Leave it to me, Sakura, Kakashi." He said and Lee huffed a slight chuckle. Sasuke sounded so sure, like it was impossible for them not the see the clones. That was...heartening and a little terrifying. So much trust already.

"Do it, Sasuke." Kakashi said and Lee hummed in agreement. Within the next few seconds, all of the clones burst into water and Sasuke was back in his guarding position. Then, they could all see Zabuza walking towards them, Haku right beside him. Kakashi sighed.

"Seems like we were right." Kakashi said

"So the Elite member of the Mist thing was a bald faced lie!" Tazuna said, his hands clenching into fists.

Lee knew that Zabuza and Haku were talking with each other though he couldn't hear it. It didn't actually matter but Lee wished that he could hear, if only to know what Haku was saying, if the boy was regretting or...

Lee pushed down the feeling and straightened up, standing beside Kakashi.

"Even without that fight, no matter how you look at it, they're comrades." Kakashi said towards Lee, "Standing together with him and all...man, I hate brats who think they're so cool." He sighed, making light of everything in the end.

Lee appreciated it and even chuckled, amused. "Do not lie, Kakashi. You were probably one of those 'brats' too." Lee teased, a soft smile on his lips.

"No way. I know I was cool." Kakashi creased his eye in a grin and Lee smiled wider, lightly laughing.

"You two..." Sasuke sighed this time but found that he didn't mind listening to the banter. It was oddly comforting though he'd never admit it. How Kakashi and Sakura acted, it made him feel like everything was going to be alright. It made him trust them but that...he didn't know how he felt about that -a lie, he knew how he felt but he didn't want to admit it even to himself that he felt oddly safe and even...happy-.

Suddenly, they heard Zabuza's voice again.

"Alright, I'll let you choose your rival Haku. Go."

Lee's gaze snapped back to their enemy and a sense of betrayal hit him low in the gut. He pressed his lips together as he saw Haku spin towards them his body like a mini tornado. Lee honestly thought that the boy was going to attack Sasuke considering their battle before. But the boy turned towards him and Lee instantly reacted. He twisted his kunai around and blocked the senbon needle from his body.

He could hear talking but kept his attention on Haku instead, knowing that Inner would tell him if it was something important. He stared at the mask in front of him and bit his lip hard, a tremble trying to show itself in his breathing. He absently tasted blood.

Haku barely pulled back just to spin and 'try' to get him at another angle. Lee met him once again with a clash of metal. Their difference was obvious if one knew were to look. Lee's arm was steady as he kept the senbon from coming closer while there was a slight tremble in Haku's arm -was that from their battle or from regret? Did Haku regret? Lee hoped so, it would mean that there was still a chance-.

"Why..." Lee whispered, his voice strained and almost helpless, "Why did you not listen to me?!"

"...I do not want to fight you." Haku said and Lee's heart throbbed.

He started crying without wanting to -damn these tear ducts! He didn't want...he didn't want...-.

"T-then why- I _begged you_! Why did you not-" Lee didn't care that the others could hear. He just wanted- he wanted, " _Please_ , take him and _go_."

There was a moment of silence from Haku then, "You are so kind..." Haku sounded like he was smiling yet he was sad at the same time. It _hurt_ to hear.

"Thank you for being so kind." Haku continued and it hurt more. Lee shook his head, denying Haku's words.

"I am not, if I was-" Lee pressed his lips together then pushed. He shoved Haku a slight distance then slashed at him -but he knew that he'd only cut cloth, he pushed Haku far enough for that-. Haku jumped even further back but his outer robe was cut. He didn't say anything and they just fought each other. It didn't feel like fighting. They were both holding back too much for that.

"What is your name?" Haku suddenly asked, surprising Lee. Lee swallowed hard and found himself wanting to tell Haku. He wanted to tell Haku his real name. But they were too close, the others would be able to hear him and he couldn't let that happen. It was too soon and he was still terrified of what would happen if they were to find out.

-He didn't know about Sasuke or Kakashi, but Naruto _loved_ Sakura. He had since they were children. How could he ever tell Naruto that he wasn't actually Sakura? What would Naruto do? Would he scorn him? It was so very rare to see Naruto hateful but harming Sakura had always been someone that effected him dearly. So what would happen...-

No, it was better that no one know. At least, it was better that Team Seven never know. So Lee pushed Haku further and further, not answering yet. He wanted to get out of the others range.

"...I understand. I wouldn't say my name either, to someone like myself." Haku said and Lee's heart squeezed in pain. He quickly shook his head and spoke.

"Sakura." Lee said so quietly, trying not to choke on the lie and truth that felt like acid on his tongue, "I-...I _hate_ that we are enemies and you deserve so much more but this is all I can give you now. It is an _honor_ to meet you, Haku"

"...You really are so kind."

"Please do not say that! I do not feel kind, knowing that one of us must die if nothing changes. There is nothing kind about this!" And nothing kind about giving a false yet real name. Gods, would he one day forget his own?

He used to love Sakura's name, he still did, but when spoken it felt like fire searing him down to the bone and he wanted to _scream_.

"That only makes you kinder. I-...I wish that we had not met, but thank you, Sakura." Haku said, then he formed a handsign and Lee recognized it. Ice mirrors sprung up from the water, forming around them. Haku sunk into one and Lee didn't know- no, he knew why Haku was still fighting despite not wanting to and still being injured -and Lee _knew_ that the boy was still injured. Without medical help, that type of battle would leave another bedridden. Lee had internal damage and fractured bones. He knew that he did the same for Haku-.

Lee sighed softly and wiped his still teary eyes, "Alright..." he said, "Alright, I see that nothing will change your mind." Lee shifted his stance, his gaze hardening as he steeled himself, "Like before. It is all for those we love."

"Yes." Haku said, his voice coming through the mirrors as his form appeared in each one, "In another life, I would have-..."

Lee smiled for a moment and nodded, "Yes, I completely agree."

Then coldness settled and Lee didn't allow himself to think about Haku the boy anymore. It was only the masked enemy and in order for his friends to live, that one had to die. He wouldn't let himself back down again.

Haku shot senbon needles from the mirrors and Lee danced through the barely there gaps, avoiding the weapons with ease no genin should have. He kept his gaze on the mirrors, waiting. His eyes weren't like the sharingan, he couldn't see the world like it was slowing down, but he still had years of watching Gai. He had years of himself being one of the fastest people alive.

Suddenly, Lee saw a kunai coming from the outside and Haku exited half way out of a mirror, catching the weapon. Lee stared at Sasuke who landed back on the ground with a scowl. The bridge builder was not too far from him and he could see Kakashi as well, staring at them all -his dear friend was so tense, he could see it clearly. But that was because of the time he spent with the man. Such a worrier, though he always tried to hide it-. Then turned his gaze back onto Haku.

"I apologize for the interruption." Lee whispered for only Haku to hear.

"You're cared for..." Haku said and Lee finds himself saying something he shouldn't.

"Sakura is." slipped through his lips and Lee felt his chest grow cold for a moment. He really shouldn't have said that. He should be taking advantage of Haku being out of the mirror -he should be shattering the mirror- but instead, he was saying useless things.

Haku turned his head towards Lee but then he was hit. A shuriken hit his mask, gouging out a line and knocking him out of his mirror. He hit the ground and an explosion of smoke erupted next to his mirrors.

"The hero who shows up late and kicks ass is here! Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!" Naruto shouted as the smoke cleared. Lee...Lee was in a state of disbelief -he shouldn't be, this was young Naruto but _still_ -.

"Is this someone you fight for?" Haku asked and Lee had to laugh, it was soft, _exasperated_ , but fond at the same time.

"Yes. He is...unique and truthfully a horrible ninja but he is kind, much kinder than I am." Lee answered, smiling wryly.

"Alright, time to show my stuff! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, catching Lee's attention and horror.

Lee felt his stomach twist as Naruto tried to form the handsigns for his most used jutsu, watching as Zabuza immediately twisted and threw shuriken at the blond. He shouted Naruto's name, telling him to run but Naruto just _stood there_! Lee took a step, already pulling the chakra from his boots to save his friend when Haku surprised him.

Haku save Naruto, throwing senbon needles to counter Zabuza's weapons.

Lee's breath hitched and he stared wide eyed at Haku -Kakashi was scolding Naruto and for good reason. Was Naruto really so _unknowing_?! What had he been thinking?! This was a real battle, one of life and death. No ninja just _shouted_ his attack or even said it without making sure their enemy couldn't read them. Worse...Naruto didn't even try to dodge Zabuza's attack-. Lee swallowed hard and he wanted to thank Haku -he wanted to pull Haku into his arms and protect the boy- but he couldn't, not when others could hear him.

"Haku, what are you doing." Zabuza said, irritated and cold.

"Zabuza...this boy, let me fight him." Haku requested and Naruto immediately yelled "Bring it on!"

Lee swallowed hard again. Haku was...he knew Haku didn't want to fight Naruto either. That boy was so soft though he tried to put up a hard front. Yes, Lee wanted to protect him. He wanted Haku to live and be _safe_.

He was _so selfish_.

It made him want to cry. He really didn't deserve to live.

Lee sighed and flash stepped behind Haku, knocking him out with one hit. Haku fell and Lee caught him in his arms, pulling the boy close. He expected Inner to yell at him, denounce him, but she didn't. Instead, she sent warmth towards him, making him shudder and actually cry again.

"You-!?" Zabuza began to shout, his eyes wide. He almost thought that Haku was faking but the ice mirrors shattered and-. The man turned on his foot to rush at Lee but Kakashi stepped into his path. He growled, swinging his sword. He held onto his anger, using it to push himself forward instead of the coldness in his stomach that he didn't want to acknowledge.

' **Idiot...** ' Inner said but it was gentle, fond, ' **You're just being you. You wouldn't be Lee if you didn't want to save everyone. Now stop putting yourself down. I'll find a way to save Haku though it means saving Zabuza too..., just keep them alive.** '

Lee finally smiled and mentally nodded. He lifted his held and shifted his grip on Haku -sometimes Lee forgot just how small he was in Sakura's body. Haku was young but older than him now and it showed. He was surprisingly larger than he realized-. Then he turned his attention onto Zabuza's -desperate, he could _see_ it, hidden under the anger, Zabuza seemed to care though he didn't seem to realize it...thank the good gods- fight with Kakashi to get at him.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto suddenly said, quieter than normal, "What's going on?"

"Why did you just knock him out." Sasuke asked from his other side, bringing Tazuna with him. The old man looked at Haku uncertainly yet pained at the same time and Lee knew it was because Haku was young. Even with the mask, Haku sounded like a young boy.

"Haku is...too kind. Will you forgive me if I said I wanted him to live safely?" Lee quietly asked, "I am being so horribly selfish right now, I know. But he is just like-...he is fighting for the one he loves. Even willing to kill his own soft heart to make that person happy..."

Lee couldn't look at either of them. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Naruto, grinning at him.

"So he's a good guy then! Of course I'll help Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and Lee felt himself tear up again -damn it all, he needed to control himself!-. Sasuke just sighed as he crossed his arms, leaning more on his left leg.

"Whatever. I just want to know how the hell you got so fast." Sasuke said and Lee choked on a laugh. He grinned and said, "Lots of grueling practice and a _lot_ of medical chakra to heal myself. I will help you in a safer way."

Sasuke nodded sharply.

"Ah! You'll teach me too right, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto immediately said and Lee laughed again, nodding.

' **Oh!** ' Inner suddenly gasped, ' **Gato- I think he's gonna betray them! Zabuza and Haku are in a contract, so if Gato does that, they won't have a reason to fight us anymore. There are a few snippets but with the way Naruto and Outer recounted it, I think Gato broke the contract!** '

Lee's heart jumped in hope. He pressed his lips together in thought. Even if Inner was wrong...maybe he could make Zabuza think that was going to happen anyway. Or, if the fight went on long enough, they'd retreat for another time.

"Yes, yes, but that is later. Right now, we have to try to make Zabuza retreat or give up." Lee said, "Zabuza and Haku are under contract by Gato. I- I think Gato is going to betray them. He is a foul and greedy man, it is only 'right' that he does."

"Yeah, he isn't the smartest either. He's just draining this place dry." Sasuke said with a sneer. He'd seen how the town was, dirt poor and down.

"Bastard!" Naruto scowled, "Then we just gotta tell him!"

"Maybe." Lee said, narrowing his eyes, "We also have to tell Kakashi. I hate to ask, but-"

"Leave it to us." Sasuke said, "Me and the dope will distract Zabuza and tell Kakashi."

Lee didn't want to let them. He still wanted to pull Sasuke and Naruto to him and protect them but he knew he couldn't. He could only trust them to be safe.

"Okay, be careful. If you must, remind Zabuza that I hold Haku." Lee said and stepped back so he was 'gaurding' Tazuna.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, "We'll get it done!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

How could he ever doubt Naruto? Naruto had that way about him, able to turn just about anyone into a friend. Of course it would work on Zabuza. Of course he'd make Zabuza see just how much Haku really mattered.

He was just so happy that Gato really was such a disgusting man. Inner had guessed right, Gato really did break the contract, admitting that he wanted them to kill each other. Kakashi and Zabuza killed the ruffians who came as bodyguards for the man.

Zabuza personally killed Gato.

For a little while, Lee wondered how the battle really went when it was Sakura who was with them instead of him. What happened? In the end, he guessed that it didn't matter. Everything was done, there was no changing it now.


	14. Chapter 14

After the fight, Kakashi had taken Zabuza away and when they came back from their talk, Kakashi said that Zabuza and Haku were going to stay with them until their mission was complete. Haku woke up not too long after while Lee was setting him down on a futon in Tsunami's home. Lee could tell from the slight change in breathing and told Haku that everything was okay. Then he stepped back for Zabuza to explain everything.

It was then that Zabuza revealed that they were going to go to Konoha with them.

Was it wrong that Lee was so very happy to hear that?

Lee took a spot next to Kakashi while the two were still talking and leaned against the wall with a pleasant sigh.

"I admit, I didn't think the battle would end how it did." Kakashi said, his voice low to the point that only Lee could hear. Lee smiled.

"Neither did I, but that does not mean that I am unhappy." He whispered, watching as Haku removed his mask. They locked eyes for a moment and Haku smiled at him. Lee grinned back, warm and wide. Then Naruto was dropping to sit beside Haku to get to know him. Lee just knew that Haku and Naruto could become great friends.

"A bit feminine looking, isn't he?" Kakashi suddenly said and Lee looked at him in confusion. Kakashi kept his own gaze forward.

"I suppose?" Lee said a bit hesitantly, not knowing what Kakashi was getting at. "Still, he is a very strong fighter."

"No I-..." Kakashi made himself stop, this time turning his head away from Lee, "Yes, he's strong. Of course he is. Just, you fought against him before and-" he stopped himself again. He uncrossed his arms and shoved his hands into his pockets.

The more Kakashi spoke, the more Lee saw the man becoming uncomfortable. Lee frowned and stepped closer. He made sure that no one would see and slowly slipped his hand into Kakashi's pocket, linking their hands together. He felt Kakashi's hand twitch even as the man froze. Lee didn't know what was wrong, but he was hoping that this helped, even if it was just a little.

It took a long moment, but Lee knew to wait, and in the end he was rewarded. Kakashi slowly tightened his grip, holding his hand to the point that it almost hurt. But Lee didn't even try to let go. Instead, he squeezed back, happy that he was helping.

"Thanks to you, Konoha will have two strong shinobi now." Lee said, "They will grow to love our home and find love there too. I just know it." He still kept his voice quiet enough for just Kakashi. He must have said something right because the man seemed to relax. Even his grip relaxed but he didn't let go.

Lee smiled brightly at nothing and squeezed Kakashi's hand again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, when Haku was left alone, Lee came to his side to heal the damage he'd done to him. Haku gave him a smile that made his heart thump surprisingly in his chest, then whispered his thanks. Lee tried to say that Haku had nothing to thank him for but Haku took his hand and said that he knew it was because of 'her'.

Haku said that he was sure that he would have met his end, but now...now they had a place they would get to call a home and it was all because of her.

In the end, Lee just smiled and reached out, gently touching Haku's cheek. He gave in with fondness in his tone and said that fine, it was all her fault. Then he told Haku to lay back down so she could take care of him.

He was already starting to get a fever after all, his cheeks were flushed and Lee didn't want him to get sick.

Haku laid back down with a shy smile but sighed in content as Lee began to heal him. He passed the time by telling Lee his reasons for everything, wanting her to know why.

In the end, Lee couldn't help himself. Hearing about Haku's past...Lee pressed a soft kiss to Haku's forehead and told the boy that he would never be alone again. That 'she' would look at him and make sure that both him and Zabuza live happily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two full weeks passed instead of the full four before the bridge was done, thanks to them helping. Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari -and the rest of the village- were all there to send them off.

"We couldn't have finished the bridge without you." Tazuna said, "I can't tell you how much we're going to miss you."

"Do be careful!" Tsunami added, a bright smile on her face

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi said and Lee bowed to the family.

"Now now, don't get all choked up! We'll come back again soon!" Naruto grinned and his words seemed to set off Inari.

"You swear you will?" Inari asked, his voice trembling just like he was. He was seconds away from crying.

A quick glance told Lee that Naruto was quickly becoming the same.

"Of course. You know Inari, it's alright to cry if you want. There's nothing wrong with that. Go for it!"

Ah, Naruto, it looks like you're the one who should 'go for it'. Lee pressed his lips together, holding back a giggle at the two who were fighting to not cry first. Such a way, Lee was...he was happy that he got to be apart of the experience.

"Uhg." Zabuza grumbled, crossing his arms and turning away from the scene, "Come Haku, leave the brats to their sob-fest."

Lee spoke up, not ashamed in his little eavesdropping. He unashamedly teased the older man -just like he'd been doing for the past two weeks, trying to draw Zabuza out of his 'demon' shell and join in with everyone else. To his constant pleasure, it worked- "You want to cry too do you not, Zabuza-san? Do not worry, we will not laugh."

Zabuza choked and immediately turned on his heel, growling at Lee, "In your dreams little girl! This is nothing to a demon!"

"Oh? There is a demon here?" Lee tilted his head in false surprise, "Did you know there was a demon, Haku? I wonder where it went?"

"You little brat!"

Haku chuckled, a small but bright smile on his lips. It had been surprising at first but Haku quickly grew to like seeing Lee tease Zabuza. It made Zabuza loosen and act different, real. It was something Haku didn't think was possible while being a ninja. he was once again, thankful to have met Lee. "I don't know, I wasn't looking."

"You- now you're corrupting Haku too?!" Zabuza reached out and grabbed both of their heads, shaking them. He held back on his strength and the resulting laughter from Haku made him want to sigh. Even the girl, Sakura, laughing, made it seem better. Damn brats...they were making him soft. -Yeah, he knew the damn Sharingan Kakashi was watching him, he could feel the stare burning into him. It made him want to mess with the girl. That's why he allowed the 'teasing'...that's all. The only reason dammit-

' **Ne, wasn't this the bridge that they named after Naruto?** ' Inner suddenly asked, making Lee look back at the villagers who were getting further and further away as they walked.

"Hm..." Lee ducked out of Zabuza's grip, shooting the man a cheeky smile before trotting up to Kakashi. He could hear Zabuza growling and cursing but there was nothing hostile or even angry in his tone. It was all for show and it made Lee giggle.

' _ **I do recall it being in mist. Maybe it is this bridge. You would know more than I.**_ ' Lee thought back, ' _ **It would be nice if they did the same.**_ '

' **Psh, they should name it after us!** '

' _ **Ah, no thank you. That seems like much too much. It fits Naruto more.**_ '

"You seem to getting along well with them." Kakashi said, his eye closed in a 'smile' but it didn't feel like Kakashi was actually smiling. Lee tilted his head but decided to smile anyway.

"Yes, I doubt I am going to see them often when we get back home though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, we have missions." Lee said, "Plus there is this team and I want to spend my time with you." His smile grew as he looked at Kakashi. The man cleared his throat, looking away from him but he nodded so Lee guessed that it was okay. Really, Kakashi was being so strange. Could it be that the man had been lonely? Lee had been spending most of his time with Haku and Zabuza, and when he wasn't doing that, he was training again.

Lee chewed the inside of his lip and moved closer to Kakashi. He didn't know what to do to spend more time with Kakashi. Was it even a good idea to do such a thing? No, no, of course it was a good idea. The closer Kakashi was to Sakura, the better. Then she'd have more people to help her when she occupied her body once more.

Ah...why did that thought hurt?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Another week of travel passed before they saw the gates of Konoha. By the end, Naruto struck up a strong friendship with Haku, and even Sasuke was treating the boy well -well for the Uchiha at least-. Lee was able to continuously tease Zabuza and get Haku to join him, making the boy act his age. Zabuza never actually lost his temper with them though he constantly said that he'd 'kill her'.

-One instance had Zabuza chasing Lee in fake fury. That shaved their travel time down by a day because Zabuza flat out sprinted. Lee just knew that the man was frustrated that he was faster than him. Still, it was really fun and he laughed the entire time-

-While traveling, he couldn't train at night so he spent it quietly talking with Kakashi instead whenever it was Kakashi's turn to keep watch. He'd always made sure to take the watch after or before Kakashi's just so he could-

-Sometimes, embarrassingly, he'd fall asleep against Kakashi. He thought that he'd gotten used to not sleeping again but the exhaustion crept up on him and he'd only wake up when Kakashi woke him because it was some one elses turn for watch. Sometimes he wondered why Kakashi wouldn't just wake him immediately-

They stepped through the gates of Konoha with Haku and Zabuza in tow. As the mission had risen from a C-rank to an A-rank, they all had to report to the Hokage instead of just handing in a written report. So Team Seven, plus Zabuza and Haku, went to the Hokage tower.

The Hokage Tower was as busy as usual. It looked like every shinobi had their eyes on them, which wasn't surprising considering who Zabuza was, but having Kakashi being the one to lead them settled many. They all went up the stairs to the Hokage's office and waited until they were allowed in. The Hokage looked at them all, his eyes lingering on Zabuza and Haku before settling on Kakashi.

"Hatake," Hiruzen said, "it seems that something interesting happened on your C-rank. Report."

Kakashi nodded and began the story. He narrated everything that had happened since they left the village, only stopping when he had first lost consciousness after their first fight with Zabuza. Lee stepped forward at that part and filled in the blanks. He did the same for any moment when Kakashi wasn't able to give the full information.

When it came to Lee's battle with Haku, Lee found himself strangely reluctant to speak of it, and before he realized what he was doing, he was downplaying almost all of it. He didn't mention Haku's Kekkei Genkai or the conversation they had in that clearing. He finished by saying that he ran when he could go on no longer.

Kakashi didn't say anything to discredit Lee, instead, he just continued the story.

When the report was done, the Hokage stayed silent for a few minutes before nodding. He increased their pay from a C-rank to an A-rank and had it recorded down. Then he agreed to taking Zabuza and Haku into their village under watch. Only after they proved that they were true in their desire to join the village would they be given the choice to join them as Genin and rise through the ranks. Zabuza looked pissed but he held his tongue.

The Hokage dismissed them after handing over the money but Kakashi stayed back. Lee looked back but Kakashi gave him an eye smile so Lee reluctantly left with his team mates and their two 'guests' who were told to wait on the ground floor. When they got to the floor, Lee bid the boys goodbye, telling them that he was going to head home though he didn't really feel like going home. He watched the boys leave before heading to one of the many desks. He asked for a spare paper and pen then took his acquired goods to the side and quickly wrote something down before folding the paper and handing the pen back.

He hadn't even thought about what he was about to do. He knew it was risky considering Sakura's parents but they seemed gone often enough anyway. So Lee continued back to Haku and Zabuza -he was pretty sure that Kakashi was talking with the Hokage about a place for Zabuza and Haku to stay, plus whatever Kakashi said to get Zabuza to agree to becoming a Konoha nin-.

Haku was already giving him all of his attention by the time Lee got to their sides. As was Zabuza though not as keenly, the man's gaze kept flickering around at the shinobi around them.

"Haku, Zabuza." Lee said and took Haku's hand because he was the closest. He placed the paper in his hand and continued, "This is my home address. I expect to see the both of you often."

Zabuza immediately scoffed and called him a brat, but Haku held the paper close and smiled like it was truely a gift. It actually made him feel slightly embarrassed but Lee grinned at the both of them.

"Now now Zabuza, you do not have to act all surly. I know you like me!" Lee said and Zabuza spluttered, he looked torn between yelling like normal or just growling -thanks to them being surrounded-. Lee giggled, "If I do not see you two often, I will be sorely disappointed. To 'sweeten' the deal, I will even give you guys a home cooked meal each time you come over! I am a good cook, I promise!"

Then Lee's smile turned gentle and he squeezed Haku's hand, "And you, take care of yourself and that grump." He turned his smile onto both of them and reached out, putting his other hand on Zabuza's arm, "If anyone tries to do anything to either of you, come to me and I will take care of it. I know that you two can take care of yourselves, it is obvious, but it would be a smoother path if you allow me to do it instead."

"...You're too soft, brat." Zabuza grumbled, crossing his arms, but not enough to dislodge Lee's hand. Haku's smile softened and Lee felt a little too warm at how Haku never once looked away from him.

"Thank you, Sakura. Please expect us soon then." Haku said and though the name was like cat claws on a chalkboard, Lee smiled back.

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, it was always _Sakura_ -

Lee nodded then pulled back and waved at them both as he left the tower.

' **Lee...** ' Inner sighed and is sounded sad, ' **Would it help if I called you Sakura instead?** '

Lee shuddered violently, unable to stop his reaction -he was glad no one of importance saw him-. Inner was the only one to 'call' him by his real name and the thought of losing that made his chest feel hollow. But...

' _ **It would most likely be for the best.**_ ' He thought back, feeling like he was trying to hold back bile.

He needed to go somewhere. He didn't know where but his feet were moving again and he kept his breathing steady though he felt like a monster was breathing down his neck. Maybe he could train. He could train until he was too tired to think. He could train to the point of exhaustion and keep his dreamless sleep that he wished to keep forever.

Lee added more chakra into his weights until the pressure felt like they were going to pull his limbs from his joints. He kept a steady pace, not really knowing where he was going but trusting his feet. He swallowed hard and walked faster though it immediately started to hurt. He absently sent more medical chakra through his limbs, concentrating on his joints.

-What did it say about him that he trained hard enough that something like this was second nature now?-

Inner was quiet again and Lee felt shamefully thankful. He would accept it, for Konoha, he'd erase himself if he needed to, no matter how much it hurt. But he wished to do it tomorrow if possible, to have one day for himself. Could he be selfish? He already was with so many other things.

Gods, he just wanted to hear someone say _his_ name.

But no one knew it, did they? No one except-...but he couldn't ask him for that. How could he? No, it was better to let himself fade.

Lee thought such things but his feet betrayed him and he found himself staring at _that_ tree as the sun dyed it in colors of orange. Lee shuddered and felt his throat tighten, then his gaze was drawn to the one he'd been thinking about. His eyes widened in surprise and suddenly, he felt nervous.

Shikamaru sat on an exposed root, staring at the blazing sky. He closed his eyes and sighed, rolling his shoulders to try to get rid of his tenseness. Nothing worked, in fact, not even his favorite hobby allowed him to relax anymore. A month of this constant state and he still felt an itch in his chest.

Shikamaru sighed again and slowly stood up. He turned and his breath caught. He stared, disbelieving then slowly began to smile, _relaxing_.

"Lee, welcome back." He said, staring at Lee who still resided in Sakura's body. Suddenly, panic licked at his insides as he watched Lee's expression twist as the 'girl' started crying. Then Lee was running towards him and a reflex he didn't know he had, had him opening his arms. Lee crashed into him with more weight than he expected and Shikamaru didn't have time to re-enforce his muscles before he was tripping over a root. Shikamaru tightened his hold as they fell, taking the brunt of the fall. He grunted with slight pain and opened his mouth to call Lee troublesome but the word caught in his throat as Lee hugged him _desperately_.

What happened? Why was Lee crying? Did-?

Lee looked up at him and Shikamaru's mind went blank for a full second as he stared at 'her' _bright_ smile.

"I am back, Shikamaru!" Lee said, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks but was from joy, pure _joy_. Shikamaru...of course his dear friend would answer his wish without even knowing it. His name...a heavy weight he hadn't even noticed on his heart suddenly vanished at the sound of it. His smile grew and he fell against Shikamaru again, burrying his face into Shikamaru's shoulder as he hugged the boy tighter.

How could he even begin to thank Shika? He doubted anything he could do would ever show just how much that simple call had meant to him.

"...T-troublesome..." Shikamaru murmured, "Lee-" he paused as Lee made a sound similar to a cat purring and slowly, the puzzle pieces clicked together.

Lee, who was stuck inside of Sakura's body...Of course...

"...Lee." Shikamaru said again, slowly, hesitantly raising his hand to Lee's pink hair. He shivered as Lee nuzzled his shoulder and let his head fall back against the ground. Shikamaru closed his eyes and let himself slowly stroke Lee's hair as he whispered Lee's name over and over again.

Lee.

Lee.

_Lee..._


	15. Chapter 15

He had fallen asleep on accident, he knew because when he woke up, he was in his bed.

Lee slowly sat up, blinking in surprise when he noticed that he'd been...tucked in. How strange...he felt so warm at the surprise. Was it Shikamaru who had done it? Sakura's parents wouldn't have -maybe? He didn't actually know a lot about Sakura's parents besides their jobs. Lee felt slightly ashamed at that-, and they weren't even back yet.

He imagined it, Shikamaru bringing him back 'home', knocking on the door but coming in when he noticed that no one was home. Going up the stairs and checking each room to find the right one, something that was unnecessary but kind. The boy probably called it all troublesome but he did it anyway. Lee smiled and swung his legs off the bed. The movement surprised him again; his shoes were gone, as were his gloves.

For some reason, Lee felt his face becoming warm.

' **There's something on the desk.** ' Inner said, bringing Lee's attention to the paper that hadn't been there before he left. His brows furrowed and he stood up, heading over to his desk to pick it up. It only had one line but that line meant more than anything else to him.

" _I'll always call you by that name._ "

"Shika..." Lee murmured, his chest trembling as pure warmth flowed through his stolen veins. He smiled widely at the paper then turned his head up as he heard Inner sigh.

' **I'm sorry, I shouldn't have suggested it yesterday. I won't call you Sakura. You're Lee after all...can you forgive me?** '

Lee swallowed hard, feeling the burn of tears in his eyes again. He laughed and nodded, smiling again, "Yosh! Of course! I understand where you were coming from...I understand the need but...thank you for this."

' **No, thank you Lee. Haku was right you know, you're kind.** '

Lee looked down, blushing softly in embarrassment. He murmured a quiet thank you. He heard Inner laugh quietly and Lee giggled then went to get ready.

Just before he left his room, he took a glance at the date on his clock. His heart thumped and he took in a deep breath.

"Just a little while longer..."

' **The Chunin Exams are coming soon.** '

"In just a couple weeks, yes. I-...I wonder..." Lee trailed off, his thoughts slowly turning to the one person he hadn't let himself think about in so very long. Lee shivered and shook his head. that was a downward slope, he couldn't let his mind wander to that yet. If- If he got to see that man -boy now, everyone was younger- then he'd deal with it. For now, he had training to get to.

-And if he kept checking the arriving foreign shinobi as the days passed, well...Inner wasn't saying anything so it was okay-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Naruto! Do not just default to your Shadow Clones and let them run wild! They will not only get in the way of your enemies but your allies as well. You must _think_ , your clones are an extention of yourself. They follow your pre-thought plans, turn that to your advantage!" Lee said, slightly scolding as he made another errant clone disperse into smoke.

"Sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, barely leaping out of the way as Lee found the real him and roundhouse kicked him. Then Lee shifted and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, flipping the boy over his shoulder and away.

"Do not apologize, just do it, please. Remember, you gain the memories of your clones too-"

"Wha- Really?!" Naruto shouted again but this time in surprise and Lee almost stumbled.

Lee covered his face for a moment then signaled for a break. Sasuke immediately stopped and came forward, expression exasperated.

"It'd be easier to assume that the idiot doesn't know anything." The Uchiha said, not mentioning anything about how he didn't know about the jutsu either.

"Hey! Take that back, you bastard!" Naruto growled

"Oi." Lee said, poking Sasuke in the side, making the boy twitch then cross his arms with a 'scowl' -as more time passed, these scowls looked less and less real-.

"You too Naruto-kun, do not make me come over there." Lee warned, shaking his finger at the boy. Naruto just grinned at him and ran over to them. Lee chuckled, shaking his head in amusement before saying, "Shadow Clones have more differences than just being solid enough to hit others. If it was just that, they would not be any different from Water clones or Earth Clones. When a Shadow Clone disperses, the caster receives the memories of that clone. Not only that, but Shadow Clones can also use jutsu's, that is why it takes so much chakra to create one. The downside to that jutsu is that if preformed incorrectly, the caster can kill themselves by spending too much of their chakra. It is why the jutsu is labeled as forbidden."

Naruto's eyes got wider and wider as Lee explained, then he froze at the last part, shifting guiltily.

"It's a forbidden jutsu?!" Sasuke said, whipping around to stare at Naruto before quickly looking back at Lee. Neither of them even questioned how Lee could know. It was assumed by both of them that 'Sakura' just knew a bit -or more- about everything -even with things they didn't know that she shouldn't know about-.

"Yes, but that does not matter. The Hokage gave Naruto the jutsu." Lee fibbed a little, "Naruto-kun, you have an overwhelming amount of chakra. That is why that jutsu is of no harm to you." He smiled at the blond but then looked at Sasuke, "But for you...you may be able to do a few at once. You have an above average amount of chakra but you need more practice with your control. I have near perfect control but I may be only able to do a few with my reserves."

Though, with all the chakra he placed into his shoes and gloves, he could create plenty if he added no extra chakra for his clones to do jutsu. There was also the fact that he was expanding his reserves too. He might be able to do six without dipping into the chakra in his weights, if he was being generous. That was thanks to his chakra control though. Lee would say at this point, Sasuke could do six safely without Sakura's type of control.

In the future...it was completely different. Still, they had nothing on Naruto who could create thousands upon thousands without feeling anything close to chakra exhaustion.

Lee mentally shook his head but still smiled. Then he turned to Sasuke, "Anyway, Sasuke-kun. You have gotten a little faster already."

"I don't feel a difference."

"Of course not, it is barely half a percent but it is still something. You are wearing five pounds on each limb- no, I do not want you putting any more on. Five pounds is more than enough to throw off your aim when throwing any weapon and can trip you up. I will add more when I see that your aim is back to where it was." Lee said, unapologetically cutting Sasuke off before the boy could complain. He'd heard the argument before, that's why he got Sasuke his old styled weights that had to be hidden.

"You have only been at this for a week, Sasuke-kun. You are doing wonderfully already." Lee said, smiling again as he lightly bumped Sasuke with his shoulder. The next second, he felt Kakashi's chakra -he'd been trying to train that ability again but so far he can only differentiate Team Seven and Shikamaru. But that is more than before and he will take his accomplishments as they come. Everything helps- then a hand on his shoulder. Lee looked to his opposite side towards Kakashi and said,

"Old lady or black cat?"

"Stray ladder, you know how much bad luck those bring. I had to go around the village to make sure." Kakashi said, his eyes crinkling as Lee laughed.

"Of course, how could I forget." Lee said, grinning now. In the past, he would have found Kakashi's constant lateness 'unyouthful' but it was somehow nice, knowing that everything was peaceful enough to allow for it. It was somehow still novel.

Sasuke shook his head but Naruto jumped up, yelling, "You're late again! You're supposed to be teaching us, believe it!"

"But I have such a great mini sensei for you already." Kakashi answered, squeezing Lee's shoulder and shifting him closer. Lee laughed again, feeling a flare of warmth inside himself.

"It is a partnership." Lee played along with a nod and this time Kakashi chuckled, deep and pleasant.

"Sakura-chan's a better sensei than you anyway." Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms but there was no malice in his tone -once, Lee had doubted that Naruto had even one angry bone in his body. He learned different many times but one time stood out in his mind then. An enemy had gotten Sakura while she was healing someone on the field and couldn't move. She had been amazing, her chakra still working to bring Kiba from death's door while also healing herself with the white branch piercing her through the stomach. Naruto went red, and Lee couldn't think of a kinder way to put it. Everything had went _red_ -.

Kakashi only shrugged.

"Do we have a new mission or not?" Sasuke cut off Naruto's beginning shout, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Oh yes. a few have been lined up." Kakashi tapped his chin as if pretending to think and both Sasuke and Naruto blanched. Kakashi grinned under his mask, shifting forward and Lee's shoulder suddenly felt strangely cold. The boys knew that Kakashi meant D-rank missions.

Yes, they were D-rank.

And Lee found himself saving Naruto from falling off the cliff by a waterfall...among other dangers. When they finished with their D-ranks, it was still sunny out but Kakashi dismissed them for the day. He disappeared with a poof of smoke after briefly petting Lee's hair.

They all stared at the spot then Sasuke quickly turned to Lee.

"No Sasuke-kun." Lee said without even looking at the boy.

"What's stopping me from just getting the weights myself?"

"My disappointment...and the fact that I will not be kind anymore when we spar if you do."

"You've been kind?!"

"HA! And you're still getting your ass beat, bastard!"

"Shut up, you dumb-ass!"

"Hey!"

They boys went silent and Lee sighed, "Better question...why is there a square 'rock' over there?"

"You saw through my disguise! You're worthy of being boss's teammate!" A young boy's voice came from under the poor prop then the prop began to shine and Lee had a bad feeling about it. Three different colors of smoke exploded from the box and when it cleared, there were three children there, coughing from the gunpowder.

The three kids looked up, noticing that they were being stared at, then quickly stood and it was the girl who spoke first.

"I'm Moegi, the sassiest kunoichi in preschool! Check me out!" Moegi said, a big smile on her face as she posed.

"I love algebra, call me Udon!" One of the boys said and last was someone even Lee knew of.

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village, Konohamaru!" The current Hokage's grandson shouted. "And when we're all together, we're the Konohamaru ninja squad!" They all said together, doing another pose.

How cute!

Lee pressed his lips together, covering his mouth when he felt that he couldn't hide his smile. His shoulders shook slightly when he saw Sasuke's look of disbelief. It got worse when he heard the boy whisper 'It's another _Naruto_ '. Then Naruto stepped forward.

"Yeah, I knew it was you Konohamaru- hey, what are those things, those goggled you're wearing?"

Konohamaru giggled like the child he was, grinning widely as he 'fixed' his goggles. The two kids behind him were smiling too, Moegi with a bright and adorable smile, and Udon looking shy but pleased. "Hehe, you used to wear goggles, remember? So we're copying you!"

"Oh kami save me, they are cute!" Lee whispered, turning his back to the children and gripping Sasuke's shoulder as he leaned against his teammate.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Sasuke deadpanned but he kept his voice quiet too so the kids wouldn't hear him.

"You said you'd play ninja with us!" They both heard Konohamaru say. Sasuke put his hand over his face, shaking his head, while Lee struggled not to laugh at how cute it was.

"I've got to train!" Naruto said and Lee quickly whipped around.

"I will play ninja with you if you do not mind me!" Lee said, smiling widely and hoping that they would say yes -gods, he'd been so busy since coming to the past he hadn't actually stopped and took in just how much was different. The children were _children_! Lee wanted to help them keep their innocence-.

"Wha- Sakura-chan! Ah-Fine! We'll play ninja with you!" Naruto quickly said, changing his tune as soon as 'Sakura' said she would.

"Huh? Who are you anyway?" Konohamaru asked, looking Lee over. After a moment, he began to grin, his mind making leaps, "Oh, I get it...she's your girlfriend, right boss?"

"What?!" Sasuke was the one to speak up, "Where the hell did you get that idea?!"

"Hehe, you could see that huh?" Naruto grinned, his cheeks becoming red as he rubbed the back of his head.

Lee tilted his head then chuckled, "We are not quite that close but I am a girl who is his friend. Though, I think that the one Naruto-kun chooses as his love will be the absolute luckiest girl in the village." Lee smiled affectionately at Naruto who turned redder.

"Don't encourage them, Sakura." Sasuke said, grumbling.

"Oh do not worry, I think the same of you Sasuke-kun. I have such amazing teammates~" Lee added and this time, Sasuke had a tint of red appearing on his ears. He scoffed and looked away.

Moegi looked at Lee with wide eyes, slowly getting closer. Lee noticed and looked down at her, smiling as he hummed in question. The little girls already pink cheeks got pinker and she smiled shyly. Lee giggled then took Sasuke's arm, moving closer to the children.

"Alright, who is ready to play?" He asked and the kids immediately raised their hands, shouting 'I am!'

"Oi! I didn't say I was!" Sasuke said, stumbling slightly as he was pulled but he didn't try to get out of Lee's grip. Lee only laughed again and soon, he had the kids running away from the 'enemy nins' which was him and Sasuke. Naruto was acting as their Jonin Leader 'leading' them away from danger.

Only, Konohamaru turned a corner too fast and too far ahead of the others. He crashed into someone, falling back with a slight cry. Lee rushed over immediately and froze at who he saw.

Days of looking though he knew he shouldn't, and they were here. They were here...

That meant-

"That hurt..." Kankuro's voice was younger than his memories -they all were and he shouldn't be surprised each time heh saw someone 'new'- but still had a hint of smoothness that came when he got older. The boy was wearing that cowl again...he'd thrown it away in a fit of emotional agony when the habit had hurt him too much.

Lee swallowed hard, his heart jumping with joy. But Temari and Kankuro were here!

But then...Kankuro grabbed Konohamaru, lifting the little boy by his scarf, and Lee felt his heart drop.

"Does this hurt, brat?" Kankuro spoke calmly but his grip tightened.

"Put him down Kankuro, or you know you'll pay for it later." Temari said, looking around before shooting Kankuro an annoyed glance.

Lee closed his eyes for a moment, disappointed. Then he shifted one step forward to gain the Sand siblings attentions, "I apologize, it was because of me that the _Hokage's grandson_ was running around. Will you please forgive me and release him?" Lee put emphasis on just who Konohamaru was and saw Temari's eyes widen just slightly.

"Kankuro." She said, her voice sterner now and Kankuro made a slight sound of irritation. He dropped Konohamaru to the ground and Lee had to stop himself from reacting. More and more disappointment. His expression stayed completely blank though he wanted to scowl.

"Konohamaru." Lee said, his voice gaining a hint of gentleness as he motioned the boy to come back to them. Konohamaru ran, choosing to slightly hide behind Lee as both Moegi and Udon sniffled, trying to stop crying.

Sasuke had no problem with showing his irritation, scowling as he said, "You're a long way from home...you should get lost."

' **Lee there's-...** '

"What did you say punk?" Kankuro said, a low growl in his voice, "I hate pesky little snots like you the most, all attitude and nothing to back it up." He reached back, gripping the bandaging that Lee knew held Crow to his back. Temari gasped slightly, her mouth opening to say something

"Kankuro, back off." A new voice came. It sent shivers up Lee's spine and made tears prick at the back of his eyes. Gods, it felt like he couldn't _breathe_. That _voice_ , it was-

Lee looked up to the tree where-

"You're an embarrassment to our village." Gaara said from his position under the tree branch, looking down at his siblings.

"U-uh, h-hey Gaara." Kankuro said, uneasy and hesitant

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?"

"I-I know- I mean, they challenged us." Kankuro chuckled nervously, trying his best to lie, "They started the whole thing really. You see, here's what happened-"

"Shut up." Gaara said, his tone never changing from apathetic until his voice deepened as he warned, threatened, _promised_ , "or I'll kill you..."

"R-right, I was totally out of line. I- I'm sorry Gaara, I was totally out of line." Kankuro repeated himself, slightly stepping back as he raised his arms like Gaara was a feral animal. Lee could see the cold sweat on his face and had to take a deep breath.

Right...Gaara was still...Gaara never got to learn about love yet, about friendship and how they all cared for him so much. Right now, Gaara was still that angry and hurting boy. And it hurt Lee to realize that.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused..." Gaara said, looking at them now. His tone back to normal. Then sand swirled around him and he vanished only to quickly appear next to Temari, his back facing them, "Let's go, we didn't come here to play games." he said.

"R-right, sure." Kankuro answered. Temari stayed completely silent.

No, net yet, Lee couldn't see Gaara leave just yet!

"Wait." Lee said, shoving down his desperation. It made him sound hard instead, coolly demanding. But it made them stop and Lee couldn't take his eyes off Gaara, mentally begging the boy to turn around so he could see his face again, "You are all from the Suna, are you not? Though Fire and Wind are allies, no shinobi can enter another village without permission...Are you here for the Exams? To confirm, I would like to see your pass."

Unfortunately it was Temari who turned, a mocking look on her face, "So the girly knows what's going on. We have passes," Temari pulled out hers, showing that it had the correct stamp, but Lee barely glanced at it, keeping his eyes on Gaara, "now we don't have time to play."

"One last question then." Lee said, searching for anything to make them stay longer. He could only think of one thing though, "What are your names."

"Why should we tell you?" Temari sneered slightly

"That is alright, I will amend my question then. The one with the gourd, what is your name?" Lee said and he ceased breathing as Gaara slowly turned. Their eyes locked and Lee could see the 'hidden' bloodlust just waiting for the chance to come out under the apathy.

"I am Subaku no Gaara." Gaara said, fully turning towards them. The skin above his eyes tensed and his lips turned slightly down as if he were confused and irritated because of it, "Why do you look at me like that."


	16. Chapter 16

He could lie, he _should_ lie. But he couldn't, not to Gaara.

Lee didn't say anything for a moment before squinting his eyes almost closed and smiling at Gaara, "Oh, there are many reasons. Thank you for giving us your name. I hope to see you at the Exam's, Gaara-kun." he said then turned his back, suddenly feeling the urge to run away -gods he wanted to cry again but he couldn't, not yet-.

The boys didn't say anything as they turned to follow. Even Naruto stayed silent. But Lee felt eyes on his person as they got further away and the feeling only vanished when they turned a corner. Lee saw Konohamaru about to talk but before Lee could silently tell him to keep quiet, Sasuke covered the boy's mouth. Konohamaru looked like he was about to argue but then stayed silent as well until Lee decided that they were far enough.

Lee sighed and it was like a signal for the others.

"Do you know who they were?" Sasuke suddenly asked, just before Naruto who asked,

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what's the Exam that you were talking about?"

"That was scary..." Moegi said quietly, stepping a little closer to Sakura while Udon nodded quickly in agreement.

"You were talking about the Chunin Exams, right?" Konohamaru spoke up

"What's the Chunin Exams?" Naruto questioned again, frowning in confusion.

Lee sighed again, almost laughing at how exasperated yet fond he felt for his team. "Alright," he said, "First, Sasuke-kun, I have not met them personally but it is confirmed. That was Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, the children of the Kazekage. Naruto-kun and Konohamaru, yes, I was speaking of the Chunin Exams. The Chunin Exam is a test that allows Genin to become Chunin if they pass. It is held every six months in different villages. This is our turn to host it. And Moegi, Udon, I would have not let any harm come to you, any of you." Lee let his voice go gentle as he spoke to the children, smiling softly at them.

"You mean I'll become a Chunin?! Hell yeah, I'll be there!" Naruto shouted and Lee smiled wryly at him.

"Hold on Naruto-kun. The only way we can participate is if Kakashi nominates us. The Hokage will probably be asking today. I did see the ravens after all." Lee said, looking up at the sky. The black birds weren't there anymore but still...

"That Gaara looked dangerous..." Sasuke suddenly said, "I didn't even know he was there until he spoke."

"Gaara-kun is-..." Lee started then shook his head, "like a Jonin. That is his power level, but at the same time it is still Genin. Be careful, all of you. There is blood-lust in his eyes, just begging to come out."

Lee pressed his lips together, unable to stop himself from looking back to where they'd come from.

' **There were others there too, watching.** ' Inner said and Lee mentally nodded. He'd felt them too, but they had stayed in the tree's so he hadn't brought attention to them. From the little he saw...they looked familiar.

' **They were the Sound group you fought for Sakura the first time around.** ' Inner answered, feeling Lee's confusion. It still took a moment to remember before he nodded to himself. If it's them, they were nothing to actually worry about. It was still Orochimaru and Kabuto that were the main threats.

Sasuke wasn't even close to being ready to face either of them. At least he had gotten his speed back to where it had been the first time he fought Gaara. That should give them a leg up on getting away. If only he had-...maybe he could ask Shikamaru for an idea. If Shikamaru knew what was to happen, he'd help, Lee had faith in his friend to come up with a solution.

Taking a look at the sky, Lee decided, first chance he got, he'd find Shikamaru and ask. For now, he had to get the kids back home and pack everything in preparation. The Exams were only a week away...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning came with a surprise call to meet up at the bridge even sooner than normal. Lee was already awake so he made his way over. He met the others but instead of training, Lee quickly brought Naruto and Sasuke with him to get Naruto some underwear -even he found it a tad...gross, wearing the same underwear-. When they got back, it was only a few minutes before Kakashi appeared, also earlier than normal, though still late.

"Dammit, you're late!" Naruto yelled

"Hm, you are early, Kakashi." Lee said at the same time and stood up straighter. It must be because of the exams. That meant that Shikamaru was being told too. Good, he could bring it up easily then.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, turning his used name into a whine.

Kakashi chuckled for a moment, "The road of life was kind today." He jumped from the top of the arches and landed in front of them, "I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the Chunin Exams. All three of you. These are the applications forms." He pulled out three slips of paper from his pack and they all grabbed one.

"Alright! Kakashi-sensei, you're the best!" Naruto shouted, running at Kakashi and jumping on the man.

"Hey, alright! Don't slobber on my vest!" Kakashi said, lifting Naruto off of him and setting the boy back down. Naruto didn't even care, he was too busy looking at the paper like it was made out of gold. Kakashi sighed, "The test is volentary. Whoever wants to take the exams, sign that application and come to room 301 at the Academy. It's at three p.m. five days from now. That's it."

"Haha, Chunin Exams~ Chunin Exams~!" Naruto slightly sang

Lee chuckled at looked at the form again. He would have gotten his own form today too, in his real body...He quickly pushed that thought away. It was good anyway, he thought it over and...if his body stayed like that, it meant that he could find a way to occupy his body once again.

"Sakura." Kakashi called as the boys already began to leave. Only Lee actually heard him. Lee turned, looking up at the man. Kakashi pulled out another slip of paper and handed it over, "Sorry it took me so long. Push some of your chakra into the paper."

Lee blinked, honestly surprised. He hadn't actually expected Kakashi to get him a chakra paper to see what his element was. He was waiting for Kakashi to scold him for how dangerous he'd been with his training. Maybe Kakashi didn't think he was being reckless anymore? Hopefully.

Lee sent a small pulse of chakra into the paper and it turned soggy before crumbling. Just like he thought, Sakura was Water and Earth. Him being in Sakura's body didn't change it. He looked up to see Kakashi nodding.

"The boys need to learn how to walk on water. Since you already know how, I'll teach you how to create earth clones." Kakashi said. Lee's eyes widened then he smiled widely.

"Yes, thank you!" He said. Earth clones would help immensely in the future. He could henge them into Sasuke and Naruto and that could buy them some time as long as he made it perfect. Other than that, Earth Clones were very nice in combat. Lee grinned again, feeling happier now. He stepped forward without thinking and hugged Kakashi in thanks -maybe it was because he saw Naruto do it earlier, it felt like he was able to do it too and not just stick to holding Kakashi's hand-.

Kakashi tensed for a moment but unlike when he 'scolded' Naruto, he didn't say anything against Lee. Instead, he slowly raised his arms and began to loosely hug Lee back. It barely felt like anything, there was no pressure at all. Lee felt the niggling thought that he should stay there, should keep hugging Kakashi just a little longer, so he did. It was like when Lee first started holding Kakashi's hand. The man's grip slowly grew tighter. Instead of a barely there pressure that more felt like a light wind constantly blowing, it began to feel like a real hug, and Lee knew that Kakashi was in desperate need for such affection -so many people he knew was in desperate need and he wanted to help them all-.

Lee sighed softly and felt Kakashi freeze again. It made Lee want to frown. He didn't sigh because he didn't like the hug, he sighed because he wanted to help! Lee pressed his lips together and hugged Kakashi tighter, pressing his face against the man's flak jacket and trying to show Kakashi just how much he cared through touch. Kakashi's swallow was audible but it seemed to do something as Kakashi hugged him tight enough to almost hurt, slightly curling over him.

Lee hummed softly and Kakashi's hands twitched at his ribs. It made him involuntarily giggle and that somehow made Kakashi relax. Lee pulled away first and only smiled, not trying to make it 'off' for his old friend, "Tomorrow then, take care of yourself Kakashi."

"Yes yes, you too." Kakashi said, his voice softer than normal and Lee's smile was warm and bright.

Lee walked backwards, reluctant to look away from Kakashi. His cheeks felt oddly warm as Kakashi looked at him gently -he should be at least slightly used to that look. He'd seen Kakashi with it before but...this felt a little different and it was aimed at him-. Lee turned on his heel, waving as he forced himself not to run. He pushed the thoughts from his head. Lee had to focus anyway. He had to find Shikamaru.

Only, instead of him finding Shikamaru, the Nara found him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They were at their tree. Lee sat on one of the roots, sunlight filtering down through the trees and creating soothing shapes on his legs. Shikamaru sat next to him on the ground, his head near Lee's thigh as he leaned back against the tree trunk. Lee looked at the Nara then smiled a little.

"Are you okay, Shika? You look tired." Lee murmured, not thinking about how he called the boy. Shikamaru always had him lowering his guard. Shikamaru glanced at Lee for a moment before closing his eyes, his ears warm.

"I'm okay. I've been training more. It's cut into my sleeping time." Shikamaru said, his tone conveying how troublesome he thought it was. Lee giggled then went abruptly quiet as he felt weight against his thigh. He looked down and felt a rush of warmth flowing through his body. Lee gently touched Shikamaru's hair, smiling down at the boy who was now using his leg as pillow.

"Are you not concerned for what others will think? It is unusual for you to train." Lee asked, slowly beginning to trail his fingers over Shikamaru's hair and through his ponytail. He felt Shikamaru twitch and thought to pull back but Shikamaru relaxed and it made him happy but somehow sad at the same time. He knew why he felt that pang of sadness, He'd never done this to _Shikamaru_ before.

-No, not Shika, but he'd done it for Gaara. When things had been bad but not horrible. Gaara still had such a hard time sleeping, especially on hard ground. So Lee had offered his lap, not truly thinking that Gaara would, but Gaara had laid down and rested his head on his lap. Lee remembered staring at Gaara's profile before being oddly distracted by his hair. Then he was running his fingers through the soft looking hair and when he realized what he was doing, he almost snatched his hand away but Gaara had sighed and the tightness around his eyes had smoothened. Lee kept it up until the alarm sounded and that was the last time...-

"No, though, my dad guessed." Shikamaru said, "He got one reason right."

"What did he say?" Lee asked, his brows furrowing. He knew Shikaku wouldn't have guessed time-travel. That was a little too much for even a genius to guess. He knew Shikamaru wouldn't just tell his father about his secret without telling him first either. He was worried that something could go wrong -he shouldn't worry as Shika was a genius and could help himself but Lee worried anyway-.

Shikamaru was silent for a long moment before he pressed against Lee's thigh a little harder before tilting his head against Lee's still moving hand. It sent a little flutter in Lee's stomach and he couldn't help but to smile. "...He asked if I had someone I wanted to protect." Shikamaru finally said, surprising Lee.

Someone he wanted to protect? Shikamaru said that Shikaku was right by asking...who was it that Shikamaru wanted to protect? Or maybe it was that Shikamaru wanted to protect Konoha as a whole. That he could immediately understand and it made the most sense. Shikamaru never had anyone he was interested in after all, not even in the future.

Lee nodded then said that he understood. Shikamaru cracked an eye open, looking at Lee before sighing.

"Troublesome...you're the dense type, aren't you." Shikamaru sighed again, "Well, that's okay. I'll just have to try harder, heh, never thought I'd be saying that."

Lee made a confused noise but Shikamaru just gave him a crooked smile that looked too amused. Lee puffed his cheeks, slightly tugging at a lock of Shikamaru's hair in retaliation. Then he couldn't help but to smile as well. Oh well, at least Shikamaru was smiling. That was all that mattered to him.

"Silly Shika. As long as you are not in trouble..." Lee said, his smile growing as Shikamaru's smile changed to something oddly gentle. It was nice to look at. "Oh, before you distract me, did Asuma-san tell Team Ten about the Exams?"

Shikamaru's brows furrowed for a moment before he shifted so his back was against the root Lee was sitting on. His head was still on Lee's lap but he was looking up at the boy now.

"Yeah, he said he nominated us and gave us the forms. This is when we all met _you_ , right?"

"Yes, well, sort of. Truthfully, I only spoke with Team Seven, but I did see the rest of you." Lee admitted, "But this is also where you all met Kabuto and Team Seven met Orochimaru."

Shikamaru jerked hard, his eyes widening as he shot up. His body twisted so he was still looking at Lee as he said, "Oro- The _Snake Sannin_?!"

Lee bit his lip and nodded, "Yes, during the second portion of the exams, _he_ mixed in by disguising himself as a female grass-nin. He located Team Seven and attacked them, leaving Sasuke-kun with something called the Curse Mark. It is an evil mark that slowly corrodes the victims mentality. He placed it on Sasuke-kun with the promise of power and Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun became a missing-nin not too much later. Orochimaru wants Sasuke-kun's body. He plans to take it over so he will have the Sharingan eyes."

Shikamaru frowned hard, his eyes dark with his thoughts, "And this Kabuto guy?" he settled on asking.

"He is a spy for Orochimaru. But..." Lee paused and he thought about the future Kabuto. He did so much wrong between now and then but Lee still couldn't help but to think about the man who had joined them in the end and in those few moment's of vulnerability, spoke of wanting to take over the orphanage he had grown up in.

Lee sighed, "He has the potential to be so good but he had done so much bad before he finally became good."

Shikamaru stared at Lee then sighed, an almost helpless smile tilting his lips. Of course Lee would say that. The more he got to know the boy turned girl, the more he saw just how much Lee cared, about everyone. He slowly leaned back again until his head was resting on Lee's lap once more, shamelessly taking advantage of the fact that he knew Lee didn't mind.

"I'm assuming that stopping the exam is a no go?" Shikamaru murmured, staring up at Lee's face -though it was Sakura's face and she was pretty, Shikamaru found himself trying to see Lee behind it all. He imagined how it would be, seeing glossy black hair instead of long pink and he wanted to ask what Lee's true eye color was-.

Lee smiled a little sadly and apologized, "I am sorry. I selfishly do not want to say anything. Not only would I be blind as to what might happen, it might change everything else and there is...there is someone who benefits from this exam. Maybe more than just them. But they become one of our best allies, trusted and true...Without them..." Lee bit his lip and remembered the ending for that person again. Then he startled as he felt a soft touch to his cheek. His eyes focused on Shikamaru and he felt his cheeks warm.

Shikamaru brushed the back of his hand against Lee's cheek and gently said, "Hey, it's okay. We will get through this and we'll get that person again. The ending you saw won't happen again, that's why you're here, remember? But you have to remember too, you're not alone."

Lee blinked, squinting slightly as he felt the now too familiar prick of tears behind his eyes. Lee pressed his lips together and quickly nodded, his throat feeling tight.

"You've got me, Lee. You will always have me by your side." Shikamaru continued and brushed away the tears now slipping down Lee's cheeks. The Nara smiled crookedly then his smile grew as Lee choked on a laugh.

Lee turned his head and pressed his cheek against Shikamaru's hand, smiling widely. "T-Thank you." Lee whispered, nuzzling Shikamaru's hand. He sniffled, closing his eyes a moment to selfishly enjoy the warmth of Shikamaru's hand before looked down at the boy with clear affection in his gaze.

"I do not know what I would do without you, Shika." Lee murmured, his smile now gentle, "I would be lost without you."

Shikamaru's ears burned and he felt the heat slowly travel to his face. His hand tingled where Lee had nuzzled but more than that, his heart was racing. Shikamaru swallowed hard and forced him mind back on track instead of on Lee's smile.

"And you won't find out either." Shikamaru said though it was foolish because they were ninja's. At least he knew that he survived long enough to help send Lee back in time but that didn't guarantee _now_. Still, he said it, and a Nara didn't break promises easily, "Now, what do you need me to do to make sure you survive."

Lee laughed then nodded, "Alright, I need something that will either allow me to run faster with my two teammates or alarm someone who could be strong enough to hold _him_ back while we run. Yet I am coming up with a blank and the exam is less than a week away!" Lee's voice rose just slightly, like he was scolding himself for not already knowing how to deal with it himself. He bit his lip again but felt a thumb press against his lips, making him stop.

"Lee."

Like it was a spell, Lee breathed in sharply. He looked at Shikamaru then slowly relaxed again.

"I apologize, I am very tense when I think about what is to happen." Lee said, "This is...this is the start of everything bad- no, the start happened a long time ago but this made it so much worse."

"Then let me think about what to do. You _relax_." Shikamaru said an there was a hint of amusement in his smile. A Nara telling someone else to relax. "I'll make sure you survive it. I'll be there-"

"No!" Lee gasped, his hands gripping Shikamaru's sleeve as he stared down at the boy with wide, scared eyes, "No, you cannot come anywhere close to where I will be. You must do what you originally think. You were safe the entire time, even when-" Lee paused then closed his eyes, remembering the sound nin that had attacked Sakura after. How he had tried to save her then failed and lost consciousness.

"I could not bare seeing you in danger, Shika. Please do not put me through that." Lee quietly begged.

"You think I'll be able to rest, knowing you'll be hurt?" Shikamaru said, slowly sitting up again. He tilted Lee's head up, making Lee look at him instead of 'her' lap, "I'm not going to just sit idly by while you risk your life."

Lee's throat felt tight again though his chest felt warm. He pressed his lips together, thinking about how Shikamaru was so kind, too kind to someone like him. Yet it made him want to smile and selfishly hoard that feeling. Lee sighed and tilted his head forward, resting it on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"...Thank you." Lee murmured, "Thank you for caring about me, Shika. I-..." Lee smiled and shook his head, deciding not to say how much he didn't deserve it. Instead, he said, "I will do my best to protect you."

Shikamaru sighed, lightly rapping his knuckles against Lee's head before stroking 'her' hair, "Idiot..." he said, his voice gentle, "Who's going to protect you?"

Shikamaru watched as Lee looked up at him with confused eyes and sighed, half wanting to shake Lee and half wanting to bring the boy turned girl home and hide 'her' forever. It'd certainly make him worry less. But he couldn't do that so he just had to get stronger. He wanted to be the one Lee could rely on.

Shikamaru pulled Lee's head back to his shoulder and hugged 'her' tightly, "I'll make sure that we get out of the exams alive."

Lee blinked then closed his eyes, burying his face against Shikamaru's shoulder. He nodded, simply allowing himself to believe everything would be okay, "Okay..." he said, "I believe in you Shika, I trust you. I will always trust you."

-There was less than a week left till the Chunin Exams-


	17. Chapter 17

Shikamaru and him split up after spending a little more time together, turning their conversation onto lighter things. Lee made his way home and stopped at the store to pick up some groceries as he did. It was a good thing though as when he got close enough, he saw two figures in front of his door. Lee blinked and walked a little faster. Then a smile began to curl his lips.

"Haku! Zabuza!" Lee called out, making the two turn.

"Where have you been, you brat!" Zabuza said, scowling under his bandages, "First you invite us, then you're not even here when we have time to come!"

Lee slowly raised an eyebrow, his lips curling into a amused smile as Haku chuckled, "I simply _must_ apologize then, Zabuza-kun. I did not know you craved my company so badly!"

"Wha- Don't put words into my mouth!"Zabuza growled, stepping forward 'threateningly'.

Lee _giggled_. He grinned and stepped around the two, opening his door as he greeted Haku, "Hello again, Haku. It is wonderful to see you. Will the two of you be staying for dinner?"

"Don't ignore me!"

"If you don't mind." Haku said, smiling wider.

Lee laughed and ushered them both inside, "You are in luck! I stopped by the store on the way home. we will have plenty to eat now." He grinned at them before starting to put away the food, only leaving out what he was going to use. Haku quickly came to his aid, helping him out away what he wasn't going to use. Even Zabuza helped, though he grumbled, calling them short as Lee asked the man to grab some things from the top shelves.

"Oi, where are your parents, little girl." Zabuza said gruffly as he looked around.

"Hm?" Lee hummed curiously, looking back at the taller man for a moment before getting out a pan to cook with. He was thinking curry, he missed eating curry. He hadn't thought about making any, most of his meals were plain rice and vegetables. It was hard to get out of the habit. "They are still out. I think they will becoming back soon, within a week or two."

"...How long have you been living alone?" Haku asked

"...Two months? Three?" Lee tried to think but it was harder to keep track of time now than it used to be. "I spent a month on Tazuna's mission and they had been out before that..." Lee shrugged, cutting up the vegetables to put in with the curry. He already had the rice going.

-He was a little, shamefully, glad that Sakura's parents were gone. He just didn't know how to act around them. He never had parents of his own and though Inner would help him, it still felt dreadfully awkward-

"Does it happen often?" Haku continued to ask and Zabuza was silent. That was what made Lee feel like they were trying to figure something out.

Lee frowned in confusion and turned to the two. He tilted his head, reflexively pushing his pink hair behind his ear so he wouldn't have to see the color. "Is there something wrong? Please come out and say it. I would rather have you honest, even blunt."

"Fine." Zabuza was the one to speak, "You're an idiot for living alone. You don't even have any traps. There should be a limit to blind trust. You can believe in your Hokage all you want but people are dangerous."

Lee blinked, startled. Was...was Zabuza...worried? Were they both worried for him? Living alone...he'd done it all his life and no one said a thing before -then again, did anyone even realize that he lived alone? He was never the one to speak about his home life-. It was...surprising and a little warming.

-Truthfully, he had wanted to place traps but Mebuki went into Sakura's room to help with the laundry enough that he would have hurt her. Plus, he didn't really sleep so it wasn't like anyone could sneak up on him-

"I am not home for that long so traps are not needed-"

"What, so you're going to let some nobody come in and steal your things then!?" Zabuza growled, throwing up his hands.

"Does no one watch your back?" Haku asked and Lee could understand.

The two had been missing-nin's for a very long time. One does not come back from that feeling safe as soon as they get a place to stay. He understood it because war gave the same thing, there was just no safe place. Even home base wasn't safe and there was always the fear that they would be found and killed, or worse, captured.

But like Lee was saying, he didn't really sleep.

"...No, no one does while we are in Konoha." Lee said, deciding to be honest, "But I do not sleep often so I know nothing has happened and I cannot place any traps for I do not know when...Mother and Father will be home. They are merchants and it would be disastrous if they came home at night only to activate a trap and die horribly."

Lee then turned back to the food and added the vegetables to the curry mix he'd made. It would be done in a moment so Lee grabbed three plates an scooped plenty of rice onto each one. Then he ladled the finished curry on top of it and placed the plates on the table. He grabbed milk as the drink of choice and filled three cups, doing the same and placing them on to table as well.

"The food is ready, please eat." Lee said, "Though, I apologize Zabuza, I do not have any alcohol for you to partake in." He turned and smiled at them both, rocking on his heels as he waited for them to sit down.

Zabuza threw up his hands again then yanked a chair out and sat down hard. He yanked down his bandages, revealing his full face and sharp shark-like teeth and grabbed a spoon. He ate, chewing harshly like the food offended him. After a moment, he grumbled, "Not bad." and continued eating but at a slower pace.

Haku sat down a lot more slowly, politely waiting for Lee to sit before taking his own spoon and taking a bite. He blinked then smiled at Lee, saying, "This is delicious. You are a very good cook, Sakura."

"Thank you, I am glad you like eat. Eat as much as you want, I made enough for seconds." Lee said, then began eating.

In the end, both Haku and Zabuza had seconds, which made Lee happy. By the time they were done, it was dark out and Lee didn't really want them to leave. He set the plates in the sink to quickly clean them and Haku stepped up beside him to help. Lee tried to get the boy to sit but Haku gave him a look similar to 'puppy eyes' and Lee just had to smile. When they finished, Lee hesitated before speaking to them both,

"Would you like to stay the night? It is late out, and I know you are both capable of looking after yourselves, but..." Lee trialed off, feeling a little embarrassed.

"If you don't mind, we'd love to stay." Haku answered after sharing a look with Zabuza without Lee noticing. Lee's gaze snapped back to Haku and he smiled widely.

"Of course! Please, help yourselves to the shower. There are two, one in the master bedroom and another in the hallway, three doors down. I will get some clothes for you both!" Lee said, clapping his hands together in happiness.

Haku bowed in thanks and Zabuza made a noise. They both went and Lee entered the master bedroom after Zabuza to grab some of Sakura's fathers clothing. Taking a quick look, he knew that Zabuza was too muscular to fit any of the shirts but the sweatpants were large enough. He grabbed two of those and a shirt for Haku.

He went and got extra towels as well before quietly putting the clothes and towels in both bathrooms without surprising his guests or seeing them. While waiting, he cleaned up the only guest room they had, making sure to air out the room. When they both got out, he assigned the rooms, giving Zabuza the master bedroom to sleep in as it had the biggest bed, then giving Haku the guest room. He told them both that they were welcome to the kitchen and if they needed anything, they could get him. He didn't care what time it was or if he'd been asleep.

His words made Zabuza roll his eyes and Haku smile.

It didn't matter, he still meant them.

He sent them to bed with a smile and went to bed himself.

...He tried to sleep. He really did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He closed his eyes and drifted off for the first time without being so exhausted that he passed out. His dreams started immediately and he regretted it so much.

He could never forget the smell of burning, flesh cooking under the fire of Katon jutsu's. The taste of blood on his tongue and flooding his lungs. There were times in the past that was the future that he'd almost died. In fact, he think that he did once, but Sakura was amazing at what she did and she saved them every time she could.

He'd still never forget.

The screams of children too small to be fighting. The pain of another life lost. The _mocking laughter_ whenever he lost someone dear. It tore at his chest and he wanted to scream as he relived it in his mind, his dreams that were memories.

He wouldn't, he could never. He savagely bit back the sounds, still terrified that he'd give away their position and _they_ would find him and his friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee's eyes snapped open, tasting blood in his mouth as he stayed eeriely still. Darkened walls and moonlight. Inside. He was inside a house- Houses were-

Past. That's right, he was in the past.

Lee closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling slowly, holding his breath for two minutes, then letting out just as slowly. It cleared his mind and he sat up.

' _ **Did you see any of that?**_ ' Lee asked, the caverns of his mind silent.

' **...No, but I felt it.** ' She answered after a long moment, ' **You know I won't read your thoughts without permission. I won't look at your dreams either...but...I could feel your terror. That's never happened before.** '

Lee couldn't help but to smile, a wry thing that twisted Sakura's soft and fair features to something uncomfortable. The blood on his lips didn't help but at least his tongue was healed. He'd bit his tongue in his sleep too many times to count, an automatic defense to keep himself from screaming.

Then Lee sighed and got out of bed. He took a glance at the time and really, barely two hours passed before his forced awakening. That was enough time for Zabuza and Haku to be asleep. So Lee put his weapons pouch, shoes, and gloves back on, then tied his hair back and out of his sight before going downstairs and to his backyard.

As always, he'd use this time to train.

He warmed up first by stretching. His weights help him twist further, bending his body in ways that would make people think that he had no bones. Once his body felt warm again, he started his formations, kicking into the air and jumping. He twisted his body, forcing it to adapt even further to the weights that would overwhelm anybody else, baring his previous sensei. He trained like that for an hour and already his body was soaked with sweat.

He grit his teeth and continued, his chakra speeding up his healing. Without wanting to, his mind went to the exams again. So many things will happen and he was scared. He honestly didn't know if he could get through the Forest without anyone getting hurt. The most important was to get Sasuke out without the curse mark.

But how?!

He wasn't strong enough to defeat Orochimaru. Was he even fast enough? Shikamaru said to leave it to him but...no, he trusted Shikamaru. He always trusted Shikamaru, he was just letting his fears get ahead of him.

Everything will work out. He just had to believe in that.

' **There is someone here and Zabuza is watching.** ' Inner suddenly said, her tone tense. Lee assumed it was because of the unknown person. Lee closed his eyes for a moment then pressed his lips together.

' _ **Let them watch. We need to keep training; every second counts.**_ ' Lee replied and kicked harder. He fliped back onto his hands and within a second lowered himself then pushed as hard as he could without chakra. He didn't get as high as he wanted but higher than he thought he would since he focused more on his legs and with how much weight he was wearing. He spun in the air, keeping his arms close to his body as he gripped a few shuriken. He waited for the right moment before lashing out, throwing his weapons perfectly so all eight hit their targets perfectly.

He landed on the ground in a slight crouch but then his legs trembled from the accumulated weight of his gloves and shoes. He'd just barely got past the feeling of his joints being pulled too far. Inner sent more chakra through his body, muttering curses and making him smile.

Lee gave her a break and settled with stretching again to make his body more limber. He'd come a long way since the beginning, from getting his leg to chest height to being able to hug his leg to his chest. He bent backwards, grabbing his legs then curving further so his chin was resting on the ground.

' **I-...Lee, while you were spinning...I saw who the second person is.** ' Inner said.

' _ **Who?**_ ' Lee asked, lifting himself from the ground with his hands flat. He raised his legs, pointing his toes towards the sky. He raised himself to just his fingertips, ' _ **Is it someone we know now?**_ '

' **...It's Gaara.** '

Lee stumbled, his arms crumpling beneath him in surprise. His body fell with it and he hit the ground with a quiet sound, only being able to stop his boot weights from cracking the earth. He coughed, startlingly out of breath yet still began to push himself back up but the sound of his back door sliding open caught him off guard. He turned his head and blinked in more surprise as Zabazu practically stomped towards him.

Lee could even hear a slight noise from his steps!

"Zabuza-kun?" Lee questioned, shocked that the man had come out.

The man didn't speak, he only scowled and Lee could see it thanks to the man not wearing his normal bandages. Lee squeaked as Zabuza gripped the back of his shirt and tried to lift him. Zabuza grunted then scowled even harder and Lee felt slightly nervous at the glare he was getting. Zabuza must have shot chakra through his arm because the next try lifted him up high in the air and onto Zabuza's shoulder. Lee squeaked again and spluttered.

"Z-zabuza-kun! W-what-"

"Be quiet, damn brat!" Zabuza growled and Lee shut his mouth, staring wide eyed at the back of Zabuza's head.

Zabuza brought Lee back into the house then dropped him onto the couch. Lee bounced slightly then stared up at Zabuza silently, his eyes still wide.

What did he do?!

"What the hell will make you sleep." Zabuza said, still growling his question. Lee twitched, distantly wondering just how much Zabuza would surprise him tonight. "Well?!"

Lee jumped, "U-um, I do not- I do not know?" Lee answered hesitantly, "Is this...what you really wanted to say?"

"No, I wanted you to get me some sake- No shit this is what I wanted to say! I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't!" Zabuza said, "The exams are coming and despite them being for wimps, you need sleep and I don't see you getting any. Instead, you're training like an idiot! What's with those stupidly heavy weights?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Lee pressed himself into the couch, staring at Zabuza again. He blinked and tried to figure out what was happening when Inner muttered, astonished, ' **Do you think...he was worried?** '

"Zabuza-kun was worried?" Lee repeated out loud on accident and Zabuza twitched violently.

"S-shut up you damn brat and just answer the question!"

Lee blinked again then slowly began to smile. His smile grew as Zabuza actually began to look flustered and Lee found it so cute that he couldn't help but to giggle. The man was near his real age yet was so- so- oh, he didn't even know! It was adorable though!

"I apologize, Zabuza-kun. I truly do not know what will make me sleep." Lee said then couldn't help but to tease, "Perhaps you sleeping beside me will help?"

Zabuza jerked and began to splutter but then something flashed in his eyes and he shut his mouth. His ears were tinted with slight color as he looked at Lee intently. Then he said, "Fine."

Lee blinked and was about to say 'what?' when he was picked up again. Lee bit his tongue against a yelp and made a whining noise as he stopped his face from hitting Zabuza's back. He hung there, pouting, before saying, "Za-bu-za-kun! What are you doing now?!"

"I'm doing what you asked." He said and Zabuza sounded smug enough that Lee grew slightly worried. Then they were in 'his' room, and Zabuza dropped him on the bed, "Get yourself ready for bed. You have five minutes then I'm coming back in."

With that, Zabuza walked out. Lee stared at the door, blinking again. his brows furrowed in confusion and he sent the feeling towards Inner.

' **I'm not even going to step into this one. Gaara is still outside by the way. He hasn't moved.** '

Lee frowned and looked towards the window. He removed his pouch, gloves, and boots, then quickly patted himself down with a towel before changing into something fresher. He re-braided his hair then was about to go to his window when his door opened instead.

"Five minutes are up." Zabuza said and without listening to anything Lee could have said, he picked Lee up again and went back towards the bed. Then he got in and Lee was being held, his back pressed to Zabuza's chest.

Lee's eyes were wide as he stared at the wall.

"You got what you wanted, now sleep." Zabuza said and Lee was confused until he remembered his tease. It backfired and that was why he was being held now.

Lee felt his face flush with color. He covered his face and felt Zabuza chuckle as he heard it. Even Inner was laughing in his head and it made his blush worse. This had never happened before. Then again, Lee wasn't the type to say such things but it had come out before he could think better of it. That would teach him to try and go out of what was normal.

Though...it did feel nice, being held. Lee couldn't remember the last time he was held.

Was he ever held like this?

Actually...no. He'd been hugged, but he'd never been intimate enough with someone enough to do this. Or maybe he wasn't friendly enough? But it was warm and comfortable, feeling the firmness against his back and strong arms around him. Was it always like this?

"I can hear you thinking, kid. Close your eyes." Zabuza said and Lee could feel the sound vibrate against his back first. That was nice too, so Lee closed his eyes.

And...he fell asleep.

There were no dreams, just warmth.


	18. Chapter 18

Lee stared up at the morning sky. Kakashi had given them the day off even though there were only four more days left until the exam. Not knowing what else to do, Lee went to the highest point in the village to look at his home. The Hokage Mountain, he sat upon the head of Naruto's father and brought his gaze back to the village.

His mind kept going back to the night before, to Zabuza doing him that kindness, and to Gaara who had watched Sakura's home. When he woke up, Inner told him that Gaara was no longer there. Zabuza had still been in his bed though. The man was a surprisingly peaceful sleeper.

But Lee had gotten up without waking the man and when he went downstairs, he saw Haku cooking in the kitchen. The boy had blushed but smiled and apologized before saying that he wanted to thank 'her' by making breakfast.

Lee smiled a little helplessly and told Haku that he didn't need to but he would be delighted to taste his food. His words seemed to make Haku happy so Lee just watched as Haku continued to cook, lightly chatting with the boy.

But Lee shouldn't be letting his mind stay on such small things, not when he had other, more important, things to worry about.

Lee sighed.

"Hey." Sasuke's voice came and Lee turned his head, his face calm though he felt a little annoyed on the inside.

That wasn't Sasuke. The chakra wasn't the same.

"Yes, 'Sasuke-kun'?" Lee asked, smiling anyway.

"Let's take a walk, just you and me."

Lee almost raised an eyebrow. What did this stranger want? ' _ **Inner, do you know who this could be?**_ '

' **No...** ' Inner said, sounding irritated, ' **It's familiar but I can't place who.** '

Well, if it was familiar then Lee wasn't too worried. Even if it wasn't, Lee wouldn't be that worried unless it was Orochimaru himself. So he just nodded and stood up, walking to 'Sasuke's' side. the genjutsu Sasuke didn't speak as they walked together and Lee was content to stay silent as well.

Really, it didn't seem like this person knew Sasuke at all. By now, Sasuke would already be pushing him to 'let' him upgrade his weights, or to spar, definitely to spar.

It took a while but Lee hummed as he saw the area this 'Sasuke' was taking him. The training grounds with the three poles. One of which, Naruto had been tied to six months ago.

...It was oddly foggy.

Lee sighed, this was a bad genjutsu.

"Is there a reason you wished to walk together, 'Sasuke-kun'?" Lee asked, keeping his voice pleasant.

"Yeah." 'Sasuke' said, not turning to him. Lee stopped walking and 'Sasuke' continued a few steps before stopping as well, "I need to tell you...to give up on the Chunin Exams. There's no way you can pass then, Sakura."

"Oh dear." Lee murmured, sighing again.

"These ninja are very advanced and they have no mercy." 'Sasuke' continued before finally turning to him. Lee quickly hid his exasperated expression. "If you try to fight them, you could lose your life."

' **This is getting slightly annoying. Don't they know that Sasuke hasn't won a spar against us even once?** '

' _ **Apparently not. So if it is someone familiar, it must be from before we became part of Team Seven.**_ '

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Lee gasped, holding his hands to his chest with mock worry, "But, what about you? I would be so worried!"

"Thanks, Sakura. But I will fight harder...knowing you're-" 'Sasuke' said, but then a ninja appeared on one of the wooden logs. His headband said that he came from Rain.

"Ha-ha! Two sweethearts! How touching."

"Get lost, unless you want to die."

"Talk is cheap!" The 'man' jumped into the air and threw shuriken at 'Sasuke'.

' **This is such a bad genjutsu! It's like they aren't even trying!** '

' _ **I know, I know, but maybe if we endure it for a little while longer, we will find out the reason? It is odd after all. We have not really made enough of a name for ourselves to warrant this.**_ '

' **Yeah I get it, but this is still pissing me off.** ' Inner grumbled and Lee almost smiled, even as 'Sasuke' was caught under a rain of kunai. Lee stared in false horror at the quickly disappearing dust cloud and 'saw' a dead Sasuke.

"Hahaha! He's finished! And that's how you'll end up, if you take the Chunin Exams." The 'man' said

"Ah, so that really was the reason?" Lee said, his horrified expression vanishing, "I know you are not a Ame-nin. You are someone close to us, or one of us, if you are so concerned about me, a rookie, entering the exams." Plus the familiar chakra. Lee rubbed his hand over his face, "You are very bad at this, I am sorry to say. That was very...cringy, and you are not even up to date on your information about us."

"Wha-" The 'man' tried to speak but Lee held up his finger.

"No, rude, you made me endure all of that, the least you can do is stop this genjutsu and show yourself. I promise I will not be mad."

' **The guy is trying to leave.** ' Inner said, grumbling, ' **10 o'clock** '

"How are you so sure-"

"Excuse you! I will chase you down if you try to leave!" Lee interrupted, shouting just loud enough for the 'guy' to hear. He disrupted the genjutsu with his own chakra and the fog vanished from around him. The person was gone and though Inner could still sense their chakra, Lee didn't actually bother to chase them.

Like he thought earlier, if it wasn't Orochimaru, he wasn't worried.

"That was irritating. I never had to deal with this when I was in my own body." Lee sighed, shaking his head. He turned on his heel and just decided to go back to the Hokage Mountain.

His stomach grumbled.

After getting some food. It was already past lunch time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee munched on his take-away rice as he sat upon the Third Hokage's head this time. He stared at the skyline and ate more, his mind pleasantly free of thought. The sky was already getting darker, hints of orange sneaking its way through the light blue.

He ate the last of his rice and picked up a different take-out box.

' **Gaara's watching again.** ' Inner said with a slight yawn. Lee yawned as well, blinking slightly as his eyes watered a bit. He opened the box then called out.

"I know you are there. You may join me, I have plenty of food." He said, swirling his chopsticks in the noodles. He pulled some up and put them in his mouth, humming lightly at the taste. Better than he remembered.

Lee heard the soft swirl of sand and knew that Gaara was behind him.

He ate some more noodles then moved another box, this one filled with beef and rice, and placed it beside him for Gaara.

"Who are you." Gaara's familiar yet unfamiliar voice came, raspy and deep but not as deep as it would be in the future.

"Sit with me and I will answer you." Lee said. It took a few minutes and Lee even heard the rustling of sand, before Gaara slowly moved and sat down beside him. Lee pushed the take-out box towards the boy.

"Is this a requirement as well." Gaara said, staring at the offered food in subtle confusion.

"Mmhm." Lee nodded, swallowing some more food. He took his green tea and took a drink before placing that between them as well, "I apologize, I only have one drink but I am willing to share that as well."

There was silence again for a while until Lee finally heard the quiet sound of Gaara eating. Lee smiled to himself. They continued eating in silence for a little longer before Lee paused.

"You asked who I am. I have a few names, but the one people know me by here is Haruno Sakura." The name threatened to turn the food in his stomach sour, "I am a Shinobi of Konoha, nothing more, nothing less."

"You know me."

"Yes."

"How much about me do you know."

"Almost everything I suppose." Lee admitted, absolutely knowing that this did not happen to Sakura of the past.

Sand sloshed in Gaara's gourd, reacting to whatever Gaara's emotion's were. They must have been unpleasant and Lee felt guilty for it.

"Did I upset you?" Lee asked, his brows slanting slightly in worry, "I am sorry if I did, I did not mean to..."

"What do you know." Gaara said instead, and really, Lee knew the boy was asking but his tone always did sound like a demand as a boy.

"I think you will become more upset if I say all that I know..." Lee said then paused as sand started curling around his waist, squeezing slightly. He stared down at it curiously, wondering if he should break out now or wait.

"Tell me." Gaara demanded and Lee slightly had to laugh. The sound caught Gaara off guard and his sand shifted like it had shivered.

"Alright, I cannot deny you, Gaara-kun." He never really could, "I know about your childhood, how your father sent assassins to kill you and test you. I know that you had always tried to get along with others even though children and adults alike were scared and shunned you. I know that you kept trying anyway, until your Uncle tried to kill you. Since then, you decided to love only yourself, live for only yourself." Lee said and the sand tightened around his waist, slowly crawling up his stomach.

"Yet you smile at _me_ , you _laugh_. **Why**."

"Why would I not?" Lee asked, "I know all of that, but I know your kindness, how fierce you are, how loyal you can be. I know how wonderful you were, are, will be." Lee smiled widely at Gaara, unable to help himself.

Should he be saying such things? Probably not, but he couldn't make himself stop. This was _Gaara_. Gaara was _here_. Gaara was _alive_. How could he possibly stop himself.

"...Sakura."

That was how.

Lee flinched before he could stop himself but smothered it the best he could. For a moment, he'd forgotten who he was, even with his voice being so different -he'd gotten used to the voice and now it was like background noise when he spoke. He knew what he was saying but he didn't really hear Sakura's voice anymore-. But it was bad to flinch and Gaara latched onto it like blood latched to his sand.

"You're _scared_." Gaara hissed, his sand, which had been faltering, suddenly tightened around him but Lee didn't react to it.

"I am not. Not of you. Never of you." Lee said and it was true. He'd never been scared of Gaara. For Gaara, yes, but never of him.

" _Then why_."

"I hate that name." Lee had to give the truth, he didn't know how else to save the situation, "That name is sour on my tongue and needles in my ears. It tears me apart little by little each time I hear it called towards me- I _hate_ that name..." But he loved it too. He loved the name for the woman he knew, the girl who he stole life from. He loved the name that belonged to someone so kind and emotional that she shouldn't possibly be a shinobi but she _was_ and she was one of the _best_.

"Then...what name." Gaara said- asked, and the so very subtle difference surprised Lee enough into answering.

"Lee." He said and he knew in that moment that he shouldn't have. Not when he knew that Gaara would meet him, the real him, the past him. The him that was still full of youth and cheer, of a heart that wasn't beaten, a soul that was still whole and warm.

"Lee..." Gaara repeated and Lee shivered, trembled, his eyes pricking with tears. He wanted so bad but he couldn't let Gaara call him by that name.

"You must not call me that though." Lee said, his voice strained, "Those here, they do not know me by that name. There is no one besides you and one other who knows me by that name. I need the name I hate though it is- it is like _acid_."

Gaara's gaze flickered and the sand around him shifted again. Then he seemed to settle on a question.

"Who."

Lee blinked then pressed his lips together, "Who...? Why...why do you wish to know who?"

"Who shares your secret." Gaara repeated instead of answering and Lee had a sudden feeling he knew why.

This Gaara who knew no kindness since his uncle, who had no smiles since he was six. No hint of love or trust, no one to say how wonderful he truly was... Gaara didn't want to share the secret with anyone else. This Gaara was possessive and almost completely insane by following Shukaku's desires.

Lee reached out and touched Gaara's cheek, making the boy freeze. Gaara stared at him with wide eyes and slowly dilating pupils. Lee was a little surprised that the sand didn't stop him but it didn't matter too much. He gently stroked Gaara's cheek and smiled softly at the boy, "If I tell you, will you promise me not to hurt that one?"

"..." Gaara's breathing was turning slightly ragged and the sand fluctuated around his torso and hips, tightening then loosening then repeating.

"I trust you, Gaara. So if you say yes, or even nod, I will tell you." Lee said, and he could feel Gaara's racing heart underneath his fingertips when he brushed them against Gaara's pulse point. He waited, a little surprised by how fast Gaara's heart was beating, until Gaara slowly nodded. Then Lee _smiled_ , bright and happy at Gaara.

"Shikamaru is his name. He helps me keep my sanity, helps keep me from falling until I have forgotten myself completely." Lee said, "Will you help me too? Will you call me by my name when we are alone?"

"Lee." Gaara said like that was an answer and Lee's breath hitched as he shivered again.

Just hearing his own name brought him so much thankfulness, it felt hard to breathe.

"Thank you, Gaara." Lee whispered and he moved. Sand fell from his body as he shifted closer. His hand left Gaara's face and tangled itself into his hair instead as Lee _held_ the boy to him, " _Thank you._ "

The sand in Gaara's gourd thrashed around and the sand on the ground rose then fell and repeated it again and again. Gaara was frozen in his arms and it reminded him that Gaara hadn't had anyone hug him in so many years, if ever. Lee held him tighter, planning to wait until Gaara finally pushed him away.

Gaara gripped him instead, hugging him so tight that he could barely breath.

That was okay, Gaara needed it.


	19. Chapter 19

It was hours before Gaara released him and Lee had to head back home. Surprisingly, Zabuza and Haku were there again. Lee invited them in once more and had dinner with them both, teasing Zabuza as he usually did. He teased Haku too, but gently and full of compliments for the shy boy.

Zabuza got him back though, by 'asking' if he'd need to keep 'her' in bed again.

Honestly, Lee was tempted to say yes. He wanted to feel warm again and dream of warmth and safety surrounding him. But he'd already decided to train in his medical jutsu for the night. But it was that want that had him blushing as he said that he would be fine.

Zabuza laughed it him but it was a nice laugh and Lee didn't mind that it was because of his embarrassment.

Lee left the man outside his room and sat on his bed. Inner told him that Gaara was outside the house again and Lee looked towards the window, wondering. After a few moments of thought, Lee got up and went to his window, opening it. He looked out the window and smiled at the tree Gaara was hidden in before stepping back and sitting on the bed. A few seconds passed then Lee heard the familiar sound of sand and Gaara was there in his room.

"Hello again Gaara." Lee said, smiling at the boy, "If you want, you can stay in here, but I am going to be training tonight so I will not be much for conversation."

Gaara stayed silent but his answer was in the fact that he took a seat, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. Lee's smile was helpless and fond before he nodded and got to work. He hadn't been lying. He turned his chakra green and began the ardurous process of trying to create chakra scalpels. He poured all of his focus into it, trusting Gaara to keep him safe while he wasn't paying attention.

The hours passed and by the time Lee finally created stable five inch scalpels, it was time for him to 'get up'. Lee blinked his slightly too dry eyes then yawned, his jaw almost cracking. Though he slept the night before, his body desperately wanted more sleep but he couldn't allow it yet. He needed more time. He had his break anyway.

Lee blinked again and looked up, only slightly surprised to see that Gaara was still there. The boy's chakra was familiar now but Lee would have thought that the boy would have gotten bored.

"Good morning Gaara." Lee said with a tired smile, "I am sorry for not being very hospitable last night and boring you."

Lee stood up on slightly shaky legs, waiting a moment before they steadied. Then he went over to the red head and hugged him. He hummed at how warm Gaara was and hugged him a little tighter before letting go. Only, sand suddenly pushed against his back almost painfully. It made him stumble and he fell onto Gaara with a quiet, startled noise. He blinked up at Gaara in surprise then began to laugh.

The skin above Gaara's eyes tightened in confusion and Lee was just smiling, still giggling slightly.

"I apologize Gaara, I am not laughing at you. I am just happy you seem to like my hugs so much!" He said -and part of him was sad that he never took the chance to give the Gaara of his time many hugs before...-, "I would love to stay and hug you for hours again but sadly I must be going. I have to meet my team for training."

"...Lee." Gaara said and Lee's breath caught. His heart thumped and Lee felt weak.

"Well...I suppose a few more minutes would not hurt." Lee murmured, leaning forward and resting his head on Gaara's shoulder as he hugged the boy again.

Oh, this was really comfortable...too comfortable. Lee felt himself growing sleepier and sleepier as the minutes passed. He shifted his arms to move but Gaara said his name again and Lee thought that he could hold out for a few more minutes. A few turned into more as Gaara said his name each time he tried to move.

In the end, Lee failed and fell asleep on Gaara.

When he woke up, he was on his bed and there was a knocking on his door. Lee blinked, feeling even more tired than he had when he stayed awake the entire night. He sent a questioning feeling towards Inner as he called out to Haku who was knocking to come in.

' **You were asleep for a little more than a half hour. I felt Gaara's chakra leave only a few minutes ago.** '

Haku came in and Lee smiled at the boy, "I am sorry, it seems that I overslept."

"That's alright, Sakura. I-" Haku began and there was a slight tint of red on his cheeks as he said, "I took the liberty of bringing you breakfast." He lifted the tray he was carrying a little higher.

Lee blinked in surprise then his smile warmed, "Thank you Haku. You are very sweet and kind."

Haku blushed but his smile was warm as well and lit his features up like festival lights. It was completely endearing.

Haku set the tray on Lee's lap then stepped back, "Zabuza and I have already eaten. We did not want to wake you just in case. You deserve to sleep."

"Thank you again then. I am glad you ate...would you mind terribly if I still asked you to keep me company?" Lee asked, a little sad he couldn't eat with them. He liked eating together, it made him feel like they were a little family.

"I would be honored." Haku said, pulling over the desk chair and sitting down. Lee giggled and smiled a little wider. How silly Haku was but all of it really was endearing. He found himself hoping that Haku would always stay like that, stay in his life. He felt the same with Zabuza. The two were...special to him.

Lee ate with Haku keeping a steady and pleasant chatter, talking about how they have been adjusting to Konoha. Haku spoke about how they were going to be allowed to be 'genin' soon and that if things go well, Zabuza and he will be allowed to take the next Chunin exams and stay together as a team.

He also said that he thought that Zabuza wouldn't be against all three of them going on missions together if possible.

Lee giggled and said that he'd be delighted to join them whenever possible. That made Haku light up again.

Lee finished his food and knew that he should hurry so he bid Haku a goodbye, quickly showered, then hugged Haku at the door. Zabuza tried to tease, calling them lovebirds but Lee turned it right back on him by saying that he didn't need to be envious. Then he tackled Zabuza in a hug as well and the man spluttered, his face going red. Lee laughed as Zabuza 'struggled' to get out of the hug, knowing that the man could easily shove him off if he really desired so since Lee wasn't using all of his strength or even using chakra.

Then Lee ran out, shouting goodbye to them both.

He made it to the training grounds just in time to arrive with Naruto and Sasuke. They began sparing as usual as they waited for Kakashi to show up. Which happened after two hours.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he appeared in smoke.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled while Lee waved and said, "Good morning!"

"Maa, only Sakura-chan cares about me." Kakashi said, his tone taking on mock sadness as he slumped. Lee covered his mouth as he felt the urge to giggle.

"...Lame." Sasuke suddenly said, and Lee looked at him in surprise. It wasn't often that Sasuke actually said something because of Kakashi's lateness. Lee supposed that he shouldn't really be surprised though. Of course Sasuke hated it. Sasuke wanted to get stronger after all.

"Seems like Sasuke is first up to try water walking!" Kakashi said, straightening up. His eye was curved in a smile and Lee had a vaguely bad feeling.

It proved itself right as the next moment had Kakashi picking Sasuke up by the back of his shirt -and if Sasuke didn't look like an angry cat then he wasn't a Shinobi of Konoha- and dropped him into the deep stream running under the bridge. There was a splash then Lee heard Sasuke spitting curses as soon as he broke the surface again.

Naruto was laughing so hard his face was turning red.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto next and just threw him.

Naruto cursed too.

Lee pressed his lips together, trying so hard not to even giggle though he wanted to laugh too. Kakashi turned to him and Lee quickly straightened up.

"I would like to remind you that I already know water walking so..." Lee said, shifting.

-Honestly, part of him actually wanted to be thrown too, to join in with the playfulness that Kakashi was showing. It was absolutely wonderful to see-

"That's true, which is why you'll be learning something else." Kakashi said and Lee only felt some disappointment before he was suddenly picked up. Lee squeaked as this was different from the boys. Kakashi's arm was acting as a seat for him and he quickly held onto Kakashi's shoulders as the man shunshined. They stopped not too far away from the boys but far enough that the boys wouldn't know what they were doing.

"You'll be learning Earth Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu like I said before. It isn't as chakra heavy as our Shadow Clone jutsu and has the ability to reform after being hit." Kakashi said, gently setting Lee down and getting into position, "Just watch me."

Lee nodded, focusing on Kakashi's hands rather than his own thoughts. Inner helped by trying to feel out how much chakra Kakashi was using as one Earth Clone formed out of the ground.

"Do you need to see it again?" Kakashi asked and Lee shook his head.

"No, I have the sequence. Thank you." He said, "I will not disappoint you."

Kakashi softened for a moment and his hands twitched before he slipped them into his pockets, "I know." he said and Lee's thoughts skipped for a moment.

Lee looked up at the man but Kakashi was already looking away. Lee...smiled, then he chuckled. He wanted to go oer and take Kakashi's hand again, show him how much his trust meant. And it did mean a lot, he knew Kakashi didn't trust easily.

"Neh...Kakashi?" Lee found himself saying and though Kakashi didn't look at him, the man did tilt his head towards him, "After training, would you...be willing to have lunch with me?"

Kakashi's head snapped towards him, his eye wide. Lee felt himself flush for some reason and this time, he had to look away.

Why did he feel nervous? He didn't have any reason to!

Lee steeled his nerves and looked back at Kakashi, only, Kakashi wasn't looked at him again.

"I don't think..." Kakashi began, forcing his gaze away as he scratched at his covered cheek. He could feel the heat there and halfheartedly scolded himself for it. This wasn't appropriate, not how he felt jittery -a good type of jittery, not even the bad which he should feel instead-, or how his stomach felt off -and not even in the uncomfortable way-. None of it was appropriate.

He made the mistake of looking at Lee and those green eyes felt like they were pleading with him.

He agreed before he could make himself say no.

"Sure." Kakashi said and Lee smiled widely, _happy_.

"Y-es!" Lee cheered, "Then I will strive to learn quickly!"

Kakashi chuckled and stepped back until he was resting against a tree. He watched as 'Sakura' concentrated on performing the jutsu. His eye tracked it as he let himself be distracted by thoughts instead of just pulling out his book. Of course, his thoughts revolved around her.

Lee was carefully going through the handsigns, over and over without putting in any chakra. He wanted to get as fast as he could with the handsigns first, knowing that that was his weak spot. So many years of not being able to do any type of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu made it feel odd. Still, his fingers were dexterous and that was they hardest part to get.

When he finally tried the justu, he went slow again to feel out how much chakra it would need. Inner helped as well and he got one Earth Clone that looked like Sakura. He punched it in the shoulder after it nodded and with the strength Lee put into it, the arm violently broke off. It didn't regenerate but the clone didn't fall to pieces either.

' **So more chakra is needed to actually regenerate...** ' Inner said, crossing her arms in Lee's mind and tilting her head in thought.

' _ **I think I should give enough to have another clone. That should be enough, right? So for every one clone, I give enough chakra for two. That way, they can regenerate their entire body at least once.**_ '

Inner gave her own approval for the idea and Lee tried again, creating another clone next to the one with a missing arm. Then he hit it as well in the same spot. The arm blew off but quickly regenerated. Lee smiled and nodded.

-Really, thank goodness for Sakura's near perfect chakra control-

"Alright." Kakashi's voice startled Lee and he whipped around to look at the man who was smiling again, "Training is over for today. Think we should tell the boys?"

Lee smiled wryly then chuckled, "Yes, we should. It would not be very nice to just leave them." Then he hummed, "Though, I do not doubt that they would just continue training anyway, like they did in Wave."

Lee walked over to Kakashi, his earth clones dispersing into mounds of dirt. He made a little noise as Kakashi dropped his hand onto his head and pet his head. He tilted into the touch, feeling his cheeks warm slightly but he loved the little things Kakashi did, things like this.

"If you wish, I can tell the boys then meet you at where ever you want to eat? Or...if you are uncomfortable with that idea, I can meet you at my house instead. I would love to cook for you." Lee said. He knew Kakashi didn't really like eating out too much. A little tidbit from the future. That man still covered his face and wasting even that minimal amount of chakra to place a genjutsu over his face wasn't smart.

-He still remembered the first time he ever saw Kakashi's face. It was traumatic and it was the first time he ever saw Kakashi cry too. First time he ever needed the 'kiss of life' and...and Lee still felt so guilty for being the cause but he never regretted risking himself for the man-

-How could he ever regret risking himself for any of his dear friends. If he had the choice, he would always choose them. And he did have that choice, it was why he agreed to go back in the first place. No matter how terrifying things were, he would do it for them, each and every single one of them-

"I'll see you at your place then." Kakashi said though he was oddly fidgety.

Lee was about to ask why but the man vanished. Lee shook his head exasperatedly yet fondly and made his way to where Naruto and Sasuke were. He stood on the bridge and grinned as he watched their soaked forms try to stay on top of the water. Sasuke looked to be having an easier time. Lee watched as his dark haired team mate stepped onto the water again and stayed on top for about five seconds before falling again. Naruto lasted exactly one.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Lee called out, making the boys pause and look up at him, "Kakashi has called an end to training!"

"Thanks Sakura-chan! I'm gonna keep going though, I swear, I'm close to mastering this, believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"I believe you." Lee said, smiling, "I am sure you need no help at all, so this is just me thinking out loud. The hardest part for learning water walking was the fact that unlike tree climbing, water is in constant motion, so I had to change my chakra output to match that motion."

Lee pushed himself off from the bridge railing and smiled down at the two again, "But enough rambling. I will see you two tomorrow. Try not to train past night. You might get a cold."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply but now he was staring hard at the water and only putting one foot out. Good, he was trying to match it.

Naruto yelled his goodbye, waving both of his hands and swearing that he'd master water walking by the next time 'she' saw him. Lee chuckled and left, heading towards the market to get some food that he remembered Kakashi being partial to.

When he got back home, they could feel Kakashi inside and no one else. Zabuza and Haku must be training or maybe even getting d-rank missions. But those were thoughts for another time and Lee wanted to focus on making Kakashi happy and relaxed.

The man needed it dearly.

"I am home!" Lee called out to alert Kakashi, "I apologize for taking so long. I stopped by the market to pick up some extra food."

"That's-" Kakashi paused, clearing his throat, "That's fine. Wel-welcome back?"

Lee blinked then smiled warmly at Kakashi, "Un. If you wish, you can join me in the kitchen or you can stay there. The remote is on the table." he continued on his way to the kitchen and listened for either the sound of Kakashi getting up or the television turning on as he got the ingredients from the paper bags.

He heard neither and shrugged to himself. Instead, he open the cupboards to pull out some of his miso paste, knowing that Kakashi at least liked Miso soup with eggplants. It was a good thing he got some eggplants from the market. Other than that, he couldn't find any saury but he got some mackerel instead -and thought of Shikamaru immediately with a smile-. He'd just cook those instead and have some rice to pair it all together.

There was something so very nice about being able to actually cook. To have the ingredients easily ready to buy. In the future, there was never any real time. Most of them lived off of nutrient bars, and if they even had the time to do something as frivolous as cooking, well...that time wasn't spent cooking.

Then, Lee realized that he was being stared at. It made him want to tense but it was Kakashi's chakra so he forced himself to stay relaxed.

He just...didn't like being stared at.

But he let Kakashi do it as he continued with what he was doing. It wasn't long before he finished cooking enough food for the both of them and, Kakashi had never moved. The man just watched and that was when Lee began to wonder just what was going through Kakashi's head. Because, when Lee turned to set the table, Kakashi vanished.

Lee frowned and a quick look told him that Kakashi was on the sofa again. He bit his lip but pretended that he didn't know what Kakashi had been doing.

"Lunch is ready. Do you have any preference for drinks?" Lee asked as he set the food down on the table.

"No, water is fine with me." Kakashi answered, getting up and 'lazily' walking over, "Hm, smells good. I didn't know you cooked."

"Thank you, I enjoy it. Cooking...relaxes me." Lee answered with a little smile, hiding his worry. He grabbed two glasses and filled them with water before taking a seat. "I hope you like it."

Kakashi sat down and looked at the food. He touched the miso soup with eggplant and asked, "You like this?"

"Yes?" Lee glanced at Kakashi, slightly tilting his head. He made it primarily for Kakashi but he did like it as well.

-Truthfully, his own taste buds had grown numb in the future and he couldn't remember what he had liked before. But he remembered his friends, how they would talk about the little things they missed, like food. So when he truly started to cook, he began with those things first. Now, what were his friends favorites were now his own. He loved Miso soup with eggplants and broiled saury with salt. He loved Mackerel cooked with Miso and Sukonbu. He loved Sunagimo and Tanshio-

"Do you...not like it?" Had he remembered wrong? The thought made his stomach feel cold.

"No I...I do." Kakashi murmured. He looked down at the soup again and stared at it for a moment longer before pulling his mask down.

Lee paused, staring for a split second before reflex had him darting his gaze down to his own food. Then what just happened caught up with him and oh, he felt _warm_. A smile curled his lips but instead of saying anything, he picked up his bowl of soup and drank.

-He loved his friends so much...-


	20. Chapter 20

Three days passed similarly. Gaara kept him company at night while he trained in his room then somehow got him to sleep for an hour as he hugged the boy. Then he'd share breakfast with Zabuza and Haku, lovingly teasing the both of them. He'd hug them both goodbye and train with his team, working on his earth clones with Kakashi watching while listening to Naruto and Sasuke slowly get better at water walking. Then, he'd have lunch with Kakashi and after that, he'd train by himself until dinner. With dinner came Zabuza and Haku again and he'd cook for them before heading to 'bed' where Gaara came and kept him company again.

Then it was the day of the Exams.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee stared up at the Academy building tense to the point of almost pain and eeriely still. He'd been panicking about it for so long but now that he was here...his mind was calm and he knew he was ready to face the second portion.

-He would see his old team in there too. His team who were dead and gone, leaving only him as the sole survivor of Team Gai. Distantly, he wondered who had replaced him-

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice broke him out of his thoughts and Lee let his body fall into 'relaxation'. He turned his head and smiled at the quiet boy.

"Sasuke-kun. Are you ready?" He asked and saw a smirk slowly curl at the edge of Sasuke's mouth.

"Always." Sasuke said, a hint of eagerness in his tone. Lee chuckled.

"Now all we need is-"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Speak of the 'devil' and he shall appear." Lee murmured towards Sasuke, amused. Sasuke huffed a surprised chuckle then quickly wiped his face clean of emotion.

"Naruto-kun, you kept us waiting." Lee teased

"Ah! We're not late are we?! Let's go!" Naruto yelled and before Lee could correct him, Naruto already grabbed them both and began running.

"You- Idiot! Let go!" Sasuke growled.

Lee laughed and followed along. He was glad for Naruto. The blond being himself made him feel...better, no, not better because how could he when he knew what was coming up, but calmer. Yes, he could handle this, he could handle the first exam. He knew what was coming after all.

-No, he didn't know-

They bypassed the first floor, heading up the stairs to the second and Lee sent a light jolt of chakra through himself to cancel the weak genjutsu that tried to make him believe that he was on the third floor. His lips quirked into a smile and his gaze trailed to Sasuke, lips parting to speak when he heard a familiar voice.

His heart squeezed.

Tenten...

Lee shut his mouth with a sharp click and took in a deep breath through his nose. He was calm, there was no need to cry, especially not now. But...a look wouldn't hurt, right?

Lee didn't let himself think otherwise and he turned his gaze towards his old team mate.

But his eyes caught on green.

Oh gods.

Was he breathing? He wasn't breathing. How do you breathe?! He couldn't- he couldn't- oh gods he felt sick.

It was _him_.

He was there. _Why was he there_?!

Lee felt his throat tighten and ache. He pressed his hands to his chest, digging his nails through the fabric. His eyes burned but he couldn't look away. They blurred but he could _still see him_!

His legs shook, threatening to crumble underneath him.

"Sakura...?" Sasuke was quiet and surprisingly hesitant.

Lee froze so he wouldn't flinch and blinked instead. The tears threatened to fall yet he somehow forced them to stay in his eyes.

"We are not on the third floor. Let us continue." Lee said, abruptly gripping both Sasuke and Naruto's arms. He pulled them along with him to where they were meant to register, his body just going through the motions.

He was there, _how was he there?!_ The last time he checked- and Shikamaru checked too! When did it change? Did that mean...he had no body to go to when Sakura woke up inside him. He had-...

Was he just going to fade away in Sakura's mind?

A skeletal hand gripped his heart, harsh and ice cold. His breathing hitched and he bit his lip painfully hard. Yet his hands were steady as he signed the contract for the first exam. He could distantly hear Naruto chattering excitedly about the exam but it was like he was underwater and-

Kakashi was in front of them, in front of the door that lead to the 'waiting room'.

Lee forced himself to concentrate.

Kakashi's eye was curved in a smile but Lee couldn't make himself feel any happiness from it. He felt empty, numb. It just kept running through his mind and- he was going to vanish at the end, he just knew it.

He knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it-

"Sakura?" Kakashi suddenly said, his voice slightly tense -he saw how glassy her eyes were and his stomach swooped unpleasantly. Who did this to her? He wanted to make them _disappear_ -.

Lee automatically smiled, "Yes? I apologize. There is something in my eye and it distracted me." he said and it was an awful lie but all he had. He was _trying_ to hold himself together.

He couldn't even share his deep fear. They didn't _know_. They didn't know that he stole the body of their supposed to be team mate.

"...Do you want to continue the exam?" Kakashi asked, his voice gentler than Lee expected.

It gave him enough strength to smile for real. "Yes." He said, "I will not leave my team alone."

"Believe it! We're all in this, Sensei!" Naruto shouted and Lee chuckled, bringing his hands up to his eyes to heal the redness there.

"Let us go past already." Sasuke said.

Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile and he gently pet Lee's head before stepping back, "Alright, from here on out, I won't be any help to you. If anything goes wrong, listen to Sakura."

Lee laughed and Naruto whined that he wanted to be captain. But they were all in good spirits and finally entered the room.

There were 'enemies' everywhere.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gods, there were so many people there that he _remembered_. Suna, Ame, Grass, Konoha, Waterfall, they were there and there were only more coming.

- _He was there_ -

Lee forced back his trembling but his skin prickled with fear.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino's voice broke him out of his downward spiral and with her, he remembered-

"What a drag, looks like we're all here."

" _Shika..._ " Lee's voice was _tiny_ , barely verbal but the shadow user somehow heard him and Shikamaru's lazy gaze sharpened and focused on him. Lee's lower lip trembled before he pressed them together and tried to hide it, tried to smile.

Kiba came and Shikamaru took Lee's hand, pulling him away from the others to a shadowed corner where they were half hidden.

"Lee, what happened?" Shikamaru asked, his hands going up to grip Lee's shoulders. His stomach tightened in worry then full blown panic as Lee's eyes began to water.

Lee took the step to close the distance between them and clung to Shikamaru, hiding his face in the boys' shoulder.

"Shika! I saw him! I saw myself!" Lee cried, his voice muffled but Shikamaru could hear him and Lee felt Shikamaru twitch before he was being held tightly.

"You mean-?"

"Yes, here, I saw him here and he is fine, he is _normal_." Lee said and he began to tremble, "S-Shika, what am I going to do?! I just knew it, I am going to-to-." Lee hiccuped, "I have no body to return to when Sakura wakes up..."

Shikamaru's hold tightened, practically crushing Lee to his chest. "What does that matter." He said, "You are _here_ , you are here _right now_ and you're not going _anywhere_. Even later, and it will be a _lot_ later, you won't be going anywhere. So get whatever thought you have out of your head."

"B-but-"

"No." Shikamaru said and he pulled back just enough to stare straight into Lee's glassy eyes, "You are staying. We need you, _I_ need you."

Lee's breath caught and he stared wide eyed at Shikamaru, almost disbelieving. But he saw it, just how serious Shikamaru was and the tears slid down his cheeks. His lips trembled and he had the almost overwhelming urge to kiss Shikamaru, to press kisses to his face yet cry at the same time because he was so _happy_.

Someone cared about him, _him_. Shikamaru wanted him to stay and-

Somehow, that made everything seem okay.

Lee smiled through his tears, thankful and _loving_. He couldn't do what he wished so he raised his head and pressed their foreheads together instead.

"Thank you..." Lee whispered, soft and reverent. Then he lightly giggled, "It seems that I am always thanking you."

"That's because you don't look after yourself." Shikamaru said but he was smiling back, and actual one and his cheeks were burning but he didn't care, "But that's alright, I'd do it for you anyway."

"You are going to make me cry again Shika, stop making me so happy." Lee 'complained', his smile widening. Then he made himself pull away and healed his eyes again, "We have to go back after all."

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets. He nudged Lee's shoulder and smiled down at the changed boy, "Don't expect me to stop any time soon."

Lee giggled again, light in a way he barely ever felt before. He smiled once more at Shikamaru before speeding up to the rest of the rookies. They hadn't been away for long thankfully, so Lee took the chance and decided to do what Ino did to Sasuke to her.

"Ino-chan!" Lee said, hugging her from behind. Ino yelped, her head whipping around in surprise before her eyes brightened with delight. Then she made herself scowl even though her hands rose to hold onto Lee's arms which were around her shoulders.

"Sakura! Where were you! You weren't running away were you?!" She said, "You better not have been! We got to show them what the women of the 'rookie nine' are made of!"

"I would not leave you to fight alone!" Lee said, grinning, "Let us show them what power and beauty really is!" Lee threw one fist up and Ino grinned, flipping her hair like she was a queen.

"Like we could do any less."

"Hey, you guys!" _Kabuto's_ voice cut through their chatter.

"You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offence, but you're the nine rookies, right? Fresh out of the academy...I wouldn't go making a spectacle out of yourselves. Just cool it, this isn't a class fieldtrip." Kabuto said and Lee slowly looked at the man, his smile falling to something fake.

Shikamaru stepped up to his side.

"And just who are you?!" Ino growled, bright blue eyes narrowing and Lee wanted to pull her back and behind him. Sure, Kabuto could be so _good_ , but he _wasn't_ , not _now_ , and Lee was scared for his friend.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto, but really, look around you. You've made quite an impression." The older teen said.

"Then why are you speaking to us?" Lee asked, still 'smiling'. He let go of Ino and took a step half in front of her. He could see Sasuke not too far from him and wanted to pull his team mate to his side then behind him as well, "None of the other Konoha ninja have, so why did you take the risk?"

"I thought I'd be nice. We are Konoha nins aren't we?" Kabuto said with a slight shrug.

"Yes, true..." Lee murmured, tilting his head slightly. He took a few steps closer to Kabuto, enough to get to him in time. Just in case something did change and he could hear Inner whispering in his ear. She didn't want to take the chance either, not with their earlier 'surprise'.

Then Inner told him that those sound genin were coming. Inner reminded him what happened with a quick picture. Dosu made to hit Kabuto and Lee would have remembered the sound attack even without Inners help.

Lee...Lee moved without really thinking.

He was in front of Kabuto, staring straight at Dosu. They couldn't fight, not really. As long as no one actually got hurt, they wouldn't be disqualified. So Lee gripped Dosu's arm and shoved it up towards the ceiling. He felt the vibration of sound coming through the machine on the man's arm and scowled.

"I do hate when others interrupt." Lee said, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the reason why he 'protected' Kabuto, "Especially with such cheap tricks."

-He remembered the glasses and how much they meant to the man. Bad or not, how could he let them be broken-

Dosu's wide eye narrowed but then smoke exploded in the front of the room and it was Ibiki with the other shinobi's.

-Lee's heart squeezed at the sight of the man. Ibiki had been brave and selfless. Lee would _never_ forget the sacrifice the man made for them-

Ibiki spoke but Lee could feel Kabuto's eyes on him. He wanting to get away from it immediately. He didn't want to think about Kabuto at all -he didn't want to remember the man who got to reunite with his old orphanage friends only to see them die protecting him-

"Come on Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. Looks like the test is starting." Lee said with a smile. He let his eyes trail over to Shikamaru and his smile grew a little more. He nodded to Team Ten and Team Eight before walking.

They had an exam to take.

-And if he didn't let himself look at his old team mates well...he didn't think Shikamaru would blame him at all-


	21. Chapter 21

Lee sat in his seat for the written exam. They were sent in small mixed groups so they wouldn't be sitting with their team mates. Honestly, he could barely remember this part. If he thought back, he recalled getting the answers from cheating and that that was the main point. Cheating without being caught.

Red caught his attention and Lee turned his head to see Gaara sitting next to him. Lee blinked in surprise then smiled at the boy.

Gaara stared at him then Lee could see Gaara reaching for him under the desk. A hand gripped his wrist tightly, it was...almost painful.

"Gaara?" Lee whispered, "Are you alright?" he asked, putting his other hand over his. Gaara's grip twitched, tightening just slightly more before relaxing to the point that he was holding Lee's wrist instead of squeezing.

"Close..." Gaara said, voice low like a murmur that Lee strained to hear, "Too close..."

Lee made a noise of confusion then Gaara's grip tightened again just as he heard noise next to him. Lee glanced to see who sat on his other side and immediately smiled.

"Shika!" Lee whispered and the Nara heir quirked a smile at him before his eyes went past Lee to Gaara. Shikamaru nodded to the boy and asked Lee,

"He's okay?"

Lee nodded quickly, "Shikamaru, this is Gaara. Gaara, this is Shikamaru, the one I told you about." he said, looking at the both of them. His wrist was starting to throb a little but he let Gaara continue to hold it, "Gaara knows...He knows that I _know_."

Shikamaru focused on Lee and after a second, he nodded. He got it, Gaara only knew half of the truth, the boy just knew that Lee knew what was going to happen. Shikamaru slouched onto the table, keeping his head turned so he was still staring at Lee. He felt, sort of special, knowing that only he knew the complete truth.

"Welcome to the club then." Shikamaru said towards Gaara. He could feel the boy glaring at him and though it was slightly annoying and troublesome, he could understand why. If he had less control, he'd be doing the same.

He noticed what was happening under the desk.

"You should let go." Shikamaru said, voice tinted with annoyance, "Can't you tell you're injuring her?"

Gaara's gaze darted down to where he was gripping Lee. His sand sloshed in his gourd, hitting the sides but when he finally released Lee's wrist to see, his sand froze. He had been hurting Lee. There was a bruise already forming and something in his stomach felt uncomfortable. He glared at Lee's wrist then watched it move as Lee _gently_ took his hand.

"Gaara, it is alright. I know you did not mean to." Lee said, keeping his voice soft. He continued to smile at Gaara and his smile only grew warmer as Gaara raised his gaze to meet his.

"So, do not worry, alright?" Lee continued. Then Lee turned his attention onto Shikamaru and his smile never faded. He reached out and took Shikamaru's hand as well, "As for you, mister...Thank you. You are always looking out for me. I do not know what I would do without you."

Sure, he was saying it for something as small as a bruise but Lee did truly feel like that. Shikamaru really did keep him centered and _there_. Without Shikamaru, him as Lee might have already faded to be Sakura in every way.

Lee squeezed Shikamaru's hand and the boy's ears tinted red.

"Yeah well, it's not too troublesome." Shikamaru said, looking away even as he squeezed Lee's hand back. He heard Lee giggle and the sound made him smile. His mind slowed down to just enjoy the sound and that was something that he loved.

Their conversations were cut off by Ibiki talking and the first exam begun.

Of course Shikamaru had no trouble at all. He didn't need to cheat. Gaara used his sand, creating an eye for him to see out of, it was an amazing ability. Lee admired both ways. As for him, he had Inner looking back on his memories and giving him the answers as they hadn't changed at all.

If he didn't have Inner, he would be a little concerned but the questions weren't nearly as hard as he remembered.

He had just finished writing down the answered when he felt pressure in his head and then he was staring at Ino's back.

The suddenness of it made him stay eerily still so she wouldn't turn. He felt tense but he could hear her speaking.

She was apologizing for 'using her' and that was when it clicked.

Mind Transfer. Ino's mind was in Sakura's body and Ino was looking through Sakura's eyes to cheat. Honestly, he thought it was a good idea and if Ino told him, he would have accepted. But he didn't know that this would happen and.

Lee looked down and saw 'himself'.

His heart tightened in fear.

He was wearing his old uniform. The ANBU uniform that had been given out so that they could hide even slightly better. It was what he was wearing when he was sent back. Lee's heart suddenly jumped as he saw black hair in his peripheral and he swallowed hard.

He was _himself_ and he wanted to _cry_. If he could, he would hug Ino in pure happiness but he couldn't. He couldn't let her _see_ him.

A hand touched his shoulder and Lee whipped around, gripping the hand, twisting the person around and just before he could press his forearm into their neck -a rather calm reaction considering before he would have snapped the persons neck- he saw who it was.

His mouth dropped open but he didn't speak, still conscious of Ino not too far away.

It was Sakura, brilliant pink hair and all. She looked like how he did when he was her but her hair was unbound unlike his usual braid.

Sakura pressed her finger to her mouth and Lee nodded, closing his mouth. She then looked at Ino and slowly moved Lee back, stepping further and further away from the female Yamanaka.

Then Ino was gone and Lee was in control again.

Lee shuddered and there was a gentle touch to his hand. He looked at Shikamaru and his smile was slightly shaky at Shikamaru's wordless question of concern. Of course the boy noticed. Lee flipped his completed test over and rested his head on the table. The image of Sakura -Inner?- flashing through his mind. Was it...strange? If Inner was Sakura's Inner voice...why did Inner have such a solid presence?

There was a nudge in his mind and a feeling of warmth. It made Lee relax and smile.

It didn't matter right now. Inner would tell him when she was ready.

Shikamaru took his hand and lightly brushed his thumb over the back of his hand. It made his skin slightly prickle and Lee smiled again. He turned his head to the Nara heir and gave the boy that smile.

Suddenly, his other hand was taken and the same thing happened but a little rougher. Lee blinked in surprise and looked at Gaara. The boy was staring down at their hands intensely. His eyes darted up to his own and Lee bit his lip, his shoulders shaking slightly as he held in his giggles.

How cute. He didn't know why Gaara was copying Shikamaru but it was adorable and Lee wanted to hug the boy.

He held both of their hands, feeling better from the touch and subtle affection.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They passed the exam, of course they all did. The tenth question was still a lie and Naruto was still Naruto so he still yelled about being Hokage, unknowingly giving everyone courage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Forest of Death looked the same as it always did, large and imposing. Lee only half listened to what Anko said as she spoke about the second test, his mind focused more on what was to happen. He turned his gaze to the one he knew was Orochimaru in disguise and tensed when he was _much too close to Naruto_. Lee grit his teeth and forced himself to calm.

Nothing was going to happen, not yet.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath.

He got the permission slip to take the Second Test.

"Hey." Shikamaru's voice came and Lee raised his eyes from the form, slightly surprised -the three of them had separated when the first test ended, going to their own team mates-. Shikamaru offered his hand and subtly motioned him to follow.

Lee took the offered hand without a thought.

Shikamaru pulled him away to an area away from everyone else but not enough to get attention. He turned to Lee and pulled out a scroll, quickly putting it into Lee's weapons pouch with a barely there motion.

"This scroll will help you. Open it and put chakra into the seals, it will release purple smoke which will cover you and summon three 'Elite Shinobi'." Shikamaru's hands were slightly shaking as he took Lee's hands in his, "I got my dad to get it personally so I know it will work. I didn't tell him what would happen but he trusts me. There are only four seals, one for the smoke and three for the shinobi. I don't know who they summon but he said that they would be the only ones able to get to 'my' side fast enough."

Lee swallowed hard and suddenly hugged Shikamaru tightly. Shikamaru hugged him back immediately, hard enough that it was a little difficult to breathe. It only made Lee do the same and bury his face into Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Lee chanted, slightly scared but so happy. Shikamaru pulled through for him in such a way that Lee never thought he could.

Shikamaru pulled back and cupped Lee's face, staring straight into Lee's eyes. Lee subconsciously tangled his fingers into Shikamaru's shirt, a little worried about what the Nara would say next.

"That isn't all. I'm going to follow you-"

"What?! No! You cannot!" Lee immediately interrupted but Shikamaru pulled him close again, hugging him so tightly once more.

"You're so troublesome!" Shikamaru said, his tone tense enough to make Lee pause, "I know you don't want me to, and I know it will be dangerous, but don't _you_ know that that's why I can't leave you alone? I don't want you to face something like _that_ alone. I know it's just me and I'm no where near strong enough yet...but, please...please let me help you."

For some reason, Lee felt his face burn but as always, Shikamaru's words made him _happy_. He tilted his head down, resting it against Shikamaru's chest. He didn't want Shikamaru to follow. He wanted Shikamaru _safe_ , but with how the boy was _pleading_ with him...

"...Fine." Lee said, clutching Shikamaru's shirt hard. His own hands were subtly shaking and bone white now, " _Fine_. But the moment I say, you _run_. You _will_ run as fast and as far away as you can!"

Shikamaru chuckled and if it weren't for the relieved quality in it instead of 'humorous' Lee would have taken his words back. He still wanted to take his words back because he was scared and he didn't want Shikamaru hurt. Shikamaru was...he was...Shika was so important to him.

"Please do not make me regret this." Lee gave his own plea, feeling his eyes burn with tears.

Shikamaru only held him closer.


	22. Chapter 22

Lee stared up at the trees surrounding him and his team as they walked. He was tense, too tense but it was something he'd been used to in the future.

"What are you thinking Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked and Lee plastered a smile onto his face as he turned to the always bright boy.

"It feels like this forest lives up to its name." He said. He looked at both of his boys and said, "I think it would do us well to never let down our guard."

Sasuke looked up at the too large trees as well and began to frown. Lee's smile turned wry and he continued.

"For now, we need to figure out who should hold the scroll."

"I'll do it!" Naruto immediately shouted

"Dope, you'd give away the fact you had it immediately." Sasuke snarked

"You shut your mouth, bastard! I would be the best at faking!"

' **There is someone watching us.** '

"You two..." Lee sighed but the familiarity of Naruto and Sasuke arguing made him relax just slightly, "I will hold the scroll for now. Is that agreeable?"

"Aww, fine. I trust you Sakura-chan!" Naruto pouted at first then grinned and Lee felt a pang of discomfort at that.

"Doesn't matter to me." Sasuke said. That was pretty much him approving the decision full on. Lee smiled and nodded.

"Then we should immediately head to the tower. We can ambush someone closer to there. I have the confidence in our skills." Lee said though he honestly hoped that going straight to the tower would make them miss 'meeting' Orochimaru.

Then they all heard screaming. Lee turned his head towards the sound but didn't comment.

"Ah, you guys...I gotta pee." Naruto said, stopping them as he went the tree to relieve himself...right in front of them.

Lee blinked then just turned his back.

' _ **Do you know where they are now?**_ ' Lee asked

' **Yeah, they are closer to us. I think they'll take the chance to grab us as soon as we get too close to a tree since you said we were holding the scroll.** '

' _ **That is not bad. We can get rid of them immediately then.**_ '

"Sasuke-kun. Please stay near Naruto. I want to take a quick look around." Lee said

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, crossing his arms to wait. He kept his eyes on his surroundings, trusting Sakura with whatever she was planning -it was something he never thought he would be able to do again. It was...odd, to have faith in another again. Odd but almost comforting too-.

Lee ran up a tree and onto a thick branch. He jumped to another and ran up again, wanting a high enough view to see the tower. When he was high enough, he stopped and started planning out a route.

' **They're behind us.** '

Lee sighed, feeling the person behind him even without Inner. He lunged to the side, avoiding a kunai to the back then faced the nin. It was a Rain Shinobi.

"If you have a scroll, please give it to me peacefully. I will not kill you if you do. If you do not have the scroll, I suggest you running now and never trying to attack me or any of the Konoha ninja's." Lee said, his tone cool but polite.

The young man just laughed through his odd mask. The breathing thing making his voice come out distorted.

"Not a chance. I know you have the scroll." The man said and lunged with a kunai in his hand.

Lee lightly frowned then disappeared. Within the next second, he was behind the man, his own kunai digging itself deep into the mans back and hitting his heart.

"I would apologize but I did ask you nicely." Lee said and let the man drop. Then he thought for a moment and sighed.

"I should have tried the chakra scalpels." He murmured, "The blood will attract the animals and insects."

Lee left the body there after making sure he didn't carry a scroll and jumped down, pushing off the too large tree to where his team mates were.

"Clear." He said, "There is no one in the immediate area but I would suggest us all staying alert."

Sasuke nodded with a slight noise while Naruto 'whined' at being left alone with 'the bastard'. Lee smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, enough you silly boy. We should-" Lee felt someone watching from afar but continued on, "get going already. We have five days but I would rather get us out of this place much sooner."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! Anyone who tries to attack us won't know what they're getting!" Naruto shouted, full of confidence.

Sasuke made a noise of annoyance and Lee giggled to himself.

"Yes, yes. Of course our future Hokage will beat everyone-"

"Sakura, don't encourage the idiot." Sasuke quickly said, giving 'her' a look of Uchiha styled pain.

Lee laughed that time but abruptly cut himself off as his skin prickled with danger. Then Naruto's cheek was cut and a powerful wind hit them. Lee grunted in surprise then grit his teeth, jumping to safety as he saw Sasuke do the same and hoped that Naruto had the same thought.

The wind died down and Lee immediately searched for Naruto and Sasuke's chakra signatures. He found Sasuke first and went to his darker team mate.

"Sasuke-kun, did you see who attacked us?" Lee asked as soon as he saw Sasuke's back, "I was not able to get a look." He frowned lightly, his gaze wandering to the deep gouge the jutsu had left on the ground.

"No..." Sasuke said then shifted as something came to mind, "How do I know that you're Sakura."

Lee blinked then cursed under his breath in a rare fashion, "I apologize," he said, slightly pained, "I did not think to have us come up with some sort of password. I do not know how to prove that it is me."

Lee crossed his arms, trying to think of something, "Um, would repeating one of our training sessions help? I am afraid that that is all I can think of..."

"No need, it's you." Sasuke said with a slight sigh and -dare he even think it?- a _fond_ shake of his head.

Lee shifted, "I think I will take that as a compliment?" he said though uncertain if it was. What gave him away as himself?

"Hey! What's up! You guys okay?!" Naruto's voice came and Lee whipped around, immediately know that _that was not Naruto_. That chakra, it was him!

' **Shit! This is too damn soon!** ' Inner cursed, even she had been hoping to make it to the tower to avoid meeting the Snake Sannin.

Lee pressed his lips together, subtly tense. But he didn't know that Sasuke was watching him, that Sasuke had watched him enough to know a few ques.

Sasuke took out a kunai and threw it at 'Naruto' with no hesitation. Naruto dodged it with barely a movement then fell to his side as if he couldn't catch himself.

"Hey! What was that! You could have killed me!" Naruto yelled and even Lee was surprised.

"You're not Naruto." Sasuke said, "Right, Sakura?"

Lee blinked, wondering just how Sasuke knew but still nodded, "Correct. You are not Naruto. Please desist in wearing his face."

'Naruto' stared then slowly chuckled, licking his lips as he grinned in an eerie fashion, "Impressive." He said before suddenly changing. Smoke covered him and when it vanished, a female Grass nin was where Naruto had been.

Another disguise.

Lee grimaced.

"Such a clever boy. I'm curious as to how you found out." The still disguised Orochimaru said

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he readied another kunai, holding it in front of him as he spoke to Lee, "What should we do? She doesn't seem normal."

"They aren't. They feel too strong to be here. Even stronger than a Jonin..." Lee murmured, "This person would even kill Zabuza within seconds."

"Ah, a sensor..." Orochimaru said, his gaze going to Lee for the first time and Lee tensed further.

His instincts warred with each other. Half of him remembering when Orochimaru _helped_ -he switched sides to theirs and _tried_ dammit! Lee still didn't know what made him do it but the man had actually sacrificed himself and Lee _still remembered_ that night like it was yesterday. Gods...there was so much-...-, the other half knowing that this wasn't the same man.

"Sasuke-kun. We need to find Naruto and get far away. We cannot win, we will die...or worse." Lee said, his eyes narrowing as he slowly shifted his body.

Orochimaru chuckled, "How funny...but don't think that I'll let you run away." He took off his hat, tongue flicking out as he grinned, "I want to have some fun, little mouse."

Lee shuddered, "No thank you. Please leave us alone and target someone else. Or better yet, leave Konoha." Lee took in a breath then released it and let his mind drop back into his original time. He went still and his expression cleared, "I will give you only this as a warning. I have the Will of Fire, and I will not let you touch any part of my team mate."

"What could you possibly do to stop me, little girl?" Orochimaru said but the disguised man was _grinning_ , "You do realize, that when this is over, one of us will be _dead_."

Bloodlust filled the clearing like a liquid drowning them. Lee could see Sasuke trembling in his side view and the boy fell back. Lee...Lee just stared at Orochimaru. He had felt _worse_.

"I promise that will not be us." Lee said and he wasted no time in grabbing Sasuke and running. He caught a glimpse of Orochimaru's surprise before it turned to something like excitement

' **Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!** ' Inner cursed and Lee had a brief feeling of her pacing, ' **Okay, we get Naruto then get the fuck to the tower. We need to find Shikamaru too, dammit! He said he was going to find us and-** '

' _ **I know, you must keep calm Inner. I will make sure things go well, no matter what. I promise, Orochimaru will not get Sasuke again. I will not allow that future to happen.**_ ' Lee grit his teeth and his grip on Sasuke tightened before he found a spot to take a slight rest. He jumped down to the base of the tree and set Sasuke down before taking his hands.

"Sasuke-kun." Lee said, still feeling how Sasuke was trembling though the boy was trying his best to move. He pressed his lips together and couldn't help himself. He pulled Sasuke close, hugging him tightly.

"I will not let him touch you." He said though he knew he shouldn't. He pulled back and stared straight into Sasuke's eyes, willing the boy to believe him, "I will not let us die, I swear!"

Sasuke suddenly stilled, his trembling stopped and for a moment, Lee thought that he wasn't breathing either. Then Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Idiot. Of course we won't die." Sasuke said and Lee grinned, he pulled Sasuke up and nodded.

"No we will not. Now, we must find Naruto. With his luck, he might be in-" A shadow covered them and Lee saw Sasuke's eyes widen

' **He's behind us!** '

Lee began to turn but this time Sasuke grabbed him and they were flying through the air. Lee grit his teeth again as he saw the too large snake follow them and reached into Sasuke's weapon's pouch. He pulled out a hand full of shuriken and threw them with perfect precision.

The snake fell back and got caught on a branch as Sasuke landed them on another. The snake was dead but Lee didn't let down his guard. He could feel Sasuke's hand clutching his shirt.

Then the skin on the snake began to crack and Orochimaru slowly came out from it, "I sense your fear and desperation..." he said, and Lee grimaced again and stepped a little closer to Sasuke. It made their sides press together but right now, Sasuke needed it.

"It's only natural. A prey must never let down its guard, not even for a moment, in the presence of its predator." Orochimaru continued, his tongue slipping out again as the man grinned.

Then the man shot forward, wrapping around the tree like a snake as he got closer. But then he was stopped.

A kunai and a few shuriken stuck out of the tree branch in front of Orochimaru.

"Looks like I came just in time!" _Naruto's_ voice came and Lee's head shot up. A wide smile curled his lips as he saw that his friend was alright. "Oh, and what was that password again?"

Lee chuckled then Sasuke stepped forward, shouting at Naruto though he still clutched Lee's shirt, "Naruto, get out of here! What are you thinking?! You don't know what you're up against! Hurry, go now, while you still can!"

"So Naruto, you managed to escape from my friend. Well done." Orochimaru said and Lee wanted to take Orochimaru's attention again so the man wouldn't focus on Sasuke or Naruto.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but you're picking on my friends!" Naruto said, crossing his arms with a frown.

"Naruto!" Lee suddenly shouted, catching his team mate's attention immediately.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I need you to do something really important." Lee said, "Everything depends on you succeeding!"

"Of course! Whatever you say, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, his eyes burning with determination.

"Take Sasuke-kun and run."

"What?!" Both Sasuke and Naruto shouted

"Do not argue!" Lee shouted right back even as Orochimaru slowly turned his attention back onto him -Lee hadn't taken his eyes off Orochimaru since Sasuke started shouting. Privately, he was so proud that Sasuke cared about them both-, "I told you, everything depends on you! You _need_ to get Sasuke-kun away and to safety! Trust me!"

Lee wanted to look but he didn't dare look away from the Snake Sannin.

"Do it. I'll stay behind and help." Another voice came and Lee's heart skipped in elation and _fear_.

_Shikamaru._

"Ah! W-what the hell-" Naruto began but Shikamaru cut him off.

"Do as she says and get the hell out of here. I'll make sure she comes back. Ino and Chouji are a little ways away, they'll help you too."

Naruto growled then finally jumped towards Lee and Sasuke, grabbing Sasuke's arm, "Fine! I'm coming back after!"

"No! You- Idiot! Let me go!" Sasuke yelled, trying to yank himself away, "Don't you dare!"

Naruto pulled Sasuke and already jumped.

"You won't get away so easily." Orochimaru said and began to move but Lee jumped towards the man.

"Your opponent is me!" He yelled and Inner channeled the chakra in his body, mimicking Sakura's monstrous strength and putting it all into his leg. Orochimaru raised his arms, underestimating him.

The next moment, there was a sharp crack and Orochimaru leaped away as his arm shattered under Lee's heel. Lee landed and the branch crunched under him, creating a crater.

"You-" Orochimaru paused, surprised at the familiar hit. He'd only known one person to have that sort of strength.

"Shika!" Lee called, pulling out the scroll the boy had given him and throwing it over, "I will distract him!"

"Got it!" Shikamaru grabbed the scroll and yanked it open, biting his finger to make it bleed. He told Lee that chakra would work, but that was because he made it register Lee -Sakura's- chakra. It had been for just in case he wasn't fast enough in finding Lee.

Lee lunged at Orochimaru, pulling all the chakra out of his weights so he'd be fast enough. Another surprise and Lee actually tackled the Sannin.

"Let us get rid of that fake face, _Orochimaru_." Lee hissed, hiding his fear and doing his best to make sure that Orochimaru wouldn't have time to go after Sasuke.

He reached for Orochimaru's face but a large hand gripped his wrist and yanked him forward and off balance. He fell completely onto the Sannin just as smoke erupted from where Shikamaru was.

Lee bared his teeth as his other wrist was taken too, "For someone so smart, you know _nothing_ of what is to come!"

-Gods, why. Why did this have to happen. Why couldn't someone save Orochimaru as a child and stop all of this. Why couldn't someone realize everything that was going wrong in Konoha?-

" _Who are you_?!" Orochimaru hissed back, squeezing Lee's wrists but nothing more. He had a moment of inaction, something so incredibly rare because...because the girl on top of him looked like she was about to cry and not from pain.

She looked like she _knew_ him and was crying because-

Sand crashed into them both, tearing them away from each other. Lee gasped as the sand yanked him towards another who he hadn't expected.

"Gaara?!" Lee said but his gaze shot back to where the sand was crushing Orochimaru. There were others around too, three men surrounding Shikamaru but all of his attention was on the Snake Sannin.

"Gaara! He can shed his skin and regenerate! The most your sand can do is slow him down!" Lee said, not even questioning why Gaara was there or how the boy found him.

True to his words, Orochimaru got out of the sand, his skin ripped to shreds, revealing his true self. He tore the rest of his skin off like a real snake and he was healed underneath that, baring his still broken arm.

"Is that-? It's Orochimaru!" One of the men said and Lee recognized him as Shiranui Genma

"This doesn't look good." Namiashi Raido growled, already having his sword out and ready

"What the hell is going on?!" Tatami Iwashi frowned, kunai's pulled out, four in each hand.

It was the Hokage Guard! They were the only ones who knew how to use a form of Namikaze Minato -The Fourth Hokage's- Flying Thunder Formation Jutsu. That must have been the seal on the scroll. They were the only one who could get to their side in a second.

"Orochimaru snuck into the Exams to steal Uchiha Sasuke's eyes." Shikamaru said, then nodded towards Lee, "She witnessed it all." he added, to give credibility.

And as much as he hated it, he knew what Lee was trying to do. Saying this would make Orochimaru focus even more on Lee -and he felt sick at the thought but he wasn't going to leave Lee alone. He didn't care what would happen to him, he just needed to make sure Lee would get out alive and whole-.

Lee kept his eyes on Orochimaru and felt his insides twist as the man's gaze snapped back to him again.

"You three go, we will handle this." Genma said, scowling around his senbon. Raido took something out of his pocket and threw it into the air. Iwashi hit it and it exploded into purple smoke that rose above the tree tops.

Purple smoke meant ANBU were needed.

"Gaara," Lee said, still not looking away from Orochimaru. He reached instead and his hand touched skin, "Please, take Shikamaru and me away from here, towards my team mates if possible." he curled his hand around Gaara's arm. There was no verbal answer but he heard sand instead. It covered him and in the next moment, there were somewhere else.

"Sakura!" It was Sasuke's voice, "What happened?! Did she- You-" he sounded angry yet concerned at the same time. Naruto was saying almost the same things at the same time.

"I am fine you two. I had help and we got away. There are others keeping that person occupied." Lee said then yelped as sand yanked him back, just in time to make him avoid Ino's lunge.

"Wha- hey! Let go of Sakura!" Ino said, looking too pale even as she tried to keep a brave face.

"Gaara, it is okay." Lee said, finally looking at the boy. Then he couldn't help but to smile, "And thank you. Really. You saved me back there...both of you did." He looked at Shikamaru too even as the sand around his waist shuddered.

Then arms wrapped around him and it was Ino.

"You stupid-" Ino sounded like she was going to cry, "Naruto and Sasuke-kun told us. What were you thinking?! Trying to take on such a crazy lady!"

Lee felt his heart pang, half in sadness because he never wanted to make any of his friends cry, and half in pain because it wasn't actually for _him_. It was for Sakura, but he wasn't mad about that. It was okay because when he faded, that just meant that Sakura would be _loved_.

"That...lady, was trying to get us. I had to distract them." Lee said, "I am sorry to cause such worry..." He hugged her back tightly then pulled back with a smile, "Will you forgive me, Ino-chan?"

"Only if you never do it again!"

"I suppose I will never be forgiven then." Lee pouted slightly, "I would repeat this 'sin' every time as long as it saved my loved ones." He looked at his team mates and smiled at them.

Sasuke was looking down, his hands shaking. Naruto looked close to crying.

Lee sighed and went over to them. He reached out and pulled them both into a hug, "I am so glad that you two made it away safely."

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said and hugged him back tightly.

Sasuke didn't but that was okay, because he felt his friend lean into the hold and that was enough for him.

-He couldn't tell them who that really was. Not yet, though if he had it his way, not ever. But he knew that life wouldn't be so kind. Maybe he was taking the cowards way out but he didn't want them to have to look over their shoulders at every sound. He would protect them again and again, no matter what-


	23. Chapter 23

It took a little while for everyone to settle down but once they did, Lee addressed their problem.

"So, what scrolls do we need? We must get to the tower as quick as possible." He said, "We still need an earth scroll."

"We need heaven." Shikamaru said

Lee nodded, "And Gaara? I am surprised that you have not finished already. I expected you to beat the record for fastest finishing time."

"...I came back to find you." Gaara said and for some reason it tickled a part of Lee to hear that.

Lee smiled a little shyly, "Thank you Gaara, truly."

Gaara didn't reply but continued to stare at him. It made the tickle feeling grow so he looked away first. He rested his eyes on Shikamaru and the tickle was replaced with a warm feeling in his chest.

"So we need an Earth and a Heaven. Do you want to team up to find one together? We will have more chances together and more protection too."

"I suppose that wouldn't be so bad." Ino said, flipping her hair.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Shikamaru said with no shame and the tickle came back. Lee shifted, his cheeks feeling oddly warm.

Ino gasped quietly and Lee looked at her but she only grinned, her eyes sparkling.

"Hey! We can protect her!" Naruto said

"Be quiet, dope. Let's just get this over with." Sasuke said, frowning. He stepped up next to Lee, his arm brushing 'hers'. "I want to be out of this place already."

Lee nodded then glanced at Gaara, "Will you be staying with us? Or will you return to Temari and Kankuro?"

Gaara just kept staring at him and Lee knew Gaara -well, the older Gaara- enough to know that it meant the boy was staying. Lee nodded.

"Okay, then unless someone has a better plan, I suggest we continue with the original. We make our way to the tower and steal a scroll from whatever teams we pass on the way."

"That's fine with me." Shikamaru nodded

"I think I like this side of you, Sakura." Ino teased with a grin, making Lee give a slightly startled giggle. Lee shook his head fondly and grinned at Ino before tilting his head in the direction of the Tower.

"Alright, let us go. We have been spending too much time talking and not enough running. I want to go as far as possible before stopping for the night."

The others nodded and just like that, they all took off running.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What they didn't know but Lee suspected was that Orochimaru got away.

What Lee didn't know was that Orochimaru had plans for him now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They ran for hours until it was too dark to see and they were too hungry to continue. Lee wanted to continue but he knew that the others didn't have his stamina. Naruto had the stamina but he felt hunger more keenly, like Chouji. So Lee found a place to rest for the night and lead the others to it.

They settled under a tree that had thick roots and Lee wasted no time in placing a Genjutsu around the area to hide them. They ate dinner and Lee got them to go to sleep, pretending to have watch times but he knew that he was going to stay up instead.

When they all went to sleep, Lee settled himself next to Gaara.

Then he sighed and leaned against the boy, murmuring, "Let me stay like this for a while?"

Gaara's sand had shifted but instead of attacking him, it curled around him instead. Lee smiled, chuckling slightly. He was glad that Gaara wasn't pushing him away.

"Will you stay up?" Gaara slowly asked, his tone actually sounding like a question instead of a demand for once.

"I plan to. The rest need their sleep and I would not make you keep watch over us." Lee said, sighing as he shifted and rested against Gaara completely, his head on the boys shoulder.

"Do you not need sleep?"

"I do, but..." Lee began but then paused. Getting those so few hours thankfully helped in making him used to not sleeping again -it wasn't a particularly good thing but it was useful and needed for times like this-. He shook his head and said, "I can stay up."

"But you're not." Shikamaru suddenly said, sitting up from where he'd been laying. Lee jerked in surprise and stared at the Nara as the boy made his way over.

"Shika? I thought you went to sleep!" Lee whispered

"I knew you'd do something like this, so I pretended." Shikamaru said and sat on Lee's opposite side. In an act of courage -mixed in with fond exasperation-, Shikamaru pulled Lee between his legs and had the boy turned girl lay against his chest.

"Sleep." Shikamaru said, "You need it the most. You're only hurting yourself if you make yourself stay up constantly."

Lee felt his cheeks warm and looked up at Shikamaru. There was color on Shikamaru's cheeks too but Shikamaru only held Lee closer, sharing his warmth. Lee tilted his head back down, feeling oddly shy but extremely warm. The type of warm that made his stomach feel nice and he suddenly felt sleepy.

"But...who will keep watch?"

"I will." Gaara said and Lee's gaze shot to the boy. He was frowning hard and looking out the entrance to their little hideout.

"Gaara...?" Lee murmured, surprised

"You need sleep. I do not." Gaara said, "...You have not been sleeping."

"You heard him, so go to sleep. Everything will be fine, Lee. You can trust us." Shikamaru said, his voice quiet and Lee shivered at hearing his real name.

Lee tilted his head down, pressing his lips together. He didn't want to sleep, but he did trust Shikamaru and he trusted Gaara. He should sleep, he'd only slept about an hour or less a night every day for- he didn't even know, a week? More than a week?

Gaara would know.

Lee pressed his face against Shikamaru's chest, slowly inhaling. Oh...Shikamaru smelled nice... Lee closed his eyes, sighing softly. Maybe he could sleep, at least, for a little while.

"Then, wake me up in a while. I do not want to become a burden." Lee murmured, his sleep-deprived mind already pulling him into the darkness of slumber he needed.

He hoped it would be dreamless.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"-with you. Just wake Sasuke up, we want to fight him."

Lee woke to a voice he didn't recognize. He was warm and wanted to go back to sleep but Inner spoke.

' **It's the sound team. Dosu, Zaku, and Kin. Gaara's going to kill them if you don't get up.** ' Inner said, her tone bland.

' _ **I suppose that I should get up then...**_ ' Lee sighed and sat up, feeling arms slowly loosen from him. He looked up and smiled as he saw Shikamaru.

"Those guys just got here." Shikamaru said as soon as Lee started to move, "A sound group. They want to fight Sasuke."

"Annoying." Lee said, rubbing his face to wake himself up further. It might have been because both Shikamaru and Gaara were there that he was being slow to truly waken, "Gaara, do not kill them please. I would like to ask them a few questions."

Gaara made a slight noise and sand rushed from his gourd, capturing the sound team too easily.

They were covered in sand and none of them could move. They hadn't expected Gaara, didn't know what he could do. Didn't know what he was. Zaku immediately threatened them all and Lee sighed.

"Noisy, you are going to wake the others. I will be mad if you do. They need sleep." Lee said as he stood and made his way over to the three. Dosu was quiet, uneasy. Kin bared her teeth at him in a snarl, and Zaku-

"What are you gonna do about it, _bitch_?" Zaku said, cocky.

"Foul language too. Crass." Lee frowned.

It struck him in a different way, how much things had changed in the future. He'd heard foul language before, of course he did, but it was always in the heat of the moment, when people were dying and all you could do was scream or you'd lose your mind.

Zaku just seemed...too young now. But he knew what the sound ninja's wanted and he wouldn't let them touch his friends or his team mates.

"Gaara, please cover his mouth." Lee asked and sand did as he asked.

Lee smiled pleasantly and reached for Zaku. He took his arms and placed a foot on his back, 'remembering' that Zaku focused most on his arms.

"Not all of us were as good as Ibiki-san, but we made do. It is distasteful but pain does make one talk faster." Lee said, his voice as blank even as he kept his fake smile -Sai would be proud...Oh Sai...-.

"Now, unless you want me to disfigure your team mate, I suggest you get to telling me why you want to fight Sasuke-kun. Oh, and where your scroll is. We do need more." Lee continued, turning his eyes to Dosu who was the one the rest listened to.

Dosu stayed quiet, his unease growing. Konoha nins, especially the genin, were meant to be soft. They were 'tree-huggers'! Why did this _girl_ make every single cell in his body ache to run. His skin prickled and his hair stood on end.

"You cunt! When I get out of this, I'll tear your pretty hair out!" Kin yelled and Lee's 'pleasant' smile grew.

Lee pulled.

There was a loud crack.

Zaku's screams were muffled but you could see the way his chest heaved.

Kin went pale.

"I have the scroll." Dosu said and Lee nodded. He was about to ask Gaara to search the man but was silently stunned as Shikamaru stood and went to Dosu instead. Lee's heart lurched and he felt ashamed.

Shikamaru had been watching...surely Shikamaru wouldn't be able to look at him anymore.

But Shikamaru was looking for the scroll. He didn't turn away and let him call Gaara instead.

Lee subtly swallowed and kept silent, unable to speak as he knew that his voice would shake, even if it was slightly. But he didn't have to, Shikamaru continued to _help_.

"That's one question answered. Now what about the other. If you try to say it's just because Sasuke's an Uchiha, I won't buy it. We know you're here under orders." Shikamaru said as he held the scroll, his own voice sounding almost bored but there was something hard underneath. The way only a Nara could sound.

Dosu's eye darted from Shikamaru to Zaku, to Gaara then settled on Lee. He shuddered as Lee looked back at him and smiled emptily. That look in her eyes...it really felt like they meant nothing to her.

"They were orders. We were meant to fight Sasuke and test him. That was it." Dosu answered, "We don't know why, I swear."

Shikamaru looked back at Lee and had to force down a shudder. He didn't like this, how Lee looked. Lee was locking away his emotions, what made him...him. He wanted the sound team gone so Lee could be _Lee_ again.

He cursed the future that made Lee need to do this.

But at the same time, he was almost glad, because that future still brought Lee back and without that...he would have never known.

He liked Lee being here. He liked having Lee in his life. He would take whatever bad that came with it as long as Lee got to stay, no matter the body.

"Hmm..." Lee hummed, lightly tilting his head. He pulled a little harder on Zaku's arms, staring straight at Dosu. The older man began to pale as Zaku's screams started again and Lee was satisfied.

He let Zaku go.

"Then leave. Sasuke received nothing from your _Master_. So there is nothing to test. Leave before I kill you." Lee said with a smile.

Dosu and Kin nodded. The sand shook, seemingly unwilling to let go but finally trickled off of the Sound group. Dosu grabbed Zaku and ran without another look back, Kin practically on his heels.

Lee kept staring at where Dosu left, making sure that they weren't coming back. Then he felt sand against his ankles through his sandals. Lee looked towards Gaara and his lips twitched.

Yes, Gaara really was the Gaara of the past.

Those eyes felt like they were burning in to him. What set Gaara off? There was no blood to call Shukaku's attention... Better question, how to calm Gaara down?

"You were going to rip that guys arms off, weren't you?" Shikamaru suddenly asked and Lee felt uncomfortable but hid it as he nodded, refusing to look at Shikamaru.

He didn't want to see the disgust, the shame.

On the other hand, looking at Gaara wasn't much better. His old/new friend seemed much too excited by his admission.

Shikamaru sighed and Lee tensed, waiting for what he 'knew' would come next.

"Good thing the others are still asleep."

Lee's head snapped to the side, his eyes wide as he stared at Shikamaru, shocked. Shikamaru was rubbing the back of his neck but when he saw how Lee was looking at him, he looked away. Then he stood up straight and looked back at Lee seriously.

"I know where you come from, remember. You told me what was to happen. I won't look down on you for any skill you use. You earned those skills through..." He trailed off because Gaara was there, listening, and the sand-nin didn't know that Lee was actually from the future, "I trust you to know when to use them. I know you wouldn't hurt people for no reason, even if we are shinobi."

Lee's heart pounded in his chest and he felt his throat tighten with emotion.

Then he smiled, wide and thankful and- Gods...

He loved Shikamaru.

!!!

Lee's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks burn. His heart was racing at his realization. His eyes darted away from the Nara, suddenly unable to look at him.

No...no, no, no, no! This was- This was horrible! How could he-

He loved Shikamaru. He was in Sakura's body and he fell in love. He wasn't sure that he wouldn't fade away at the end and he _fell in love_.

Wait, he could- maybe he could do this. He just had to push down his feelings. He couldn't let Shikamaru know. He couldn't do that to his dear friend.

Lee jolted as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Lee, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, worry obvious in his tone and oh, that made Lee love him even more. Shikamaru cared about him, worried about him. Shikamaru viewed him as someone needed and _wanted_.

"I am fine, my dear friend." Lee said, forcing the words out like his sanity depended on them, "I am just...embarrassed. You accept me, but I still showed you something that I should not have."

Shikamaru accepted him.

Lee forced back his trembles.

"Don't be dumb, you're far from it." Shikamaru said, sighing, "It doesn't matter if I'm here or not. You should always make sure that you come out of every battle, no matter how small, on top."

"U-un!" Lee nodded, clasping his hands together to further stop his shaking. Shikamaru's hand felt like it was searing his skin in the best way.

Lee stepped away and towards Gaara.

"I think that is enough sleeping for everyone. The sooner we get up, the sooner we can get another scroll and the sooner we can enter the tower!" Lee chirped. He offered his hand to Gaara and Gaara took it, gripping it almost too tightly and holding on too long.

Lee smiled at the boy, "Thank you for your help, Gaara. You are indispensable as always."

Gaara's grip tightened and sand crawled up Lee's legs but Lee paid no mind. He was sure that Gaara would not hurt him.

"Shall we wake the others and go?" Lee asked them both, his eyes slightly closing with how widely he was smiling.

His stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies and wasps.


	24. Chapter 24

They made it to the tower on that second night. They ran into two Ame shinobi's that after a moment, Lee recognized as the team mates of the one he killed. He asked if Team Ten wanted to take them on, on their own and Ino boasted that they could. Lee had all the faith and when they did win -it was getting darker and shadows were Shikamaru's domain-, Lee cheered.

So they hurried to the Tower so they wouldn't have to spend the night in danger.

There, they met with Temari and Kankuro -and Lee realized that Gaara hadn't told his siblings that he was going to find them. Lee apologized on Gaara's behalf then lightly scolded the boy. He didn't think that Gaara listened to a word-

They all entered the tower at the same time and Lee looked up at the writing on the wall.

"If qualities of heaven are your desire then acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever. This 'something' is the secret way that guides us from this place today." Lee read the writing out loud, crossing his arms as he remembered this part. Last time it was a chunin he did not know who came out of his scroll. He wondered who it would be now.

"Looks like we've got to open the scrolls." Shikamaru said and Lee almost shivered, the boys voice feeling like it was washing over his skin, breaking him out of his thoughts immediately.

"What? Finally! I've been wondering whats inside!" Naruto cheered and it calmed Lee immediately.

"You're too loud, dope!" Sasuke growled after Naruto yelled in his ear and Lee couldn't help but to giggle.

"Alright you two. Save the playing for after we finish the second test." Lee said, smiling. Then he looked at the other two teams, "Shall we all open the scrolls together?"

"Yeah, don't want to 'fail' because we saw each other." Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh, "That would be a drag..."

Lee's lips twitched and he smiled wider, "Then, on the count of three. One, two, three!"

All together, Sasuke and Naruto, Ino and Chouji, and Gaara using his sand. They opened the scrolls and Lee was prepared. The second he saw the summoning seal, he called everyone to throw the scrolls to the ground.

Each pair ended up crossing perfectly but there was only one puff of smoke coming up. When the smoke cleared away, Lee was honestly surprised to see Umino Iruka.

"Hey." The man said, a smile sliding across his face, "Long time no see, huh?"

"Wha? What are you doing here, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto shouted, shocked

"Heh, at the end of the second exam, we chunin are supposed to welcome the test takers back. And well, it was just good luck that I was the one chosen for the important task of being the messenger for you guys. Of course, since all you you opened your scrolls at the same time, they decided that just sending me would be okay." Iruka explained then his smile widened into a grin, "So, congratulations! You passed!"

Lee smiled and turned to Shikamaru out of reflex to share in the joy. Their eyes met and the grin Shikamaru gave him made Lee's heart skip. Warmth rushed to his cheeks and he ducked his head, making himself chuckle. Then he looked away and focused on Gaara, smiling at that boy too.

Gaara was already staring at him so Lee waved his hands by his chest, like a little cheer. They made it with plenty time to rest. That was what Lee should be focusing on.

Lee saw the skin above Gaara's brows tighten then his eyes widened as he watched Gaara began to _smile_. It was a strange thing, a little too much teeth, but it was still a _smile_ and Lee made a noise of pure happiness and jumped at Gaara without another thought, hugging the boy tightly.

Now used to the act of Lee hugging him, Gaara raised his arms and locked them around Lee.

"I love your smile, Gaara!" Lee whispered so Iruka wouldn't hear them -not that it was really necessary considering Iruka mentioned ramen and that was a trigger for Naruto's...youthfulness-, "Thank you so much for showing me!"

Gaara's arms tightened around him and Lee giggled.

"Alright, shut up already!" Ino shouted at Naruto, losing her temper. She then sighed and flipped her hair before putting her hands on her hips and facing Iruka, "Is there anything else, Iruka-sensei?"

"Ah, yes. Take a look at the parchment on the wall. Give it a good read. They're instructions that the Lord Hokage gave on the rules that Chunin should follow." Iruka said and Lee made to step away from Gaara but his grip didn't loosen.

Lee blinked and looked at Gaara before adapting and simply turning in his grip so he was facing Iruka while still being hugged by Gaara. He gently rubbed Gaara's arms as a comfort to the other boy.

"It's meant for us as test-takers." Shikamaru said and Lee felt his cheeks warm much too easily at the sound, "Strong mind but weak body, you have Heaven but you need Earth. So don't slack off on training. Strong body but weak mind, Earth. To get Heaven as well, read and study. If you have both..."

"Dangerous missions can become easy." Lee finished, unable to help himself. Shikamaru looked back at him with a crooked smile and Lee's blush grew.

Lee looked away, feeling _nervous_.

"That's correct!" Iruka said after a moment -a moment he took to stare at 'Sakura' and the Suna ninja. Truth be told, he was worried to see it. The Suna boy felt dangerous...-

"Then what about the missing part?" Sasuke asked.

Iruka grinned again and this time he explained the fundamentals about Chunin and the test they had all just went through.

Before long, they were allowed to leave and to rest in the tower, waiting for the five days to pass.

Sasuke immediately stepped up beside Lee and stared at Gaara, almost glaring.

"I'll be taking _my_ team mate back." Sasuke said, surprising Lee immensely. Gaara's grip tightened again but Lee couldn't help but to smile widely -Sasuke was caring more and more about them. And he did not have the curse mark. Maybe this time, he truly wouldn't leave-.

"Sasuke-kun is right Gaara." Lee said, gently patting Gaara's arm, "We must be going. How about we meet up after choosing a place to rest?"

"...I will find you." Gaara finally said, letting go of Lee.

Lee nodded and gave Gaara one last smile before taking Sasuke's hand and grabbing Naruto when he got near to his other team mate.

"We will be leaving first." Lee said

"We'll go with you. Better to have rooms close by." Shikamaru said

"Yes! It's only right that the best looking ones stick together." Ino said, a haughty -adorable- grin on her face -it always was so nice to see his friends smiling, _happy_ , instead of in agony-.

"Very true." Lee said with a playful nod, "I suppose we will all have to share a room then."

"Oh, not a bad idea, Sakura." Ino hummed.

Lee blinked then smiled widely. The thought was appealing, like a sleepover. He never actually had one before. Wait, did Zabuza and Haku spending the night so many times count as a sleep over? What about Gaara? They didn't really sleep though...

The two teams found a room. It was a standard room with a couch, a table, and three futons. Ino quickly left, taking Chouji and Naruto with her to steal three more futons from another room. When they came back, they arranged the beds on the ground. Adding the three extra futons greatly reduced the free area so the futons were pushed together with no space in between to make sure they all fit.

"I wanna sleep next to Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as soon as they were trying to decide who's futon was who's.

"No way!" Ino immediately refused, "Sakura is sleeping next to me!"

"Then I'll take the other side!"

"Shikamaru's sleeping on her other side." Ino shot Naruto down again and Lee's face burnt red.

"What?! No way!"

"Sorry Naruto." Shikamaru waved his hand, not actually sounding sorry. Then he turned his head to ask Lee if he really didn't mind but saw how red his face was. The sight made Shikamaru pause and the low-key irritation he'd been carrying since the other room vanished and was replaced with a hint of hope.

His eyes caught Lee's and his heart slowly started speeding up as Lee immediately looked away. Usually that would be a bad sign but...it looked like Lee was _blushing_. Did that mean...?

Shikamaru took a chance and stepped closer to Lee while the others were bickering and slipped his hand into Lee's, feeling warmth in his own cheeks now. He swallowed as he heard a tiny _squeak_ come from Lee.

"Y-yes, Shikamaru?" Lee did squeak and he inwardly cursed himself for it.

"Do you mind it? Me sleeping next to you?" Shikamaru asked, never taking his eyes off Lee's face.

"A-ah, n-no? I mean, you have- w-well, we have-" Lee stuttered over his words and Shikamaru's heart _skipped_.

A smile slowly curled Shikamaru's lips and he felt his entire being soften. Lee was fierce, strong, even ruthless when he needed to be. He could be _damn_ scary yet the brightest person in the room and the most hopeful. But this... Shikamaru hadn't seen this side of Lee before and it was- it was damn _cute_.

Lee hadn't done this while around Gaara or even while being hugged -oh, there was that irritation again- by Gaara. Yet Lee was showing him this flustered and almost shy expression even though just the night before, he had Lee sleep in his arms.

He didn't know when the change happened, but he wasn't going to question it.

He'd rather encourage it.

"We have...?" It was mean but Shikamaru couldn't stop himself from teasing Lee a little. He'd never felt the urge or the want to tease anyone before. but with Lee, he really wanted to, he wanted to see if Lee would give him more cute reactions.

"W-we, u-um, that- that is to say we- we...slept together already?" Lee said, his voice getting smaller as he tried to push the words out. He felt dizzy from how hot his face was and he hoped that he wasn't making himself look like a fool. Why was it so hard to speak!? Oh, and what he just said!

It did not sound right at all!

Lee fought the urge to cover his face and tried to smile like normal. Shikamaru started to laugh and Lee felt a flash of slight panic, confusion, and sense of giddiness -he'd been hearing Inner laugh inside his head but hearing Shikamaru was different-. He stared wide eyed at Shikamaru, not knowing why the boy was laughing but it quickly didn't matter as that giddy feeling eclipsed every other emotion.

Shikamaru had such a nice laugh...

Lee didn't realize how widely he was smiling, or how his eyes were warm with his feelings for the Nara heir.

Shikamaru saw it though and it made his laughter fade quickly and this time it was him who was blushing. He rubbed the back of his neck, then realized that he was still holding Lee's hand. He froze for a moment then looked away as he squeezed the hand.

Lee jumped slightly, his gaze darting down to their connected hands. His heart sped up in his chest and he felt _warm_. It filled his limbs and melted his insides.

The butterflies and wasps were back and Lee knew that he shouldn't be enjoying this so much. He should be going to Sasuke and Naruto. He should be putting physical distance between him and Shikamaru -and _gods_ , the mere thought of doing that _hurt_. It tore at his heart like a beast on a rampage and thirsty for blood-.

The sound of a stomach rumbling brought him away from his racing thoughts and they were all looking at Chouji. The worry Lee quickly felt for Chouji allowed himself to be distracted from other, personal thoughts.

"We should find the cafeteria for a late dinner." Lee said, knowing that as an Akimichi, Chouji needed to constantly eat. Ninja's burned through calories quickly, but none so quickly as the Inuzuka's or Akimichi's. Only, the Akimichi's needed their fat.

"Yes! Let's go!" Chouji immediately agreed, fire burning in his eyes.

He was the one who lead the way, finding the cafeteria almost unnaturally fast.

-Shikamaru never let go of his hand...-

"What do you think the third exam will be, Sakura-chan?" Naruto suddenly asked as he slurped his noodles -how he got the ramen, Lee will never know. The rest of them were eating 'normal' food-.

"Well, it depends." Lee said after swallowing a mouthful of food, "Though it has not happened in five years, if there are too many who have passed the second exams, we may have a preliminary exam."

"So we should prepare for a preliminary. What a drag." Shikamaru said, knowing there would be one since Lee mentioned it.

"What would the preliminary be?" Ino murmured, his brows furrowing slightly.

"A one on one battle. They will probably use chance to call our names and put us against each other. It could even mean one of us going against each other."

Ino blanched while Naruto grinned.

"Ha! I'd beat you easily bastard." Naruto crowed and Sasuke scoffed.

"In your dreams dead last. You can't beat Sakura."

"Neither can you!"

"I'm closer to it than you are!"

"Argh, you bastard!"

"BOYS!" Lee said, a smile on his face as he allowed his tone to turn irritated. Both the boys went silent and slowly looked at 'her', "As much as I find your playing funny and energetic, now is not the time. Please wait until the fight actually starts. Then _prove to me_ which one of you is stronger. I will reward whoever wins."

"A reward!?" Naruto suddenly cheered, "What will I get?! What, what, what!"

"Whatever you wish. You get one favor and I will complete it to my best ability."

"So I'll get the increase?" Sasuke said, staring almost eagerly.

"Yes, if that is what you wish, if you win against Naruto." Lee agreed. It was a little mean since the chance was very small that they would fight. It was decided by chance after all.

Sasuke smirked while Naruto just shouted about ramen.

"Will you give me a reward if I win?" Shikamaru suddenly whispered, low enough that only he could hear.

Lee felt his cheeks warm again and swallowed nervously, "W-well...that would not really be fair, would it? Of course you will win your battle."

Shikamaru felt his stomach twist like there was something fluttering inside. He cleared his throat as he looked away. Lee's confidence in him felt...really nice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They were walking back to the room when Sasuke fell back and walked beside Lee. Lee looked at Sasuke and they shared a silent conversation before Lee looked at Shikamaru and did the same to the Nara air, silently asking him to speed up so Sasuke and him could speak privately.

Shikamaru nodded and stepped up next to Chouji, bringing his friend into a small conversation that pulled Ino into it then Naruto. They continued walking as Lee and Sasuke slowed to a stop.

Lee smiled -and he was not succeeding in pushing away his feelings of love at all- before looking at Sasuke once again. "Is there something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

"I-...Why did you send me away." Sasuke finally asked. The question that had been on his mind since Sakura got Naruto to take him away from that crazy lady.

It took Lee a moment to understand but when he did, he gave a slightly pained smile, "How could I not? Sasuke-kun...that person wanted you, he wanted your eyes..." Lee said, absently raising his hand. He touched Sasuke's cheek, and Sasuke didn't even move as he stared with slightly wide eyes at Lee.

"What do you mean- I-..." Sasuke paused then continued, "I didn't have the Sharingan."

The wording struck Lee as odd then he gasped and cupped Sasuke's face, "Sasuke-kun, you-...?"

Sasuke's hands twitched, slightly rising before he let them fall to his sides again. He closed his eyes for a moment then when he opened them again, they were the familiar red of the Sharingan eyes.

"I got them...it's a good thing." Sasuke said, seeing Sakura's face twist into something so sad.

"...Yes, you have your family looking through your eyes now. But..." Lee bit his lip, still thinking of what he knew. How trauma was what made the Sharingan unlock, "What did you see that was so horrible?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Sasuke kept silent, unable to tell Sakura what it was -seeing someone he allowed himself to get _close to_ attack that crazy person with no weapons. That he saw with sharp clarity that that person merely thought of Sakura as a bug and she was going to die and _he couldn't stop it_ -. Instead, he just closed his eyes again. He jerked slightly as he felt Sakura pull him down but still didn't open his eyes. The warmth of her body flowed into his and there was a slight tremble in his limbs as Sakura held him to her chest.

He could heart her heartbeat, healthy and strong.

Lee bit his lip harder, wishing that he had been faster, that they hadn't met with Orochimaru. He hugged Sasuke closer, thinking that Sasuke didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve pain. Lee wished he could take Sasuke's pain into himself, leave Sasuke with light feelings and happiness instead.

Sasuke deserved that.

But Lee didn't have that power, so he just tried to show Sasuke how much he loved and cared for the boy by holding him as tight as he dared.


	25. Chapter 25

Lee woke once, merely an hour after falling asleep. He felt warm and at first, he didn't know why until he realized that there were arms around him. Since he was staring at Ino, he knew that the one pressed against his back was Shikamaru. Shikamaru was holding him in his sleep and Lee felt so _warm_. He pressed his lips together, feeling his face burn red with his shyness.

He...really wasn't used to such things. Not with someone he cared about so very much.

Then Lee realized that someone was staring at him.

A look had him biting back a startled sound.

"Gaara." Lee whispered

"I found you." Gaara said, answering Lee's unasked question.

Lee almost chuckled but the others were sleeping so he settled for smiling. "It is late Gaara, are you not resting?"

Gaara didn't answer and Lee sighed, lifting an arm and motioning Gaara towards him. The red head came closer and Lee motioned him to come down. Gaara did so without knowing what Lee wanted but willing to go along with it. He then felt the warmth of Lee's hand sear his wrist and Gaara followed the soft pull until he was laying down, his head resting on Lee's stomach.

Deep inside, Gaara's heart was thudding in his chest and his sand trembled in reaction. He was surrounded by Lee's warmth and Lee made it worse/better by hugging his head to 'her' stomach.

"Rest, Gaara." Lee murmured quietly, "Meditate and take care of your mind." He yawned, unable to help himself. He was so warm with Shikamaru holding him from behind, and now Gaara was pressed against his front. Lee hummed in content, feeling truly sleepy.

He fell back asleep.

-When he next woke, it was to the sound of Naruto yelling at both Gaara and Shikamaru. Lee just buried his face into his 'pillow' then realized that his 'pillow' was Gaara's hair. Then everything was quiet as Gaara covered Naruto in sand. Lee just blinked then sighed, asking Gaara not to kill Naruto. The sand reluctantly fell off Naruto-

-The entire time, Shikamaru just buried his own face into Lee's hair, trying to ignore everything else. He'd rather keep sleeping with Lee in his arms. Even if Gaara was there too-

-Sasuke threw a pillow at Naruto to shut him up-

-Ino threw a kunai when the pillow didn't work-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The last few days passed and on the fifth day, they were all called to a large room. It was time for the preliminaries. They were all lined up with their teams and Lee could see their Jonin sensei's at the front with the Hokage. Which meant that he could see Kakashi!

Lee's heart thumped and he began to grin but that faded immediately when he saw who was beside him.

Gai-sensei...

Lee's lips formed a polite smile out of old reflex, hiding the way he truly felt. His throat felt tight and it was hard to breathe.

-He could remember, he could _remember_. That sickening smell. It was a small mercy that they never had the time to get fresh meat. Sometimes, he still couldn't stand the smell of cooking meat-

He was already trying so hard not to look at his old team right next to him.

Tenten was _right next_ to him -he never truly realized how much blood a body had until...-.

Neji - _where was his head_ -.

And himself -he had no body to return to, _he was going to fade_ -.

Lee's throat tightened further and the urge to scream became almost _unbearable_. His polite smile grew, a perfect imitation of Sai's before he learned how to smile for real. He had to consciously look like normal instead of going eerily still. The tugging he felt didn't help, like a hook lodged in his organs, yanking incessantly. It made him feel _sick_.

The Hokage began his speech but Inner began speaking and Lee latched onto her words without letting her know just how _horrible_ he felt. He made his expression smooth out to something relaxed.

' **What are we going to do?** ' Inner asked

' _ **I do not know...it depends on if the selection is the same or not. Last time it was chance that had me put against Gaara but with me in Sakura's body, I could either go against Ino or someone else entirely.**_ '

' **I think we should advance no matter what. The only one who made it to be a chunin was Shikamaru last time around anyway.** '

' _ **It would be easier to do certain things as a chunin, but my concern is with the team. If I become a chunin then I will be called to different missions. Though I will be able to train with the others.**_ '

' **Kakashi would be able to request us on Team Seven missions. But...what about Tsunade? Are we going to become her apprentice?** '

' _ **I-**_ ' Lee paused, keeping his expression relaxed and attentive as the Hokage continued to speak. He heard Gaara as well but his mind was on the future and what he should do.

' _ **If the Hokage dies then Tsunade will come. But we only know that for sure because the Hokage did die...if he does not then it is not for sure...**_ '

Was he going to do nothing and let Sarutobi Hiruzen perish? Did he even have a choice? And what about the Sand and Sound invasion? Was Gaara going to continue with his personal mission? There were so many things that were going to happen in a months time that Lee felt suffocated.

He didn't even know what was going to happen. Last time he was knocked out under the Genjutsu. Everything he knew was second hand. Then again, most of what he knew was second hand. He'd been flying half blind since he woke up in Sakura's body a little more than six months ago.

Lee took in a steady breath.

' _ **No matter what, I will become a chunin. When the invasion happens, I will focus on Gaara, whatever happens to The Hokage will happen.**_ '

Inner made a little sound of determined agreement. She didn't like knowingly leaving someone to die, even if there was a chance they wouldn't, but unfortunately there were more important things.

' _ **And if...If Tsunade-sama does become Hokage...maybe we can somehow get her to help Sai.**_ ' Lee's mental voice was quiet. He truly hated that he couldn't help Sai. He wasn't strong enough for Orochimaru, so Danzo was even further away. He didn't know where Sai was either and didn't know which name he was under.

' **Get her to trust you. Become her apprentice. She'd be interested, we've learned so much about healing as well. We know that the Sakura from before just asked after Sasuke left...I don't know why Tsunade accepted but we have to try-...Lee, that teacher has been staring at us.** '

Lee didn't look just yet. He'd felt it already, that there were others staring, but a Jonin staring was another matter. After a moment, Lee slowly looked and it was a man with almost abnormally pale skin, long black hair tied into a high ponytail, and keen serpentine eyes. Something about the man mad Lee's skin prickle besides the fact that he was an Oto-nin and with Inners help, they searched for his chakra.

Lee went still.

He knew that chakra, he felt it only a few days ago.

-Chakra sensors were rare, of course no one else would know. But that didn't stop him from feeling uneasy that it was so _easy_ for _him_ -

Lee stared at the man, locked in that gaze. He didn't feel scared, but instead, he felt the urge to step out of the line and go to the man. Maybe it was because the eyes staring at him weren't angry or showing any sort of rage. No, there was _interest_.

Maybe...maybe it would be enough to make that man listen.

Gekko Hayate suddenly appeared in front of the Hokage and Lee knew it was time for them to be told about the preliminaries. Lee waited and expected to hear Kabuto bow out like he did last time.

Only...he didn't. Lee blinked and looked at Kabuto to see the older boy still standing there.

Lee pressed his lips together and looked back at Orochimaru who was disguising himself as a Jonin sensei. The man was still staring and the interest in that gaze had only grown.

But it was time for the fights and the panel that would show their names was revealed. Lee tore his gaze away from Orochimaru and looked up at that instead. Would it be Sasuke and the Oto-nin who was able to suck chakra away from his enemies?

Names started running over the screen and Lee stared, tense. This would show him if things left to chance would stay the same or go by chance still.

The screen stopped on two names and Lee's eyes widened.

**Yamanaka Ino**

**vs.**

**Subaku Temari**

It had _changed_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee stood on the balcony overlooking the fighting area. He frowned lightly and gripped the railing as he stared at Ino and Temari. He wasn't thinking bad about Ino but he knew that Ino wouldn't be able to win against Temari. Even Ten-, even Tenten hadn't the first time around.

"Any chance that Ino will win?" Shikamaru asked quietly enough that only he would be able to hear.

"An extremely slim chance. If Ino can endure pain, she can mind switch with Temari as Temari does not move while using her battle fan."

"That's a no then. What a drag." Shikamaru sighed, "Did this happen last time?"

"No, I fought her." Lee said, motioning to Sakura's body to say that it was Sakura who fought.

"So it's chance."

"Maybe, I think...I think it is because Kabuto did not bow out this time." Lee's brows furrowed slightly, "I do not know what changed his mind to stay..."

"It doesn't matter, you'll win anyway." Shikamaru said like it was an absolute fact and Lee forgot his unease and suffocating madness for a moment. Warmth filled his being and heat tinted his cheeks pink as a _shy_ smile curled his lips. Then it turned into a genuine laugh as Shikamaru grumbled, "I'm just hoping you aren't my opponent. Damn."

"Scared, Shika?"

"Absolutely."

Lee laughed again, covering his mouth and missing the way Shikamaru smiled at him -like he was love struck too-.

"What are you two laughing about, hm?" Another voice entered their conversation and something like static shock made his skin tingle at the entry.

"Kakashi!" Lee chirped, _happy_ to see the man, to hear him after so long, "Shika does not want to battle me, can you believe it?" Lee giggled, "He finds me _scary_." he teased the boy.

"Absolutely terrifying. I would forfeit in a heartbeat." Shikamaru nodded with no shame and Lee laughed again, tickled at Shikamaru's 'teasing' -Shikamaru was telling the truth though, in this exam, he would have. He wasn't going to beat Lee, he knew that. The chance that he could would have been because Lee wouldn't want to hurt him, because Lee was like that. But Shikamaru felt the same, he didn't want to hurt Lee-. Lee felt his cheeks warm again and he grinned up at Kakashi as if to say 'See? Is he not funny?'.

Kakashi curved his eye into a smile but Lee felt like it wasn't...real.

-He didn't know that Kakashi saw what he didn't. That Kakashi saw Shikamaru's love struck smile and a ugly feeling clenched his organs, making him go over and 'interrupt' without him actually thinking it through-

Lee almost frowned but held it back and was torn between staying where he was or going over and holding Kakashi's hand. the sound of Hayate claiming Temari as the winner brought his attention back onto the now finished battle. Lee then frowned and cast a worried gaze on Ino's battered form. She was taken by the medics but Lee could see she wasn't too bad off and sighed in relief. Then he looked at the panel again and this time, the ones to fight next were:

**Nara Shikamaru**

**vs**

**Nadeshiko Tenten**

Lee blinked and he gripped Shikamaru's hand without a thought. Shikamaru looked back at him and Lee's heart squeezed.

"Careful, she is a weapons mistress in training." Lee quickly said, "End the battle as quickly as you can."

Shikamaru stared for a moment then squeezed Lee's hand back, smiling crookedly at him, "I won't lose." was all he said, all he could say -what else could he say when Lee was giving him information about his ex-team mate. He knew it must hurt but he was still selfishly happy. Lee cared more about _him_ -.

Lee watched as Shikamaru walked to go to the ground floor, his insides twisting with worry.

"Maa, why are you looking so worried?" Kakashi suddenly said, placing his hand on Lee's head and making it so Lee was looking at him instead, "He's going to be fine. He's going against Gai's student, she won't kill him."

Lee smiled a little weakly. Of course Tenten wouldn't kill him, but...it still tore at him, the fact that those two were fighting at all. Yet he knew he couldn't think about it and took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he gave Kakashi a better smile,

"Thank you Kakashi." he said, raising his own hand and placing it on the one on his head. Then he changed the subject and asked, "How have you been? I have missed you these past few days."

Kakashi jolted slightly and his gaze darted away before his eye curved into another smile and this one felt real.

"It's certainly...different, without you." Kakashi said -and was it just him or did Kakashi sound nervous?-.

Lee turned his smile into something comforting and brought Kakashi's hand down from his head. He shifted so he was standing beside the older man and locked their fingers together where no one could see, "Does that mean that you missed me too?" Lee asked, trying to keep his voice light and happy.

He didn't know why Kakashi would be nervous. Was it because he was worried?

Kakashi's hand twitched in Lee's grip before slowly tightening. Unknown to Lee, Kakashi's heart was thudding in his chest and his face was warm under his mask. He wasn't saying anything, he needed to say something, or even joke, as long as it was _something_. But his mind was going blank and instead of a joke, he mumbled, "Yeah." almost too quiet for Lee to hear.

Lee blinked and looked up at Kakashi in surprise -why was his heart staring to beat so fast? That was...that was...-

Lee giggled nervously, feeling his cheeks warm. He looked down and shifted a little closer to Kakashi, squeezing his hand again. Kakashi squeezed back and it made his heart skip.

They didn't speak after that, barely even listening to Naruto shouting in excitement. Instead, they focused on each other, on the warmth that came from their connected hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru won against Tenten -Lee had no doubt but he couldn't watch and hoped that Shikamaru would understand-

Then Shino fought Kankuro, -Shino won, Kankuro couldn't hide away from Shino's bugs in such a small space-

Hinata went against Zaku -Zaku won despite his arms. The man glared up at him before and after the fight, like he was silently declaring war-

Neji went against Misumi -Lee couldn't watch that battle either but he knew Neji would win anyway-

After, it was Kiba against his real body -Of course he won, no offense to Kiba, but he was the fastest among the Konoha Eleven-

Then it was his turn and...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Haruno Sakura**

**vs**

**Yakushi Kabuto**


	26. Chapter 26

**Haruno Sakura**

**vs**

**Yakushi Kabuto**

Lee stared at his stolen name then looked down the balcony to where Kabuto was. The boy was staring right back at him and Kabuto smiled. It looked like such a kind smile, but Lee knew what laid underneath it.

This wasn't the man who went back to the orphanage to make sure no child would become like him. No, this was the boy who still thought that the actual notions of good and evil made no sense. The one who would bring back the dead and cause a war that crippled them all and left them ill prepared for the one right after.

Lee should hate him, abhor the very thought of this boy...but he still remembered the real though so tired smile on Kabuto's face as they spoke about the children. The bags that formed under his eyes because he was fighting to make sure that the children didn't have to.

"Are you going to pass?" Shikamaru asked from his left and Lee felt Kakashi hand twitch then tighten around his right hand.

"Such little faith." Kakashi suddenly said, his voice relaxed in a way that told Lee that he was irritated instead of calm, "Of course she is."

Lee blinked in surprise and looked up at Kakashi, seeing the way his eye was curved into a fake smile. Then, He realized how Shikamaru's question would sound for something who didn't _know_. The question Shikamaru had been really asking was if he was going to throw the match or not.

Lee felt tingly at Kakashi's faith in him though.

"I know she can." Shikamaru bit out, looking at Kakashi with an analyzing gaze. His lips tugged into a slight frown before he sighed hard and looked at Lee instead.

-He couldn't let himself feel threatened by Kakashi, even though he knew Lee was closer to Kakashi's age than his own. He doubted Kakashi would do anything now, with him thinking that Lee really was Sakura...but Lee wouldn't keep everything a secret forever-

"It is all okay." Lee said, gently squeezing Kakashi's hand before letting go and smiling at Shikamaru, "I will not forfeit, there are too many things I need to do." he answered. Then he hugged Shikamaru tight because he was hesitant to fight Kabuto

-Why didn't he bow out? That question still ran through his mind over and over again but he forced it to stop. Now it was time to fight-

"I will be back." Lee said, aiming a smile at Shikamaru and all of Team Seven.

"Yes! Beat his ass Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered as Sasuke gave a firm nod. Lee giggled and turned, jumping over the railing to the ground below where Kabuto was waiting.

"Begin." Hayate said, jumping back after giving them the okay to fight.

There stood there for the moment. Kabuto stared and Lee's mind raced -he still fought like himself and Team Gai was there, watching. How was he supposed to do this?-. Then Kabuto smiled again.

"Ladies first?" Kabuto said, that perfected polite and charming smile on his face.

"...As you wish." Lee said, "Please try not to die."

Kabuto blinked, amusement flashing in his eyes before surprise. Lee vanished and his finely honed sense of danger had him lunging to the side almost desperately. The air was disturbed around him and there was a loud booming sound. Kabuto looked to see Lee standing in the middle of a small crater.

His eyes widened behind his glasses.

His information didn't tell him this.

What else had he missed?

Lee pulled half the chakra from his boots and gloves again, shoving it back inside his body as he vanished again. He stopped right in front of Kabuto, fist pulled back and finely covered with chakra as he let it fly. Kabuto coated his own arms with chakra as he barely got them up in time. Lee's fist hit true and Kabuto shot back and crashed into the wall. Lee followed immediately, using the dust to cover them both as he pinned Kabuto to the wall.

"I do not know why you decided to fight, but please forfeit. I do not want to hurt you, I am sorry." Lee whispered for only Kabuto to hear, frantic to get the words out before the dust settled. Kabuto's eyes locked on his and narrowed for a moment in confusion.

"Why?"

"I-...I cannot answer that." Lee said, feeling guilt. Why was he even taking this chance?! he should just knock Kabuto out now! "I am so sorry." Lee said, pulling back his arm again.

Kabuto's eyes widen and he kicked out, sending Lee away from him. Lee shot his hands out and used his arms like a spring board to flip into the air and land on his feet again. He forced himself not to for his regular attacking position and instead, he tried to think.

Lee kept his eyes on Kabuto and for a moment, Lee thought of creating his chakra scalpels and destroying the muscles in Kabuto's hands. If he did enough damage, he could make it so the man would never be able to preform another jutsu.

He would never be able to bring back the dead.

Lee pressed his lips together, his heart uncertain. Kabuto had been an enemy but...what did that even mean in the face of something worse? What were they, both Orochimaru, Kabuto, even _Obito_ , when compared to _Danzo_.

He was so sure that Danzo was the start of _everything_. If only...if only it were possible to go back in time even further. He would do anything to make sure that his future never even had the _possibility_ to exist.

Lee shuddered minutely then shifted scant centimeters away so Kabuto's thrown kunai wouldn't hit him. He stayed where he was, waiting for Kabuto to make the first move. Kabuto stared at him like he was a puzzle. Then he suddenly stood up straight and raised his hand.

"I forfeit." Kabuto said, a 'self-depreciating' smile on his lips.

It was fake, Lee could see it, because he could see something dark and eager in Kabuto's gaze as he stared. Then it was gone as he turned the smile to Hayate.

Hayate blinked, then nodded and said, "Then the winner is Haruno Sakura."

Lee froze for a moment before suddenly dashing forward -slow enough that Kabuto could see him- and grabbed Kabuto's arm before the young man could go up the stairs on the opposite side from him.

"Kabuto-kun." Lee got out, "Would you be willing to spar with me when we get out of here?"

His heart was thudding with anxiety as he waited for Kabuto's answer. He knew he surprised the boy, but he thought that maybe, if he could get closer to Kabuto, he could make sure the revival of the dead wouldn't happen.

-There was so much to do for the future and Lee was slowly getting the idea of what he _could_ do. As soon as Tsunade came back, he would do it for sure. He will completely go away from what would have happened if it was Sakura instead of him-

"...I would like that." Kabuto suddenly answered, a smile on his lips that wasn't as kind as it looked. Still, Lee smiled back, relief showing in his eyes which made Kabuto curious but Lee stepped back and nodded to the boy and quickly went to his side of the large room where his team was.

"Great job, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as soon as he got to their side.

"I can't believe he forfeited." Sasuke said, frowning for a second before smirking, "Smart move though."

Lee laughed, "Thank you Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun."

"Now we gotta pass too! We'll be Chunin's together, believe it!" Naruto grinned and Lee felt a pang of guilt.

Even with how things changed, he didn't think that They would all become Chunin's. it really was too soon for Sasuke and Naruto, no matter how good they were. They were supposed to be in 'peace time' after all. Still, Lee smiled and nodded.

"Yes!" He said, "I look forward to it!" then there was a hand on his head and his smile grew. He tilted his head up, grinning at Kakashi.

"Looks like you scared him right off the bat with that move of yours. Good job." Kakashi said, voice quiet, like it was only for Lee. Like he-

-It made his heart thump and made him wonder. Would Kakashi accept _him_? Him as in himself though he was not...-

"Yahoo! It's my turn to shine now!" Naruto cheered and Lee looked up to see that it was Naruto against the man from the sound team. Dosu.

"You will do wonderfully. Win fast, Naruto-kun." Lee said

"Of course, just watch me, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned before jumping down to the ground floor.

Lee went to the railing and leaned against it. He looked across the room and his eyes landed on Gaara. A soft smile pulled at his lips. Just how long had Gaara been staring? Silly boy... It didn't mean he wasn't so fond of Gaara though. He...he liked Gaara staring at him. He didn't know why but he did, he really did.

There was always something eager in Gaara's gaze that made his insides tickle.

Kind of like how Shikamaru made him feel warm.

Or how Kakashi made him feel all tingly.

Lee closed his eyes for a moment then let his gaze travel and they froze on serpentine ones. Lee swallowed hard as he locked gazes with Orochimaru -he knew he should say something but Orochimaru was a _Sannin_ and he had killed the Hokage in the future's past. Plus, he still wanted...Maybe it was foolish but he wanted a _chance_ -.

"You have that look again." Shikamaru murmured quietly as he reached Lee's side. True to form, Lee features were smooth but it was in 'her' eyes. The green -how would they look _black_?- orbs were cool but wanting, like there was something Lee was looking towards that he would grip and never let go if he had the chance. "What are you thinking?"

"Our surprise guest is in this room with us. Has been since the beginning." Lee barely moved his lips as he whispered, fighting not to step closer to Shikamaru -would it even matter? If Orochimaru had been watching for any time, he would have seen how close he was to many-.

Shikamaru twitched and subtly looked to where Lee was looking. It was the sound team from the forest and the only 'new' person was the Jonin. Was the Jonin-?! It must be. "What are you going to do? Do you want me to...?"

"...No, he will not do anything right now." Lee said then allowed his lips to form a smile. He raised a lofty hand and wiggled his fingers at Orochimaru's disguised form. From their distance, he couldn't actually read anything about the man, but he could see the slow forming grin on that face.

He heard Shikamaru sigh and let his hand rest against the railing again before looking at Shikamaru from his peripheral.

"You-...I swear, you're going to send me to an early grave." Shikamaru said and Lee tensed, cold gripping his insides. Shikamaru noticed immediately and regret gripped him, "You know I don't mean that. I'm going to live till I'm old and grey. You know what my plan for the future is?" Shikamaru asked, hoping to get Lee's mind off death.

It worked as well as it could and Lee huffed a faint chuckle, "Yes." He said, "You want to find an average girl to marry. Have two kids, a girl first then a boy. You will retire when your daughter is married and your son becomes a successful ninja. After, you will spend the rest of your days playing shogi or go then die of old age before your wife."

Shikamaru stared, surprised and Lee laughed a little at that. He smiled ruefully and said, "I remember everything you have ever said to me, Shika. How could I not?"

How could he not when it could have easily been the last thing his friend had ever said to him.

He still remembered the last thing Gai-sensei had ever said to him. Same with Tenten, Neji, Moegi, Ibiki, Konohamaru, Raido, _Gaara_...and so, _so_ _many more_.

Shikamaru didn't know how to feel about that. Under normal circumstances, that would have actually made him _flustered_ but...Shikamaru had a feeling he knew why Lee tried so hard to remember, and it had nothing to do with now and everything to do with the future Lee was trying to change.

"Well, almost correct. My plan has changed now." Shikamaru said, leaning on the rails with his arms crossed.

"Oh? What changed?" Lee asked, honestly curious. He wondered if it was something he could help with. He wondered if it was a good change.

"I-" Shikamaru paused, glancing at something past Lee and sighed, "I'll tell you after we get out of this place."

"Hm?" Lee's brows furrowed then he blinked as he turned his head and saw Kakashi standing on his other side...an _orange book_ in his hand. Lee jolted, surprised by the sight of the book that he hadn't seen Kakashi with in...in a very long time actually, but _still_!

"Kakashi!" Lee said, his tone already scolding.

"Sakura." Kakashi's eye curved into a smile as he pretended to keep reading -he'd heard the end of their conversation, 'Sakura' reciting Shikamaru's plan and panic had gripped him-.

Lee puffed out his cheeks, glaring at the man and Kakashi only chuckled. He _chuckled_! Lee made a noise and said, "Please put the book away, Kakashi. We are supposed to be watching our boys win, remember?"

Kakashi jolted, his revealed eye widening for a second before he felt warmth cover his covered face. He swallowed then slowly put his book away, making it look like he was completely relaxed as usual instead of a mess like how he really felt.

"Maa, o-our boys will do just fine." Kakashi mentally cursed himself for the -tiny- stutter but it didn't look like Lee noticed. No, instead, the Nara was looking at him with a slightly narrowed gaze again and was he being foolish? Childish? Dammit, he actually felt _smug_ that Sakura had said 'our' boys. He shouldn't feel smug at all! This was his student!

-But was Sakura really his student? She was in name but she acted more like his partner than anything. It was so easy to forget. She acted so mature and even confident compared to what she _should_. He had to remind himself that she was thirteen because she carried herself like she was closer to his age-

-She made him feel like she was someone he could relate to yet could still smile and actually be _happy_ -

-It made him feel like maybe...he could be happy too-

"Of course! But we must still show our support, yes?" Lee grinned, fisting his hand and raising it slightly. Then he turned and shouted to Naruto, "Go Naruto-kun!...Believe it!"

The borrowed catch phrase had Naruto's clones laughing, including the real Naruto. Then the clones overwhelmed Dosu and he was buried under them all. When the clones vanished, he was unconscious on the ground and it was Naruto's win.

"Yosh! Another win for Team Seven!" Lee cheered and when Naruto came back up, Lee surprised him with a hug. One that Naruto enthusiastically returned, grinning wider than Lee has ever seen before.

"Did you see Sakura-chan!? He was no match for me!" Naruto said, laughing as he put his hands behind his head.

"Of course, I had no doubts. It is as you said, we will all be Chunin's after all. You trained very hard." Lee praised and Naruto's cheeks went pink as he somehow grinned even wider.

"Looks like it's my turn." Sasuke suddenly said, vaguely surprised. Then he smirked, "This'll be easy."

Lee looked up and the board said:

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**vs.**

**Akimichi Chouji**

"Oh!" Lee gasped in surprise then thought for a second before nodding. He turned to Sasuke and hugged him as well. Sasuke tensed for only a moment before relaxing and looking away. He didn't hug back but he slightly leaned against the hug before pulling away.

"Alright, I need to go down." He grumbled lightly and Lee smiled.

"Yes, you will win too." Lee said and his words made Sasuke smirk again.

"Of course I will." Sasuke said then he jumped to the bottom floor.

Lee smiled a little cheekily at Shikamaru, "Sorry Shika, I am going to root for Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah yeah, troublesome." Shikamaru sighed but there was a slight smile on his lips, "Just as long as you know I'll be rooting against him. Though...why don't we bet on it?"

Lee giggled and quickly returned to his spot against the railing, "Oh? What should the wager be?"

"If Chouji lasts more than five minutes, I get to take you out on a date."

"Then if he-" Lee began but then Shikamaru's words caught up to him and he froze. He stared at Shikamaru with wide eyes before his face felt like it was on fire, "S-S-S-SHIKA!" Lee _squeaked_ , "You-you cannot joke about such things!" Lee covered his burning face, his heart feeling like it was beating a mile a minute.

"Ah! Hell no! You can't take Sakura-chan out on a da-date!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Shikamaru.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked

Kakashi put his hand on Lee's shoulders and slowly maneuvered her to his opposite side, away from both Shikamaru and Naruto, "Didn't you say we had to watch our boys? Little Sasuke's battle just started."

"O-oh, ye-yes." Lee stuttered, only slightly lifting his face from his hands to look. His eyes darted to the side to see Shikamaru but Kakashi's body was 'conveniently' covering the Nara. Lee swallowed nervously, a little embarrassed that he got so worked up over a joke. Goodness, Shikamaru had to give him more time before making such jokes. He was still very much in love with the boy.

Kakashi's hand squeezed his shoulder and Lee looked at him instead.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't joke like that again." Kakashi said, "It's a common tease for boys his age." Gods, what was he _doing_ , "You shouldn't look too much into it." Why was he saying this?!

"It is?" Lee said, slowly calming. He didn't know Shikamaru was the type to joke in such a way and didn't know that it was common either. He'd never done it back in his own youth. He was always serious with his own requests.

"Yep." Kakashi said as he looked at his own hand that was still resting on Lee's small shoulder. He hand to force himself to pull it away and back to his side. The warmth from Lee making his hand tingle, "When this is over, I'll buy dinner as a treat for all of you passing the second part of the exams." he suddenly said and was treated to Lee's wide smile.

"Really? Yosh! I hope it ends soon! I miss regular food." Lee said, sighing as he looked down at the fight. The he laughed out loud as Sasuke got Chouji to forfeit. He jumped in place, excited. He knew that Sasuke would win, just as he knew Naruto would but there was still something special about all of them passing that made him feel giddy.

He gave Sasuke another hug as soon as the boy came up, telling him 'congratulations'. He just told Naruto and Sasuke that Kakashi was treating them to a meal after when the next round was called and he went silent.

**Kin**

**vs**

**Subaku Gaara**

Lee's head snapped to the other side and his eyes caught on Gaara. He watched as Gaara vanished in a swirl of sand then reappeared on the ground floor. He stepped up to the rails again and barely noticed Shikamaru doing the same.

"He's going to kill her." Lee answered the question in Shikamaru's head without needing to be asked.

"You don't care, do you."

"...Is that bad?" Lee asked, his voice quieter than normal.

Shikamaru was quiet for a long moment before he shook his head, "No, we are shinobi after all. And...well, you're you. You've seen a lot more than what we have." he paused then added, "Plus, I know you would be the first one down there if it were one of our own instead."

That...made Lee feel better. He gave Shikamaru a small smile then turned his attention back onto Gaara.

Gaara who was staring at him instead of Kin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara continued to stare at him even as he killed Kin just like Lee knew he would. Even as the smell of blood wafted up to were Lee was and its red color spilled on the ground. Even as Gaara began to grin in that way that told him the madness was settling in.

Even as blood stained sand rose to his side of the room and stopped in front of him.

Even as it opened to reveal a tongue that had once belonged to Kin.

Lee remembered this Gaara and one from the future and it felt like they were meshed together because...

Because he remembered how Kin had spat curses at him and called him names, and now Gaara was offering him her tongue.

So Lee smiled back.

And he took the tongue.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little early as I won't be able to tomorrow

There was blood behind them as they all stood for the announcement of the third exam. The winners stood in a line and Lee chose the furthest place away from himself. There was another who hadn't fought, Yoroi. He was the one who fought Sasuke the first time. Only now, thanks to the uneven numbers, he was allowed to pass without a fight.

The Hokage spoke of the third exam and how it would be held in a month to 'provide a suitable period of preparation'.

Lee knew it wasn't really to 'get to know' our enemies or to make things 'fair' and 'just'. It was to gain money. That was why it was held in the arena where civilian's were able to watch.

Lee pressed his lips together, holding back a wry smile.

Well, it didn't really matter.

"In a calm and orderly fashion, all of you are going to take one slip of paper from the box Anko is holding." The Hokage said, and Lee stood a little straighter. He thought about the tongue he now held in his pouch and glanced at Gaara.

He wondered who Gaara was goign to fight this time. In fact, who were they all going to fight? It would be different this time around, there were two new fights to be added...or were there? Was Dosu going to die early again? What about Zaku and Yoroi?

"Everyone just stay where you are. I'll come to you." Anko said, going to the opposite side and holding out the box, "Just take one."

Lee took out the last slip of paper when Anko got to him and then Ibiki had then calling out their numbers one at a time. Then the fight pairs were announced. In the order of the first battle was:

**Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji**

**Haruno Sakura vs Akado Yoroi**

**Sabaku no Temari vs Nara Shikamaru**

**Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara**

**Aburame Shino vs Zaku**

**Rock Lee vs Dosu**

The moment they were cleared to leave, Lee felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up but Kakashi was already leading him away along with Naruto and Sasuke. Lee opened his mouth to question but Kakashi spoke first, "Let's go eat. All of you passed, it makes a sensei so proud." he pretended to wipe away a tear.

Lee snorted as Naruto immediately started yelling for Ramen.

No one objected so they left the Forest of Death and went to Ichiraku.

"I'm back, Old man Teuchi!" Naruto called, grinning widely as he lifted the curtains to the shop.

"Welcome back Naruto!" Teuchi said, smiling widely with pure enjoyment. Ayame called Naruto's name from the back, popping her head out to wave to the boy.

Lee smiled, always happy to see the pair who never treated Naruto wrongly. They placed their orders, Naruto telling the owner that it was all on Kakashi so he was going to eat his fill. Then he proceeded to regal Teuchi and Ayame with tales of his 'heroics' in the Chunin Exams. Lee's smile grew and he began eating his miso ramen.

"Sakura." Sasuke suddenly said, catching his attention. Lee turned his head with a curious noise but Sasuke wasn't looking at him. instead, he was staring at the ramen in front of him. Lee didn't rush him, he waited for Sasuke to continue. Finally, Sasuke turned to look at Lee and asked, "...What's the deal...with you and Nara?"

Lee blinked in surprise then hummed in thought, "He is my friend." he said, "My very best friend." A glance at Sasuke had him chuckling and he continued, "He listens to my troubles and is there when I need him."

Sasuke's frown grew and he glared at his food. Lee didn't know why Sasuke was frowning but decided to let Sasuke be and returned to his food. He finished half of it before Sasuke started talking again.

"...We can...listen too." Sasuke began, "And we're your team, we're meant to be there. Didn't you tell me that? A team is...family."

Lee blinked and stared. The color on Sasuke's cheeks darkened but he kept his eyes on Lee, practically glaring. Lee stared for a moment longer before slowly smiling, real and wide.

"Yes, you are right. You are completely right, Sasuke-kun... Thank you." Lee said, his voice quieter than normal but there was warmth inside him and-

And he thought that maybe, _maybe_ Sasuke would accept him if he were to say who he really was.

Lee pressed his shoulder against Sasuke and the boy made a noise, going back to his food. But he didn't move away, instead, he pressed back and they both ate their food like that.

It was nice...

They finished and Kakashi actually stayed to pay for their meal.

"Alright, meet up tomorrow at the bridge, normal time." Kakashi said, "We'll figure out what to do then. For now, go home and rest. You all need it."

They all split up but Kakashi put a hand on Lee's shoulder, "I'll walk you home."

Lee blinked but nodded, "Will you be staying?" he asked

Would Zabuza and Haku be home? It had been a while and he hadn't even told them that he was taking the Chunin Exams. He felt a little guilty about that... There was also the concern about Sakura's parents. They were due back in a week, soonest. He...wasn't really looking forward to that. He kind of liked having parents but at the same time, it still felt too awkward. He was already twenty, mentally at least, and far beyond the need for parents.

"Ah..." Kakashi said, suddenly nervous. He rubbed the back of his head, "For a little."

Lee nodded and when they reached Sakura's home, he invited Kakashi in. He automatically went to the kitchen to get them some drinks and found a note pinned to the fridge. He pulled it down to read and smiled.

_Brat,_

_Haku wanted me to write you a note. So here's your head up though you didn't give us one that you were entering the Exams. Me and Haku finally got a mission. It's a wimpy C rank but it's something. Just in case we don't finish before you get back, here's your warning._

_You better have passed._

_P.S. Welcome back Sakura. I wanted to add in that I did not tell Zabuza to write a note. We did get a C-rank but I think Zabuza would have rejected it if he could. We have been waiting for your victorious return. Please be prepared for a feast once we are all together again. I wish to make you your favorites._

_Sincerely, Haku._

Lee burst out laughing, overjoyed by the note. Seeing Sakura's name did bother him but it was something that he learned to ignore. He was just happy that Zabuza and Haku seemed to care so much for him. They had been _waiting_. The thought brought another wide smile to his lips.

"What are you laughing at?" Kakashi's voice suddenly came from behind him and Lee turned his head.

"Oh, Zabuza and Haku left me a note!" Lee said, knowing that Kakashi was reading it over his shoulder, "Are they not sweet? Zabuza seems to be pouting over me not telling him about my entry to the exams yet still left me a note. Too bad Haku is on my side with things like this. Zabuza is like a child at times. It is rather cute."

Lee looked over the note and giggled again before placing it back onto the fridge. He'd put it somewhere safer later. He wanted to keep the note forever.

"They...know where you live? They were waiting?" Kakashi slowly asked and Lee nodded, not hearing the odd note in Kakashi's voice.

"Yes, of course. They have been living with me for a few weeks after all. They did not like the fact that I had been living alone and had no traps to protect myself." Lee said.

"What about your parents?" Kakashi asked again, sounding almost strained.

"Oh, they have been gone for...three months?" Lee slowly said, thinking over the dates, "They are supposed to be back in a week at the soonest. Father is a traveling merchant and Mother likes to go with him when he travels to sell his wares." Lee said, the addresses of 'mother' and 'father' still odd on his tongue.

Kakashi made a noise like he was in pain and covered his face.

"Alright." Kakashi said after a moment, "If you don't like being alone, you can stay with me while your family is gone."

"Oh..." Lee murmured in surprise then smiled, feeling a little warm at Kakashi's concern, "Thank you Kakashi. I would not want to intrude on your private space though. Plus, I am not really alone. Gaara visits me at night and keeps me company!"

Kakashi froze, "...Gaara? As in Sabaku no Gaara? The same one from the exams?"

"Yes! Though we met when his team came to Konoha, i consider him a friend. I think he thinks the same for me." Lee said, his smile growing. Then Kakashi's hand was on his shoulder as the physically older man leaned down.

"Sakura! Did you know that I have ninken? They've been lonely lately since I am out so often. They'd really like to meet you and have you over. So really, you'd be doing me a favor. In fact, why don't you come over tonight as a surprise!" Kakashi said, his eye curved into a smile.

"Really? I mean, I would not mind, but-"

"Fantastic! Let's go!" Kakashi immediately started leading Lee back out of the house.

Lee squeaked and opened his mouth but didn't have anything to actually say. He had to half walk and half jog to keep up with Kakashi's long strides. Like he had said, he didn't mind going to Kakashi's -actually, he'd never even seen Kakashi's home before. The man had described it to him before but that was it. Everything had been destroyed after all- but what about Gaara? Would Gaara even come to his home tonight?

He should have left a note.

"I'm home!" Kakashi called out as soon as he opened his door, "And I brought company!"

"That's rare." Pakkun said, "Did you kidnap them?"

Akino and Guruko snickered while Uhei sighed and shook his head. Bull barked, the only one who didn't speak, and Shiba just sniffed the air. Urushi stared but it was Bisuke who spoke next.

"Who's that boss?" Bisuke asked

"She looks familiar..." Pakkun added after a moment.

"This is Haruno Sakura, she's on Team Seven with me. You and Bull met her before, in the Land of Wave." Kakashi answered, gently pushing Lee forward.

"Pleased to meet you all." Lee said, bowing respectfully, "You are Kakashi's summons and friends, yes? Thank you very much for always looking out for him and protecting him."

"Heh, I like this girl." Pakkun said, giving a doggy grin.

"Hey, you make it sound like that's a full time job." Kakashi said, a 'pout' in his tone.

"That is because it is." Lee said, still smiling. It made the dogs laugh and Lee counted that as a win. But he really did respect Kakashi's ninken. They always fought so hard during the war, in battle and outside. He'd even seen them kill animals whenever they could because food had been sparse and they never had enough time to get a lot before being dragged into another battle. Their home base's kept getting found too...

Lee pushed the bad thoughts from his mind.

"Why don't you all get to know each other!" Kakashi said then looked at Pakkun and discreetly motioned the lead dog to the side. Pakkun nodded, "Sure thing boss. Boys, show her around."

"Oh, there is no nee-" Lee began but Uhei butted his head against his leg.

"Come on, you don't need to be nervous. We're good to those who treat Kakashi well." Uhei said and Lee had to smile. Uhei always reminded him of an older bother type of dog.

"Okay, then please, show me around?" Lee asked

"Thought you'd never ask!" Akino gave a doggy grin, looking mischievous as always along with Guruko.

"By the way, you smell a bit like blood-"

"Oh! I apologize!" Lee gasped, "I have just come back from the second half of the Chunin exams. I have not been able to bathe yet. I am sorry that I smell offensive!"

"Woah, calm down kid. We're ninken, we're used to it. You don't even smell that bad." Shiba said.

"You can use the bath if you want." Akino said and not for the first time, Lee wondered how those sunglasses stayed on his doggy face.

"I do not have any clothes with me though..." Lee said, still a little distressed though the ninken all seemed to not mind, "And I do not think Kakashi would approve."

"You can use something of boss's then. Boss won't mind, right boss?" Pakkun suddenly said, coming back with Kakashi. Kakashi twitched slightly but then his eye curved into a smile.

"Right, go ahead." He said and Lee smiled.

"Alright, thank you. I will be bothering you for a bit." Lee said and followed Pakkun to the bathroom.

It was decently sized and looked like his own besides the fact that it was filled with different products. Lee turned on the shower before removing his clothes, wanting the water to get warm first. He set his weapons pouch on the counter then stepped in. When he got back out, it was Pakkun who called and said,

"The clothes are right by the door!"

Lee opened the door enough to get his hand through and like Pakkun said, there were the clothes. He pulled them in and slipped them on. He giggled at the boxers -grey with scarecrows on them- but the pants kept slipping down. The navy blue long sleeve reached to just above his knee's so he didn't mind it and just folded the pants to give them back. He stepped out of the bathroom.

"Heh, you smell like Boss now." Pakkun said and Lee felt his cheeks warm. But the Pakkun got up from where he'd been keeping watch and motioned Lee to follow him. They got back to the living room and Lee felt a little better at seeing Kakashi.

"Thank you for letting me use your bath and your clothes. I am sorry that I did not think to bring any with me." Lee said.

"Maa, it's my fault." Kakashi said, waving his hand nonchalantly without looking at him.

"No, I should have a spare set. One could never know when you will need it on a mission, even a short one." Lee said, setting the folded pants down on the coffee table before sitting next to Kakashi. His brows furrowed, "Kakashi? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course I am." Kakashi quickly said, turning his head away. He felt too warm again and Pakkun wasn't lying when he said that Lee smelled like Kakashi now. Kakashi cleared his throat, "On a more important note. You're up against Akado Yoroi. Is there any chance you saw him in action in the forest?"

"...Yes" Lee said, giving Kakashi a white lie, "I was scouting at the time when I saw him and another. From what I could see, he has a special ability. As soon as he touched another shinobi, the shinobi just dropped like he lost all of his strength."

"So close combat would be bad..." Kakashi said, frowning under his mask, "You are primarily close combat too."

"I think i will be fine. As long as he does not touch me with his hands then I am in no danger."

"But you have to show off your skills too. Make them see that you are qualified to be a chunin." Kakashi reminded Lee and Lee smiled, happy.

"Yes, I remember. I think, out of all of us, Naruto will have the most difficulty with that though..."

"He's fighting against Hyuuga Neji."

"Naruto will win, I am sure of that. But I do not think it will be in a way that will make him a chunin."

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked, slightly turning his upper body so it was facing Lee. Lee did the same.

"Naruto still has the habit of jumping head first into battle instead of thinking ahead. Sasuke is almost the same, but gives at least a seconds thought...mostly for how strong the enemy is though." Lee sighed, crossing his arms and tilting his head with exasperation. Kakashi chuckled softly.

"True but I'm surprised you think he'll win." Kakashi said though he wasn't disagreeing with Lee.

"Of course he will, Naruto is our number one unpredictable ninja. He will teach Neji a valuable lesson." Lee said with a smile. Then the smile faded, "Then there is Sasuke's match. He will not win against Gaara."

There was more than one reason for that, but mainly because Sasuke didn't know chidori, nor was he fast enough. Lee didn't really want him to learn the chidori...that jutsu had been used too many times against them and Sasuke had used it against Gaara. It was meant for enemies, not allies. In his mind, only Kakashi could be trusted with such a jutsu.

"...From what we saw, that boy uses sand as a weapon." Kakashi said

"Yes, it is an absolute defense." Lee said, "Well, almost. After a certain amount of speed, it cannot follow anymore but only three people can reach that speed easily. But Sasuke will be safe if I ask Gaara not to kill him."

"How can you be sure?" Kakashi asked, frowning harder, "He's a Suna-nin and even if you say that the two of you are friends, his loyalty is to his village."

Lee bit his lip, uncertain on what he could say to have Kakashi believe him. He looked at his future old friend and felt a little distressed. He reached over and touched Kakashi's hand, "I know, of course his loyalty should be for Suna but Gaara is...unique. He cares about my opinion and seems to care for me." Lee huffed a little giggle, "He gave me that gift after all."

Kakashi twitched at the reminder, "But _why_? And a _tongue_?"

"It makes sense in his mind. Kin insulted me, threatened me verbally, so he killed her then gave me her tongue. He's a bit like a puppy, wanting me to look at him and give him affection." Lee had to smile.

Kakashi suddenly gripped his hand, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked at Kakashi to find the man closer now. Lee's cheeks warmed and he felt the urge to look away but that was ridiculous. He bit his lower lip, feeling a twist in his stomach.

"Don't-" Kakashi said but cut himself off.

"...Do not...?" Lee softly asked, wanting to know what Kakashi had been going to say.

"..." Kakashi's eye darted from side to side, looking at his own as if searching for something. It made his stomach twist further and it felt familiar.

Did he...?

No...he couldn't, right?

"Don't think about him." Kakashi finally got out, squeezing Lee's hand. His heart jumped and his hands felt clammy under his gloves. He quickly added, "It's not safe."

Lee pushed his unfinished revelation aside and squeezed Kakashi's hand back, "You do not need to worry, but thank you for doing it. You always seem to worry about me, Kakashi." He smiled gently, leaning forward. He rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder, "Really, you should let others worry more about you instead."

"Like who?" Kakashi asked, his tongue feeling heavy as he could smell a mixture of his scent and Sakura's rising from her pink hair. It tickled his senses and made him swallow hard.

"Me for one. I worry for you often." Lee admitted

"You do?"

"Of course. Every day really, I would thank you to stop being on my mind so often." Lee said, lightly teasing.

Kakashi's heart began racing in his chest and he felt too warm again. He couldn't move his tongue anymore to say anything, not that he even knew what to say. His hands were shaking and he moved without giving it any thought. He hugged Lee to him, holding that small body against his own. He inhaled and was hit with that mixed scent again. He shuddered and pressed his nose to Lee's hair.

Lee blinked in surprise then _smiled_. Kakashi was hugging him and he hadn't hugged Kakashi first to initiate it. His smile grew and Lee wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, trying not to nuzzle the man. He was so _happy_ , he was making progress. He was getting Kakashi to accept affection and even take affection when he wanted!

Lee kept in any happy sound so he wouldn't startle Kakashi. Instead, he stayed quiet and hugged Kakashi for as long as Kakashi hugged him.


	28. Chapter 28

It was past dark by the time Lee realized the time. He felt bad for keeping Kakashi up with 'meaningless' talk and tried to say his goodbyes. Only, Kakashi told him to stay. Pakkun was the one to say that it'd make him 'feel better' since it was so late and they had foreign shinobi in their village. Lee was hesitant, not wanting to intrude even further in Kakashi's personal space, but Kakashi said that he agreed with Pakkun.

Lee finally accepted but said that he would take the couch.

Kakashi was surprisingly reluctant but soon Lee was bidding him goodnight, smiling helplessly, fondly at the man.

Lee went back to the couch after bidding goodnight to each of Kakashi's ninken as well. He laid down, not actually planning to sleep. He knew he would have a nightmare -there were only two times he didn't. When he was too exhausted to dream, and when someone was holding him. It was almost embarrassing-. So instead, he just stretched out, making it look like he was going to sleep, then slipped into his mind.

Inner was there waiting and not for the first time, he thought that she looked so _real_ though she was supposedly just Sakura's Inner self.

"Now that we have time, I want to go over your life." Inner said, confusing Lee for a moment. She felt the confusion and continued, "I know I've been 'whispering in your ear' but I think it would be better if you knew too. It's a lot of years but I've been going over everything again and again, trying to find all the information to piece together what happened."

"You are amazing." Lee said, smiling softly, unable to help himself. Inner looked surprised before she grinned.

"I am, aren't I? 'Bout time you realized it!" She said but Lee could feel the flare of embarrassed happiness.

"You really are. I am sorry I never said it before." Lee said, "I believe...I believe I would have failed within the first day if it were not for you."

"..." This time Inner was smiling and she put her hand on Lee's shoulder, "Nah, you would have been fine. Don't forget, you're great too Lee."

Lee blinked then his smile widened. Inner sighed then opened her arms, "Come on, bring it in. I know you want to."

Lee immediately hugged Inner, lifting her as he did since she looked like the thirteen year old Sakura and while in their shared head, he looked like his original twenty year old self -bloodstains and all-. He made a happy noise as Inner laughed then set her down when she said to. She shook her head fondly then motioned him to sit. He did and she somehow made a screen appear and previous memories played on it.

"Alright, let's start with what happened during this free mont and the third exam." She began and Lee sat even straighter, determined to remember everything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It felt like hours that they were reviewing memories but time passed a lot faster in the mind than it did on the outside. So it was just a couple hours past midnight when Inner and him were inturupted. It started with a tickling sensation Lee felt on his skin even from inside 'his' mind. He stopped debating with Inner and slowly frowned.

"Lee?" inner asked and Lee shook his head.

"I do not feel in danger but there is something trying to get my attention." Lee said, "If possible, I will be back."

"Alright. I'll keep looking over the memories." She said, turning back to the screen Lee had paused. She fast forwarded it to the Fourth Shinobi World War to find out more about Obito.

Lee pulled himself out of their shared mind and opened Sakura's eyes. He glanced down at his ankles then blinked in surprise. It was sand. Gaara was near by and found him.

Lee sat up, feeling the soft tug of the sand. It was like it was trying to pull him somewhere. It was...cute. Gaara was tugging him, trying to get him to come out. It made Lee smile a bit and he slowly got up, being careful not to wake the dogs around him. He looked down at the shirt he was borrowing from Kakashi but decided that it didn't matter, it covered enough. So he quietly opened the door and looked out. He stepped up to the railing then spied red hair and smiled. He raised his arm, waving, and sand came to him. It wrapped around him, lifting him from the walk way and bringing him to where Gaara was.

What he didn't know was that Pakkun was awake. He woke Uhei and got him to go wake Kakashi before following Lee.

Lee giggled as he was floating in front of Gaara, "Hello again, Gaara. It is very nice to see you." he said, settling himself on the sand, "But we are in front of the Jonin apartments. You should be more careful, they will not take kindly to you being right outside, watching. And if you kill them, you will be removed from Konoha and we will not be able to see each other anymore."

Gaara frowned at that, his sand immediately bringing them both far away from the apartments. He would have killed them, should any of the Jonin try to interrupt his time with Lee, but he did not want to be removed from Konoha. Lee was in Konoha and for as long at the exam ran, he would take Lee back with him after.

He settled on top of another home further away then settled Lee in front of him -he wanted to Lee on him again, like those moments when Lee fell asleep on him, showed him 'her' vulnerability, but a part of him said that he shouldn't. It was better when Lee chose for 'herself'-. Gaara watched as Lee came closer, she sat in front of him instead of on him but their knee's were pressed together. The pressure called nearly all of his attention.

Neither of them noticed Pakkun, or Kakashi who just showed up.

Kakashi hid on the building next to the one Lee sat on. There was a blocked off ledge that hid him when he crouched. When Uhei woke him, he didn't even think to dress besides grabbing his weapons pouch. So Kakashi crouched, barefoot, wearing only his modified sleeveless turtleneck and pants. His left eye was revealed but closed to stop the majority of the chakra drain from the Sharingan. His legs tensed, seconds away from bringing him to 'Sakura' to take her far away from the far too dangerous Suna-nin.

Pakkun bit into his pants to stop him, "Boss-"

"Why were you there." Gaara's voice made Pakkun quiet and Kakashi tense. They both turned their attention back onto the two and Kakashi readied himself in case Gaara tried to hurt 'Sakura'.

"I was invited and he did not want me to go home when it was so dark and we had foreign nins around." Lee answered, giving Gaara a little shrug, "But you found me."

"I will always find you."

Lee giggled, feeling a flare of fondness again. It was tainted slightly by despair -gods, the future past Gaara said the same thing once upon a time. But he did not want to think about that day-.

"Lee." Gaara brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled at the boy.

"Sorry, I get lost in thought a lot."

Gaara stared and Lee just continued to smile. A little frown appeared on Gaara's face but he didn't try to pry his way into Lee's mind though he wanted to. Instead, he said, "The tongue?"

Lee couldn't help but to laugh, "My gift from you? It is safely in my weapons pouch. I plan on preserving it in a jar." He noticed the look in Gaara's eyes and huffed another chuckle, "Yes, it was a wonderful gift, Gaara. Thank you."

The almost feral pleasure in Gaara's gaze grew and the sound of shifting sand made itself present. Lee liked it. He looked down at Gaara's hands and his own twitched. He wanted to hold them, he wanted more touch than just their pressed knees. He sighed instead of reaching, closing his eyes for a moment. While they were closed, he felt a slight touch to his hands. He opened his eyes and saw that Gaara was the one reaching for him.

Lee smiled brilliantly, turning his hands over, palms up, offering them. Gaara gripped them both and stared at him with dilated eyes.

"Lee." Gaara rasped and Lee tilted his head in question, his smile growing slightly.

Gaara didn't say anything else. He only repeated his name and Lee grew happier with each utterance. Lee felt that tickling feeling again and the next time Gaara said his real name, he made a happy noise. Something flickered in Gaara's gaze and the boy leaned forward, saying his name in the same tone as before. Lee couldn't help the second happy noise that escaped him and pleasure flared in Gaara's sea-green gaze again.

"Gaara..." Lee murmured, softly, affectionately. It made Gaara pause before trying to say his name in the exact same way. But Gaara's voice was raspy and it made it sound different. Lee shivered and giggled a little nervously. The grip on his hands tightened and Lee looked back up. He swallowed, that tickle feeling settling in his stomach and making him feel like he could cough up butterflies.

"I should be going back." Lee suddenly said and Gaara's grip grew painful. Lee didn't hold it against him. "I am sorry, Gaara, but I left without saying a thing. I do not want to worry Kakashi."

"Kakashi?" Gaara questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, he is Team Seven's Jonin." Lee answered, then he said, "He is a dear person to me, Gaara. So please do not try to kill him." he squeezed Gaara's hands gently and smiled. It was funny, it kind of looked like Gaara was pouting, though to anyone else, he'd just look _angry_.

Lee giggled and pulled his hands out of Gaara's grip, leaning forward and hugging the boy instead. He whispered into Gaara's ear, "Do not worry Gaara. You are a precious person to me too."

He pulled back a little and smiled at Gaara, willing him to believe it. Because it was true. He loved Gaara, not like he loved Shikamaru, but like how he loved Kakashi. They were so dear to him, he would be devastated if anything were to happen to them. Lee's gaze gentled and on a whim, he pushed back Gaara's hair and kissed the scar on his forehead.

"Be safe, Gaara." Lee said against the scar then pulled back and stood up, "I will see you later."

Lee jumped from the roof, unaware that with that one action, he once again changed the future. He lightly held onto his borrowed shirt, making sure that it didn't flare up as he roof hopped back to Kakashi's apartment. He landed on the railing then got down and entered the place without making a sound. He looked around and saw that none of the dogs had moved. He smiled, sneaking back to the couch to lay down and wait for the sun to rise.

He closed his eyes and sunk back into his mind to continue going over memories with Inner.

They debated over the things that could happen as Orochimaru never got Sasuke. Would Sasuke still try to leave later? Would Orochimaru try again? They were both sure that Orochimaru would since in the future's past, the reason Orochimaru went after Sasuke was for the Sharingan. Orochimaru wanted to learn every jutsu, he wanted _knowledge_.

There were many jutsu's in Lee's memories. Inner could pull up each one and have Lee learn them or even use them as bartering tools. Despite the fact that Lee had usable chakra coils now, he didn't feel the most natural with ninjutsu. Medical jutsu's were one thing, they kept close to the body and only enhanced his Taijutsu. But Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were just odd to him though physically, they felt natural. Mentally, it was another matter. He still expected them to fail and nothing to happen.

Lee sighed as he came back out of his shared mind. The sunlight rays hitting him in his stolen eyes. He squinted slightly then slowly sat up, feeling strangely tired. Or maybe it wasn't strange at all. It didn't matter, he'd try to sleep when he got back to Sakura's home. No one should be there, so any nightmares would be hidden. Not that he ever let it be known that he suffered from such things.

He stood from the couch, stepping over the dogs on his way to the kitchen. He searched for an apron and found a plain white one that looked like it had never been used -he knew Kakashi knew how to cook, there was no excuse of not using the apron-. He huffed and put it on anyway, quickly redoing his braid so no pink hair escaped -if he couldn't see it, then he felt like he was almost himself-. Then he got started on breakfast -after quickly putting food in each one of Kakashi's ninken's bowls-.

Soon, the smell of food filled the apartment and Lee could hear the sound of Kakashi's door opening.

"Breakfast is almost done!" Lee called, keeping his voice soft but loud enough to be heard.

"I feel pampered." Kakashi's voice came after a moment and Lee turned his head to smile at the man leaning against the doorway.

"Good." He said, then turned back to the food, "I saw that you had some saury so I boiled it, and I remember how much you liked the miso with eggplant so I made that as well." he checked on the rice and nodded when he saw that it was done. Then he took out the tea bags he found in a cupboard and made two cups.

"Will you get out the plates please?" Lee asked and the only things to tell him that Kakashi was moving was a vague feeling and the sound of the cupboards opening, "Thank you!"

Lee held out his hand and a bowl was placed on it. He ladled in the miso eggplant soup and set it down before holding out his hand again. He kept it up until he'd gotten all of the food onto the offered plates then smiled at Kakashi, holding the two cups of tea. They sat across from each other at the small table and said their customary thanks before starting to eat. Lee glanced up only once to see Kakashi's bare face then went right back to eating, still feeling all tingly and happy that Kakashi decided he was special enough to see his face.

"Are we meeting up with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun today?" Lee asked after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"No, I thought about giving them a break. A day to rest since you all just got back from the Forest." Kakashi answered and Lee chuckled slightly.

"I bet you that Naruto will refuse that."

"That's a fools bet. He's going to try to track me down."

Lee's chuckle turned into a giggle, "He'll drag Sasuke-kun into it as well. Sasuke-kun hates being left behind." He shook his head then asked, "What do you plan to do with training? All of us passed, do you have teachers for them or will we be training them together?"

He needed to know, from what Inner put together, this is when Naruto met Jiraiya and started training under the Sannin. Lee had to somehow make that happen again.

"What about your own match? Can you spend the time training the boys?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his food -great as usual and _warm_ , the warmth flooded his insides even with the confusion of last night-.

-It twisted everything inside him. He had to know. _He had to know_ -

"I will win. Akado-san poses no threat, he will be easily defeated." Lee said, "Honestly, I would like to help you train the boys."

A smile pulled at Kakashi's lips and Lee saw it. Lee had to look away. That smile was disarming! He had felt his heart jump in his chest. He cleared his throat, feeling oddly giddy, and opened his mouth to say something when Kakashi spoke first.

"Did you sleep well?" The question was nonchalant and Lee felt a little uncomfortable with it. He shrugged a little.

"It was just as always." Lee said. It was a good answer in his mind. Just as always meant that he didn't sleep but Kakashi didn't know that.

"Lee."

Lee immediately looked back up, a bright smile automatically pulling at his own lips before it really registered what he'd heard. Then his smile fell and he stared a Kakashi, feeling cold inside. Kakashi's mask was back up and Lee distantly knew it was because Kakashi had a surprisingly expressive face and he didn't want it to be seen.

Lee swallowed hard before a _polite_ smile curled his lips instead. He waited.

"I can't help but to wonder just how close you are with that Suna ninja. It seems a lot closer than just a few weeks." Kakashi said

Lee felt everything inside him fade, "What are you saying?" he asked, his voice quiet, almost lofty. Inner had pulled herself out of his memories at the first sign of Lee's distress and tried to send him as much comfort as she could. She was dreading this too, she hadn't been looking. She hadn't kept watch last night. She thought it was okay so she put all of her focus of the memories! this was...this was her fault and she _prayed_ that this wouldn't turn into a disaster.

Please.

Please.

 _Please_.


	29. Chapter 29

"Why did he keep calling you _Lee_."

Part of Lee was surprised by the question. He expected something else, like why he was meeting with Gaara. Why did they act so familiar. But it was about his name and though he shouldn't, he still felt happy at hearing it.

"Because it is what I prefer." Lee decided to say, speaking honestly, "I love the name Sakura but...I absolutely _hate_ it when I am called by that name."

Kakashi blinked in confusion. His brow furrowed before he slowly asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It is dumb, is it not? To feel such a way about a name... I have tried to push through but it still makes my skin crawl." Lee said, his polite smile more like a grimace now, "I promise you that Gaara has only known me for these past few weeks. There is nothing deeper. Gaara is...he is different from the others besides what you have seen. He has been shunned and feared since young. That is why he acts so close with me, because I do not fear him."

"I wasn't doubting you." Kakashi said, not looking at Lee this time, "I...trust you. I know you wouldn't betray Konoha."

Lee blinked, surprised and a little stunned. Warmth burst in his chest and he ducked his head, embarrassed by the dazed smile on his lips. It was one thing to think it, another to hear that Kakashi trusted him. _Kakashi_ _trusted him_. But it made him wonder about the reason Kakashi asked. Why if not for the thought that he was a spy?

"Why Lee?" Kakashi suddenly asked, making Lee look back up. The older man had his face turned away but his only open eye was on him.

"It feels like me. Lee is me and I am Lee." Lee said, "You do not need to mind it though. I will still answer to Sakura. I-" Lee choked slightly, but it was a tiny slip and he hoped that Kakashi didn't notice, "will _be_ Sakura."

Kakashi wouldn't know that he wasn't actually Sakura, that with every day that passed, he still felt like a demon worse than anything for stealing Sakura's body. Each time someone called Sakura's name, he was reminded of it. He was stealing a life that should be here instead of him. He was-

He was a monster for it. Worse, he was a broken monster with war and destruction in his head that would haunt him in his sleep and every silent waking moment.

Kakashi was staring at him again but Lee didn't notice until there was a hand on his head, slowly trailing down to cup his chin and make him look.

"You don't have to be Sakura, Lee." Kakashi said and Lee's heart stopped for a moment then began racing in his chest. His lips trembled before stretching into a brilliant smile, teeth and all.

Kakashi called his name.

"Would you call me by that name when we are alone?" Lee asked, his skin tingling where Kakashi was touching him. His stomach felt filled with butterflies again

"I'll do you one better." Kakashi said and Lee's heart skipped at what he could mean, "I just won't call you Sakura anymore."

Lee's eyes burned and he tried to control himself but he couldn't. He got up, just barely stopping himself from leaping across the table and walked the short length instead. Kakashi pushed his chair back slightly, about to stand as well but Lee got there first and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. Lee closed his eyes, still trying not to cry and pressed as close as he could.

Kakashi froze for just a moment before wrapping his arms around Lee as well. He pulled Lee to him and Lee fell onto his lap but Kakashi didn't care. He was past thinking that he shouldn't, past thinking that he should pull away. He took instead, taking his chances when he could and now was one of them. He pressed his face against Lee's neck, inhaling deeply.

Lee bit his lip, his chest trembling. He knew he shouldn't be so happy. He should tell Kakashi that it was unnecessary, that he should keep calling him Sakura outside closed doors. It would be better in the long run for when Sakura 'woke up' from wherever she was in their shared body.

' **Stop.** ' Inner suddenly said, her voice tight, ' **Just stop. Take something for yourself, Lee! Let them call you by your name, let everyone do it! You-...you deserve it. You deserve so much...** '

Lee bit his tongue, stopping his tears from falling. How unfair, it was like they were ganging up on him. But...

' _ **Thank you.**_ '

"Thank you" Lee said, pulling back just enough to see Kakashi's face. He did something daring and reached for Kakashi's mask himself. He hooked his fingers in the fabric, pulled it down, and pressed a kiss to Kakashi's cheek, "Thank you." he repeated, unable to think of anything else.

Kakashi's breath hitched and his hands tightened on Lee. He almost leaned his head down. He almost- but he stopped himself in time. He stopped denying himself his thoughts and even touches like the hugs or hand holding but...

but that was something else and he couldn't do that yet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee bid Kakashi and each dog goodbye after breakfast. He returned back to Sakura's home and changed into a clean workout outfit. He sat on Sakura's bed and tried to think. There was so much still to do. He had to become closer with Kabuto, see if the boy could be brought to their side. He still didn't know how he was going to do that. Kabuto wanted recognition...didn't he? He didn't know. But he was a big reason as to why the Fourth War was able to happen.

He had to find Jiraiya and get him to take Naruto on as a student. He didn't know how he was going to do that either. He could find Jiraiya but getting the Sannin to take on Naruto as a student? He didn't even know how Naruto did it the first time!

Then there was the invasion, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Suna, and even Gaara's part in the Sound and Suna invasion.

Lee groaned, rubbing hard at his face. Then he sighed and stood, heading down to the kitchen. He saw the note from last night and smiled a little, grabbing it so he could put it somewhere safe. Then he went out back to train.

If anything, he either thought better or was able to stop thinking completely when he trained. This time, he let his worries fade as he worked his stolen body, pushing it hard and upping his training weights again. He needed to get faster, faster than he was originally. He had no gates in Sakura's body to boost his speed or strength. He knew how to open them but he wouldn't put Sakura's body through that. He couldn't.

Lee bent his body and held back a flinch when his pink braid fell over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and flipped into a handstand, he did push ups like that, feeling the strain from all that weight on his arms. He grimaced but refused to use chakra to help his muscles.

He fell a lot, and by the time he could actually stay on his hands for a good amount of time, sweat was dripping from his face and coating his body like he just dipped into a river. His arms shook and pain radiated up them but he was determined to push through it.

' _82, 83, 84..._ ' Lee thought so he wouldn't have to hear Sakura's voice. He wanted to make it to 100, though he was sure if he put all of his tries together, he was getting closer to 300.

' **Take a rest, Lee...** ' Inner murmured, ' **Take a shower, or a bath. Maybe some relax time will make things better?** '

Inner knew it wouldn't but she felt horrible. She couldn't do much besides look over memories over and over again. She could do everything with Lee's body but she couldn't affect the outside world. Still, she wouldn't change her situation.

Lee bit his lip but then nodded. He forced his way through the last ten push ups then slowly got back to his feet. His arms throbbed and Inner sent chakra through them to speed up the healing. He sighed softly and relaxed a little with the fading pain. Then he went back inside. Like Inner said, he took a bath to relax himself. He stayed in for a half hour and almost fell asleep before Inner whispered in his ear that she felt Shikamaru's approaching their door.

Lee blinked his tired eyes and lightly tapped his cheeks before getting out and quickly drying off. He put on a clean outfit then made his way downstairs just as there was a knock on his door. He opened it with a greeting on his tongue.

"Good morning, Shikamaru. What brings you to this home?" Lee asked, stepping back to allow Shikamaru in but Shikamaru shook his head and lifted his hand which was holding a large bag. It smelled like food and Lee's stomach tightened slightly at the reminder to eat. It was lunch time already.

"Join me for lunch?" Shikamaru asked, "I want to show you something."

Lee blinked in surprise then smiled, "I would love to." he said, quickly slipping on his shoes and reflexively grabbing his weapons pouch before closing the door behind him.

Shikamaru offered his hand and Lee felt his cheeks war. He took the hand before he could think better and didn't want to let go. Shikamaru's hand felt rough from their weapon handling and though his own hand were the same, it just felt different. He should let go, it wasn't helping his feelings at all but he really didn't want to.

Then he realized that Shikamaru was taking him to the Nara forest.

Lee stared wide eyed at the trees. They felt different compared to the ones outside the village. It made sense, the Nara Forest was made for the Nara's by the first Hokage. The trees loomed over them, blocking the sky except for small sections. It made the sparse light dance on their skin. Lee could hear the deer too, further away. He felt the urge to see them but held back. Hopefully he could see them another time. It was rare for an outsider to actually be able to see the Nara deer's.

Then the trees opened up to a clearing that took Lee's breath away. Wildflowers filled the clearing and where their weren't any, there was deep green grass. The clearing was open too, perfect for Shikamaru's favorite hobby of cloud watching. Lee could even hear the sound of water not too far away from them.

Lee relaxed, not even realizing that he'd still been tense.

Shikamaru hid a smile and lead Lee to a larger tree where a blanket laid. He set the food down on it then sat down, gently pulling Lee to do the same. He held back a chuckle as he watched Lee look around with awe in his eye. It was something he could watch forever. In fact, it was probably his favorite thing now.

Instead of breaking Lee from his looking, Shikamaru pulled out the food. He set everything down and grabbed what he knew Lee would like then made his own plate. When he was done, Lee finally stopped looking around and Shikamaru held up the plate he made for him. He was treated to a soft blush and a shy smile that made his heart skip.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, feeling warm.

"So what's on your mind?" Shikamaru asked after a little while of eating.

"Hm?" Lee broke out of his thoughts, swallowing his food, "What do you mean, Shika?"

"You have that look again. You're thinking about what's going to happen, aren't you."

"How did you know?" Lee asked, surprised.

"Because I know you." Shikamaru said, not wanting to say that it was because he was always watching Lee whenever possible. That sounded too creepy and stalker-ish, though it was true. His gaze always went to Lee like the boy turned girl had his own gravity. It pulled him in but he wasn't trying to get away. "I'm always watching out for you."

Lee's heart skipped and he blushed, looking at the ground. A little smile curled his lips before he sighed and leaned against the tree. "You are right, I am thinking about what is to come. Jiraiya-sama is going to show up within the next few days if he is not here already. Last time Naruto became his student. I need to make that happen again but I do not know how it happened last time. There is also the mess I am in with Kakashi. The Oto-Suna invasion is coming during the third exam, which I need to figure out how to lessen. I need to get the training session with Kabuto to figure out how to get him on our side, and then there Sasuke whom I have to make sure is safe from Orochimaru-"

A thumb pressed gently against his lips, making him pause and blush again.

"You worry about so much." Shikamaru murmured, "Remember Lee, I'm here too."

Lee's lips were tingling and he swallowed hard.

"I'll get my dad to help. It's only logic that Orochimaru would try something during the third part of the exam. I'll keep an eye on Sasuke with you, two sets of eyes are better than one. Plus...if you asked, I know Gaara would too." Shikamaru said, fighting back a grimace. It was for Lee, so it didn't matter how much he didn't want Gaara near the boy, "As for the Sannin...if I ask around, he'll find out but I can still see if I can find out where he's most likely to be."

Lee stared at Shikamaru with wide eyes. Then his gaze gentled as Shikamaru kept on making his worries settle. He smiled, reaching up and taking Shikamaru's hand from his mouth so he could hold it.

It kept going through his mind, just how much he loved this boy. A sweet and courageous boy who'd turn into a man who never stopped looking out for those he considered his, and those he didn't.

"You do not need to do that." Lee murmured softly

"I do, but even if I didn't, I'd still want to. I want to help you, Lee." Shikamaru said, linking their fingers together, "Now, tell me about the mess with Hatake?"

Gods, how did Shikamaru make him feel like this so easily? Like everything will work out, like everything will be fine. Lee breathed out, then allowed himself a little moment. He pressed his cheek to Shikamaru's hand, knowing that if he tried to hug the boy, he'd want to kiss him. But Shikamaru turned his hand and cupped his cheek.

Lee shivered and let Shikamaru tilt his head up. Looking into those eyes...Lee swallowed hard again and closed his eyes for a moment.

Shikamaru had a way of looking at him, like he was the only one, like he _mattered_. It sent his heart racing and Lee made himself sit up, trying to keep his thoughts from going to sweetness.

"I was spending the night at Kakashi's apartment. He invited me over after finding out that I had been living alone for a few months and he did not want me to go home so late when there were foreign shinobi here." Lee felt like he needed to explain and blushed again because it wasn't like Shikamaru and him were _together_. His heart skipped at the thought and he pushed down his giddy feelings, "Gaara likes to visit me at night since he cannot sleep and I do not sleep. He found me last night and we chatted for a bit but..."

Now Lee was starting to slump. He couldn't believe that he'd gotten so lax as to not know when he was being watched! It didn't matter that he was 'safe' in Konoha!

Lee bit his lip and shook his head, "Gaara calls me by _my_ name. He kept saying it and...and I did not realize...Kakashi was watching."

Shikamaru tensed, panicked, but not letting it show.

"He asked me why and I-...I thought he was going to call me a spy." Lee said and he reached out. Without a second of hesitation, Shikamaru grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Like he was saying _it's okay_ and _I'm here_.

Lee shivered. It was a rare feeling.

"He did not though. He said he trusted me, knew that I was not a spy. So I told him that I liked being called Lee. That it feels like me. But what if-"

"Nothing's going to happen." Shikamaru quickly assured, "To anyone else, it's just a name. No one would think time travel and no one would think of _you_ besides a passing thought at most if they knew you. You're safe unless you decide to tell them."

"I-...Kakashi said that he would call me Lee from now on too." Lee said and he felt so _ashamed_. "Am I selfish, for not rejecting that? To the world, I am Sakura. I look like Sakura. I am supposed to _be_ Sakura. When I fade-"

" _You won't fade!_ " Shikamaru suddenly shouted, making Lee jerk in surprise. He stared wide eyed at the boy.

Shikamaru was breathing slightly heavy, expression tense. He gripped Lee's hands before suddenly letting go and cupping Lee's face instead. "Never say that, You won't fade. I'll be _damned_ if I let you just _fade_."

Lee's breath hitched and his eyes burned with un-shed tears. "But how could I not? Sakura will wake and-"

"I'll find you a body then!" Shikamaru interrupted him and his hands pressed a little harder, his fingers dug into his hair, "Whatever it takes! I can't- You can't-"

His hands were trembling...

"Please...don't leave me." Shikamaru finally whispered

Lee stared and he felt torn. He felt so _happy_ but at the same time, Shikamaru wasn't really saying that to him was he...? He was saying this to someone who looked like Sakura. And that...that made him want to cry.

"Of course I will not. Until Sakura wakes up, I will be here-"

"That's not good enought! _You_ are the one who needs to be here! Don't you get it?"

"I am happy you care so much for me but Sakura is amazing and you will-"

"But nothing, she's not you! You're the one I want. You're- you're the one I need."

"Y-you do not need me." Lee stuttered, his chest trembling as he began to cry.

"You-!" Shikamaru stopped then, instead of anger, he sounded desperate, "What can I do to make you believe? To make you fight to stay?"

"Shika, I am not worth it."

"You're worth everything!" Shikamaru said, "From the moment you told me who you really were, you were worth everything. From the moment you told me about the exams I decided."

"Decided...?" Lee asked, choosing what he thought was safer because hearing Shikamaru say that he was 'worth it' made his already fragile heart want to shatter and reform into something that was purely for Shikamaru.

"That I was willing to do anything to keep you safe. That I love you."

"You- you cannot mean that."

"Why not."

"I- I-..." Lee hiccuped then tried to pull away and cover his face. How could he say it was because he looked like Sakura? That the only reason he could possibly think of was that Shikamaru fell for Sakura and not him. No one ever _loved_ him.

"Henge yourself." Shikamaru suddenly said, demanded, "It's because you don't think I know what you look like under all of this, right? I'll say it over and over again. I love _you_. I fell for _you_ , _your_ personality, _your_ constant need to protect others, even you way of speaking. It drives me crazy, I love it all!"

Lee cried harder, because his heart felt like it was overflowing and all he could do to keep it from bursting was cry.

It was possible. Shikamaru loved him, could love him, but there was something else too. So Lee did as Shikamaru said and henged to what he looked like in the future's past.

There was no smoke, just a blink and instead of Sakura's body, it was his own. Even sitting, he was looking down at Shikamaru instead of up. His now black hair was still tied into a braid but it went all the way down his back and his fringe swept across his forehead, ending just above his black shadowed eyes. His skin was pale, almost grey from lack of sleep and no medical chakra to help him heal. He probably looked even worse because he was _still crying_.

He was in the ANBU uniform and everywhere it didn't cover were scars. Some deep and still angry looking, others faded to the point they blended with his skin. Bandages still covered his hands to his elbows but they were dingy and grey.

"Do _you_ see, Shika?" Lee whispered and he heard his own voice, deeper with age but soft and tired, "It is not that you cannot, but that you should not. You-...you deserve someone who is not broken."

Shikamaru stood and Lee was looking up once again. He didn't move, he just stared and willed Shikamaru to realize that he deserved so much better. He deserved someone who was actually his age even if age didn't matter but more importantly, not haunted. A girl or boy who wouldn't hurt him or bring him danger just by being near him.

"I have only one question." Shikamaru said, "Lee, do _you_ love _me_?"

Lee jerked and his throat tightened. He should lie, say that _no, he didn't_ , but he _couldn't_. He did love Shikamaru. He loved Shikamaru so much. Future's past and present version.

"That does not ma-"

" _Do you love me too_." Shikamaru repeated and that tone was back, like he was in pain.

"..." Lee stared then slowly closed his eyes as he nodded, feeling horrible.

How dare he when he was stealing Sakura's _life_.

Hands took his face again and Lee dug his fingers into the ground, waiting. Though he didn't know what for.

"Lee..." Shikamaru whispered and Lee twitched, feeling Shikamaru's breath brush over lips, "Look at me, please."

Lee opened his eyes, looking without another thought. Black met brown then Lee felt a gentle pressure against his lips.


	30. Chapter 30

Shikamaru had kissed him so gently. Like he was precious and fragile. Even hours later, Lee felt the soft pressure. After the kiss, they stayed together and finished the picnic date Shikamaru had prepared. That was still surprising, that Shikamaru hadn't been joking, that he had wanted a date with him.

It still made warmth rush to his cheeks and butterflies fill his stomach.

Lee took a deep breath and tried to push the thought from his head but he started smiling and then giggles burst from his lips. He couldn't help himself. He was...he was happy, to the point that his shame at being happy was pushed to the side.

There was a giggle in his head and Lee blushed harder, knowing that Inner was both laughing at him and laughing because she was glad. He could feel her approval still and that made everything feel better. Almost as good as the fact that Shikamaru had him stay as his real self for the rest of the date; actually asked him to stay.

A blissful smile curled his lips again.

' **Alright, we have things to do, silly bean** ' Inner teased, ' **Since Kakashi gave us a free day, I think we should try to find Jiraiya.** '

Lee made a mental sound of acknowledgment, ' _ **But where would he be-**_ ' Lee paused in the middle of the street and sighed. He just remembered.

' **Jiraiya is a 'legendary pervert' isn't he?** '

' _ **I had forgotten...**_ ' Lee rubbed a hand over his face, ' _ **It is most likely that he will be at a place where women are scantily clad or wearing nothing at all.**_ '

' **...uhg. Alright. Let's go to the baths then.** '

Lee turned and continued walking, but this time in the direction of the public baths. ' _ **The biggest question is still how are we going to get Jiraiya to take Naruto as a student?**_ '

' **Ahhh...I have no clue. Think we can bribe him?** ' Inner asked

' _ **With what?**_ '

' **I don't know! Uh, Naruto has that Sexy Jutsu. We could use that. He likes women after all but he's still respectful enough to not touch.** '

Lee forced himself not to grimace. He didn't like that idea at all. It just didn't feel decent. He sighed again and shook his head. If it came to that...he'd rather find another way. Maybe he'd ask first. Just ask that Jiraiya show Naruto something because...because Naruto did have a lot of chakra, too much even with his Uzumaki heritage. The Kyuubi -a sweetheart when one got to actually know him though not many would agree...Sakura would have agreed- gave Naruto so much chakra that the boy couldn't use normal or low end jutsu's.

Would Jiraiya be so kind as to help? The man was in the future but as coming to the past taught and reminded him, things were very different.

' **Lee, he's...right there.** ' Inner said, sounding exasperated. Like she said, Jiraiya was there, standing right in front of the public baths.

' _ **Let...let us do this.**_ ' Lee mentally said, bringing up his courage then he strode forward, determined to _try_.

"Excuse me?" Lee called out, "Jiraiya-sama?"

The man paused and Lee didn't really want to label the expression he'd seen before the older man turned to him. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow then gave him a look, staring him up and down before suddenly grinning, "Are you one of my fans?"

Lee blinked then tilted his head in thought. In the end, he nodded, because he was. Jiraiya, despite his 'faults' was an amazing man.

"I am a fan of you, yes, though not because of your books. I have accidentally seen what was written and I find that I cannot read it." Lee said -when he saw it in the future it was because he saved it from being lost. Kakashi and he had been running and he knew how much the book meant to him. It had been his only surviving copy. Lee saw inside it and his face had turned so red he almost lost his footing. Still, he had pushed the words to the back of his mind and only screamed to himself when he'd been alone later-

"But I am an absolute fan of all the good you have done. You are an amazing person, Jiraiya-sama...perverseness and all." Lee said, giving the man an honest smile.

Jiraiya looked surprised for a mere second before it was covered with his usual grin and he laughed in a way that it reminded Lee of a future Naruto, before the war.

"So an autograph is what you're looking for! I don't usually have fans who are women..."

"Ah...actually, yes, I would like an autograph." Lee said, knowing Kakashi would like one. Ah! He was getting distracted! "B-but that is not why I approached you!" Lee quickly said, "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help my team."

"Why would I do that? I have a lot of important research to do!" Jiraiya said, a grin pulling his lips again as his gaze slid to the bath house. Lee fought not to sigh.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are the ones I hope you will help. During the Chunin Exams they were attacked by Orochimaru. He was targeting _Uchiha_ Sasuke. Then there is Naruto. He is...a reason of his own. He needs help."

The moment Lee mentioned Orochimaru, Jiraiya turned his full focus onto Lee, and instead of looking like the image he made the world see, Lee could see the man who made his name known. Lee stood straighter, still keeping his gaze locked with Jiraiya's. He had nothing to hide about his team and the danger they were in.

-But he was _trying_ , trying to make Orochimaru give up on Sasuke. Trying to make Naruto and Sasuke stronger. _Trying_ to stop another war from happening-

Though he was sure that Jiraiya knew Orochimaru wouldn't give up, the older man still posed the question, "What makes you certain he'll attack again."

"He was your team mate, was he not? Orochimaru is..." Lee paused and he couldn't figure out what to say. Orochimaru is a genius who craves more knowledge? Orochimaru is willing to risk everything for what he wants? Orochimaru is someone he admired but even he knew what he was like before he decided to be 'good'.

"So I ask- no, I beg you. _Please_ , help my team. I am not strong enough to protect them by myself." Lee said, pressing his lips together, angry at the fact. He pushed back his anger and bowed instead, mentally pleading.

"...Alright, I'll give your team a look. But I want a few questions answered." Jiraiya said, making Lee shoot back up in shock then relief. The man turned, "Follow me."

"Yes, sir."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Did your squad tell you anything about the fight?" Jiraiya asked, leaning against one of the abundant trees. Lee was standing just a few feet away from Jiraiya. He had taken his former stance of when reporting to a superior, completely still and staring them dead in the eyes. There was no one else around them as they were far from the main streets.

The wording was odd but Lee answered with what he knew, "Orochimaru wants Sasuke's eyes for his sharingan. He tried to place a curse mark on him too."

Jiraiya's lips twitched like he was going to frown, "Damn." He muttered, crossing his arms as he thought. Then he continued, "You said 'tried'. Orochimaru didn't succeed? How did they get away?"

"Nara Shikamaru found them mid battle and had a trump card. His father, Nara Shikaku, gave him a scroll that summoned the Late Fourth Hokage's former guard. The three who knew his Flying Thunder Formation Jutsu. They distracted the Sannin while the others got away." Lee said then to make sure that Shikamaru wouldn't be under suspicion, Lee said, "It is not surprising. Considering there were so many clan heirs and clan children in this Exam. Even the Kazekage's children are participating."

"Hm..." Jiraiya acknowledged Lee with a nod.

Lee stayed quiet, letting the man think. It was on the tip of his tongue to send Jiraiya to Hiruzen. The third Hokage didn't need to die but he didn't think Tsunade would come if the man didn't. And Naruto had to be sent to retrieve her with Jiraiya too. Lee wanted to save Hiruzen but at the same time...he couldn't abide by what Hiruzen has allowed. He taught Orochimaru, he could have saved him. He was _friends_ with _Danzo_ , he could have _stopped him_. He let so much slip through his fingers, he allowed orphans to get taken by Danzo and made into Root members.

Lee could forgive a lot of things, he even forgave Orochimaru because the man never tried to create such chaos again. But _Danzo_...no, he couldn't forgive him. For the 'good' of Konoha...nothing he did was for the good of Konoha.

- _Sai_ , _where are you?_ _Are you okay? Please be okay..._ -

-His painter was so special and Lee _tried_ not to think of him because if he did he feared that his heart would break; shatter into tiny pieces. His death had hit him even harder than Gaara's. Hit him harder than his own team mates because-...no, no, do _not_ think about it. Not _now_ -

"What do you want them to learn?" Jiraiya suddenly asked, bringing Lee's thoughts back to their conversation.

"If I had the choice, everything, but I will settle for evasion. Anything that will give them a chance. Naruto needs more work on his chakra control or just, more high end jutsu's that will let him create distractions. He has too much chakra for anything simple. He cannot even do a regular clone jutsu, all his are Shadow Clones. Sasuke on the other hand. He needs more speed. He-...Facing Orochimaru gave him access to his dormant Sharingan. I have been working on his speed for a little while- I have been making him wear training weights, but it is not _enough_. His eyes are now fast enough but his body is not." Lee paused, brows furrowing in anger again.

It always came down to one thought. There was _so much to do_!

"But in the end, I will trust your opinion." Lee said.

"Are you having a team meeting today?"

"No, they have today off. A break from everything they went through in the Exams. We are meeting tomorrow at seven in the morning." It was still such a late start in Lee's mind but he understood that no one else had been quite like his old team. Plus, they were not in war. "Our training ground is number 3."

"Got it. I'll be there." Jiraiya pushed himself from the tree but a hesitant noise made him pause from leaving.

"Um...Would it be bad manners to still request an autograph?" Lee hesitantly asked, "I have a friend who is a fan of your Icha Icha books."

It broke the tension in Jiraiya and the man laughed, "Not an autograph for yourself? I'm hurt!"

"Would you give me one as well?" Lee asked, slightly tilting his head.

Jiraiya blinked then chuckled, "Sure, I'll even bring my special paper tomorrow and sign it for you."

Lee smiled brightly and nodded, "Thank you Jiraiya-sama. Please have a good day."

Then Lee vanished, heading off with his heart feeling just a little bit lighter.

He didn't even realize that he never gave Jiraiya his name.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee was smiling as he dropped down in front of Sakura's house. So many good things had happened today! Kakashi knew his actual name and was even willing to call him by it. Shikamaru and him kiss- _kissed_ and though they hadn't placed a name to what they were, Lee knew that they were not going to stay the same as they had been. And last, Jiraiya had agreed to meet not only Naruto but Sasuke too!

Lee wanted to shout to the world how happy he was!

"Is this not wonderful?!" Lee said out loud as he entered the house. He could practically feel Inner ginning.

' **Yeah, even I got to admit, today was pretty damn good.** ' She said, ' **But did you notice how odd our conversation with the Toad Sage was? It was like...I don't know, like he didn't think you were in the forest too.** '

' _ **Yes, I did notice. It felt like I was talking to him on equal ground too, which...is ridiculous, right?**_ '

' **No, I saw it too. He didn't ask about Kakashi either, and Kakashi is the Jonin sensei of Team Seven. You'd think he'd ask what Kakashi thought about you coming for 'outside' help.** '

' _ **We might be thinking too much on it...**_ ' Lee thought but now felt a little uneasy.

' **I don't-... Gaara's here** ' Inner cut herself off, sounding amused. ' **It's a bit early. The sun just barely set.** '

' _ **Hush, you know he needs affection, and so far he has only been getting it from us.**_ '

Inner laughed, muttering 'sure sure' to him before fading her presence. Lee shook his head then headed upstairs to his room. Sure enough, he had been right in his guess and the red head was there, sitting on his bed, waiting.

Lee smiled, "Good Evening Gaara. I am surprised and glad to see you so early."

Gaara stared at him like usual but he actually answered an unasked question, "I didn't like...that our time was cut short last night."

Lee blinked in surprise then giggled, oddly delighted. He went over to Gaara and hugged him, his heart filled with fluffy feelings as he thought about how cute Gaara was like this. Always seeking him out and acting like he was actually needed. It was so nice and Lee honestly loved it.

Gaara hugged him back with no hesitation, now used to -not used to but anticipating and wanting- his hugs.

"You are always so kind to me, Gaara." Lee murmured and for once, he felt bad that he told Gaara a half lie. Of course, this was Gaara of the past but still, he wanted to tell him who he really was, not just that he knew the future. In the end, Lee just sighed and nuzzled Gaara's hair. Then he sat beside the boy, pressing the entire side of his body against Gaara's.

"What did you do today?" Lee asked, a pleasant smile on his lips as he took Gaara's hand.

"Nothing of importance." Gaara answered but Lee shook his head.

"It does not matter if it was important or not. I just want to hear you talk about your day."

"...I stayed on the roof of our current dwelling until the sun rose and my siblings were awake. Then I went back inside to eat. Baki, the man acting as our Sensei, renewed his order to not give us away." Gaara slowly began.

Lee stilled. Give us away. Gaara actually said it. Lee knew about the invasion of course but...Gaara hinted towards it just now.

"...Give you away?" Lee slowly asked, his heart beating fast. If Gaara actually told him then...then...

"Yes. My team had been given a mission to complete. The exam is secondary."

"What mission?"

"To invade and destroy Konoha with Oto." Gaara answered.

Lee's breath hitched, honestly surprised that Gaara had answered. Why did he answer?

"You already knew, didn't you." Gaara said, "You know what is to come."

"Yes, but it was just me who knew. Would you be willing to tell the Hokage what your mission is?" Lee said, asked, wondered. What would Gaara say? Would Gaara change his thoughts so deeply again?

"Yes."

" _Why_?"

"Because you asked."

Lee's breath caught and his mouth felt dry. Gaara thought so _much_ of him. Even with knowing a half truth, Gaara cared so much about his opinion that-... Or was it that he just didn't care for Suna? Lee knew Gaara did in the future but this wasn't that and Gaara was still young.

"...Thank you." Lee settled for saying, resting his head on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara didn't say anything. He only stayed still, focusing on the warmth of Lee's head on his shoulder, of Lee's body pressed against his own. But he remembered the previous night. The soft pressure against his head. How soft it was and how it hurt to feel but it was a pain that he...liked. Pain that wasn't pain.

"...Lee."

"Yes?"

"Last night...you pressed your lips to my scar."

"...Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" Lee quickly asked, lifting his head from Gaara's shoulder as the boy turned his head to him. Lee felt guilty. Surely doing that had been uncomfortable. Gaara wasn't used to such affection and with him bringing it up... Lee opened his mouth to apologize.

"Will you do it again?"

Lee stared, surprise hitting him again, then relief. It hadn't been uncomfortable for Gaara then. He was so glad...

"Of course, Gaara." Lee said, smiling softly at him. He shifted so he could raise himself and pressed a soft kiss to Gaara's scar just like he had the night before, "Anytime you wish, I will gladly kiss it."

"Again."

Lee giggled and kissed it again.

"Again."

Lee did it again.

"Again."

And again.

"Again."

And again.

"Again."

Lee's smile was so wide he could barely purse his lips enough to kiss but he continued. He kept pressing his lips to Gaara's scar, gently holding Gaara's face in his hands so he could get to it easily. He didn't know how many times he kissed it before the rumbling in their stomachs made them stop but Lee didn't mind. He was happy.

So Lee invited Gaara to eat dinner with him and even stay with him while he tried to catch up on at least a little sleep.

The next day Lee bid Gaara goodbye after making them both breakfast. Gaara vanished through the back yard and Lee smiled. It was only five and he still had two hours before meeting with his team mate. He began to ask Inner what they should do when he was cut off by a knock against their door. A flare of surprise filled them both as Lee turned his head.

' **...I can barely feel them. It must be ANBU or someone close... Why would they be here?** '

' _ **Only one way to find out.**_ ' Lee thought back and made his way back to the door. He opened it and sure enough, there was an ANBU member with a rabbit mask.

"Rabbit-san." Lee said in greeting, bowing respectfully, "Is there something I can do for you?"

The person didn't say anything. Instead, they handed over a scroll then vanished.

Lee blinked and looked down at the scroll in confusion. His brows furrowed as he looked it over and found the Hokage's seal on it.

' **What is it?** '

' _ **I...do not know.**_ ' He didn't know but he suddenly had a bad feeling about it.

He didn't want to open the scroll. That's all he knew for sure but he knew he had to. So he hooked his fingers and pulled it open. His eyes landed on the words and a horror that didn't belong to him began to overpower him. His attention caught on two little sentences and the horror turned to _agony_.

Suddenly, he was screaming but it wasn't him and he couldn't feel anything anymore. Sakura's body was moving but he _wasn't controlling it_.

But that was second to what he just read.

' _Haruno Sakura-_

_-Regret to inform you_

_Haruno Mebuki and Haruno Kizashi-_

_Deceased._ '


	31. Chapter 31

Lee watched as Sakura's body moved without his input, grabbing the vase from the end table and trowing it against the wall with a feral shout that sounded half between a wail and a roar. He only half felt the emotions coming through and the agony centered around his chest made his breath catch. He felt it all second hand but his own emotions were going haywire as well.

Sakura's parents were dead, an accident on the road. That was horrible enough, but something else suddenly clicked in his head and it all made horrifying sense.

Why Inner looked so tangible in their mind. Why Inner always felt like so much more than just a figment of Sakura's repressed self. Why Inner could control the flow of chakra in their body.

Sakura had never been asleep. No...she'd been watching the whole time.

And now, her parents were gone.

Lee swallowed hard, trembling in the expanse of _Sakura's_ mind. Shame and guilt filled him. He should have done more. He should have done something for Kizashi and Mebuki, anything at all. But he hadn't. In fact, he'd been relieved that they were on such a long trip.

But now...

Now...

It didn't matter. He was far too late.

Sakura released another scream, lifting the end table and smashing it against the ground. Lee could see the tears dripping from Sakura's face by the drops that splashed on whatever surface she bent over to pick up again.

Lee kept quiet and faded his presence in their shared mind.

She needed to let it all out first. It wouldn't make everything better, but it would help. Then, he would tell her that he was there for her and that she wasn't alone. After that...

Well, he'd done enough damage already, and it wasn't his body to control in the first place.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura panted, chest heaving when the rage and hurt finally faded enough for her to think. Her shoulders shook but she made them stop with pure will power. She wiped away her tears, focusing more on her anger so that would stop as well. Anger was something she'd been used to but nothing she fell back on. She was always too cowardly before, never having the courage to stick up for herself, but none of that matter and she just wanted to stop crying.

Her parents were gone.

She had been doing her best, helping Lee however she could but she was still thirteen and she couldn't process it emotionally. Seeing Lee's memories only helped her so much with her maturity but memories only gave sight, not feeling, emotional or otherwise.

So she took in a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then released it. She repeated that until she was calm then realized something she should have before.

She was moving. _She_ was moving, _she_ could feel the air around her.

 _She_ was controlling her body again.

Dread filled her for a different reason.

' _ **I am sorry, Sakura. I know it is not much but I am still here. You are not alone.**_ ' Lee said in her head.

" _Lee_!" She gasped, her legs shaking for a moment as she felt a rush of relief that he was still there and not gone. Then his words registered and it did make her feel a little better, knowing that she really wasn't alone but she also felt a pang of guilt. He knew now. She pressed a hand over her heart then shakily smiled, "Lee, sorry. I- I...I'm okay as I can be right now." her heart still ached for her parents and she wanted to break down and cry, "I left a bit of a mess, I'll clean up first then you can take over."

' _ **...No.**_ '

"Wha- what?" Sakura swallowed hard, tensing.

' _ **I have had control for far too long. This is your body, Sakura-**_ '

"So what?! You're the one who can help everyone!" Sakura suddenly shouted, not able to say it only in her mind. She wasn't used to it but even if she was, her feelings made her want to scream it.

' _ **No, you can do even better. You know what is to happen, just like me.**_ ' Lee said and she could almost see him giving her that little smile. The one that came to him naturally, sad yet happy at the same time. She hated that smile. It made her want to cry.

' _ **Though, I do not mind if you need me to take any hits if we are in danger. I know you are not used to pain.**_ ' Lee added, looking like he would be _happy_ to do such things.

She felt furious again.

"Hell no! You- You get your ass back in control Lee!" Sakura shouted, "We're meant to meet that pervert today! And the rest of our team!"

' _ **They will not notice too much of a difference. I suppose you could tell them you are trying to combined your words like a normal person.**_ '

"That's-!" Sakura covered her mouth and suppressed the urge to scream. Her anger grew but at the same time, she _understood_. Of course she understood. Lee had been agonized over the fact that he 'stole her body', thinking of himself like a villain for it. That was why she kept it a secret that she wasn't just 'Inner'.

"What about Shikamaru?" Sakura tried and there was a deep pang of sadness and guilt that didn't belong to her.

' _ **...He is better off without someone like me.**_ ' Lee said and his presence faded. She knew that he was still there but he wouldn't say anything else.

Her fists trembled. She wanted to scream and rage. She _knew_ Lee loved Shikamaru. She felt it second hand from him. But Lee doing this...of course he would. He was _stupidly_ sacrificing and she wanted to strangle him yet hug him at the same time, but when she looked at the time, she knew that she had to leave instead of continue the argument. She gave a muffled sound of frustration then a vague sort of plan popped into her head. Lee would hate the plan but she kept him from hearing it.

She quickly ran upstairs, swapping her shirt for a sleeveless number that she had seen herself wear as an older teen, then undid her braid. Her hair flowed down her back in light waves from the constant braiding but it would straighten out after a while. Satisfied by the light changes, she ran out of her house, only slightly stumbling. She used the time it took to get to the training ground to reacquaint herself with moving her own body and when she stopped, she saw Jiraiya already there along with Sasuke and Naruto who were looking at him warily.

Kakashi was...he was there too.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted the moment he saw her and the rest turned to her as well.

"So that's-" Jiraiya began, an easy grin beginning to form on his face before there was a minute falter. He continued like there hadn't been a slip and to most, there wouldn't be but Sakura was listening, "your name little Missy. You left before I could ask."

' _ **...Did he notice something...?**_ ' Lee murmured in her head, more to himself than to her. She still wanted to grab him and keep him near the forefront of her mind.

"Ah, sorry. My bad!" Sakura said, rubbing the back of her head as she laughed.

"Sakura-chan...?" Naruto suddenly said, "Were...ah...your eyes are..."

' _ **You did not heal your eyes!**_ ' Lee rushed out and Sakura automatically slapped her hands over her eyes then curse as she actually hurt herself. All she did was direct the chakra, Lee did all the 'heavy lifting'.

Where was a fucking trail run when you need one?!

Sakura held back a slight groan and healed her eyes instead. Then she grinned at Naruto, "I'm good!"

She knew she wasn't even close to how Lee acted, and though she wasn't trying to, some things were an honest mistake -hitting yourself in the face hurt and she really forgot to heal her eyes-. Though feeling Kakashi and Jiraiya's eyes on her did make her feel awkward.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, surprising her. Her grin wobbled for a second and she swallowed hard but she made herself grin even more.

"Of course, I said I'm good, so I'm good! Anyway, we got things to do, right! Time's a-wasting!" She said.

"Why are you talking that way?" Sasuke suddenly asked and she had to force his expression from turning wry. Instead, she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm trying out a new...normal way. It's...less noticeable, right?" Sakura asked, almost cringing.

"It doesn't sound like you." Sasuke said and Sakura mentally poked at Lee as if saying 'See?'.

' _ **I am sure that they are just not used to it. They will adore you, Sakura. You have nothing to worry about.**_ ' Lee whispered and her chest ached.

Why did he think that he was so forgettable?! Yeah, she knew they could come to love her just the same, as family, but that didn't mean that they would forget him! Someone will notice anyway, surely Kakashi did? The man was a jonin, they were meant to be suspicious!

She knew that her way of speaking had to be too different. She was sure that there were other things but she couldn't think of anything else.

"Okay, I got to ask. Are you playing a game kid?" Jiraiya said, running a hand over his face, "Where's the little miss that I met yesterday? You aren't her."

Sakura blinked, honestly surprised that it was Jiraiya who said something. Sannin or not, she thought that since he didn't actually know her, he wouldn't say anything.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said, as if she was truly trying and mentally sent calm waves towards Lee who was suddenly still in her mind.

"You see, the little miss from yesterday...I thought that she was a squad leader coming for extra help for her genin students. You don't carry yourself a thing like her. So my question is, what did you do with her." Jiraiya slowly asked, not letting it known that he had gotten Sakura's files earlier. Compared to the one he met yesterday, this girl fit the file that the academy had on her. But that just made him question who the other girl was even more and why they looked exactly alike.

"H-hey! This is Sakura-chan!" Naruto -bless his heart- tried to come to her rescue. But even she could see his hesitance. Even Sasuke looked wary.

"Sorry Naruto, it isn't. I want to know where our 'Sakura' is as well." Kakashi said, choosing to say that name as to not cause any confusion.

Sasuke stared her down, frowning.

Sakura... _smiled_ , honestly happy that they did notice though she wasn't trying to hide it. Though the way she carried herself really hadn't entered her mind. But it made sense.

"I really am Sakura. Haruno Sakura, born and raised in Konoha, a Genin of Team Seven." Sakura said.

' _ **Sakura, Kakashi does not look happy at all.**_ ' Lee said and though she didn't have the experience to see the same she knew it too. It was working to the plan she had barely come up with. She'd even seen a flash of his Sharingan earlier and knew that they could see through Genjutsu's. So that was something.

"I'm not lying about that. It's just...the 'Sakura' you knew wasn't 'Sakura'. That was Lee." Sakura said and she felt a pang of horror come from Lee, "Lee's my twin. I'm...I'm sorry. I was questioning my reason to be a ninja and I thought that I didn't deserve it. So I left with my parents this time instead of Lee. I begged her to take my place."

She had to sell it, she had to make them believe, and the only way she could do that was to...

Her chin trembled as her eyes turned glassy as she remembered the scroll and those damning written words, "She ran away this morning after-...and I can't find her." She bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to cry.

"Then we gotta find her!" Naruto said, his eyes wide, worried, and so accepting. Sakura's lips pulled up into a shaky smile and she felt warmer at it.

"Why'd she run?" Sasuke asked and Sakura fought back a flinch.

"...I was-...I was the only one who came back." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke jolted slightly then looked away. He clenched his fists then nodded sharply, "...Let's find her then."

Kakashi didn't say anything, and neither did Jiraiya, but she had a feeling that they didn't really believe her. At least, they wouldn't until they 'found' Lee.

That was part of the plan she hadn't thought about.

Still, she wouldn't regret this. She wanted Lee back, and if this worked, maybe she could make Lee happy too and have it so both of them had a 'life'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They had split up and Sakura thought that she was going to be followed. Surprisingly, she wasn't and she just put that to her finally having some luck. Then again, they agreed to meet back at the training spot in three hours and she knew that if she didn't show up...

Well, it wouldn't be pretty.

' _ **What are you doing! Why did you give such an outrageous lie?! They will not find a me that looks like you, Sakura! You just-**_ ' Lee cut himself off and made a noise like a wounded animal. It almost made her feel bad.

' **I'm trying to give us what we both want.** ' Sakura thought as hard as she could to Lee, ' **It would be easier if you would take over and give someone for them to find.** '

Lee stayed silent, unwilling.

Sakura pressed her lips together and kept running, like she really was trying to find her 'twin'. Then-

' _ **Fine.**_ '

Sakura came to a dead stop. ' **...Fine, what?** '

' _ **I will give them someone to find. But we will need to change so it does not look like we are wearing the same thing.**_ ' Lee said and Sakura was hesitant to let herself feel happy.

She shook away her doubts and turned on her heel to run home instead. She got a few blocks before she saw someone familiar. They saw her and gut instinct told her to stop, so she did.

"Lee-" Shikamaru began but his budding smile vanished within the next second and his gaze turned calculating, "You're not Lee." He stepped closer, "You were never asleep were you, Sakura-san?"

"Got it in one." Sakura said, her lips pulling up into a wry half smile, "Lee's still here. He's just..." her smile faded into frustration again before it pulled up with hope, "He said he wouldn't come back out but...I told the team that Lee's my twin. They are looking for 'her' right now. Lee said that he'd come back to give them someone to find."

Shikamaru stared, thinking. Then his brows furrowed, "Don't you dare. Lee, don't even think about it." he said, surprising Sakura. "Lee's listening right? So listen to this, don't you dare fade to the background!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked and her stomach twisted.

"You're going to tell the first one you find that you're leaving forever, aren't you." Shikamaru asked, looking into Sakura's eyes. Not like he was staring at Sakura but like he was staring at Lee. Sakura's heart stuttered at the second hand shock, and she wanted to stomp her foot in a childish show of anger.

' **You tried to trick me!** ' She shouted to Lee.

' _ **No, no tricks. I said I would give them someone to find, I did not say that I would stay.**_ ' Lee said, his voice monotone. It made her heart tremble again, ' _ **I was willing to control your body. I hated it, because I thought that you were asleep and had no idea, but I was willing. Now...Sakura, you know I am not meant to be here. I never told you, but I never planned to stay, not even in my own body.**_ '

The look on Sakura's face must have clued Shikamaru into something because his hand reached up to grab her arm but he stopped at the last moment. "What? He's talking to you, right? _What is he saying?_ "

Sakura shook her head, muttering, "You're lying right? That's a mean joke Lee."

' _ **I am sorry, Sakura.**_ ' Lee said with that sad smile she hated, ' _ **But I am so very tired. All I wanted was to stop the war from happening then...I just wanted to sleep.**_ ' He paused and faces flashed through his own mind. He'd lost so many people, so many friends he called family. He lost his _home_. He lost the one he thought to give his heart to. Yet he'd kept fighting and fighting, trying to save what little he could. It came to the point that he was happy to _kill_ instead of happy to fight. To the point that all of his smiles felt like they were painted on his face, especially after... The only times he felt happy was when he was killing for the friends he still had or those moments when he thought that he was going to die for them.

Shikamaru saving him and carrying him back had made him want to cry, both because he didn't die and because Shikamaru had cared enough for him that he actually saved him. He had cared enough to become his main partner. Was it surprising that he'd clung to the man after? That when he came back into the past, he spilled everything to Shikamaru? He'd been mentally, physically, emotionally exhausted but if it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have said a word.

Lee chuckled, ' _ **I never expected anything like this to happen. To find love...**_ ' he didn't but oh, he was going to keep Shikamaru's words so close to his heart and soul, hoard them like a dragon with its gold. And if fate was kind, he would be reincarnated with them branded on him so he could always remember. It didn't make his next words any easier to say though, ' _ **but the others always said that Shikamaru had something going on with Temari. I am sure that he will be happier with her. Gaara becomes such a wonderful Kazekage with many friends, just treat him kindly and introduce him to Naruto. And Kakashi still has Team Seven to fill the empty spots in his heart. I must ask you to take care of Haku and Zabuza though. You know how delicate they are.**_ '

It _burned_ to say those words, but he held back his possessive feelings for his friends. He couldn't even mention Sai. Things would turn out okay for him but Lee wanted to keep those thoughts of the boy to himself. Those belonged to him and no one else.

Sakura was crying again as Lee faded into the back again and when he did, she noticed that she wasn't in the middle of the street anymore. Shikamaru had brought her to a secluded area. Her breath hitched as she tried not to sob. She pressed her palms against her eyes, saying, "Bastard, you utter bastard..." over and over again.

She had just lost her parents and now Lee was trying to go away. She didn't want to lose Lee too!

"Sakura." Shikamaru said, his tone on the gentle side as Sakura was crying.

Sakura sniffled then looked up, "Lee says that he never planned to stay. He says that you'll fall for Temari again, Gaara doesn't need him, and Kakashi has us."

"That's such bullshit." Shikamaru bit out then rubbed his face, sighing, "How troublesome."

The word flipped Sakura's mood and she shot to her feet, "Don't you care?! Lee's not going to come back!"

"Of course I care. But it's not my decision, is it?" Shikamaru stood his ground, his annoyed expression triggering her further

"Oh, so you're willing to let Lee disappear forever?!"

Shikamaru tensed up completely, his stomach dropping as he felt sick at the thought, "No."

"Then help me!"

"How? By screaming? Yelling at Lee about how much I want him to be _here_ , with me? By saying that I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep him by my side?" Shikamaru asked, "I could turn myself blue listing all the reasons for Lee to stay but the bottom line is that Lee is _stubborn_. It's one of his best qualities. We can shout how much we want him to the moon but that's not what Lee needs to hear. He needs to _see_ how much we need him."

Sakura felt a flare of surprise that wasn't hers and grinned a straight feral grin that looked like it would belong on an Inuzuka. She nodded, "Yeah, right on the dot as usual. I knew there was a reason I approved." She crossed her arms in thought, "Now how to prove it is the question. Any idea's on that, Genius?"

"First, create a clone that the others can chase after. That will buy you more time." Shikamaru said

Sakura nodded again and thought about it. A shadow clone would be best for it, tangible, practically a real person, and less likely to give itself away as a clone. She took all the chakra out of her arm weights and shoved it all into the jutsu. She didn't know how long she would need the clone or if it would need to fight. She thought back onto the handsigns Naruto always used and let the chakra gather.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." She said but felt a harsh tugging as smoke burst. Gut Instinct worked again and she didn't know how, but she yanked and and then things went black.


	32. Chapter 32

Sakura groaned as her vision came back. She blinked, disorientated, then noticed that she was staring at Shikamaru from a different angle. Her lips pulled into a frown as the smoke started to clear away.

"Shikamaru? Why'd you move?" Sakura asked and Shikamaru's head snapped to where she was.

"...I didn't." He said, his eyes wide. Then he turned his gaze back to where Sakura had been before and stepped forward. Then smoke cleared and his breath caught as he saw Sakura's body crumpled on the ground.

"What the hell?!" Sakura shouted as she saw the same.

Shikamaru dropped to his knee's turning Sakura's second body over. Her chest was still moving so that was something, but..."You were standing here. Why...why are you in the clone's body? That is you, isn't it, Sakura?"

"Y-yeah. It's me." Sakura murmured and though she was supposedly in the clone body, she didn't _feel_ like a clone. There were no extra presence in her head which made her feel slightly lonely but...

"I don't feel Lee in my head. Do you think..." Sakura began

"You're still breathing so there has to be someone in there." Shikamaru said, swallowing hard. He leaned over Sakura's original body and whispered, "Lee? Lee, can you hear me?"

A few seconds past, making them tense up further and further until Sakura's body suddenly twitched and groaned. The hand moved and pressed over it's head, "What just happened? I do not feel so nice."

"Lee!" Sakura and Shikamaru said, knowing that tone and way of speaking.

Lee slowly opened his eyes, "Why...? How am I? Sakura? You sound-"

"I'm here, in the clone." Sakura immediately answered, her eyes filling with tears again, "I don't know what happened. I felt something pulling you and I switched places."

"That is-..." Lee began then shook his head, shakily beginning to stand. Shikamaru quickly helped him, gently holding his waist as he stood. He leaned more on Shikamaru, feeling disorientated just like how Sakura had. He took a steady breath then stood up completely, able to push aside the feeling. He looked at Sakura and without a seconds thought or questioning how it was possible, he stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry..." Lee whispered and like the final crack in a dam, Sakura broke down and began crying. Her sobs wrenched at his heart and he held her tighter as she clung to him. He still felt like he had a part in her parents death, after all, they had lived past the exams before and he was the only thing that changed everything. But he wouldn't say it, not when Sakura was burying her face into his neck and crying like she was dying.

Sakura cried long and hard until she cried herself into a much needed sleep. They had less than an hour to return to training ground three but for once, Lee didn't care. Let them come and find them somewhere else, Sakura needed this rest.

He had not been so kind to their body and Sakura had felt their lack of sleep just as he did.

So Lee picked her up, cradling her like a child despite their shared height. He glanced to the side where Shikamaru still was, where he'd been giving silent comfort, then began walking. Shikamaru followed.

"...We found out today that both of Sakura's parents had been met with an 'accident'." Lee said, and part of him didn't really believe that it had been an accident.

Shikamaru sucked in a sharp breath.

Lee smiled sadly and nodded, keeping his eyes forward. His mind was racing again as he carried Sakura back to her home. It felt strange not to feel her presence in their mind, but now that things were calming down...his mind didn't feel completely empty.

"What did you mean by me being happy with Temari?" Shikamaru suddenly asked and Lee almost jolted, his stomach twisting unpleasantly. He pressed his lips together, not wanting to answer, but Shikamaru said his name and Lee sighed.

"There was speculation that you had been seeing her. I never asked to make sure but when you were not with me or your team, you were usually with her." Lee answered, his stomach twisting even further.

Just because he still thought Shikamaru was better off with someone less messed up, didn't mean he wanted to see it or even think about it. He shared a kiss with Shikamaru, he had actually thought about staying with the boy though he had given no promises.

Lee glanced at Shikamaru and flinched at the sight of his scowl. He quickly looked forward again.

"You make things so troublesome." Shikamaru said, rubbing a hand over his face. It almost made Lee flinch again but he forced himself still. "But you wouldn't be you if you didn't."

And like that, the twisting stopped and Lee felt warm again.

"Sorry..." Lee murmured, shamefully pleased that Shikamaru still liked him even with what he learned.

"At least now you two have your own bodies. We just have to see how long Sakura's will hold up." Shikamaru said, then his brows furrowed, "I wonder...will she disperse? It's her soul that's in the clone, not just chakra."

"I do not know. There would be nothing like this that happened before. At least, if someone did have two souls, I doubt that it would have been written." Lee said, his brows furrowing too. He looked down at Sakura and held her a little closer, a protective feeling welling up inside him.

They made it to Sakura's home and Lee settled Sakura on her bed. Shikamaru hung out by the door, leaning against the frame.

"What are you going to do now? You're going to have to come up with a story. Anyone who played with Sakura as a kid knows that she didn't have a twin." Shikamaru said

"I was sick as a child." Lee said, already thinking of a story, "So Tou-san and Kaa-san kept me home, home-schooled me. Then they started traveling, using work as the excuse while they really tried to find a cure for me."

"And your skills?"

"Sakura told me all about her lessons when I came home, about her friends too. Later, she'd write about them, using the civilian post to contact us. The sickness was stemmed in chakra, the more I used it, the better I got. The shinobi I met liked to show off while they guarded us. Sakura was an adorable child after all" Lee said, "I always was a fast learner and hard work was something I lived by since I could not do what others could."

"That might work, for now." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Thank you. Will you please turn around?"

Shikamaru made a curious sound then noticed the clothes in Lee's hands. His cheeks tinted pink and he quickly closed the door, "J-just tell me when you're done!" he said and a light chuckle answered him. His cheeks burned a little more but he was glad that Lee was feeling better.

Lee smiled at the door then turned back to the clothes he'd found. He had to look different from Sakura now. He was far from his 'youth' where he'd worn green and orange to replicate Gai's style; he'd learned that browns and darker greens were better. Black was best. But he was now Sakura's twin; Haruno Lee who didn't actually exist. He had to make her exist.

Lee sighed and pulled his new clothes on. He chose a dark red turtleneck -that reminded him of drying blood if he stared at it for too long- with the Haruno circle right between his shoulder-blades and sleeves that reached his wrists. It gave him more fabric to use as bandages if he ran out of his own. He wrapped some bandages up both of his legs too, starting from his knee's all the way to his hips. He had black spandex shorts for wider movement, they were a little shorted than his black skirt which had a slit up the left side and ended at mid thigh.

After pulling his shoes and gloves back on then putting his hair back into a braid, he looked at himself in the mirror. It was better than the previous outfit. Every color was darker, making it easier to hide if he needed to. It settled something deep inside of him and made him sigh. Then he went over and opened the door, not wanting to call out just in case he woke Sakura up.

"I am done." Lee said, his gaze falling onto Shikamaru immediately. Shikamaru pushed himself away from the wall and looked him over.

"You look...comfortable." He settled on saying and smiled crookedly when it made Lee chuckle.

"I feel it. Before, the colors were too bright. This was the darkest shirt Sakura owned, and this is her only black skirt." Lee said, lightly touching the fabric. He sighed again then said, "You should be going. Sakura was supposed to be back at the meeting spot. I am sure that the others are already on their way here as a starting point."

"I'll stay." Shikamaru said

"But-" Lee began but stopped when Shikamaru shook his head.

"I'm staying. I'll help you with your alibi. It makes sense that a Nara would figure it out. Plus, your story will be more accepted if we say that we met before."

Lee blinked then a soft smile curled his lips. It looked sad but happy at the same time and Shikamaru wanted it to tip completely into something happier. "You are so kind, Shika. I do not deserve it." Lee said and his words made Shikamaru twitch.

The Nara pulled his shoulders back, standing up straight as he gave Lee a look, "If you keep saying that, I'll show you exactly what you deserve."

Lee stared at Shikamaru, his smile tipping into only sadness. Shikamaru must have been getting sick of him then. He was a far cry from his previous youthful, always happy self after all. Maybe if he had a year, most likely more, he'd be able to slip back into that again with one hundred percent truthfulness but right now, it was maybe half when he really felt it.

Part of him rankled at it. Made him want to grip Shikamaru and never let go.

He had enough of people he cared for, leaving him. Even if those had left through death.

"I do not deserve you Shika. I do not think anyone does. You are amazing." He said then his head was tilted up and slightly chapped lips pressed against his own. Lee stifled a gasp, a flush turning his cheeks a deep pink as he stared into Shikamaru's still open eyes.

"You do, and I 'deserve' you." Shikamaru said against his lips, making Lee shiver, "I want no one but you."

Lee shivered harder, his heart skipping, "...You are-"

"I am yours." Shikamaru said and Lee's breath caught. Shikamaru was making his head feel fuzzy with his words. Was it possible to faint just with whispered words of love being spoken? He didn't know but gods, Shikamaru made him want to repeat each word back.

"Are you mine?" Shikamaru murmured, his lips still moving against Lee's.

"Yes." Lee gasped without another thought then he was being kissed again, harder than before. Shikamaru's hands cupped his face and he felt the rough callus against his cheeks. It made him tremble. Lee kissed back, whining softly as he held onto Shikamaru's wrists, feeling like his legs would crumble beneath him.

Shikamaru slowly pulled back and his legs did give out. Shikamaru chuckled as he caught Lee, pulling him close. Lee blushed again but now from embarrassment. He buried his face into Shikamaru's chest, whining softly again.

Gods, his heart was beating so fast.

"Do not laugh. I-...I have never been kissed by anyone before you." Lee said and he felt Shikamaru's chest stop moving. He looked up and saw that it was Shikamaru who was now blushing. It made Lee smile, a little smile but it was happy, not sad.

Shikamaru groaned, hugging Lee tightly. He muttered, "Troublesome." making Lee confused until he continued, "You can't say things like that- or look at me like that when we don't have _time_."

"Time-" Lee began but then he heard the front door open and he pushed himself away from Shikamaru, immediately heading towards the stairs. He stared down the walkway and saw Kakashi first with Sasuke and Naruto behind him.

Kakashi stopped at the sight of him.

It made Naruto hit his back and the boy opened his mouth to shout but Lee spoke before he could.

"Please stay quiet, Sakura is sleeping." Lee said, just loud enough for them to hear. Naruto and Sasuke's heads shot up and all three of them were staring at him.

"Sak-!" Naruto began but cut himself off. He shook his head and opened his mouth again but someone else spoke first.

"Lee, right?" Sasuke said and Lee's gaze went to the Uchiha.

Lee's lips curled into a warm yet sad smile. He nodded before bowing his head, "Please keep your disappointment to yourself for now? Sakura-...Sakura exhausted herself and I would like for her to sleep longer. If you allow me, I wish to check on her before coming down to hear your anger."

"Lee-chan-!" Naruto started again but Kakashi gently covered his mouth.

"We'll be downstairs." Kakashi said

Lee gave the man a thankful smile and turned back. He went back into Sakura's room and looked at Shikamaru with hidden desperation.

"Do you think...Sakura will be okay?" Lee asked

"She'll be fine." Shikamaru said, "Check her like you said you would. I'll go down first. I 'found' you near the gates and stalled you long enough for Sakura to come running. She needs more sleep anyway. Just like you. So I'll clear some of the way for you."

Lee gave a weak chuckle and nodded, thankful. He sat on the bed as Shikamaru left the room. He gently brushed the hair from Sakura's face and his heart squeezed at the sight of her red eyelids. Sakura had cried so hard...

"I am so sorry Sakura..." Lee whispered, his own eyes turning glassy. He took a deep breath, pushing back the tears before he stood up again. He wasn't ready, he didn't think he ever would be, but he was willing to go down and 'face the music'. He would make things go smoothly for Sakura. He needed to.

So he steeled himself and went.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee sat on a chair with Shikamaru leaning against the armrest. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto sat on the sofa in front of him while Jiraiya leaned against the wall nearby. No one had spoke since they all took their seats or places. Lee ignored the silence by listening to everyone's breathing. It kept the white noise away. He disliked absolute silence...

"So Lee really is your name." Kakashi spoke first. Lee stilled, hardly breathing. He stared at the masked man before nodding.

"You took Sakura's place."

Lee nodded again

"Why?"

"Sakura...she was doubting herself. She loves Konoha. Just...she wanted to better herself, be a better ninja for her home. So...we switched. She asked me to take her place while she figured out some things." Lee said, slightly tilting his head down but keeping his eyes on Kakashi.

"Were you trained?"

"Of sorts. I learned by watching the shinobi who guarded us." Lee said and he still hated lying and though he was not truly lying, he was still not telling the truth. It left a bitter taste on his tongue. But it played into what he had tried denying before. That he was a 'prodigy'.

"Why were you leaving."

Lee twitched and closed his eyes for a moment, "Tou-san and Kaa-san are dead." he said, feeling hollow again, but it was soon overtaken "The scroll said that it was an accident. I do not believe that!" He bit out, still as stone and hardly breathing. He was so _angry_ at it. It shouldn't have happened! They should have lived!

Lee took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down, "I apologize for my outburst. Please excuse it." He murmured, bowing his head.

Shikamaru's hand gently gripped his shoulder and some tension left him.

"There's no record of you." Jiraiya suddenly said but his tone was gentler. Jiraiya had a heart after all, one that cared too much even when he didn't want it to.

Lee's lips formed a bland smile, "There would not be. Sakura and I were born on the road." That, he knew was true. Mebuki and Kizashi were visiting relatives when Sakura decided that she wanted to be born. "Kaa-san and Tou-san I was born sick so they kept me home. Sakura wasn't."

The lies tasted so _sour_. He wanted to tell the truth. He wanted to tell Kakashi the truth.

"Convenient." Jiraiya said and Lee couldn't help it. He laughed.

"Right? Very convenient." Lee said, tears pricking his eyes, "I suppose I could say that I am not real at all, that I was not meant to exist..."

The grip on his shoulder tightened.

"But here I am." Lee finished, "And Sakura is upstairs, sleeping."

"You wouldn't mind me checking on your 'sister' would you?" Jiraiya said instead and of course he would. It was either to see if Sakura really was upstairs or to see what he'd say when the man wasn't around. Probably both. But he also looked too tense, like he was uncomfortable, guilty.

"Only if you take someone with you." Lee said, "And If you try to do anything to her, I will not be held accountable for my actions, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya's lips quirked into a half smile. He nodded his head before looking at the three on the sofa. Kakashi stood.

"I guess I'll go." He said, pushing his hands into his pockets. They both went upstairs but Lee didn't need Sakura to tell him that they were staying close to listen.

"...Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto asked, his tone sad and it hurt to hear.

"You acted like you knew us." Sasuke said.

Lee sighed and Shikamaru squeezed his shoulder again, offering silent comfort. Lee gave him a little smile. Then he looked at his friends, "Sakura told me about you. So much that it felt like you were my friends too. Of course, she used to rant about how 'annoying' you were." His gaze turned to Naruto, his eyes crinkling fondly, then he looked at Sasuke with a slight giggle, "And about how 'cool' you were. She had such a crush."

Sasuke jerked in surprise, his cheeks tinting pink while Naruto sheepishly grinned while rubbing the back of his head. It was how Lee looked at them that made them feel like it didn't matter that she lied. It was for her sister anyway, and she had did everything to fight beside them. Months of training and battles and being a _team_ wouldn't disappear with just one lie.

"As for why...I just-...I did not want Sakura to get in trouble. I thought I could do what I could then when she came back, I could just fade into the background again. No one would notice." Lee murmured.

"Idiot." Shikamaru said, his tone exasperated but fond as he lightly knocked his knuckles against Lee's head, "Like no one would notice. Everyone did."

"Well, I doubt Sakura was trying." Lee said, covering the spot Shikamaru hit, slightly pouting.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but smiled down at him. It made Lee blush. He quickly looked away, suddenly wanting to kiss the boy again.

"For twins, you two are way too different to not notice. Even dressed the same and silent, anyone could tell. Even Naruto did." Sasuke said and Lee slumped.

"H-how cruel, Sasuke-kun." Lee said

"Ah, it wasn't that different Lee-chan!" Naruto quickly said

"Don't lie, dope." Sasuke cut in and Naruto immediately turned to him, looking ready to shout.

"That is not nice, Sasuke-kun." Lee said instead, giving Sasuke 'the' look, "No insulting Naruto-kun. You two are team mates, remember?"

Naruto snickered, grinning now as he 'whispered', "Ha, you got in trouble, ba-"

"Naruto-kun."

"I mean, ah, wow! Kakashi-sensei and the old man are sure taking a while!"

"I'm not old!" Jiraiya suddenly shouting, his fist landing on Naruto's head. Sasuke jolted in surprise while Naruto yelped in surprise and some pain. He held his head, glaring at Jiraiya.

"What did I do to deserve this..." Kakashi muttered, sighing.

"You are just that special!" Lee said with a giggle but then quickly quieted down, uncertain that Kakashi would still allow him to joke with him. But Kakashi looked at him with a crinkle in his eye that said that he was smiling and Lee couldn't stop his own smile even if he wanted to. His eyes glittered with happiness that wasn't forced and he felt a tiny bit closer to his old self.

"Are we done with the interrogation then?" Shikamaru suddenly asked, shifting off from the armrest. He kept his hand on Lee's shoulder just in case, "Lee's always been loyal to Konoha, she just doesn't have her own hiate-ate to prove it."

"I'm sure you'll get that fixed soon." Jiraiya waved his hand, "I believe the story." The 'for now' was unspoken but Lee heard it, and by Kakashi's quick glance, he knew Kakashi did too.

"Thank you." Lee said anyway, "Though I have lied, I must ask. Are you still willing to help my friends out? My problems are not as serious as theirs and they are still in danger."

Lee stared at Jiraiya, mentally begging him to still help. He should, Naruto was still his godson, but Jiraiya was still traumatized by previous failures. Jiraiya stared right back at him for a moment before sighing.

"Yeah yeah, just don't look at me like that." He said and Lee beamed.

"Wait! That pervert is teaching us?!" Naruto shouted

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yes! I'm a SUPER PERVERT!"

"...Please be quiet. Sakura is still sleeping."

"Not anymore."

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"That is not nice either, Sasuke-kun."


	33. Chapter 33

They went to the training area. At first, Lee tried to say that he would stay at the house but Sakura pulled him along before he could even suggest it, like she knew he would. Sakura had changed too, just like he did and it tugged at him. She was wearing the same outfit she had when they were teens. the only difference was that she still had long hair. It made Lee feel nostalgic for simpler times.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Shikamaru murmured in his ear. Lee's skin prickled at feeling his hot breath brush against his skin.

"No." He lied, "You have your own training to do, do you not? I do not want to hold you back any further."

Shikamaru stared at him then sighed. He took Lee's hand, "I'll be fine. I'd rather make sure you're okay than to leave and find out you weren't."

"Lee will be fine with us." Kakashi said from behind them.

Lee blinked in surprise, turning his head towards the man. Shikamaru sighed again but this time it was tinged with annoyance. Lee smiled and squeezed Shikamaru's hand.

"Like Kakashi said, I will be okay. I will see you later?" Lee asked, feeling uncharacteristically hesitant. His hesitation disappeared when Shikamaru gave him a handsome smirk.

"You couldn't keep me away." He said.

Lee giggled, immediately flustered. He released Shikamaru's hand and lightly pushed his arm though what he really wanted to do was pull him closer and kiss him. "Alright." he said, "I will hold you to that, smooth talker."

Shikamaru's grin grew even as he stepped away. It only went away when he looked over to Kakashi. To Lee, it looked like they were having a silent conversation but he didn't know for sure. It ended when Shikamaru looked back at him and said one more goodbye. Lee waved.

"...Childhood friends huh." Kakashi said after a long moment, reminding Lee of Shikamaru's little cover story. Lee didn't want to lie, but was it really lying when he wasn't truly a child and he had known Shikamaru for years?

"I have known Shikamaru for a very long time..." Lee said instead, a nostalgic smile curling his lips. Then he looked at Kakashi with a warm smile. "Thank you." He said.

"Maa, I didn't do anything."

"You did. You believed in me." Lee said, his eyes crinkling. Then his smile faded, "I...I want to tell you something...but now is not the right time. Would you-...would you be willing to wait?"

Kakashi jerked slightly, then he rubbed the back of his head. He seemed...nervous, but he still nodded, "Sure, I can wait."

Lee's smile came back and he reached for Kakashi's hand but faltered, not knowing if Kakashi would let him. Then Kakashi grabbed his hand and Lee felt tears prick at his eyes. His smile was shaky as he whispered, " _Thank you_."

He felt Kakashi's hand twitch but it gripped his tighter and the man didn't say a word. Lee stood close to him, comfortable as he turned his gaze to the others. Already, Jiraiya was yelling at Naruto with Sakura and Sasuke watching.

It all felt so normal that Lee felt himself relaxing and he sighed in content. He closed his eyes, slightly leaning against Kakashi's side. He felt the twitch Kakashi gave and started to pull away, muttering, "Sorry" but there was a slight tug on his hand and he was against Kakashi again.

Lee blinked then smiled and closed his eyes again, not saying anything.

Yes, things were okay again. At least, for now.

He knew that he'd have to speak to Kakashi soon. He wanted to tell the truth but how would Kakashi feel if he were to say that he knew what was coming? And even if Kakashi believed him, how would the man react to knowing that he would let the Third Hokage die?

Everyone would be so disappointed...

Everyone _will_ be so disappointed.

Lee pressed a little closer, willing himself to forget for now. Then Sakura called out to him and Lee was moving towards his 'twin', a smile on his lips once again.

"Yes, yes, I am coming. I hope all of you are listening to Jiraiya-sama!" Lee said and immediately, Naruto was giving him a sheepish look, "Naruto-kun! You need his advice to most- Do not give him that look Sasuke-kun, you need it too."

Sakura laughed at the boys expressions then grinned widely, happier than she imagined she'd be. This was how things were meant to be. Sure, Lee didn't have his own body but she could do this. Her body felt real anyway, not like a clone, and Lee was going to be the one in most danger. He needed the real one.

Lee shook his head but then he was suddenly struck with a thought that made his insides feel ice cold.

Orochimaru and Kabuto. They thought he was Sakura. Sakura had her own body now.

Oh gods, he needed to find Kabuto for that spar. He'll tell the boy the 'truth' and hope that Kabuto relays it to Orochimaru. If he didn't... _gods_ , he didn't even want to think of Sakura in such a position. Wasn't this more dangerous?

He had to find Orochimaru, somehow. Or reveal himself to everyone as Sakura's twin. But would that disqualify him from the exams? He didn't want Hiruzen to know. If he knew, there was more chance for Danzo to know and though he doubted that the man would care, he didn't want to take any chance.

Later, his friends came first and he needed them to-

"Am I still taking the exams?" Lee suddenly questioned without thinking, his mind jumping back to another train of thought.

"What are you talking about, Lee-chan?" Naruto asked, his eyes squinting in confusion.

"Well, I was participating under Sakura's name-"

"I'm not taking your spot." Sakura interrupted, "You worked hard to get to this point."

"But if I do become a Chunin, it will be under your name. Will that not cause more harm later?"

"I can help with that." Jiraiya suddenly said, "You can tell Sensei the truth. He'll understand. I'm sure he'll let you continue in the exams under your own name too."

It wasn't like Konoha would refuse a shinobi willing to fight under their name. And from what he heard, Lee was a prodigy. It was as covered up as it could be but he wasn't a information gatherer for nothing.

Lee stopped moving though he wanted to fidget. But Sakura was looking at him with those hopeful eyes and Naruto looked so excited. Even Sasuke looked expectant.

"...Sounds like a good idea." Lee finally said, "If you will excuse me, I will go do that then."

"Hold on. Let me write something for you to take to the old man." Jiraiya said, waving his hand before taking out some paper and a pen from no where. He penned down a note and quickly sealed it, "Give this to the Hokage and no one else."

"Yes, sir." Lee said, bowing, "Please take care of my team."

"Yeah yeah, I said I would." Jiraiya said, waving his hand again.

Lee smiled and turned. He looked at Kakashi and gave him a certain look, "I know you like him but do not let him show anything perverted to our kids." Then he left, too quickly for him to see how Kakashi choked slightly or how his face flushed enough to be seen on the only revealed skin he had.

Lee was focused on going to the Hokage Tower though his insides were twisting nervously.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee stood in front of the Hokage. He's given the note to Hiruzen already and was waiting for the man to give him the okay to speak.

"You've been pretending to be your twin, Sakura." Hiruzen said, finally placing the note down. He raised his gaze and Lee stayed in place as those eyes focused on him.

"Yes, sir." Lee said, his voice low with respect.

And he did respect the man titled with not only Hokage but with the name Professor. Hiruzen was formidable, an enemy Lee would never want. But that didn't mean he wasn't without flaw. A weakness that Lee could _admire_ but at the same time, so much could have been avoided if it weren't for Hiruzen's soft heart, for his sentimentality.

What could he do? How could he condemn the Hokage to his death when he could perhaps prevent it? Was it even possible to save the man but still have Tsunade come back and become the fifth Hokage? She needed to be here, she was the driving force behind getting Konoha back up. She wouldn't let Danzo continue if he told her the truth. While Hiruzen would give second chance after second chance for his old friend.

"Why were you not entered into the Academy with your sister, Lee-chan?" Hiruzen's voice was kind, like a grandfather he never had.

He was trying to get information.

"I was sick as a child. Oka-...Our pa-" Lee pretended to stumble over his words, like he truly was a child who just lost his mother and father.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, for both you and your sister." Hiruzen said and he really did sound sad. Lee knew that part to be true. Hiruzen cared after all, too much. Just like the other Hokage's. It was what Konoha was known for. They were the _kind_ village. The 'tree huggers' if he were to be humorous.

Lee bowed his head, heart hurting, "Our p-parents took me with them when they traveled, hoping to find a cure. Or maybe they just wanted me to see the world before my time was up. I do not know for sure. They only ever told me that they were going to make me better." Lee said instead of replying, like he was trying to hold himself together and be a good shinobi.

Hiruzen looked at him with gentle eyes and nodded his understanding.

"Could they have not brought you to our hospital?"

"I do not know. I can only guess that it was because one had told them I was incurable before? There was something wrong with my chakra. It...did not work properly. It was harming me."

"But here you stand."

Lee made himself blush, as if remembering a childish thing, "We had shinobi guarding us from different villages. I...I admired them, so I tried to do the jutsu's they did. It worked and the more I used chakra, the less it hurt me."

"You learned just by watching?"

"Yes." Lee allowed himself to clasp his hands together, like he was nervous.

"It's alright, Lee-chan. You;re not in trouble." Hiruzen said, the grandfatherly smile back on his face. Lee breather out like the 'relief' made him deflate.

But he wasn't in the clear, he knew that, so he kept up his act.

"I'm curious, why weren't you enrolled after if you were getting better?" He asked with that gentle tone.

"I did not show them." Lee said, shifting like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, "I thought that they would get mad and not take me on trips anymore. So I pretended..." he let his voice trail off as his eyes glazed with tears.

"I...I so not get to pretend anymore..." He let his shoulders shake but he thought about Sakura and his tears became real.

Sakura would not be able to see her parents anymore. How does one fix that sort of mistake? He didn't know but he would do whatever it took to give her the life she deserved.

A hand gently touched his head and Hiruzen was giving him a truly sad but gentle smile again, "It's alright Lee-chan. You're allowed to cry, you don't need to hold it back in front of me."

Faces of those he lost flashed in his mind and Lee choked on a sob. He slapped his hands over his mouth and crouched into a ball, reflexively trying not to make a sound as he trembled. Hiruzen knelt with him, his hand warm on his back as the man offered him the comfort he thought that he was giving to a child.

The tears wouldn't stop. He couldn't make them stop. Not when he knew what he was going to allow happen.

He just couldn't.

His heart was breaking again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee was let go but couldn't bring himself to return to where Team Seven was. He couldn't face them, not when he knew that he was going to lie again. He paused in his aimless walking and closed his eyes, so very _tired_. It permeated every cell in his body and he just breathed.

He felt a trickle of worry not his own in his head.

His shoulders twitched and he latched onto it. There was a sharp throb in his brain before he was hearing Sakura's voice.

' **Lee?** ' She said, confused and surprised.

' _ **Sakura?**_ ' Lee mentally spoke then his heart jumped, ' _ **Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Are you back in my head? I can give-**_ '

' **Lee! I'm fine! I promise! I'm still with the others. I just...I felt so tired all of a sudden and I thought that maybe...** '

' _ **Maybe we still had a connection...Sakura, this is wonderful! This will be immensely helpful if you were ever in trouble!**_ ' Lee felt his lips quirk into a tiny smile.

' **You too dummy! Don't just think about me! But anyway, are you alright..?** '

Lee felt a rush of fondness. Speaking with Sakura again but knowing that she had her own body...it filled him with life, ' _ **I apologize.**_ ' he thought, biting his cheek against a chuckle, ' _ **And yes, I am fine. I just left the Hokage Tower. Hiruzen seemed satisfied with me. He gave me a hiate-ate of me own and told me that I would continue the exams under my own name.**_ '

' **Hell yes!** ' Sakura cheered, ' **Then you can join us on missions as a Chunin! We'll all be together!** '

A smile tilted his lips again even as he hid his sadness. He felt guilty. He was still...

' _ **Yes, that would be amazing...**_ '

"Sakura-san?" A voice came from a little ways behind him and Lee looked out of reflex, then bit back a gasp.

"Kabuto-kun." Lee murmured even as he quickly sent Sakura the thought that Kabuto was there and he had to go.

' **Be careful Lee...** ' Sakura said worriedly before her presence in his mind faded but didn't disappear completely. It wasn't as much as when they were sharing a mind but he still felt her in the distance.

Lee smiled at Kabuto, his eyes crinkling. "I am surprised, I did not expect to see you so soon Kabuto-kun! How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm back working at the hospital again." Kabuto said, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, "And you? Are you training for the third exam already?"

"Yes, I was just about to go-" Lee paused then stepped a little closer to Kabuto, "Actually, Kabuto-kun, would you be willing to spare some time to train with me? I do still with to spare with you- but if you are busy-!"

Kabuto started chuckling and Lee clamped his mouth shut. Then Kabuto smiled at him again, amusement flashing in his eyes, "I'd like that."

Lee perked up and his smile was back, "Wonderful!" He chirped, already thinking about how he could tell Kabuto his 'truth' and have the older boy repeat it to Orochimaru. He took the last few steps to Kabuto and took his hand, "Let us go now? Please?"

Kabuto twitched and there was honest surprise in his expression for just a second. Then it vanished behind his 'kind' mask but there was something else there that Lee didn't quite understand, "Okay okay!" Kabuto said, chuckling again, "Lead the way Sakura-san."

Lee twitched, but made himself smile a little 'uncertainly'. He nodded and began leading Kabuto to the training grounds, different from where Team Seven was. He made idle conversation on the way there, asking Kabuto about his medical training. Kabuto got into the topic, especially after Lee said that he was also trying to learn how to heal and how he could mend bones.

"You learned on your own?" Kabuto asked, surprised.

"Yes, I did not think that I had time to get a proper teacher, so I practiced on myself."

"Sakura-san! That's incredibly dangerous!" Kabuto said, his voice getting a little louder. Lee blinked then smiled and squeezed Kabuto's hand which he was still holding. It made Kabuto twitch and his gaze darted down like he'd actually forgotten that they were holding hands.

"Thank you, Kabuto-kun. But I am fine. I did not harm myself. Of course, I cannot go any further than bones. I am not willing to hurt myself just to learn."

"Ah, that's...good." Kabuto said, his voice a slight murmur before he focused on Lee again. He opened his mouth but paused as Lee released his hand. They were now alone in a training clearing and Lee turned towards Kabuto completely.

"Before we start... Kabuto-kun. I wish to become your friend. I know it is an odd request but I am serious about my pursual for it." Lee said, determined, "So, in order to put my 'best foot forward', I wish to tell you something I had kept secret before you and others would learn at the final exam...if you chose to come watch."

"My friend? A secret?" Kabuto repeated, keeping his voice and body relaxed. But Lee could see 'underneath the underneath'. Kabuto was calculating. "You're an odd one, Sakura-san. But I find myself liking it."

Lee smiled, "Then I will take that as acceptance!" Lee paused again and shifted, truly nervous, "I...My name is not Sakura." his head was tilted down but his eyes were on Kabuto, "Sakura is my twin. I was pretending to be her for...reasons. But now she is back and the Hokage is allowing me to continue the exam under my own name."

Yes, Kabuto was calculating and Lee could see the cogs turning.

"Then...what is your name?" Kabuto finally asked, accepting.

Lee's smile came back and he smiled at Kabuto, bright and happy, "Lee, it is Lee. Will you call me by that name?"

Kabuto stood there, silent. It continued on for longer than just a moment and Lee's smile started to fade, replacing itself with worry. Then Kabuto finally answered, "Y-yes, Lee-san."

Just like that, Lee's smile was back and he reached forward, taking Kabuto's hands, "Please, do not be so distant! As I said, I wish to become closer with you, Kabuto-kun! We are fellow leaf-nin's after all."

Kabuto chuckle and it sounded a bit different from his earlier fake sound, "Lee-chan then. Thank you, I think I'll enjoy being...close with you."


	34. Chapter 34

Sparring with Kabuto felt almost like a dance. When they fought, they both preferred close combat; Kabuto with his chakra scalpels -which he did use since Lee asked him to not hold back- and Lee with his fists and dangerous legs. Kabuto aimed for non-fatal areas and Lee dodged each strike with barely there movements. Equally, Kabuto dodged each kick Lee aimed.

But though Lee had asked that Kabuto not hold back, it felt like he was. No, Lee knew he was, but that was alright because he was too. This was a fun spar, not one actually meant to train. It felt more like they were sounding each other out.

Lee giggled and Kabuto's lips quirked into an amused smile.

"Something funny?" he asked

"Not funny." Lee said, shaking his head, "Just, you are amazing Kabuto-kun."

Kabuto blinked, honest surprise flaring in his eyes. Lee could see from how close they were. He grinned and dodged the automatic swipe of the chakra blade, using Kabuto's shoulders to twist around then let himself fall behind the teen. Kabuto whipped around, his own leg raising and Lee blocked it.

"What makes you say that?" Kabuto asked, getting himself under control. Only for Lee to surprise him once again.

"Because it is true! You are a medic that can fight, you are so nimble and fast and you know how to weaponize your medical chakra! It is amazing! I already admire you immensely." Lee said but he wasn't just flattering Kabuto, he did feel that way. Kabuto had done so much bad with his skills but he was _so_ skillful. Not just anyone could bring back the dead, and honestly, the idea to circulate his own medical chakra to keep himself healed came from Kabuto.

It was just a little...sad, the way Kabuto had to grow. But it all came back to that horrid man. The one keeping Sai from him.

-Sai, Sai, Sai, _Sai_ -

"I can already tell that you are strong." Lee added, smiling widely, "I like it!"

Kabuto almost jerked, his insides feeling strangely warm from Lee's words. He knew he was strong, he was a lot stronger than what he was showing too. But though he knew, no one had even really told him such things, praised him in such a non-manipulative way.

It was odd but...

"You really are strange." Kabuto said but it sounded like a compliment

"Should I apologize?" Lee giggled again, moving as Kabuto attacked again. They were so close to each other that if their clothes were a little baggier, they'd be touching completely. So close to danger yet far because he knew that in this situation, Kabuto wouldn't damage him to the point of incapacitation or death.

"No. I might be disappointed if you do."

"Then I shall never." Lee promised and in a final move, he used Kabuto's arm to pull himself up and trapped Kabuto's head between his thighs. The weight of his heavy boots brought them down but Lee cushioned Kabuto's fall just as the man grabbed his waist to keep him steady. He removed his hand from the back of Kabuto's head where it had been acting as the cushion. He looked down then grinned as he tilted his head, "Is this a draw?"

Kabuto stared up at him, his hands still on Lee's hips. Then, he slowly started to chuckle. Lee tilted his head the other way in question but Kabuto just shook his head. Then Lee yelped, clenching his legs on Kabuto's shoulders as he used his core muscles not to fall. Kabuto kept a grip on Lee's waist as he stood up, his chakra circling to make himself strong enough to bare the weight of Lee's weights.

"No, you win." Kabuto said, now smiling at Lee.

It wasn't fake, Lee could see that, but it wasn't a normal smile either. He didn't know what it reminded him of but he got an odd shiver crawling up his spine from it. Still, he gave Kabuto a bright smile back, "Alright, my win then!"

"I'll win next time." Kabuto continued as Lee relaxed her legs. He caught them with his arms, still smiling.

"I look forward to it." Lee nodded. He put his hands on Kabuto's shoulders so the teen could release him without him falling. But Kabuto didn't let go.

"Lee-chan. You're still learning medical jutsu, correct?"

"Yes?"

"I'd be delighted to teach you what I know, if you don't-"

"Yes!" Lee chirped, "I apologize for interrupting but yes! I would love that! I do not mind at all, Kabuto-kun"

Kabuto chuckled again, his hands squeezing Lee's waist, "Perfect." he said, then slowly let go, letting Lee slide down his body. His smile grew, "I think every other day would be good. Medical jutsu's require a lot of concentration but I understand the need to relax as well."

"Yosh, then..." Lee thought hard before nodding, "Would you be willing to start tomorrow? I promised the team that I would train with them today." He didn't, not really, but it was expected. Plus, he had a few more things to do.

"That's acceptable." Kabuto's hand settled on Lee's shoulder then slightly fell to her arm, lightly gripping it, "I'll see you tomorrow then, unless..."

"Unless...?"

"You have time right now? Sparing with you made me rather hungry." Kabuto said with another chuckle, "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure! I would love to!"

"Love, hm..."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Let's go, Lee-chan. I'll show you one of my favorite places."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eating with Kabuto had been a strange experience, given what he knew of the teen and his future, but...it was oddly fun too. If the chance was given, he'd do it again. But now wasn't the time to think about it. He needed to get back to Team Seven. He left them alone for long enough. Hopefully the time he was gone allowed Sakura to slip into the team.

He got to the training area and paused before the others could see him. He didn't actively hide himself as he 'spied' so within the next moment, he heard a very light thump beside him.

"Hokage-sama is allowing me to continue the exam under my own name." Lee whispered, staring at Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. They were all sweating as Jiraiya laughed at them. The Toad Sage was training them as he said he would and that made Lee incredibly happy.

There was a slight sigh from Kakashi and Lee looked at him instead. He blinked and murmured, "You worried..." before slowly smiling. The man looked away and Lee felt his heart soften. Goodness, Kakashi was young and it was wonderful still.

Lee didn't remember often, that they were now the same age, and was that not funny? He remembered it for everyone else but he supposed it was because Kakashi always seemed so ageless. But they were both in their twenties and...Lee supposed that he knew exactly how Kakashi felt. They both lost their team, they both went through war.

They both broke but tried desperately to keep their pieces together.

Suddenly, he felt guilty about his new relationship with Shikamaru again.

He pushed the thought out of his head then asked Kakashi, "How are they getting along? Is Sakura...?"

"They are all working along together surprisingly well. She doesn't have your skill but Sakura seems to instinctively know where to go when fighting alongside the boys. Sasuke and Naruto forget that she's not you when in the heat of battle." Kakashi answered, "I think they could all work well together."

"Good, that is perfect." Lee said, a smile curling his lips again.

"Are you going to do as Sakura said and join us again after becoming Chunin?" Kakashi suddenly asked and it did warm something inside him, knowing that Kakashi had such faith in him.

But...

He was silent for a moment too long and Kakashi was staring right at him. It hurt because Kakashi was looking at him, still and silent but Lee could see the hidden plea in his revealed eye.

_Say you'll stay._

"I do not want to lie to you." Lee said, "It hurts to lie to you."

"Then don't." Kakashi's hands twitched towards him, "Lee..."

"..." Lee closed his eyes for a second then gave Kakashi a sad smile, "I will go on a few missions with Team Seven."

"But you're not going to stay with us." Kakashi finished, "What are you going to do."

Lee went silent again then turned his head away, looking back at the children of Team Seven. A hand gripped his chin and he was staring back at Kakashi again. That revealed eye watching him, trying to see into him.

He wondered what Kakashi saw.

"...I am going to fulfill my dream." Lee whispered, a throbbing sensation starting in his chest. It _hurt_.

"Your dream...To make sure Konoha lives." Kakashi said, distantly surprising Lee with the fact that he remembered, "You can do that with us, can't you?"

"No, I need-..." Lee's stomach twisted, "Please, do not ask me. I promise I will tell you soon, but not now." he reached up and gripped Kakashi's wrist but didn't pull it away, "Will you still trust me? Trust me to tell you when I am able? When the time is right?"

"When will the time be right?"

"When you will not have the power to turn my heart anymore." Lee confessed and he knew he shouldn't have.

Kakashi had that power. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Gaara, they all did. Even-

Sai did too but Sai was still gone, chained to Danzo and that hurt the most out of all.

He needed Tsunade here already. It was torture to wait for the month to pass. Torture to know what he was going to allow. But it was for the 'greater good', no matter how much he hated that phrase. What made it even slightly bearable was the knowledge that he was also doing it for Sai. To get Sai back sooner. To expose Danzo and his schemes. To free the one he held so dearly in his heart.

Lee didn't notice the hitch in Kakashi's breathing but he did notice the quiver in the fingers still holding his chin. He tore himself from his thoughts and focused again. He found Kakashi's face closer to his own. It made his mouth feel strangely dry.

"Ka-"

"I can turn your heart?" Kakashi suddenly asked, his voice low in a whisper.

"Yes."

"When did..." Kakashi couldn't continue but Lee understood.

"I cannot remember when it started." Lee said, thinking of the future's past, "Just one day, it was like it was a fact. The sky is blue and Hatake Kakashi is vital to me."

Kakashi shivered. It rattled his bones, shook his insides, and tied his lungs. Lee looked so young, but those eyes stared at him. Eyes that always made him forget. Eyes that showed just how much they could be alike and he'd wondered why before but it made more sense with what he learned just that morning.

Lee made him want to hold her tight and never let go. It was almost painful to hold himself back from doing just that, from wrapping his arms around that small body and whisper 'mine' just so he could have a claim and keep Lee safe though he knew his arms were cursed.

Those he loved died but Lee made him feel like maybe, just maybe, his life didn't have to have such an unhappy ending.

"Me too." Kakashi suddenly said, surprising himself. But he continued because he _needed_ to, "You're vital to me too."

Lee looked at him and those too old eyes brightened, losing their deep sadness and showing him a sweet happiness instead.

' _Give up._ ' Kakashi's mind whispered to him and he tried to push it away. He'd given up before, allowing himself that one moment only a couple nights before.

' _Give in_.' It whispered again as Lee's lips curved into a smile that was gently and felt like it was just for him.

Kakashi gave in again and pulled Lee into his arms. He heard the little gasp but only tightened his grip, pressing his nose against Lee's hair. There was a second where he thought that maybe Lee would push away, but those arms slid up his chest and wrapped around his shoulders. Something inside him released, relaxing. Kakashi breathed out and pressed his nose to the skin behind Lee's ear.

"Tell me soon. Tell me everything soon." Kakashi whispered, a light plea, and he sighed when he felt Lee nod against him.

"Yes, I promise." Lee answered

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soon wasn't soon enough for Kakashi but Lee had to save them all. He only hoped that he would still be alive by the end of everything.

But...if he wasn't, it wouldn't be so bad.

Sakura knew what was going to happen anyway. He couldn't pick a better person to continue his mission or to help keep Konoha alive from the inside.


	35. Chapter 35

Before long, Lee was pulled into another training session with the Genin of Team Seven and Jiraiya. He helped Jiraiya by being the one they fought against. Of course, they were reluctant to attack him, Naruto being the most vocal about it, but Lee assured them all that they wouldn't be able to touch him. Sasuke moved first, _trusting_ him.

Like he had said, none of them were able to land aa hit. The closest one would have been Sakura considering that they shared the same body, but she played down her skill. He had the feeling that unlike him, she would focus more on strength anyway, instead of speed. Her choosing that outfit, so similar to her older counterpart, seemed to be the hint towards that line of thought.

Jiraiya called out each time they 'messed up', telling them their faults as the fight continued.. Then Lee called Kakashi in with him, saying that they almost never had just one enemy at a time. So Kakashi and him teamed up, playing on the defensive.

By the time they were done for the day, the sky was orange. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were sweaty and panting but glowing too from the workout.

Lee giggled softly, nudging Kakashi, "Seems we wore them out." he said, teasing.

"Can't blame them." Kakashi said, bringing out his book and opening it. Lee rolled his eyes with a helplessly fond smile, "They've got nothing on us."

Lee laughed and only laughed harder as both Sakura and Naruto shouted indignantly. Sasuke just gave them a glare that looked more like an angry pout. Lee shook his head then looked back at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, what is your final verdict?"

"They suck." Jiraiya said which made Naruto and Sakura shout again, "But they're workable."

"Then for the month, train them every day. You know what they need to work on, yes?" Lee said, slowly tilting his head. Jiraiya turned his eyes onto him, as if trying to find something. Lee smiled because what he wanted was for all of Team Seven to get stronger. That included Kakashi as well.

He wanted all of his friends to get stronger.

Jiraiya finally nodded, "Yeah, I know. But do you?" there was a question under that question and Lee wondered if he should answer it.

"You were shouting it to them, were you not?" Lee said instead.

If Jiraiya sought him out, he would give more information, because Jiraiya was a spy for Konoha. Certain things could be revealed but he would have to play carefully.

That was a terrifying thought too but so different from his other fears. He could deal with that.

"Is training done for the day?" Sakura asked, her breathing steady again.

"Yeah, come back again in the morning." Jiraiya said, "Meet me at the west river." and with that, he was gone.

' **Isn't that by that one waterfall girls like to go to?** ' Sakura's voice echoed in his head and Lee blinked.

' _ **I do not know. But there is a waterfall there. I trained there sometimes.**_ '

'... **Of course.** ' Sakura giggled in his head while on the inside, she only smiled, ' **Should have figured you wouldn't know.** '

What did that mean? Was that a good or bad thing?

"Let's get ramen!" Naruto suddenly shouted

"Why is it always ramen?" Sasuke muttered but it was loud enough for them to hear.

"Ramen is the food of the _gods_."

"It's full of salt and bad for you." Sasuke deadpanned

"Sasuke's right about that." Sakura said, "Really, you don't even eat any vegetables with it!"

"But vegetables are gross Sakura-chaaaan."

"Eat your damn veggies!"

"Gah!"

Lee giggled, his eyes crinkling happily. This was what he wanted to see. Sakura was getting along so well with Sasuke and Naruto!

Lee looked at Kakashi with shining eyes. The man twitched -showing Lee that he wasn't even reading his 'precious' book- then made a soft noise of question. Lee tilted his head towards their Genin and smiled wider. Kakashi chuckled lowly. He tilted his book towards the streets of Konoha beyond the trees and Lee nodded. Then they both turned and began walking.

It took a few moments before the others noticed, and it was Sasuke who noticed first. He's eyes widened slightly and barely said, "Lee's leaving." before quickly catching up with Lee and Kakashi.

"Wha- LEE!" Sakura shouted in a slight whining tone as she did the same -an extremely large part of her loved that Lee was her 'twin' despite knowing that Lee would want his own personal body. It was nice, Lee was like an older sister in a way and she always did want a sister-.

"Hey! Don't leave us!" Naruto called as well.

Lee grinned, nudging Kakashi with his shoulder. Kakashi couldn't stop the smile even if he tried and was glad for his mask. He brushed his hand against Lee's arm in response before placing it in his pocket.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee and Sakura were walking home after their team dinner. There was a feeling coming from Sakura that felt like anxiety and Lee gently brushed against her.

' _ **What is wrong, Sakura-chan?**_ ' Lee asked through their link. Sakura jumped a little then gave him a weak smile.

' **I...** ' She began but then stopped. Lee waited patiently. She continued, ' **I want to tell Ino.** '

Lee blinked, ' _ **Ino?...Yes, I could see why.**_ ' Lee breathed softly, looking up at the still darkening sky, ' _ **But what do you want to tell her?**_ '

' **The truth. She's...she's my best friend, became my best friend again thanks to you. I don't want to lie to her. She knows how I was too. She'll be the first to say that I never had a twin.** '

' _ **Do you really think it is wise?**_ '

' **No, but I want to anyway.** '

Lee smiled and took Sakura's hand, squeezing it. She squeezed back.

' _ **Then do it.**_ ' Lee said, smiling a little wider at Sakura's gasp. He looked at her and she was staring at him with wide eyes, ' _ **You trust her, do you not? I believe she will be okay as well. So go to her. I will not expect you home tonight.**_ '

Sakura's eyes turned glassy and she tackled Lee in a hug. Lee laughed and hugged her back, humming happily.

"Okay! I'm going!" Sakura said when she finally pulled back.

"I wish you all the luck, Imouto." Lee said, winking slightly. Sakura laughed -and wasn't it a relief that despite having the same voices, their laughs sounded different? Sakura's sounded so _innocent_ -.

"Thank you Onee-chan~" Sakura said right back before taking off in a run.

Lee watched her back, smiling fondly. Then his smile slowly began to fade.

He suddenly felt rather...lonely.

Lee shook his head and continued his way back to Sakura's home. But before he could truly feel lonely, there was a voice gently calling out to him from behind before a hand grabbed his own.

"Hey," Shikamaru said, making Lee gasp softly before blushing, "Is it just me or do you two have a mind link?"

"You were watching?" Lee questioned, "But yes, we do have one."

"Hm, convenient. And yeah, I didn't want to interrupt so soon. Plus, I was hoping to get you alone." Shikamaru said.

Lee felt his heart skip. Shikamaru certainly had a way with words! Didn't he know how that could sound? He didn't say anything though. Instead, he smiled at the ground and squeezed Shikamaru's hand. He heard the boy chuckle.

"So what's your plan for the month?" Shikamaru asked, keeping his voice soft as they slowly walked.

"Training. I now have Jiraiya-sama's agreement in training Team Seven, oh, and I met with Kabuto." Lee said and the grip on his hand tightened.

"Kabuto? That guy who's-...?" Shikamaru said, worried.

"Yes. It was luck that I was able to meet him today. I revealed my real name to him and had a friendly spar." Lee said, "He was also interested in training with me in medical jutsu so we agreed to meet every other day."

"I don't like the idea of that." Shikamaru said with a sigh, "Tell me where? Just so I know where in case you don't show up again. We'll have a starting point."

Lee chuckled softly, nudging Shikamaru with his shoulder. He nodded and told Shikamaru where he was going to meet up with Kabuto. Even he had some reservations but he was still trying. He wanted to get the best ending for everyone.

He would put his life on the line for it.

"What are you going to do?" Lee asked.

"I'm training too. I've been focusing more on it since...that day." Shikamaru said then groaned, "It's such a drag. I never get to sleep in anymore."

Lee laughed then smiled, "I am glad though. I want you stronger, strong enough to not only survive, but live." He stopped and looked up at Shikamaru, gazing into those sharp, wonderful eyes, "I would not be able to bare seeing you hurt. It would break my heart, Shika."

"...I'll do my best." Shikamaru murmured, leaning down and resting his forehead against Lee's, "But you have to as well. You're going to do so many dangerous things...you have to come back to me."

Lee inhaled shakily, filled with so many conflicting emotions. He closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying how close Shikamaru was, how his breath tasted almost minty and sweet at the same time.

He did think earlier that no matter what happened, Sakura would be able to continue his mission. But here and now, Lee wanted to live. He had _always_ wanted to live, but not even he could think so optimistically as to imagine surviving. But...

"I will do my _best_." Lee promised

Shikamaru smiled. He tilted his head and brushed his lips against Lee's, "Good, I'll hold you to that. If you don't, I'll have to chase after you after all. Just imagine all the trouble I'd get into."

Lee laughed even as his skin prickled. So close, too close, yet not close enough. "Oh dear, now that is a thought. I will have to ensure that does not happen, for the safety of everyone's minds."

"Exactly." Shikamaru brushed his lips against Lee's again, a crooked smile forming.

"Exactly." Lee breathed and he closed that little distance.

They kissed softly, sweetly. It turned Lee's mind to mush and he settled on just feeling. He felt a hand cup his face, tilting his head just a little before the kiss became deeper. A flush of color coated his cheeks but it was sending the butterflies in his stomach rampent.

He loved it.

Shikamaru dropped him off at Sakura's home and Lee opened the door, sighing softly before a slight noise had his hand snapping towards his weapons pouch. Then he gasped.

"Welcome home, Sakura." Haku said and Lee didn't know whither to laugh or cringe. But it was _Haku_ , Haku and Zabuza were back!

"I am home..." Lee said, his smile back and his heart warm.

When was the last time he ever heard that greeting- no...that a memory that hurt too much.

"About time." Zabuza's rough voice came, "Now, did you pass." his tone promised retribution if he didn't give the right answer. It made Lee laugh.

"Yes, I am in the third and final portion of the exam. I have a month until the fights begin again." Lee said. Zabuza nodded sharply, grinning.

"Good, that means training." Zabuza said

Lee felt so helplessly fond of the man for that. He just nodded, "But before that...I..." he paused and truly, he wanted to tell them the truth too but it would be kinder in the long run for them not to know, "I must confess to something."

"Sakura?" Haku questioned, concern in his tone, "Are you in danger?"

"No." Lee shook his head, "Not anymore at least."

"What?! What the hell happened?!" Zabuza growled, immediately getting up from where he'd been lounging on the couch. He stalked his way over, his eyes narrowed in a glare.

Lee held back another smile at how Zabuza showed his care.

"I was found out. My name is not Sakura. It never had been. My name is Lee." That was the truth. Now he had to lie again. "Sakura is my twin. I was pretending to be her. We traded places and now she is back."

Lee paused then fidgeted uncomfortably, "With any luck, you will not meet her tonight. I do not mean that in a bad way though! She is reconnecting with her former best friend right now. I only hope that they will be having a sleepover." He glanced at Zabuza and Haku nervously.

"I-...Do you-...I am sorry for deceiving you." Lee whispered.

He kept his head down, waiting. There was silence before a hand suddenly gripped his head. Lee yelped as Zabuza shook him, "You brat! You made it sound like something actually dangerous happened!"

"E-eh?! Bu-but!" Lee squeaked, trying to talk through the shaking. He held onto Zabuza's wrist to try stay stable. It didn't work.

"I too thought that we would be helping with hiding a few bodies." Haku said, sighing with some relief.

"What?!" Lee yelped then Zabuza finally stopped shaking him.

"You were the one who said, 'not anymore'!" The man growled.

Lee blinked then warmed filled him again to the point that 'Sakura's' easy tear ducts started acting up again. He laughed, loud and filled with breathless relief. Zabuza and Haku's brief moments of panic quickly faded as Lee started laughing. Haku smiled.

"Have you eaten, Lee?" He asked, "I did say that I was going to make a feast for you. You must tell me your favorites."

Lee's laughter had faded to giggles and he sniffled, "I am sorry, I just had dinner with Team Seven. Would you be willing to help me with the feast for breakfast instead? I will make your favorites as well."

"Breakfast it is, but I refuse help. This is a congratulations for you Lee." Haku said and Lee couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Hearing his name instead of Sakura's felt so _nice_.

"I suppose Zabuza will be keeping me away as well?"

"You need to show me that you haven't fallen in with the rest of this pathetic place anyway." Zabuza grumbled, "You better have not gotten worse."

"I have not fallen behind on my training. I dare say that I can beat you, Zabuza-kun." Lee teased, happy. Zabuza sputtered then shouted at him, calling him a brat again as he reach for his head once more. Lee ducked and quickly dashed away from the man, laughing again.


	36. Chapter 36

Evening faded completely to night by the time Lee said goodnight to Zabuza and Haku. He didn't touch on everything that had happened, didn't even know how to address that his team faced a Sannin, or how Sakura's parents were killed. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Gaara was sitting on 'his' bed,clutching his head in pain.

"Gaara!" Lee whispered, worried as he went to the boys' side. "Gaara, what is~!" Lee forced his gasp to quiet as Gaara grabbed him. The grip was bruising but that didn't matter either. He followed the pull.

"Gaara..." Lee whispered again then he realized just how bright it was in his room despite the lights being off. It was a full moon.

"Oh Gaara..." Lee murmured, knowing that it was Shukaku. He looked into Gaara's bloodshot eyes and simply moved closer. Gaara yanked and Lee was on his lap, being squeezed. Lee bit his inner cheek then slowly held Gaara's head. The grip around him tightened and he felt Gaara press against his chest so hard, like it still hurt and he was trying to put pressure to make the pain go away.

Lee swallowed and slowly started rubbing Gaara's temples, putting a little bit of pressure. He watched Gaara's shoulders relax just a fraction and felt relieved that it was helping. He slowly pulled Gaara's head up after a little and pressed a kiss to the 'Ai' scar on Gaara's forehead.

Gaara twitched and his breath hitched audibly. Then he pressed his head harder against Lee's lips. He felt Lee breathe, the warm air making him shiver. It helped distract him from Shukaku's bloodlust.

"I killed someone." Gaara suddenly said, his voice a harsh rasp. Lee made a noise, not scolding but...like 'she' was saying 'Oh?'. It relaxed something in him and made him want more as well. Lee had said no killing. No killing certain people at least; he hadn't know if 'she' would accept a death.

"He challenged me, wanted to kill me. I killed him first." Gaara continued, "He was from Sound, the one who attacked you before."

Lee hummed again, still rubbing Gaara's head. He kept his lips against Gaara's skin too, as long as Gaara didn't move, he wouldn't either. So his words were muffled as he said, "You protected yourself, I am glad."

Gaara's short nails dug into his back. That hurt too, but Gaara was dragging him closer, like he wanted them to merge together so Lee said nothing.

" _Lee_ " Gaara rasped, " _LeeLeeLeeLeeLeeLee_ " he said, faster and more desperate than before.

It made Lee tremble. It sounded like a plea, a beg, a demand all wrapped in one word. It sounded dangerous.

He needed it to stop before _he_ did something bad.

" _Gaara_..." Lee breathed, and pressed an actual kiss to Gaara's head. He reluctantly pulled away then looked down into Gaara's eyes. "Gaara, may I tell you a secret?"

Gaara stared back at him, eyes almost black as his pupils took over. Lee swallowed hard.

"It is a very important secret, one that can put me in a lot of danger if it got out." Lee continued, his skin prickling at how quiet Gaara was now. Then he felt those fingers dig against him again and he relaxed at that.

"I told you once, that I knew what was to happen...That is not the whole truth." Lee whispered even quieter than before. He paused then-

"Tell me." Gaara said, his rasp even rougher now. So Lee did. He told Gaara the complete truth.

"I am from a future where our homes are gone." Lee said and already his heart was trying to beat out of his chest, "Konoha, Suna, Kiri, it was all gone, destroyed by war. We thought that we were safe. We had just finished one war when another hit us almost immediately. We were not ready. No one was."

Gaara was staring at him and Lee had to continue or else he'd choke on his words.

"There were only a handful us us left. Maybe a hundred in total, civilian and Shinobi. We were lucky that Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto survived. Shikamaru and Sakura were the ones who found out how to send a soul back in time. Naruto had the chakra we needed. They chose me because I had damaged chakra coils." Shikamaru had told him that that wasn't the reason, that he was chosen because he was _good_ , because they trusted him but he still thought that some one else could have been better, "My damaged coils meant less keeping me to my own body or- something. I still do not know all of the reason. I will never know either. But the important part is that I was sent back."

"I-...I was sent back in the wrong body. This is Sakura's body, not my own. I am Rock Lee, a boy who became friends with Sakura. I woke up the day of Sakura's graduation with another voice in my head." Gaara's hands twitched, squeezing too tight around him for just a moment. Lee continued anyway, the truth just spilling from him like vomit, "I called her Inner for the longest time and she helped me pretend to _be_ Sakura but I failed at that. I am too different from her but I still got close. I did my best to get stronger, to make it so my dream could come true. I just want Konoha to live! I want my friends to live, I do not want you to die!"

Lee's voice was getting rougher, a harsh whisper as he felt his eyes burn with tears.

"I-..." Lee shook his head, not wanting to go in to how even Gaara died and left him. It sounded too selfish, "Recently, I found out that Inner was Sakura. She took over in a fit of anger because we found out that her parents are gone now. I refused to take back over but she found a way to give us both a body. So now I am acting as a twin. We are saying that Sakura had been with her parents because she felt that she needed to find her reason while I pretended to be her, and just came back."

"I am still lying and it hurts to lie but I cannot let others find out my truth until a certain person comes back to Konoha."

He ended the story with his head bowed low and a soft plea on his lips, "Please forgive me for not telling you until now. I swear I have wanted to tell you from the beginning! But I-...I could not take you not believing me, or even hating me."

His voice had shook and Lee closed his eyes, waiting for whatever Gaara decided to do.

He didn't expect Gaara to grab his face.

Lee's eyes shot open and he stared into Gaara's eyes, terrified. His heart was pounding with that fear though he was sure Gaara wouldn't turn away from him. Pretty sure. A little?

Now it was Lee grasping at Gaara's arms with desperation.

"Who else knows."

Lee twitched but he answered, forcing the words out, "Just Shikamaru and Sakura."

"The one from before and the one you kept in your head." Gaara said and Lee nodded as much as he could, "Then...I am special?"

Lee blinked, surprised at the hesitance in Gaara's voice, "Of course you are! You have always been special, Gaara! You are my-" He paused and Gaara's eyes narrowed but Lee was trying to find a way to describe what Gaara was to him, "You are my-..." friend? No, more than that. But not lover, that was Shikamaru and even they weren't that far. But what could be between those two words? He didn't know.

"You are mine." Lee finally said because there was no other word. Gaara was his, just as the others he held so dear. His to keep safe, his to bring into his slowly growing mishmashed family, his to make sure they _lived_.

Yes, _his_.

Lee suddenly felt pressure against his lips, then a sharp sting right after. He yelped at the pain then realized what was happening. Gaara was...kissing him? No, Gaara was sucking on his lip, the same one he bit. The same one he was sure was bleeding now because it still stung.

Lee jerked, whimpering as Gaara did it again. Those hands were still on his face, keeping him there.

Was Gaara angry? Did he still crave blood and was trying to get it without leaving or just killing him?

Something pressed into his own mouth, wet and tasting oddly metallic. Lee jerked again as the taste coated his tongue before Gaara pulled away. He blinked teary eyes as saw red on Gaara's tongue as the boy liked his lips.

"Wh-wha-?" Lee began, still confused but Gaara spoke over him.

"Mine." Gaara said, " _Mine._ " He repeated

"Yours?" Lee said, even more confused now. But Gaara's chest rumbled and it was a familiar sound from a long time ago. Gaara was happy? Was he accepting him? But, what was that bite for? And the blood?

Because that taste in his mouth was blood and he saw that Gaara's tongue had been bleeding.

"Sleep." Gaara said, pulling him down like when he'd fallen asleep in Gaara's lap before.

"But I-" Lee tried to say that he wasn't tired, that he would have gotten up to train. But Gaara repeated the same thing as before. Just, 'Sleep'.

So Lee closed his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee never did get to ask why Gaara bit him because when he woke, it was to the sound of Haku knocking on his door and Gaara was gone. After that, he just pushed the thought to the back of his head and enjoyed the feast Haku made for them.

He enjoyed being _with_ Zabuza and Haku again. He had missed them immensely, the way Haku was always so calm and sweet yet still joined him in teasing Zabuza. The way Zabuza always acted like he hated being 'mushy' and was constantly scowling but truly looked out for both of them and was actually bashful when shown that they cared. The two who were meant to die were two he would never regret saving.

Lee hugged them both goodbye as he left, stomach full of food and heart full of love for those he held dear. He got to Team Seven's training spot and _smiled_ as he saw Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto already there. Sasuke noticed first and automatically said "Good morning." as he'd been since a month into training together. Then Sakura and Naruto turned.

"Good morning!" Lee chirped, _happy_.

"Lee!" Sakura called out, smiling just as wide, "What took you so long! Sheesh, I was getting worried!"

"Haku made a welcome back feast. That boy would not let me leave until he was satisfied with how much I ate." Lee said, pouting slightly. It made Sakura laugh which made him smile again, "I told them both that you were back though."

"Ah, that's good. It won't be a surprise then." Sakura nodded, "By the way-"

"Wait, Haku? You mean from Wave!" Naruto suddenly said, "I haven't seen him in forever! How's he and that grumpy bandage guy? You keep up with them?"

"Yes one in the same and yes I still keep in contact. Both Zabuza and him are well. They come over quite often to check up on me." Lee had a feeling that he shouldn't say that they practically lived together.

Sakura was giggling.

"Huh, so you're all here already." Jiraiya dropped down to where they were, startling both Sasuke and Naruto though NAruto was much more vocal about it.

"AH! Hey! What's the big idea you old perv!?" Naruto shouted, whipping around

"I'm not and old pervert! I'm a SUPER PERVERT!"

"Not again..." Sasuke grumbled, grimacing as he just stepped back until he stood next to Lee, "Hey, why do we have to deal with this guy again."

"He is still a Sannin, Sasuke-kun. Though he has his...eccentricities, he is still labeled as one of the strongest ninja in the world." Lee answered

"Uhg." Sasuke groaned in disgust as they both heard Jiraiya's 'pervert' laugh.

Lee knew that Jiraiya was putting on a front...well, not completely. Jiraiya really was a pervert but not as big as he made himself out to be. It was extremely convenient to be the writer of the Icha Icha series as it did allow him to travel without being suspicious. Lee just wished that Jiraiya would show how coll he could be a little more often.

"Shall we get started?" Lee said instead, clapping his hands together to catch everyone's attention

"Their sensei isn't here yet though, you sure you want to start?" Jiraiya said with a raised brow.

"Yes, Kakashi will not be here for some time. Best to just get started then catch him up when he comes. Now, go on you three. Let us get to training." Lee ushered the others forward.

"Yeah, let's kick some butt!" Sakura cheered, the first to get going.

"And take names!" Naruto shouted, following right after.

"...And you actually thought that we wouldn't notice." Sasuke said, giving Lee a look. Lee blinked and felt his cheeks begin to warm.

"Shush you." Lee grumbled, pushing at Sasuke's back, "I get it, I am not as smart as I thought I was."

Sasuke chuckled and the sound made Lee want to smile but he pouted instead. Sasuke smirked and grabbed his arm, "Come on, you're not leaving us alone with that guy again. You're training with us too. You're still part of this team."

Lee blinked in surprise then a wide grin stretched his lips, showing his teeth.

"Yosh! Let us go!" Lee said, hooking his arm with Sasuke's.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His days would continue similarly; training with Team Seven in the mornings while he met with Kabuto every other day for Medical Training. He always got roped into getting lunch with Kabuto afterwards though and it did make him feel closer with the boy. He tried he best to be friends with the young man, wanting dearly for Kabuto to switch to their side.

Shikamaru was always waiting for him after. Always making sure that he was alright without doubting him, and Lee loved him dearly for it.

Nights were different as Sakura was now in her own body. She and Haku got along better than Lee would have thought but it made him happy. It often ending with him feeling like Zabuza and him were Sakura and Haku's parents. More so since Sakura's true parents were never coming back, something he whispered to Zabuza outside of Haku and Sakura's hearing range. He hadn't wanted to make Sakura sad again and while Haku was a sweet boy, he had a feeling that Haku would change how he acted towards Sakura if he knew.

Lee gave Sakura back her room and snuck back to the living room to sleep on the couch if needed. It took a long argument to get Sakura to agree but he won on the grounds that he trained most of the night anyway and that Gaara was a constant visitor. But Sakura did get him to promise to come up and just share the bed if he got tired of the couch.

And Gaara did visit but what happened that night before didn't happen again so Lee still didn't ask. Instead, he constantly found himself sitting in Gaara's lap. He would train his chakra while quietly chatting but Gaara always told him to sleep when it hit three in the morning. If he tried to refuse, Gaara would bite him on his shoulders. It didn't hurt but it gave him odd shivers so he just didn't argue.

It took a few days before Ino came and 'confronted' him.


	37. Chapter 37

"Ino's been asking a lot of questions about you" Shikamaru said as they walked down the streets of Konoha towards _their_ spot. Lee blinked then nodded.

"Sakura told her the truth." Lee admitted, "...Do you think..."

"Ah..." Shikamaru mumbled, a little frown pulling at his lips.

Lee wanted to kiss it away. The thought made him blush despite their conversation topic. He couldn't help it, he'd grown...addicted to the kisses Shikamaru gave him. He always wanted more.

"She's gathering info on you before she confronts you." Shikamaru said, "She's probably conflicted. She knows it was you during the exam and before but at the same time, you were pretending to be Sakura. But if she knows the whole truth then she'd understand. She'll be on your side."

"You think so?" Lee murmured, uncertain.

"I know so. Ino's got a good head on her shoulders...when she's not thinking about _Sasuke_." Shikamaru grumbled and Lee blinked again, a little surprised at the exasperation.

"What is wrong? I thought that you did not mind Sasuke-kun?" Lee asked.

"I didn't. But he's close to you too. I'm already fighting against three other people here."

"Three...what?" Lee asked, confused, "You are fighting three people? Shika, why did you not tell me? Do you wish to fight alone? Why would you be fighting Sasuke-kun though? I-" Lee paused as Shikamaru started to chuckle. Then the boy leaned down and kissed him, halting all of his thoughts.

Lee closed his eyes and kissed back, his hands automatically finding purchase in Shikamaru's shirt.

He felt dazed when they finally separated.

"You still so dense, you really don't see it... I swear, anyone else and this would be way too troublesome, but it's you." Shikamaru said, sighing slightly even as he gave that smile Lee liked so very much. Lee made a noise of confusion.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to tell you..." Shikamaru sighed again, "Lee, you-"

"Lee, right?" Ino's voice came and Lee jumped in surprise, his face immediately flushing red. He whipped around but Ino didn't act like she saw what they had been doing.

For a moment she looked a little confused and a little worried before she noticed Shikamaru behind him. Then she was giving Shikamaru a look. Shikamaru groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything bad." Shikamaru said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Just hurry up, I'll be over there while you two talk." he tilted his head to a bench and went to it to sit.

Lee stared at Shikamaru, almost wishing that the boy would have stayed. But no, this was a conversation better done one on one. So he turned back to Ino and gave her a polite smile, clasping his hands in front of him.

-Of course he channeled Sai, how could he not? Sai was the one who he went to when... Some things were still to hard to think about, even now-

-Would Sai be proud of him now?-

"Ino-ch-...Ino-san, good afternoon." Lee said, "Sakura informed me that she told you?"

Ino's nose scrunched, the expression still cute on her face. He wondered what caused her her dislike. Was it that he still called her Ino? Would she have preferred Yamanaka?

The thought made him a little sad.

"Yeah, she told me...Is it true?" Ino asked, crossing her arms as she stared right at him.

It still showed that she was uncomfortable in some way. Lee closed his eyes for a moment but kept his polite smile. He took a breath then nodded, "Yes. I truly am Lee." he said, the most he could say without saying too much.

"Then-...everything really did..."

"Yes, it all fell."

"And this was an accident?" Ino's eyes went down to his body and Lee nodded again.

"Yes." He said, "None of us thought that it would happen. And I promise, I would have let Sakura take her rightful place when everything was done. I would have left her strong and with all the friends I could give her."

Ino began to frown, her hands tightening into fists, but then she made herself relax with a harsh exhale, "Well that's not needed now right? You two are twins. You have your own lives, _right_?"

"Yes," Lee said, a little surprised, "Sakura has her life, I swear. She is settling wonderfully in with Team Seven, it is like she was always there."

"Of course. Sakura wouldn't let herself be pushed to the side." Ino said with full confidence, "I'm not worried at all. What's _your_ plan?"

Lee's brows furrowed and his polite smile faded as he tilted his head in confusion, "I am going to continue as I have."

"And _after_?" Ino stressed the word, stepping closer. Her eyes narrowed and Lee didn't know how to answer her.

"I-...I do not know. It depends, I suppose." Lee said, uncertain. He would like to stay with Shikamaru after as it was slowly sinking in that Shikamaru really loved him. Lee loved him as well though he did feel like he was dragging Shikamaru down. Shikamaru did deserve someone better, someone truly happy and light, but Lee was slowly becoming selfish with this too and if he did survive till the end, then he doubted that he could let Shikamaru go.

"Depends on what." Ino practically demanded an answer and part of Lee was amused by it. Ino reminded him of a kitten trying to be a tiger. He knew she could be one but he was not an actual enemy and she was so young.

"I am going to be doing some _very_ dangerous things, Yamanaka-san. You understand, yes?" Lee asked and Ino's expression twitched to anger before settling on something between worry and irritation.

"That's why we're helping isn't it? You're not doing it alone so everything will be fine, right? And drop the san! Why are you calling me Yamanaka?! You'd been calling me Ino-chan the whole time, why are you changing it now!?"

Lee blinked, staring at Ino with wide eyes. His thoughts stalled as what she said sunk into his mind. Then his expression fell, "Ino-chan..." He was happy, so happy that she wanted to help, that she thought that someone was going to help him for later. Lee smiled instead, soft and thankful, "Thank you, I-...just get stronger, please. Things are going to keep happening. What happened in the Forest was only the beginning. Get stronger and stronger, you can do it. You are so much more than even you think."

Lee smile slowly widened, "You and Sakura, you two become so amazing."

Ino who would take on any mission even if there was a great chance for her death, who always put everything in to what she did because it was all or nothing for her. She _never_ gave up even if the odds were against her. Then Sakura who he had nothing but praise for, who had taken Tsunade's titles of strongest, number one medic, and even one for most beautiful. Both of them who would never abandon a friend. He had nothing but praise for them both.

Ino had a soft blush on her cheeks even as she flipped her hair and said, "Of course, I'm amazing after all. So don't think you're getting away with anything. You better keep me in the loop, I'll find you if you don't!"

Lee laughed, feeling warm. He nodded, "Yes...Thank you, Ino-chan."

Ino sniffed, the blush still there as she nodded. Then she looked at him and sighed, her shoulders falling as her own gaze grew gentle. "Be careful, okay?" She said, quiet. Lee nodded then sound himself pulled into a soft hug.

"Seriously, you're my friend too Lee-chan. You signed yourself up for it the moment you came back in our lives. So be careful."

Lee felt his eyes start to prick with tears but he pushed them back and hugged Ino back. "Thank you." He repeated, "To be your friend is an honor. I will do my best."

"Good." Ino said, pulling away, "I'll get going now, but don't think you've seen the last of me." She grinned at him and Lee had to grin back. He said goodbye and watched her run off, seeing again why Sakura stood by Ino after. Ino was...someone special.

"Ino-chan is amazing." Lee said just as Shikamaru stepped by his side again. The boy just chuckled and took his hand. Lee looked at him and _smiled_ , "Shall we continue to our spot?"

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"You always are though!" Lee giggled, squeezing Shikamaru's hand

"Can't help it, your nice to use as a pillow." Shikamaru teased.

Lee blushed but he was grinning too. He nudged Shikamaru slightly, "Oh yes, you found out my secret power. The ability to be a good lap pillow."

"Damn good secret power too. Extremely effective."

Lee shook his head, grinning. He stepped closer to Shikamaru and took a little chance. He laid his head on Shikamaru's arm. Shikamaru linked their fingers together and caught his arm beneath his own in response. Lee blushed again, hugging Shikamaru's arm.

-He only did this too one other person before, acting so shameless as to hug onto an arm and lay his head there as if it belonged. But he didn't like to think about such a bittersweet time. It was still too painful. Would always be until he had that person back and was able to do the same things again-

"What were you going to tell me earlier anyway, Shika?" Lee asked, lightly nuzzling Shikamaru's arm. Shikamaru smelled nice, like lacquered wood and grass. Like, and the thought made him giggle because _of course_ , shogi boards and the thich grass Shikamaru liked to lay on when he watched the clouds.

-So different from the one who smelled of paper and ink-

Shikamaru was quiet as he maneuvered them between the thick roots of _their_ tree. He sat down first then gently pulled Lee to sit in his lap. He smirked a little as he saw the flush on Lee's cheeks again but blushed as well when Lee nuzzled against his chest. Shikamaru held Lee tightly, pressing his face into his hair as he actually had to fight the urge to squeeze too hard.

"You're cute, too cute." Shikamaru said and he had to ignore Lee's little confused sound. His grip tightened as he felt Lee try to pull back to look at him, "You're always happy, always helping. You treat everyone like each one is special. You look out for everyone, willing to believe the best about them and help them become the best. You give everyone a chance. So it's not surprising at all, even if I hate it."

Lee felt like his face was _burning_. His heart was racing in his chest and the butterflies he thought had finally left had come back with a vengeance.

"Sh-Shika?" Lee stuttered.

What did Shikamaru hate? Was it something he did?

"Everyone loves you." Shikamaru said, "I confessed first but I know if given the chance, someone will steal you from me." Shikamaru sighed against Lee's hair, nuzzling it, "I hate that but at the same time-..."

He knew he was going to have to share Lee. He wanted to keep Lee for himself but he also wanted to keep Lee safe and happy. He had a feeling that bad things would happen if Lee rejected the others, or even is he began to pull away, which Shikamaru would never ask Lee to do. That would be too cruel of him since he knew Lee was just that type of person. He also knew Lee _would_ , if he asked. That made him feel a little better.

"No one will steal me from you, Shika!" Lee said, his insides squeezing with guilt. What did he do to make Shikamaru feel that way? And what could he do to fix it?

"I know, I know you wouldn't go willingly. You're that type of person too...but the ones who _love_ you aren't. You're so kind to the ones who are broken. You become their light."

"What? I do not-" Lee began but Shikamaru continued.

"You don't see it. I know that too. You're too close to see it but I do. It's there, in every action and reaction..." Shikamaru said then he finally pulled back, just enough to look into Lee's eyes. Those eyes that looked at him with such worry. Shikamaru smiled for a moment.

"It's there in Gaara. He comes to you at night and stops himself from killing if you ask. He gave you a gift of courtship, that tongue to prove that he would take care of those who threaten you. I doubt that he'd even give it a second thought if you asked him to renounce Suna and stay in Konoha instead. He'd just agree." Shikamaru didn't even pause as he continued, "I've seen it in Hatake Kakashi. He turns to you whenever you're near. You catch his attention and keep it like you're the lock and key and he doesn't even try to break away. When your attention isn't on him, he tugs at you with words and 'intimidates' the competition. Then you give him a kind touch and he melts to you, making himself a mold that covers only you."

Lee's mind was filled with static. He wanted to cover Shikamaru's mouth, stop him from talking and making him _see_ , but he couldn't move. His ears were taking in each word unwillingly and cementing them into his brain.

"Then there is Kabuto. He's the one I'm afraid of the most. Kakashi seems like he would keep watching from afar if you reject him. Gaara would go mad but you'd be able to talk him out of it...Kabuto...I think he would simply take you even if you said no. He keeps smiling at you in that way and it makes me want to take you far away from him. He looks at you like you are the only real one there and everyone else is just an _extra_ in a story he doesn't care about. He's always touching you, constantly pushing to see how much you will allow him. I have a feeling if you told him you were seeing someone who wasn't an heir, they'd suddenly disappear and he'd be the first one to 'comfort' you...No, I don't think he'd care if it was an heir either."

Lee felt like cold fingers were trailing up his spine before gripping his lungs. He fought to breath but could barely take in any air. He wanted to deny it all but...but deep in his mind he knew Shikamaru was telling the truth. Shikamaru wouldn't lie to him and maybe some part of him knew that all of that was happening yet refused to acknowledge it -like with Gaara several nights ago. It wasn't bloodlust Gaara had been feeling. And the biting now wasn't just...-. He still tried to deny it, thinking that it just had to be because he looked like Sakura, but-

"And _you_ know it's not because you look like _her_." Shikamaru said, like he could hear what Lee was thinking. Then his fingers curled into Lee's hair as his other hand pulled out the tie that kept it back and braided. Pink hair unraveled, forming waved that fell over his shoulders, "What does it matter that you have pink hair or green eyes. She is pretty and will most likely become a beauty as she gets older but looks are _nothing_ compared to personality. They'd do the same if you looked like yourself. Hell, they'd probably fall even harder. I did."

Despite how his skin prickled in warning, like he was about to start shaking, Lee felt himself blushing as well. He swallowed hard, knuckles white as he gripped Shikamaru's shirt painfully tight. How could he feel the grip of fear yet feel so flustered at the same time? It was like he didn't know what was up or down anymore. What was he supposed to do with this? It was there in the open, forcing him to acknowledge what he'd been 'doing'. Maybe he could pretend that he still knew nothing but it would taint his actions, he knew that. Or he could be a true kunoichi and use it to his advantage for his mission but he _didn't want to do that_!

His mind whirled painfully and he could see spots in his vision from his restricted breathing. But throughout it all, his expression was eerily blank, his eyes like mirrors instead of windows.

Then he finally moved. He raised his cold hand and covered Shikamaru's mouth with his palm. Shikamaru's gaze darted down towards it, eyes widening for just a second before his brows furrowed.

"Shhh..." Lee gently hushed Shikamaru, his lips slowly forming a polite smile, "No more thinking of such things." He murmured

Shikamaru grabbed the hand against his mouth and pressed forward, giving a hard kiss to Lee's cold palm. Lee slowly tilted his head and pink fluttered in his vision instead of just in the corners. It made his polite 'smile' widen.

Shikamaru pulled Lee's hand to curve against his cheek, freeing his mouth while still having Lee touch him, "You're scared." He said, knowing it by how cold Lee's hand was. He saw Lee's 'smile' twitch. "And that's alright. It's always alright to be scared. As the saying goes, it's what you do with that fear that shows how strong you are."

" _And what am I supposed to do_." Lee's voice was a harsh whisper, ragged as his fingers began to subtly tremble.

Fighting, blood, _war_. Those he could deal with. What did he know about dealing with _hearts_?! He had his own ripped out and shattered, he had _nothing_.

"...Be you. Just...continue to be _you_." Shikamaru said, his brows furrowing again but this time like he wanted to frown. He looked away for just a moment before sighing and giving Lee a half smile, "More and more people are going to love you. And I know if I want the best ending, I'm going to have to share-"

"My heart is for one person alone!" Lee almost shouted, his eyes burning

"It isn't." Shikamaru spoke so gently, "I can see that too. You love me, and I'm so glad you do, I'm happy, hell, I'm over the moon about that...but you love someone else too. Before me, I'm sure, you just...get that look some times. I've seen it on others, widows who lost their partners. Then there's Kakashi and Gaara. You love them too, don't you?"

"I-, those two-, I do not love them like I love you!" Lee said, unable to speak about the other who haunted him if he _wasn't careful_. But it felt wrong in his mouth and his whole body began to tremble.

"It's okay Lee..." Shikamaru whispered softly, gently pulling Lee against his chest. He hugged Lee close, "Shh, it's really okay. You have such a big heart, it's what I like the most about you. You love us all and I know you'd never treat any of us as less."

Lee _cried_ , the tears slipping down his cheeks as his shoulders shook, "How can you be so calm!? I cannot- I do not want to- It is like you are expecting me to _cheat_ , to be unfaithful to you when I-"

"No, no, not at all. I swear." Shikamaru quickly said, holding Lee tighter, "I'm just saying that it's fine. Hey, if you find a way to only stay with me then I'm not going to argue against it. I just don't want to lose you... The path you're going down, some of those people might be dangerous, and I'd rather share your love than to have none of it at all."

Lee couldn't say anything. It still didn't feel _right_. It...It felt like he was so undeserving again.

Really...

Shikamaru deserved _so much better_...

Why was he being so selfish as to keep him for himself anyway?

Why did he want to dig his fingers into Shikamaru's very _soul_ _and-_

"I love you Shika." Lee sobbed, pressing as close as he could to his love, wishing that they could merge if only to be even closer.

"I love you, my Lee."

Shikamaru sounded so soft and warm. It made his words hurt so sweetly.

Lee really was selfish but he still couldn't let go.

But Shikamaru was the same...wasn't he?

He had to be- _he had to_!


	38. Chapter 38

The 'conversation' he had with Shikamaru stayed in his head. He went 'home' and stopped in front of the door. He could vaguely hear Sakura's clear laughter, Haku's almost inaudible chuckles, and Zabuza's shouting. The corners of his mouth pulled up into something that could almost look like a smile but felt odd on his face. He was stepped back before he could even think better about it, didn't want to think better about it. Then he turned on his heel and left.

That night he spent in the trees of the training area, concealing himself so even Gaara couldn't find him for the night. He didn't sleep, he didn't even train, he just laid there. He only answered Sakura's mental call once, saying that he was safe and that he was simply spending the night at Shikamaru's. A lie but he knew Shikamaru would back him up. He just...needed a night to himself.

When morning came, he sent a thought to Sakura, telling her that he had a few things to do and wouldn't show up at training that day. She sounded worried as she questioned but he gently shushed her and said that there was nothing to worry about.

Lee stared up at the bright blue sky through the tree tops. Warm wind gently rustled the leaves and tickled his face. It was a good day, a nice day...

So why did he feel like he was crawling out of his skin already?

Lee groaned, scrubbing at his face before turning on his side, "This is ridiculous." He muttered to himself, "It should not matter. So what if I have...a-admires." The word made him blush but he still had his sense. Like he said, so what?

"They will most likely hate me after they find out the truth. Shikamaru and Gaara have accepted _me_ , but...this might be the final straw for Kakashi."

He didn't even want to think about Kabuto. Kabuto was someone he didn't know as well as the others, at least, not this early version of him. Lee knew the older, tired one who wanted the war to end and to go back to the orphanage he'd grown up in. The one who wanted to take over that orphanage.

He missed that Kabuto.

-He missed $a! even more. It was getting harder and harder not to think about him-

"What am I going to do...?" Lee murmured, but Shikamaru's words from the day before repeated themselves in his head.

Just be you.

"But what is me?" Lee ground out, "Should I just keep smiling? Should I stay as the twin? That is not _me_!"

Lee pressed his lips together, feeling ridiculous. He felt like he was throwing a tantrum and hated it. He sighed and covered his eyes, turning onto his back again.

"...What do _I_ want?" Lee asked himself and though he feared the answer, he was never in the business of denying his own mind. He closed his eyes and finally accepted what he wanted.

He wanted to grab them all, each one that 'loved' him and shackle them to him. He wanted to dig his claws into their souls and stop them from ever leaving him.

He _wanted_.

Lee shakily inhaled and shuddered.

"How disgusting..." Lee murmured, slowly opening his eyes once more to stare up at the sky, "I am truly beyond saving." He chuckled

"Lee?"

Lee's chuckling trickled off and he turned his head to look down at Kakashi. An odd smile curled his lips as he greeted the man, "Kakashi! Good morning, are you on your way to meet with the others?"

"No, Sakura told me that you weren't coming today."

"You are coming earlier and earlier!" Lee said, his smile growing, "I am very happy about that. Though I still have not gotten any grandma cookies from you."

Kakashi chuckled, "Sorry, I'll bring them as soon as I help another old lady." he said then he appeared next to Lee in the tree. He crouched down and got comfortable on the branch next to Lee. He heard Lee giggle and had to smile, the sound making him happy for no other reason than that Lee was happy.

Huh, he never figured himself as the sappy type.

Lee turned his head again, looking straight up as he stretched. Warmth enveloped his muscles before he sighed again and relaxed.

"It's rare for you to miss a chance to train." Kakashi said, silently questioning.

"I have too much on my mind to focus." Lee answered, "...I was told a few things yesterday, and though the information came from someone I know would not lie to me...I am still finding it hard to believe." It wasn't like he didn't believe because he did see it, he _noticed it_ but he blamed it all on his looks. He still had trouble with the knowledge that Shikamaru truly loved him. The boy had kissed him in his own form after all.

"What is it that you don't believe?" Kakashi asked and Lee looked at the man. He was silent for a long moment.

"...I just keep thinking, why me?" Lee finally murmured, staring into Kakashi's only revealed eye. Kakashi was staring back at him, like he cared, and Lee was still trying to find a good reason as to why Kakashi was included in Shikamaru's explanation, "What is so good about me?"

He watched Kakashi's brow furrow and that dark eye dart down for a moment before Lee felt a light touch to his hand. Lee almost looked down but he forced himself not to and the touch firmed. Kakashi had taken his hand without him asking. Lee closed his eyes and smiled again, a soft smile. He curled his fingers around Kakashi's hand.

"I am always thinking it. I really do not deserve the people in my life." Lee whispered. He opened his eyes when the soft hold on his hand quickly tightened and he smiled at Kakashi now.

"You-..." Kakashi tried but he didn't know the words to say. His grip tightened on Lee's hand, his brow furrowing in irritation with himself.

"There are... _so many_ things." Kakashi said, stressing his words, "You're so _good_."

"Good enough for someone to love?" Lee asked. He felt warmed by Kakashi's words but he still didn't see _why_. Why did Kakashi love him? He understood Gaara, he showed Gaara acceptance and gave the boy affection. He hadn't thought about it before but of course Gaara would become attached. He _didn't_ understand how or why Shikamaru loved him but he was greedy and would cling to that love with all he had.

Still, why did Kakashi?

"W-what?" Kakashi actually stuttered, shocked, and Lee continued.

"I am...loved. Someone loves me and I cannot fathom the reason why." Lee said, not feeling cruel enough to out Kakashi as one of them, "I do not deserve it, any of it."

" _Why?_ " Kakashi's voice was strained and Lee could feel the rapid beat of his head through their shared grip.

"Because I am broken." Lee had promised not to lie anymore to Kakashi, so he wouldn't and he didn't. "And not even the broken that is beautiful. The shards that make me up were not put back together correctly and they grind when I stop for air."

"What type of broken is beautiful?" Kakashi asked, just something to keep Lee talking while he tried to figure out what to do, what to say. He wanted to pull the 'girl' into his arms and hold her, shield her. He wanted-

"You are beautiful." Lee said, smiling softly, sweetly.

Kakashi's mouth went dry. His heart was _racing_.

He lost his senses and leaned down, kissing Lee through his mask.

Lee stared at the too close face, feeling fabric against his lips. Even with the fabric, the kiss felt...soft, so very soft. Lee wanted to hate it, hate that Kakashi was proving Shikamaru right. Lee hadn't even wanted to find love, hadn't wanted to give his heart away a second time...but Shikamaru was persistent. Then Gaara just took. Now Kakashi was offering with such a soft kiss.

It was making his lips tingle.

Lee decided to close his eyes, to enjoy the sensation while it was still there -and try not to dig his 'claws' into Kakashi as well-. Then the gentle pressure vanished and Lee automatically tightened his grip on Kakashi's slack hand, stopping the man from running away. Lee slowly opened his eyes and saw that Kakashi was already facing away from him, body stuck in a crouch like he'd been about to jump.

"Kakashi..." Lee said and he both saw and felt the flinch.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi rushed out, not looking at him, "I shouldn't have done that, I-"

"Did you want to?" Lee asked though he knew. Kakashi stopped talking and didn't answer.

"...You cannot love me." Lee murmured and once again, Kakashi flinched, "Not because it is not allowed." that surprised Kakashi enough that the man actually snapped back to look at him, "But because you do not _know_ me. You do not see _me_ , you see Sakura."

His accusation was enough to make Kakashi talk.

"No!" Kakashi said, voice rough with how sharply he barked it, "Why would I see her? You're not her, she's nothing like you! You-" Kakashi stopped again and tried to pull his hand out of Lee's grip without hurting the other. Lee refused to let go.

"But these looks of mine-"

"That's not what I fell for!" Kakashi interrupted Lee, "You're so _young_. How could I-"

Lee could see the self-disgust in Kakashi's eye and _hated_ _it_. He moved so he was kneeling, bringing himself closer to Kakashi.

"I am not young." Lee said, "I have not been young in ten years."

Was he really going to?

To make that self-loathing go away...

Yes.

"I have not been young since my first kill at age thirteen. I have not been young since I had two of my limbs crushed at fourteen, since I almost lost my previous dream and way of life. I have not since we lost one of our own and it lead us all down a road we could not come back from. I have not been _young_ since I fought in a war, won, then was thrown into another that destroyed _everything_." Lee said, his words coming out faster and faster.

"I have not been young since at the age of twenty-three, my soul got sent back in time to fix our future because I was the _only_ choice and I got _stuck_ in Sakura's body."

Kakashi was frozen, felt frozen under his hand. But Lee was fighting himself, his body threatening to shake as he panted from his raging emotions.

"So do not say you cannot because of my _age_. You cannot because you do not know _me_. You cannot because _I_ am not worthy of someone like you." He wasn't worthy of anyone.

Kakashi's hand twitched, his eye wide. It darted from side to side, staring into both of Lee's eyes. There was silence before Kakashi slowly started gripping Lee's hand back.

"...Tell me. Show me who you are."

Lee smiled tiredly and allowed himself to take his rightful form. ANBU Uniform and all. There was a sharp intake of breath as Lee's image suddenly changed to someone vaguely familiar but older. Lee blinked his tired black eyes and his teeth were still brightly white as he gave a half grin that wasn't very joyful at all.

"I am Lee."

"You're Gai's..."

"Yes." Lee said, "Do you understand now?" he asked, pained, "I had been...I had been lying to you, to you all. And now you do not love me anymore, right? You hate me. You hate me and now you are going to tell everyone else about me and you will be taken from me." Lee's thought's spiraled and this time it was him pulling his hands away to cover his face.

He will not get to save everyone. He will not get to keep those he loved, safe. He will not be able to see Shikamaru anymore, or Gaara, or Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, any of them. He will-

He couldn't move his hand.

"Tell me something to prove that you are who you say you are." Kakashi said, demanded, begged. The way Lee had always acted, so close to him, so gently concerned. Lee had to have known him closely in the...future? It was almost impossible to believe but he _wanted to_. The way Lee treated him, plus what he just said...

In this world of theirs, time travel...it wasn't that far out of their reach, right?

"Hm..I suppose the gates. Gai-sensei taught me how to open the Eight Gates. Even now, my younger self has the ability to open five. The only one who knows is Gai-sensei and myself." Lee said, honestly surprised that Kakashi wasn't gone, that it was now Kakashi who was holding him there.

"The gat-!?" Kakashi began but forced himself to stop. He shook his head then stared at the changed Lee in front of him. The real Lee if everything was the truth -he was torn, he _wanted_ it to be the truth but that also meant that Konoha was in danger. Lee's dream made a lot more sense now. To make sure Konoha _survives_ -.

 _Kami_ , he was _beautiful._

"Stay here." Kakashi said, squeezing Lee's hand, "Stay here and I will go see if what you say is true."

"...I will not move." Lee said with a tired sigh, sitting down with his legs crossed. He gave Kakashi a tired smile and nodded, "I promise."

Kakashi was trusting him and Lee wanted to keep that trust.

Then Kakashi was gone and Lee was by himself again.

"...I hope I have not made a mistake." Lee whispered to himself.

If Kakashi accepts his truth...how would he feel later? How does he feel now? Did Kakashi find him disgusting? Did Kakashi lose his feelings of love? Shikamaru had actually said that 'they' would fall harder if they saw the real him.

How could he believe that?

Lee knew what he looked like. At least when he was younger, he looked...softer, less haunted by things that he couldn't get away from. When he was younger, he was youthful and full of vigor. Now?...Now he was _tired_. And it showed.

Lee lifted his hands and touched his face, his fingers smoothing just under his eyes where he knew dark circles laid. His eyes closed and his lashes rested against his fingertips.

It was odd but...good, to be able to touch his own face once again. The features he knew so well felt odd under his fingers. He was used to touching the soft, supple cheeks of a young girl, not the slightly gaunt ones of a man who lived on the go. He felt his own high cheek bones, following them to his temples then down to his smooth jawline. He followed that inwards then went up to his lips, defined and full but chapped. They weren't bad but he'd heard plenty of comments about them before.

-$a! called them soft...-

Lee sighed, his breath warming his fingers as his brows furrowed. He stopped his inspection and left his hands fall to his lap then opened his eyes.

"Really...I do not know why anyone could-..." Lee murmured but then cut himself off and sighed again, shaking his head.

Suddenly he heard the rustling of tree branches and knew Kakashi had come back. The man stopped right in front of him and Lee looked up with another tired smile.

"Have I proven who I am?" Lee asked

Kakashi dropped to one knee, bringing himself closer to Lee. His hand went up but hovered next to Lee's face. His lungs shook as Lee slowly leaned his cheek into his hand. Kakashi swallowed hard.

"Is your dream the same?" Kakashi asked instead.

"Yes. To make sure Konoha survives, I am willing to die-"

"Don't say that!" Kakashi cut Lee off, his other hand going up so he was holding Lee's face -So different and much older than the one he'd been wearing. It made him ache and he wanted to...-, "Don't you dare say that..."

Lee felt a flare of guilt and closed his mouth. He reached up and cupped Kakashi face as well, gently brushing his thumbs over the fabric of the mask. "I am sorry. If it helps, I do not want to die. I do not want to leave you."

Kakashi's breath caught and his hands twitched for just a second. Lee stared up at him with eyes that could _understand_ him.

"Have you stopped loving me yet?" Lee asked, looking like he was waiting for him to say _yes_.

"No" Kakashi said and Lee's expression faltered into pained happiness. Lee shook his head and his hands fell to Kakashi's shoulders, gripping them desperately.

"Do you want me to say yes?" Kakashi tried to keep his voice light but it hurt. Was he being rejected? That thought hurt more. He could deal with it but he didn't want to.

"I do not want that either!"

Kakashi felt relieved and confused at the same time but maybe it meant he did have a chance. Lee had called his broken, beautiful..."Why?" Kakashi asked

"Because I want to dig my fingers in and _never let go_! I want to make it so you can never even _think_ about leaving me!" Lee shouted, bowing his head even as his grip tightened on Kakashi's shoulders, "So for your own sake, say yes. Hate me and want nothing to do with me. Because unless you do that, I will keep trying to keep you by my side-"

There was pressure against his mouth, warm and somehow soft despite it being hard. Lee's hands twitched at feeling the fabric. Then it was gone and so was one hand. Then it was all back and it felt like _skin_. Lee whimpered.

"Keep me by your side." Kakashi said against his mouth, "Dig your fingers and I will dig mine." as if to emphasize, Kakashi's fingers dug into his hair, pulling him harder into the kiss. But it was still so _soft_.

Lee kissed back though everything in him told him not to. He pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Kakashi and gripping the back of his jacket desperately. He bit at Kakashi's lips, making the man groan, before forcing himself to pull back.

"I cannot!" Lee gasped, tears pricking at the back of his eyes, "I cannot do this to you. You deserve more than someone who cannot-" Lee tried to pull back completely but Kakashi still held onto him.

"Cannot what? Where you lying to me?"

"No!" Lee shook his head, his heart throbbing at the strained sound in Kakashi's voice, "I am seeing Shikamaru. He had confessed to me. He is also the one who told me about your feelings. He gave me permission to continue as I have, to do as _I_ wish! But that makes me an unfaithful person!"

Lee yanked himself away, tears spilling down his cheeks, "I _hate_ this feeling inside me. I love you, I love you and him and-" Lee shook his head again, "I was not lying, I want to shackle you all to me. I want to cut off any escape route, make it so none of you can be taken from me, not by life or death! _I do not want to be left behind anymore_!"

Lee was panting, the only sound besides the wind in their tiny world. His shoulders shook and he made himself look up. Kakashi was staring at him, his hands still in the air like he froze the moment Lee pulled away from him. Lee pressed his lips together, trying to steady his raging emotions. His body slowly calmed until he was still again, then he said, "So _please_...hate me."

"You love me?"

Lee blinked his glassy eyes and stared at Kakashi with surprise. Then he began to chuckle, the chuckle evolved into a laugh and Lee covered his face. Then it all stopped. He kept his face covered and his head bowed.

"...Yes, I do...I love you so much. The way you care so much about those kids, the way your eye crinkles when you smile, that you trust me enough to show me your face, the way it feels so intimate when you do because I know it is such a rare thing. I love it all, I love you." Lee slowly dropped his hands, a sad smile curling his lips.

A hand touched his cheek and a thumb brushed the tear trail away. Lee looked up again, staring at Kakashi's still bare face. He took in the straight nose, thin but so soft lips, and the beauty mark right at the bottom corner of his mouth. It was all so...lovely. Even the scar trailing down Kakashi's cheek only added to how handsome the man was. But it was the fact that Kakashi was letting him see it all that Lee loved the most.

"But it does not matter. Do you not understand?" Lee said, his voice shaking, "I love you but I love Shikamaru too and I will not turn away from him. Then there is the fact that I am Sakura's twin now and-... I will be doing some very dangerous things. I know some things that are coming that I-... I do not know how to avoid without it becoming so much worse."

His mind kept going back to the Hokage, how he was willing to let the man die. The leader of the village. Surely Kakashi would hate him after that? But how could he change that? Was there a way to get Hiruzen to step down and somehow get Tsunade to come and be the next Hokage? Hiruzen _needed_ to step down.

"Then let me help you." Kakashi said, making Lee look back at him, "Let me help you, let me-...let me love you too. It doesn't matter, what you look like. I know what's under that image." Kakashi began to smile and Lee was caught by it.

"...Are you sure? I was not lying about what I said." Lee whispered

"Yes." Kakashi's smile grew a little and he leaned down, his breath brushing over Lee's lips, "So...?"

Lee swallowed, his heart racing once more. He released a shaky breath, his eyes still stuck on Kakashi's curve lips. Then he nodded, "O-okay."

Kakashi kissed him again.


	39. Chapter 39

Lee stayed with Kakashi for hours after, sharing plans. He told Kakashi about how Tsunade needed to come back to Konoha and be the new Hokage. He spoke about how much good she had done and how she could do even better this time around.

Kakashi actually promised to help him, to somehow convince the Hokage to step down.

Lee nearly cried again.

They paused in chatting and Lee looked up at the sky before sighing. He looked at Kakashi, saying, "We have been talking for a long while. The Team should be done with training by now." as he got up from his spot on Kakashi's lap, "I wish to see how it went, and...I think that I am going to teach Sasuke-kun about medical jutsu's."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, I remember... Did you know Sasuke does not like killing?" Lee said with a tiny sad smile, "He will do it of course, anything for the end goal but, he very much hates it. I think it would be nice to have him know how to heal instead. Though it is Sakura who becomes number one."

Kakashi hummed before nodding, "He'll have a harder time with it. Sakura has the added bonus of near perfect chakra control unlike Sasuke."

"Yes, but I think that will just make him more eager. Do you not as well?"

"Heh, that does sound like him."

"Un! Then, will you be coming with me?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Both Kakashi and Lee stood up, with Lee dropping his henge to look like Sakura again. Lee had been right about the training being done. Jiraiya was no longer there but neither was Naruto. Lee jumped down, looking around for the blond as Sakura perked up.

"Lee!" Sakura said, beaming even though she was sweaty and panting hard. "Where have you been! I didn't think you'd miss all of training!" She began to pout and Lee chuckled, smiling softly as he felt Sakura's worry through the bond.

"I apologize, I got caught up in conversation. But to make it up to you, I want to 'teach' you some medical jutsu. You as well Sasuke, I think you will like it."

"Me?" Sasuke said. He was sweating as well but panting less, unwilling to seem so out of breath.

"Yes, would you like to learn how to heal? It will be challenging but I believe you could do it."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, thinking about it. If he knew how to heal, how to fix wounds and stop bleeding like Lee said before then...

"Teach me." Sasuke said, voice firm and eyes filled with determination.

Lee _smiled_ , "Yes! Then let us get started!"

-He was glad Sasuke didn't reject the idea. He had to get better, be safer, they all had to. Because after the Exams...Lee didn't know what would happen. Sasuke didn't have the curse mark, he had nothing infecting his mind. What will Orochimaru do now? Lee didn't have any answers but he supposed that it didn't matter. As long as he could stop Obito then everything will be better-

-Obito...he should tell Kakashi but...he couldn't, not until he knew Obito could switch to their side again. If his mission didn't succeed then he would confess his knowledge and _hope_ that Kakashi forgave him-

As Lee slowly started teaching Sasuke how to create medical chakra, Lee opened the connection between him and Sakura.

' _ **Sakura?**_ '

Sakura gave no visible reaction, acting as if she was listening to Lee's explanation like Sasuke, ' **Yes, something wrong?** '

' _ **No, not at all...well, I would not consider it too wrong but Kakashi knows the truth now.**_ ' Lee confessed and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakura's eyes widen for just a moment before she made herself look only vaguely surprised, like what Lee was saying outside their heads was interesting.

' **And...did that go well? He doesn't look like he's going to run and tell.** ' Sakura said, eyes darting to her sensei for just a second before focusing on Lee again.

' _ **Yes, he has accepted it. I gave him proof. But that is not what I wanted to say. I wanted to ask you what you wanted to do.**_ '

' **Do?** '

' _ **You know how you are in the future through my eyes. Do you want to be her again? Do you want to be a medic and everything else it entails?**_ '

Sakura was silent. She watched Lee's hands as he made them glow as a demonstration and touched them after Sasuke to get the feel of the different chakra. She only vaguely listened as Lee explained that to be able to heal, one had to know how the body worked and all the parts in it as well.

Her mind was focused on what she wanted to do, to be.

' **...I think...I want to still be that, I want to be able to heal, I would like to be trained by Tsunade and surpass her like I did in your past. I want to know that no matter what, I can protect myself and my friends, that I can heal them if they're hurt but also gett the one that hurt them.** ' Sakura finally said and she saw the smile that lightly curled Lee's lips. She felt her own fondness at seeing the fondness in Lee's eyes. It made her feel good.

' _ **Alright, I do not think it would be bad to get a little head start then.**_ ' Lee said, ' _ **We are both strong but I focused more on speed than strength. For you, we will do the opposite for now. We are going to train your endurance as well. We will make sure that Tsunade will not reject having you as a student.**_ ' Lee felt his body surge with determination and something else filtered through his mind, ' _ **And maybe...Sasuke can join too.**_ '

Joy flashed in Sakura's eyes, ' **Yeah, that sounds like a plan!** '

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Lee watched as Jiraiya kept up his promise. He watched the man give pointers as he pitted Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all against each other. He saw Sakura get hit hard by Sasuke but refuse to go down and returned the hit like she didn't even feel it. Honestly, Lee was surprised. Shadow Clones dispersed after such a hard hit but she didn't.

Lee felt more then saw Kakashi take a spot beside him, resting against the tree. He glanced to the side and huffed a slight chuckle as he saw the orange book. He turned his gaze back to the three fighting.

"Jiraiya stares at you often." Kakashi suddenly murmured but Lee didn't let his expression change.

"Yes, he is suspicious. How did he say it? My 'past' is too convenient." Lee murmured under his breath.

"I think...he thinks you were a Root member." Kakashi whispered right back, shifting his book and flipping a page as if he were reading it. He even moved his eye over the words but he wasn't taking anything in.

"I wonder if that would be better...but I do not have the seal on my tongue." Lee sighed, stomach swooping for just a second though his thoughts weren't shown on his face.

-$a! $a! $a!-

-Oh how he _hated_ Danzo-

"No, I plan to tell the truth when the time comes. Having a lie like that would only hurt me later. Plus, I still really hate lying" Lee said, even though he lied so much. It was getting so _easy_ to lie.

He hated that even more.

Lee pushed himself off the tree then turned to face Kakashi. He smiled at the man and was oddly fascinated by how Kakashi's revealed eye softened. It made his cheeks warm and made him want to just...cuddle with Kakashi, sit on his lap and maybe take a nap as he was enveloped in the warmth of Kakashi's arms.

Lee pushed that thought away.

"Well, it is almost time for Jiraiya-sama to leave. Let us go help our kids." Lee said and joy flared in Kakashi eye. He didn't know why but it made him happy as well.

True to form, Jiraiya laft but like last time, he took Naruto with him. Lee didn't reject it, he figured that Jiraiya was trying to teach Naruto how to use Kurama's chakra. The sooner Naruto learned, the sooner Naruto could understand Kurama and become friends with the demon. Kami-sama knew Kurama needed it.

So when Jiraiya vanished, both Kakashi and he went to Sakura and Sasuke to start the Medic training again. But Lee handed Sakura a pair of gloves just like his own. She gave him a grin and immediately put them on. She pushed her own chakra into the gloves, and thankfully, a little went a long way.

So they continued off from the day before until it was time to split up and Lee bid them all a goodbye so he could meet up with Kabuto.

Lee waited in the normal spot, leaning against one of the many tree's in the training area. He was a little late but Kabuto wasn't there yet. That was his first sign that something was off. His second was when he felt Kabuto approaching.

He didn't have Sakura's soul within 'his' body anymore, so he couldn't _sense_ people like before. But he had developed his own type of sense before and right then, it was screaming at him. Lee looked up and met Kabuto's eyes, saw the familiar smile and still thought.

 _That wasn't Kabuto_.

Lee smiled anyway, "Kabuto-kun. You are late! So was I but I am surprised you were as well."

Kabuto chuckled in his familiar 'self-depreciating' way, saying, "Sorry, I was held back at the hospital. What about you, why were you late, Lee-chan?"

It sounded so off, so wrong.

"I was helping Hatake-sensei with training." Lee said, unwilling to say his usual way of addressing Kakashi, "Was it a surgery? Or did they just need help?"

"Just help, I'm not too tired for you, l-" Kabuto cut himself off in a way that if Lee wasn't listening to Kanbuto, he would have never heard.

Lee chuckled anyway. He pushed himself off the tree and said, "Thank you Kabuto-kun, shall we start then?" he got closer and closer. Then Lee shot his arm out.

'Kabuto' caught it, yanking it up and pulling him closer. Kabuto's free hand grabbed his other arm and curved it behind his back before pushing against his lower back. Their bodies were touching and 'Kabuto' was looking down at him with a too wide smile.

"We're not scheduled for sparing-"

"Please cut the act, you are not Kabuto-kun." Lee said, narrowing his eyes. The older boy chuckled and it had a hissing quality to it.

"You saw through? How interesting." 'Kabuto' said, a too long tongue slipping out to lick his own lips. "Yet you still brought yourself so close."

Lee smiled, a perfectly _innocent_ smile, before abruptly pushing closer. His teeth scraped Orochimaru's neck before they were suddenly feet away from each other. Orochimaru touched his neck before smiling too widely again and then it was the disguised man who was chuckling.

"Very interesting..." Orochimaru said, and Lee could hear the faint hissing.

"Why are you here, Orochimaru-sama." Lee said, polite but still demanding.

Delight flashed in those disguised eyes. He tilted his head in curiosity and Lee felt a slight flare of irritation. He didn't like that Orochimaru was wearing Kabuto's face, he wanted to see Orochimaru's. But he knew it would be a bad idea for that.

Why wasn't he immediately getting help? Why wasn't he still attacking?

Orochimaru was getting closer.

But Lee didn't move.

"So many questions, so little time." Orochimaru said, his voice lowering the closer he came until they were practically chest to chest again. "You said before, that I knew nothing of what was to come."

He didn't mention that little delightful taunt Lee had shown him. Waving at him while in that arena. Lee could have called out, should have told the Hokage, but she _didn't_. She was making herself interesting and Orochimaru did so like interesting things.

That's why he made it so-

Orochimaru slowly leaned down, bringing their faces closer.

"So why don't you tell me, little mouse."


	40. Chapter 40

"Why should I tell you? You who tried to harm my team mate, who tried to harm me?" Lee questioned. He didn't move despite how close Orochimaru was, in fact, he tilted his own head closer. He wouldn't show any fear, he had no fear towards Orochimaru.

"I could just _make_ you tell me." Orochimaru 'offered' as he blinked and the henge faded from those eyes, revealing his original yellow serpent one. Then Lee felt fingers slowly wrap around his neck.

He still didn't move. He didn't even try to get away. Lee stared into those eyes, determined to hold his own.

"Try it." Lee said, "And I will never tell you how you fail."

" _Fail_?" Orochimaru hissed lowly, his eyes narrowing as his hand tightened on Lee's throat.

Lee only smiled, like he wasn't being subtly choked. Orochimaru reluctantly chuckled, charmed even as Lee irritated him at the same time. He loosened his grip and lightly brushed his pinky over the junction of Lee's neck and shoulder. He wondered...

Orochimaru's mouth stretched into a too wide grin again.

"And what would it take, for you to tell me of your own will?" Orochimaru asked, his voice in a low murmur. It wasn't even Kabuto's voice anymore either. It was his voice, deep and natural. It was like Orochimaru was telling him not to forget who he really was.

Like Lee even could.

Lee stared at Orochimaru, thinking. If he could...if he could...

"One favor for each question." Lee said, "You may ask whatever you wish and I will answer truthfully, but in exchange, you must do one thing I ask for each question I answer."

"What's to stop you from lying to me? Or from me just not doing as you ask?"

"I know you are a man of your word, Orochimaru-sama. And I will not lie to you, I swear this upon Konoha. If you find that I am lying, then I will offer my life to you." Lee said.

"Hmm..." Orochimaru hummed before chuckling once more, "You truly are an interesting little girl. I accept."

Lee smiled and nodded. "Then ask your questions Orochimaru-sama. My favors will match how much information I give."

Orochimaru's finger started brushing over Lee's neck again and Lee shivered. He couldn't stop it this time. Lee didn't know if Orochimaru was thinking about the curse mark that Sasuke could have been wearing or simply being himself but it was a sensitive spot for him.

Suddenly, Lee was staring at Orochimaru's face instead of Kabuto's. He felt a genjutsu settle around them and figured that it was the False Surroundings Jutsu. Then grin was back and Lee felt Orochimaru press his finger against his pulse point.

Lee narrowed his eyes. He knew that his heart had skipped a beat. "Your first question?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow. The grin grew and Orochimaru pressed his thumb under Lee's chin, making Lee tilt 'her' head further up.

"You said I fail. What do you think I will fail?"

"Your Suna and Oto plan. You killed the Kazekage and are going to take his place so you can battle Sarutobi Hiruzen while Suna and Oto team up and attack Konoha from the inside." Lee said then he was on his back.

Lee reacted, immediately wrapping his legs around Orochimaru's waist to flip them over but forced himself to stop. He wasn't trying to fight. He reached up and gripped Orochimaru's wrist, breathing very shallowly through the tight grip the man had on him.

"And _how_ do you know that." Orochimaru hissed, pressing Lee harder against the ground.

"I know _everything_." Lee forced his words out. "And you are _not_ allowed to kill me."

-And what he was saying wasn't even a true lie. He did. He knew what was to happen and even what might happen should certain things change. He knew jutsu's that he could never use in his original body, he knew secrets that no one else knew right now besides maybe Sakura depending if she had watched and remembered-

"Is that your _favor_?"

"Yes." Lee said and took in a deep breath as Orochimaru loosened his hold again. Then he shot his hand out and gripped Orochimaru's throat, "I should bite your throat out for that."

Orochimaru _laughed_ at him. He didn't even try to make him release his neck.

"How do I fail, brave mouse."

"Konoha does not perish and you lose your arms. You already failed with Sasuke anyway." Lee spat, "And now, you will not try to take Sasuke any more. His eyes will _never_ be yours."

Orochimaru's hand twitched around his throat and Lee did the same, squeezing right back.

The older man was silent then his lips curled into an amused smile, "If you are telling the truth of knowing everything, I won't need to have those eyes. You will give me everything I want to know."

"Stop attacking Konoha and I will. And if I cannot tell you directly, I will tell you who can give you the information you require." Lee said then, while slightly hating himself, he added, "I will even not lift a finger against your fight with the Hokage. Try to kill him if you still wish, I will not stop you."

"No loyalty for your Hokage? So willing to let him die?"

"My loyalty is of no concern to you." Lee growled and Orochimaru laughed at him again.

Orochimaru finally released his neck but gripped his chin instead and tilted his own head close once more. It made him feel strange as Orochimaru's hair fell around his head, blocking off everything but Orochimaru's face.

"Alright, I'll play for now little mouse, but remember...As soon as you lie to me, your life is _mine_."

Lee felt something twist in his stomach and fought the urge to shiver. Instead, he gave Orochimaru a _polite_ smile, "Of course, Orochimaru-sama. Stand by what I say."

Orochimaru chuckled lowly and that time, Lee couldn't stop the shiver as that hand trailed down from his chin to his neck where his pulse could be felt.

"Until next time then. I'll find you, brave mouse." Orochimaru said. His other hand suddenly gripped Lee's outer thigh where it was still pressed against Orochimaru's waist. Lee blinked, his polite smile falling to surprise. "But for now, I'll leave you with something to remember me by."

Lee yelped as his leg was lifted and everything was bright again. His gaze shot down just in time for him to watch as Orochimaru's teeth lengthened. Then there was pain.

"Hn!" Lee bit down on his tongue to keep in the scream that wanted to escape. His thigh burned and throbbed with _fire_. It made his leg tremble as the fire spread and he automatically reached out, gripping Orochimaru's head, digging his fingers into black hair to yank him away. The hand that wasn't on his leg, gripped his hand before he could pull. Lee bit back another scream, his eyes burning with pained tears that he refused to let fall. He slammed his other fist into the ground, creating a small crater as he tried to distract himself from the agony.

He could _feel_ Orochimaru's teeth slip out of his flesh and _glared_ at the man.

"You _bastard_!" Lee snarled, breathing hard as the pain grew. He groaned, slamming the back of his head against the ground as he growled. He heard Orochimaru shift and his gaze shot back to the older man, his eyes burning with _anger_.

"You should be happy, I made this seal specially for you _Lee-chan_." Orochimaru was grinning even wider than before, "You _will_ survive." there was a hidden 'or else' that Lee could hear before Orochimaru suddenly vanished.

Lee grit his teeth together then screamed behind his lips, turning onto his side to hit the ground once more. His breathing was harsh and heavy but he was still _awake_. He'd be _damned_ if he passed out, he was _better_ than that. He reached and pulled his spandex back down where it had been pulled up before slowly getting onto his knee's. Sweat was beading on his brow as he tried to put weight on his right knee. He couldn't without the pain spiking.

Lee ducked his head down, closing his eyes to focus on his breathing. He counted the seconds and five minutes passed before Lee somehow heard footsteps coming towards him rapidly. Lee dug his fingers into the ground and forced himself up, trying to get to his feet before the person saw him.

"Lee!" Kabuto's voice sounded through the clearing, surprising Lee.

Why was Kabuto there? And so fast? Did...Did Orochimaru tell him?

Kabuto dropped to his knee's where Lee was still kneeling and made Lee lay on his back, "You're hurt, where are you hurt?!"

He wasn't even waiting for Lee to answer him. Kabuto immediately pulled at the neck of his shirt and his lips thinned when he saw nothing there. He quickly pulled up Lee's shirt and even pulled up the sleeves to see. His face paled further with every unharmed spot he saw. Then his eyes trailed down to his skirt and he grit his teeth. He didn't even bother to hide the anger that grew into cold rage when he slowly pulled up the shorts Lee was wearing and saw where the bandages had been shifted. His eyes locked onto the mark the was already staining the milky white skin of Lee's thigh.

 _Lee's thigh_.

A sort anger he'd _never_ felt before, filled him, and Kabuto wanted to _kill_ Orochimaru. No, death was too good, he wanted to make the Sannin _suffer_.

Kabuto's hand glowed green as he touched Lee's thigh, "What happened?" Kabuto asked, trying to sound normal, but his voice came out rough and he pressed his lips together again.

Lee stared at Kabuto even as he answered, "I was caught by surprise."

Kabuto honestly looked angry -more than just angry but...-, Lee didn't actually expect such a sight. He knew Kabuto was a master at hiding how he really felt, at showing only what he wanted others to see but this was _real_. It was raw rage, to the point Lee felt a little cold from it despite it not being aimed at him. But Kabuto was making the fire dull to something a little more bearable and he reached out to gently touch Kabuto's cheek.

"Kabuto-kun, I am okay." Lee said, his voice soft, and Kabuto's gaze shot from his marked thigh to his eyes, "You know what this is, do you not?"

Kabuto's jaw was tense, the muscle twitching as he tried to relax with no luck, "It's different than any other I've seen." He could play it like he'd seen Anko's, should play it like that but Kabuto was so _angry_.

"Breathe, Kabuto-kun." Lee said, trembling as he sat up. Kabuto made to push him back down but he grabbed Kabuto's hand and pulled him instead. He hugged Kabuto tight and hissed as the pain suddenly grew before dulling again. "I will _not_ lose my mind to this. I refuse it, I will not allow this thing to use me, no matter what it is. He said it was special just for me, and I know you know what I mean. I will say this now, I do not care. You are mine, Kabuto-kun. You are my friend and nothing changes that."

He pulled back and grabbed Kabuto's face, holding it close to his own, "So help me stay as I am instead."

Kabuto's free hand curved around the back of Lee's head and pressed him forward. Their foreheads pressed together. "I won't let you change. You're mine too." Kabuto said, gaze intense as he stared back and distantly, Lee suddenly remembered what Shikamaru had said about Kabuto. He had forgotten...but now was not the time.

Lee nodded then gasped through his teeth as a sharp pain lanced through him. Kabuto made him lay back down and turned all of his attention onto the curse mark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took hours for Lee's body to accept the curse mark and for the pain to dull to a low ache. They separated for the day, to keep others from finding out about it as Lee had to explain to the teen. Still, in order to get Kabuto to let him go alone, he had to promise to meet him again the next day. Lee agreed and promised to go to the hospital to visit him and even get checked up by him.

That was how Lee found himself walking from the Training Grounds alone and with only a slight limp. He looked around and the moment his eyes caught Shikamaru's, he felt his body suddenly fail him.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he rushed forward, catching Lee before he hit the ground.

"Lee?!" Shikamaru gasped, "Lee, what's wrong?! What do you need!"

Lee shook his head, "Tired just- so tired..." Lee said, "It was not Kabuto who met me today..."

His words were slurred with exhaustion and he didn't even make a noise as Shikamaru lifted him into his arms. Shikamaru held him close, already heading towards Lee's home, knowing that Lee wouldn't want to go anywhere else as anywhere else might be too dangerous.

"Who did you meet?" Shikamaru asked, wanting, needing Lee to stay awake.

"Our own snake charmer." Lee said, slightly chuckling. He tiredly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Shikamaru's shoulders. How silly was it, that he had relaxed as soon as he saw Shikamaru? That was so unlike him. Sure, he'd done it in his own past but never so much like this. He'd only done that around...

"He gave me a present." Lee murmured and he felt Shikamaru tense. Then Shikamaru quickened his steps.

"You'll tell me everything when we get back?"

"Mmhm," Lee mumbled, "Just...after a little nap."

"Yeah, okay. Sleep, I'll keep you safe."

"'course. Trust you, Shika..."

Lee fell asleep as Shikamaru pulled him ever closer.


	41. Chapter 41

Lee watched Shikamaru pace back and forth from Sakura's bed. The Nara heir was mumbling angrily, had been for Lee didn't know how long. He woke up just a little while ago and Shikamaru hadn't noticed, which let him watch uninterrupted. It was almost...amusing but Lee felt more fond than anything. He was steadily gaining a fever thanks to the mark he'd been 'graced' with but seeing Shikamaru still made him want to smile.

"It is okay, Shika." Lee said, slowly turning on the bed. Shikamaru whipped around, surprised, then dropped to his knees beside him.

"How do you feel?" Shikamaru asked, tone urgent but _soft,_ and Lee's fondness grew into butterflies.

Even like this, Lee marveled at how Shikamaru showed his love so easily. It made Lee reach out and cup his cheek, gently stroking it while smiling.

"You're warm..." Shikamaru said, tone dropping to worry as he covered Lee's hand with his own, gently pressing it harder against his face.

"I am running a slight fever now, but it should not be too bad." Lee said, "I think Orochimaru had informed Kabuto to where a I was because Kabuto-kun found me and was unsurprised by the fact I was injured. He rushed the acceptance process and boosted my system but gaining the mark still harmed me. I will now be sick for a little while..."

"The curse mark..." Shikamaru said, "You said Sasuke was the one to get it last time. Is yours the same?"

"I do not know. I do not think so... He had said that mine was specially made and I have not gotten a chance to look."

"Where is it?" Shikamaru began looking over Lee's body but froze when Lee started reaching for his shorts. His insides felt cold before suddenly burning and there was an itch under his skin.

"You said before...that man bit another to give the mark, right?" Shikamaru slowly asked

"Yes." Lee answered, not noticing the undertones in Shikamaru's voice. Instead, his concentration was on shifting his aching leg to see what the mark looked like. He pulled his bandaging away to reveal more of his thigh but Shikamaru's next words surprised him.

"That complete bastard of a fucking _snake_!" Shikamaru didn't shout, no, his voice was low and _cold_ as he growled. "And in that place, too. He's looking for more than just your knowledge- dammit! How didn't I see this coming?! No, of course I didn't, how could I see that his interest would turn to _this_."

"S-Shika?" Lee stuttered in confusion, "What do you mean? What is wrong?"

The mark was bad, Lee _knew_ that. It corrupted one's mind, turning them into twisted things. It had happened to Sasuke and while he was glad that Sasuke didn't have to go down that route again, he was mad at himself for lowering his guard so much around Orochimaru. He never thought that the Sannin would choose him for the 'honor' of having the curse mark.

"It's on your _thigh_ , Lee. No matter what, you're covered in cloth. He could have bitten _anywhere_ but he chose your _thigh_. You need to-" Shikamaru cut himself off with a frustrated sound, "No, it'd probably be even worse if you looked like yourself. Who knows where that bastard would have put his teeth then!"

"Shika, you are not making any sense!" Lee said, a little exasperated, "You make it sound like he...wants me-"

"He does! Why else would he choose _that_ spot?"

Lee opened his mouth but then had to pause. In every other situation, he knew Orochimaru bit others somewhere around the neck area. Why _did_ he choose... _there_ instead of his neck? It would have been easier to get to his neck, he was already close and a turtle neck was easier to pull than shorts and bandages.

This...why did Shikamaru have to keep telling him things he _didn't want_ to know?

Lee let his head fall back onto the pillows with a heavy sigh. This wasn't good, his head was starting to pound and his entire body ached. He felt too heavy and too hot and too cold at the same time.

"Orochimaru is not the type to act on such...desires, if he were to even have them." That he knew, or at least, despite all the morals Orochimaru seemed to lack, he wasn't the type to have relations with someone unwilling, "So we do not need to focus on that. What we need to focus on is either getting rid of this mark completely or having it sealed off. I would rather have no one know about it though."

Shikamaru sighed hard but sat down on the bed and took Lee's hand. It calmed him down a little. "Okay...Okay, who do you know that can seal it? And is there anyone you're going to tell?"

"The only ones I know are Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi. Kakashi was the one to seal Sasuke's mark the first time. So no matter what I will have to tell one of them. Other than that...no, even with that, I do not want anyone else to know. I need to show up at the hospital tomorrow anyway."

"Why?"

"It was the only way to get Kabuto to leave me alone." Lee said and his lips twitched as Shikamaru made a 'tch' noise. Then he continued a little guiltily, "And I um...I think I messed up with Kabuto too."

Shikamaru stared at him and Lee felt a blush steadily rise to his cheeks. He looked away.

"What happened?" Shikamaru finally asked and Lee mumbled his answer.

"I told Kabuto that I knew he knew what the mark meant and that he was mine, my friend, so I did not care. He called me his in return."

He heard Shikamaru sigh again and slowly looked back at Shikamaru, feeling even guiltier now. Shikamaru took one look at him and rubbed his face before muttering,

"What am I going to do with you..."

"...Love me?" Lee asked, half joking and half shamefully hoping.

Shikamaru answered him by leaning down and kissing him.

Lee twitched in surprise then closed his eyes and kissed the boy back. It could have been the fever but Lee always felt dizy when Shikamaru kissed him. Maybe the fever just made it worse. By the time Shikamaru pulled away, Lee was flushed and short of breath. He stared up at Shikamaru with dazed eyes and the Nara chuckled at him.

Lee slowly pouted.

Shikamaru kissed the pout away too.

"I think...it's impossible to not love you." Shikamaru murmured against Lee's lips and a sweet ache built up in Lee's chest. He didn't say anything, couldn't, so instead, Lee pulled Shikamaru back down and kissed him again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru stayed with him, only leaving to get him food as Lee tried to sleep as much as possible and become healthy again. Even when Sakura came back and he woke for a few minutes to joke how he was still only human, Shikamaru didn't leave to let Sakura take over. He didn't tell either.

Zabuza and Haku came back a little while after Sakura and when Lee jerked awake thanks to nightmares, Shikamaru was the one to feed him more soup to help even though Haku said he would. The only time Shikamaru left his side besides to get food was when he called his own home and said that he was going to spend the night at anothers'.

Lee woke again at night with Shikamaru's hand still in his hair from when he'd been stroking it to help him sleep easier. He stared at Shikamaru's slumbering expression and was tempted to trace his features. He didn't because he didn't want to wake him and instead, gently removed the hand and sat up.

Just like he thought, Gaara stood in the corner of the room.

The other boy appeared at the foot of the bed without a word and Lee huffed a little chuckle at the dangerous look in Gaara's eyes.

"I couldn't find you." Gaara said, his pupils shrinking further and Lee wondered deliriously if Gaara was much closer to insanity than he thought.

"I did not want to be found." Lee admitted and sand crashed inside Gaara's before shooting out and rushing towards Lee.

The next few seconds were a blur until Lee suddenly found himself in Shikamaru's arms across the room. Lee looked up and Shikamaru's gaze was sharp on Gaara, angry. It made his stomach flutter. But the rush had made his head fuzzy and Shikamaru's words to Gaara sounded like they came from underwater.

Lee vaguely heard Gaara growling and looked at that boy too. Oh, Gaara really did look angry.

"Gaara, do you love me?" Lee asked, interrupting the anger between Shikamaru and Gaara. He didn't know why he was even asking. He knew Gaara didn't understand yet, not truly. Gaara was possessive but he didn't realize just how deep his feelings went. But then again, did they even go that deep?

Shikamaru's hold on him tightened at the question.

"I only love myself." Gaara answered

"Then why are you so mad?" Lee continued to ask and he could see some confusion flash in Gaara's expression before smoothing over. The anger was still there but...less now. Not too much but still less.

"You're _mine_."

"But I cannot be yours unless you love me."

"How do you _love_?" Gaara said the word almost mockingly. But Lee wasn't offended. He was used to those who didn't know, who weren't allowed to know.

"When you think about that person constantly. When you want to never leave their side. When you ache to see them smile and ache even more just to see them smile at you because that is even better and you want to hoard their smiles to yourself no matter how selfish that is. When you want to be their reason because your reason is them."

Them, them, them...He had so many reasons now didn't he? Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gaara, all of Team Seven, _$a!_.

-It was getting harder and harder to think about him and he didn't want to think about him. Not when he knew the one he'd meet again wasn't _him_ -

And there were others still but they were the most important. Even Zabuza and Haku became reasons.

"When you want to keep them forever because you cannot bare to be without them." Lee finished and his hands tightened on Shikamaru. Keep, keep, keep, he wanted to _keep_ them all, shield them, hide them, never let any one of his precious people come to harm. If he could, he would. But that would make them sad, make them hate, wouldn't it?

He couldn't really think right now. It seemed like such a good idea to just go and kidnap each one of them. Shikamaru and Gaara were even right there in front of him. Sakura, Zabuza, and Haku were even conveniently in the house too. He knew where Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto lived. Given enough time, he could find _him_ too.

Maybe he'd even take Kabuto too. He hadn't been lying when he said that Kabuto was his friend. He'd just have to keep Kabuto separated from the others.

He could grab Neji, take him away from his awful home. He could take Tenten and have her be friends with Sakura because she was so kind and Lee loved them both. He'd take Ino too because Ino was kind as well and said she'd help, plus Sakura would love to have her near as well. Gai-sensei might not mind either since his eternal rival would be there and Lee hated being away from his old team even if the thought of them made him want to scream in agony.

-He still saw it. _He still saw it_. His dreams, his nightmares. Gagging on the smell, trying to find the head, _so much blood_ -

- _Why had he been cursed to live_ -

"Shika?" Lee suddenly murmured and he felt to twitch under his body. He slowly turned his blurred gaze up to the Nara heir and said, "I do not like having a fever. It is making me think bad thoughts."

"...Oh?" Shikamaru said, taking a moment to collect himself. His heart was beating fast and his ears felt too warm. Lee was looking at him, clinging to him, and after saying all of that... Shikamaru swallowed hard.

"Un, I want to kidnap you all and keep you forever." Lee confessed, then frowned a little, "That is bad, right? I cannot remember why though..." His thoughts kept jumping, hopping. It reminded him of rabbits. He liked rabbits. Haku did too, didn't he? He'd have to get some for Haku.

"Kami help me." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath, trying to stomp down the urge to kiss Lee again. With Gaara how he was, it wasn't a good idea and Shikamaru didn't want Lee to get hurt, especially not when he was sick and vulnerable.

"Do you think Kami will help me?" Lee asked, "Will you help me, Shika? You will be the first, then Gaara. Both of you are even right here!" Lee smiled, and it was such an innocent smile for what he was saying.

"...Yeah, I'd help." Shikamaru found himself saying, helpless against Lee, "But how about we talk about it more after you sleep. You're tired, right?"

"...Yes, I really am." Lee nodded with a little confused furrow in his brow, "Am I under a genjutsu? I am not normally so sleepy..."

"Nah, just a little sick." Shikamaru chuckled. He glanced at Gaara who was staring at Lee almost -no, there was no almost about it- obsessively. But he hadn't made a move since Lee...explained what love was. So Shikamaru slowly made his way back to the bed and gently set Lee upon it.

Lee was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Shikamaru stood back up. He stared at Lee for a while longer, fingers itching to brush against Lee's face. He made himself turn to Gaara instead, and though he felt a frisson of fear, he pushed it aside.

"We need to sort a few things out."

Gaara didn't look away from Lee.

"It's about Lee."

Shikamaru suddenly had all of Gaara's attention.


	42. Chapter 42

When Lee woke again, it was morning and his fever had broken. His brows furrowed as he grimaced at the sticky feeling of swear on his body. Then he noticed that he was still warm, not fever hot, but warm. He frowned a little in confusion and opened his eyes, squinting a little until his eyes got used to the light. When they did, he went statue still.

Red hair. _Gaara?_

When did he get there?!

Lee stared into sea green eyes, the question obvious on his face. Then he shivered as hot air brushed against the back of his neck. Shikamaru was behind him, and he didn't know when that happened either but that was a little more expected.

"Gaara-kun?" Lee whispered, a mere breath so Shikamaru wouldn't wake up, "When did you..."

"After the Nara told me." Gaara said, but he didn't bother to lower his own voice and Lee felt Shikamaru shift at his back. Lee quickly put a finger to Gaara's lips, lightly shushing him. Gaara only stared, then he shifted back and looked down at Lee's legs.

"Shikamaru is sleeping, Gaara-kun. You have to be quiet-...what are you doing?" Lee paused as Gaara gripped his leg right at his knee. He didn't fight as Gaara raised his let up and out, even though it felt a little...awkward.

"Nara said you were cursed." Gaara answered and his voice was barely any quieter, but Lee wasn't thinking about that. Instead, he thought about how Shikamaru told even though he _said_ he _didn't_ want people to know. Lee frowned, feeling a low burn of irritation before his attention was stolen again. He sucked in a sharp, surprised breath as Gaara lifted his shorts.

The bandages were gone and Lee wasn't wearing his shoes so Gaara had clear view of the mark, and so did he. Lee stared at it, taking in its starburst shape. It was oddly...pretty. It was like an actual starburst, lines branching out from a singular point. Lee hummed softly then jerked as Gaara's head blocked his view.

"Gaa-" Lee cut himself off, immediately biting his tongue against a small shriek as he felt teeth for the second time in as many days. He gripped Gaara's hair, a small pained whine leaving his lips, unknowingly waking Shikamaru.

Lee barely registered Shikamaru's arm tightening around him before Shikamaru acted within seconds of seeing what was happening. Shikamaru clenched his jaw shut and shoved his fingers between Gaara's teeth, forcing Gaara's jaw open.

"Dammit, you-!" Shikamaru said but grunted in pain as sand wrapped around his wrist and he heard Gaara growl. Shikamaru growled right back, "You're hurting him!" he spat.

Gaara paused and his sand stopped squeezing too as he looked at Lee. He took in the tightly closed eyes and how his leg shook. Gaara frowned, slowly pulling away as his sand did the same.

"I don't like the mark." Gaara said, and if he was saying that as an explanation, an apology, or simply a statement, Lee didn't know.

"I don't either but that doesn't make it any better. It's not going to go away even if you make it scar!" Shikamaru hissed then groaned, resting his forehead against Lee's shoulder for a moment. It was too damn early for this.

Gaara was glaring but Shikamaru didn't care.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru gently asked, and a glance at his fingers told him that Gaara had made Lee bleed. He grit his teeth in anger but had to push it down.

"I am fine..." Lee said with a small wry smile. His thigh hurt again but a quick run of healing chakra helped and closed the wound. He shakily sighed then slowly sat up, his smile growing a little as Shikamaru immediately helped.

"Thank you, for trying to get rid of the mark, Gaara-kun." Lee said after a few silent moments. He supposed it could be a nice gesture, trying to rip the curse from his skin with his teeth but Lee knew it didn't work like that and would have only brought pain. But that also reminded him of another thing.

"Shika. You told him." Lee said, tone neutral.

Shikamaru glanced away for only a moment before meeting Lee's eyes and nodding. "Yes."

" _Why_?" Why when he said that he wished for no one else to know. Why when he said he didn't want it.

"Because you need more people on your side who _know_. And I know he would have no problems with helping you, no matter the means." Shikamaru said

Lee rubbed a hand over his face and sighed heavily. Then he smiled apologetically to Gaara, "I am sorry Gaara-kun. I do not mean to speak as if you were not here. Will you tell me how much Shika told you?"

"Why do you call me that." Gaara asked instead and Lee's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Call you...have I not always called you Gaara-kun?"

"You did not last night."

Lee blinked and tried to think back but the last thing he remembered was falling asleep to Shikamaru stroking his head. His fever must have gotten worse. It was rare when he got sick but fevers had an unusual effect on him. He either couldn't remember or his memories would come back later.

"Oh, then...Gaara." Lee said, not wanting to reveal that he couldn't actually remember. A glance at Shikamaru told him that the other boy knew something was wrong but he wasn't saying anything yet. Gaara let out a pleased rumbling sound that made Lee want to giggle. Lee shook his head with a little amused smile but then sighed again.

"Well, thank you again, Gaara." Lee repeated then he leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. Because it was sweet, it was a good thing that Gaara tried though his method wasn't the best. He'd just ask Shikamaru later about how much he'd revealed.

Gaara stilled and Lee turned his attention onto Shikamaru.

"We should be getting up. Haku will be in soon to say breakfast is ready. I also need to see Kabuto before training with Team Seven." Lee said, shifting his hand to hold Shikamaru's under the blanket. He gently squeezed it and smiled at the young man, "I will go shower, I am afraid I am not the most presentable right now."

Shikamaru squeezed right back with an crooked smile, "Alright, I'll tell Haku you'll be down after then."

Lee kissed Shikamaru's cheek happily then scooted off the bed to wash himself clean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The house was empty. Zabuza and Haku reluctantly left to meet up with the Jonin still supervising them and Sakura left to tell the others that Lee would be late. Gaara had already left before Haku came up before to tell them that breakfast was ready. Now it was just Shikamaru and him.

"Have you decided who you're going to tell?" Shikamaru quietly asked, stepping up behind Lee. Lee looked at him and Shikamaru continued, "For sealing that thing?"

"Oh..." Lee muttered, looking away. He stayed quiet for a moment before turning to Shikamaru, "I have decided on Jiraiya-sama."

"Why him and not Kakashi?"

"Because...Kakashi would worry."

"Of course he would. We all do. But wouldn't telling him help in the end?"

"Help what though? He cannot hurt Orochimaru, or...even if he could, there is no use in it."

Shikamaru frowned, not liking what he was hearing. Why would there be no use? He decided to come back to that later. "You should tell him." He said instead.

"What? No." Lee repeated, his brows furrowing and his lips pulling down into a soft frown.

"Why not? It is important. He can help protect you when I can't. I'm not saying that I'd make much of a difference against a Sannin but you need someone by your side." Shikamaru pushed, adamant that Lee had someone knowing who actually could be by his side.

"I said no and that is final. I accepted you telling Gaara but I cannot abide by this." He was being stubborn, he _knew_ this, but he just couldn't. Lee didn't want anyone else knowing. He'd said it before. He didn't want anyone knowing how... _stupid_ he had been, how caught off guard he was. But more than that...

"Why not?!" Shikamaru voice raised just slightly in irritation, not seeing why Lee was being so difficult. Surely he saw why those closest would need to know? Why those who cared should know?

"Because it does not matter!"

"Of course it matters! You have a-"

"No! This story does not revolve around me! Team Seven matters, the Rookie Nine matters! I am not-"

"Bullshit! You're the main character in this damn 'story', Lee! _Everything_ revolves around you! Open your eyes and _see it_!"

Lee staggered back, holding his hands to his chest and clenching them tight. His eyes were wide and Shikamaru felt a flare of guilt before determination filled him. He took those few steps closer to Lee and gently held Lee's arms.

"You've been denying it this whole time but _Lee_...you've already changed so many things. The pieces are shifting and you are the Queen. You can go anywhere, do anything, you're _strong_...but you're also the King. If we lose you, it's game over." Shikamaru said, his voice as gentle as his touch even as Lee began to shake his head.

"No, no, I just- I just need to keep you all safe. If anything happens to me-"

"If anything happened to you, I've no doubt we'd head to the same future you came from."

Lee inhaled through his teeth, heart aching at Shikamaru's words. He couldn't believe it, he could never believe that he was so important. But he closed his eyes and bowed his head, resting it on Shikamaru's chest.

"...I am still not used to mattering so much. Such a large part of me still thinks that everyone would go on like normal even if I were to vanish- and I do not want to vanish, I swear! I just..."

"You've thought that way for so long, it's a hard habit to break." Shikamaru finished, wrapping his arms around Lee as he felt Lee nod under his chin.

"I am sorry..." Lee mumbled, his hands turning to grip onto Shikamaru's shirt.

"No, you don't have to apologize. Never." Shikamaru said, turning his face into Lee's hair and pushing his nose against the pink strands.

"I do." Lee pressed, "I know I am being difficult, I promise I am not trying..." Lee paused then tilted his head up, nudging his own nose against Shikamaru's neck as he sighed, "I-"

"I know." Shikamaru whispered, slightly shivering. He inhaled deeply and hugged Lee tighter, shivering again as he felt Lee sigh in content against his neck.

"I have said it before but you really are too good for me, Shika-koi." Lee murmured, smiling. He loved the hold Shikamaru had him in. Then it got even tighter and he loved it more.

"Say that again." Shikamaru quickly said, his heart thumping in his chest.

"Hm? You are too-"

"No, never that. Just- call me _that_ again."

Lee blushed and pressed his face hard against Shikamaru's neck, embarrassed. He made a little noise then complied, "Shika-koi?"

"Again."

"Shika-koi"

"Again, please"

Lee made another noise and pulled back instead. He reach up, grabbing Shikamaru's face as he leaned up and kissed the other boy hard. His cheeks were still flushed but his heart was jumping in his chest. Shikamaru kissed him back and Lee felt a rough hand slip into his hair, tilting his head back further. He felt Shikamaru inhale, stealing the breath from his lungs and leaving him panting. He whined lightly as Shikamaru pulled away then made a happy noise as Shikamaru came right back, kissing him even harder.

"You're too cute, why are you so cute?" Shikamaru said against his lips, and it made Lee giggle almost deliriously.

"How can you make me feel like this?" Lee questioned right back, "I was mad, then sad, now I am a floating mess. You turn me upside down, Shika-koi."

"Only right, you do the same to me. I can never think around you." Shikamaru said, then groaned softly, "And you calling me that. You really drive me crazy."

"Shika-koi, Koibito, my-"

" _My Lee_." Shikamaru said against Lee's mouth before kissing him again. He licked into Lee's mouth, tasting and stealing Lee's breath again like it was his _right_. It made Lee's head fuzzy. They kissed and kissed, the wet sounds echoing in Lee's ears. And when thy stopped, Lee's legs were weak.

"I want to continue, keep _you_ here..." Shikamaru murmured, "But I know I can't. You have things to do...but one day I'm just going to kidnap you instead."

Lee's blush came back with a vengeance and he hid his face but Shikamaru chuckled.

"Yeah, I like that thought too." Shikamaru teased

"I will see you later!" Lee rushed out and quickly stepped back even though he didn't want to leave Shikamaru's arms.

Still, Shikamaru was right and Lee had so many things to do.

"Yeah, see you later." Shikamaru ducked down for one last kiss that Lee didn't even think to reject.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Then Lee found himself standing in front of the hospital much too soon. He bit his tender lips and debated coming back later but like Kabuto had some sort of sense for him, the doors slid open and Kabuto came out.

"Lee, you're finally here." Kabuto said with an easy smile.

"Sorry, I got held up. I did not mean to keep you waiting, Kabuto-kun." Lee said, bowing slightly.

"It's no problem, but I was worried. Did anything happen last night?" Kabuto asked and his hand took a spot on the curve of Lee's back, leading Lee into the hospital, "From what I know, others tend to get sick and though I tried to ease it..."

"I did get a little sick. Just a bit of a fever." Lee said, playing it down. There was no need to say how he still didn't remember parts of his night, "I think I am fine. I feel fine at least."

"Let me be the judge of that, okay?" Kabuto said, and they turned into an unoccupied room.

Kabuto stepped away, locking the door behind them and drawing the curtains shut on the window. Lee blinked, feeling a frisson of worry. He said Kabuto's name and Kabuto gave him another smile.

"I just want to make such everything is alright. You don't want anyone else to see, right?" Kabuto answered.

"Oh, yes, I do not. Thank you for being so considerate." Lee said, relaxing a little

"Of course, now..." Kabuto put his hand on Lee's lower back again, leading him over to the bed, "I'm going to have you remove your bandages, and your shorts if you don't mind. The mark is there after all."


	43. Chapter 43

"O-oh...that makes sense." Lee stuttered lightly. It would be easier to see the mark if he stripped. It was in an...unfortunate spot.

-Lee still didn't know _why_ Orochimaru bit him there. Desire or not, it was still an unnecessary spot-

Lee fiddled with the hem of his shirt before removing his shoes then pulling off his shorts. He was glad for his skirt, even with the high slit it had. He unwrapped the bandaging from his right leg only. His other leg didn't have the mark so that one didn't matter, right?

"There, I am ready." Lee said after putting his things by the bed.

"Then sit, please." Kabuto said kindly, motioning Lee towards the lone bed in the room.

Lee sat down on the bed, scooting back a little and getting himself comfortable. Though he felt a little uncomfortable still as he lifted his skirt enough to show the starburst on his skin but not enough to show the panties he was wearing. His cheeks threatened to warm but he reminded himself that Kabuto was a medic, even with how Kabuto felt for him, he was still a medic and surely he wouldn't do anything...odd.

Kabuto knelt in front of him, right between his slightly spread legs. He placed a hand on Lee's knee's, spreading his legs further and making Lee lose the fight against blushing. Then he placed a hand on the mark, his hand glowing green.

Lee gripped his skirt tightly, his stomach twisting as he stared at Kabuto. He wanted to close his legs. It just felt so...embarrassing, for some reason. He'd never had someone so close like...this, outside of fighting. It felt completely different.

Kabuto's gaze darted up and Lee squeaked on accident as their eyes met. Kabuto chuckled and squeezed his knee with his other hand.

"Are you okay?" Kabuto asked and he sounded kind but there was amusement in his gaze along with something else. Lee gave Kabuto the best smile he could though he could feel it wobble.

"Y-yes! I am perfectly fine!" Lee said

"If you say so." Kabuto said with a slight chuckle then his hand slipped under Lee's leg, "I'm going to lift your leg." He said then lifted it without giving Lee any time to accept. Lee squeaked again as his leg was practically pressed against his chest. His cheeks burned hotter and he tried to ignore how he _knew_ his undies were now being shown. There was nothing bad about that, right?

Kabuto was a medic, he just had to keep thinking that.

Kabuto looked slightly surprised before his eyes squinted and he smiled in a way that made a shiver run up Lee's spine, "Are you sure you're okay, Lee-chan? You're rather red, are you still sick?" Kabuto asked, shifting up.

"S-sorry." Lee said, then decided to tell the truth, "I just- you are very close Kabuto-kun. I am not used to it."

Kabuto blinked then he grinned, showing off his white teeth. "You're surprisingly cute, Lee-chan. I find myself being endeared to it."

Lee made a confused noise then gasped, his eyes widening as Kabuto _kissed_ his inner thigh, right above the mark he'd been given. His body suddenly throbbed in a strange but _familiar_ way and Lee was half mortified that he was _aroused_ by the action.

"Kabuto-kun!"

"Yes?" Kabuto said against his skin and Lee swore he felt the flick of a tongue.

Lee shivered hard and felt another throb. His cheeks burned hotter and his hand shook as he subconsciously reached out towards Kabuto, "W-what are y-you-"

"I'll get rid of this stain on your skin." Kabuto murmured

Lee shivered again and felt his leg begin to tremble. He bit his lip against the strange sound that wanted to crawl up his throat.

"Something like this shouldn't mark you. Someone else's mark shouldn't be on your skin." Kabuto continued and Lee gasped as he felt a hint of teeth.

It was different from Orochimaru's cursed bite or Gaara's angry one. This scrapped his skin instead of sinking through and Lee gripped Kabuto's hair without thinking. But instead of yanking him away, Lee pulled Kabuto closer. Then he realized what he just did.

"I- I am so sorry!" Lee cried, quickly letting go and trying to pull his leg away. He froze as Kabuto's hand squeezed his knee. Then he stared as that hand slowly stoked his leg. His breath stuttered in his chest and instead of chanting 'Kabuto's a Medic' in his head, all he could think was

' _He looks at you like you're the only real one there_.'

Shikamaru's words from a few days before echoed in his head because that was _exactly_ how Kabuto was looking at him now. Lee licked his lips and his heart jumped as Kabuto's gaze shot down to them. He shakily inhaled.

"Kabuto-kun..." Lee murmured but his words faded as Kabuto shifted again, raising himself, bringing himself closer to his face.

"Hm?" Kabuto hummed in answer.

"This-..." Gods, he was still staring at his lips. Was Kabuto going to kiss him? "This is inappropriate." He finally choked out.

"Why?" Kabuto questioned, his gaze finally moving up to his eyes instead. But he didn't stop moving closer.

"Because I-" Lee couldn't move his arms to push Kabuto away. His limbs felt so _heavy_. But he leaned back, further and further until he was on his back with his leg still being held up in Kabuto's hand. Kabuto was looming over him and he had this _smile_.

"Look at you..." Kabuto murmured lowly, his voice deepening.

Look? Look at what? Did he look as much of a mess as he felt? His insides felt scrambled and he could feel himself _reacting_ to Kabuto. It was _wet_ and so very different from his original body, he didn't know what to do! Was it obvious? He knew how to hide it when he'd been in his own body, the few times it had happened. It wasn't hard to hide when his eyes had always been dark and he had complete control over his own body. He didn't know how in a female one.

"Kabuto-kun, I have a boyfriend!" Lee rushed out, unable to put it in any way that might not upset his friend, "I have two!" Did Gaara count? Kakashi did but Kakashi didn't know about Shikamaru while Gaara did. It was confusing, should he say three? But Gaara hadn't asked so maybe it was just two. Having more than one...it still felt so- so improper!

Kabuto's eyes had flashed coldly before suddenly becoming curious, "Two?"

"Maybe three, I think." Lee said, hoping that the improper-ness of it would turn Kabuto away from him.

"You think?"

"Yes, one has not asked but he acts like it and knows about the others." It was a little fib. Gaara didn't know about Kakashi.

"And how far have you gone with them, _Lee-chan_?" Kabuto asked, something in his tone making Lee want to tremble. It didn't help that Kabuto still had his leg in his hold, he was even pushing it more against his chest, making him open up even further.

"H-how-?! I- I have only kissed!" Lee stuttered, heart racing. Even in the future he'd only been kissed! Going any further-...Why was Kabuto even asking?! Shouldn't he be turning away, pulling away?!

"Good." Kabuto said as if it truly matter when it didn't. Even if Lee said that 'she' went further, he wouldn't have cared. Having three, Kabuto could easily take a spot then, and then he could steal Lee away from whoever else desired 'her'. He wasn't so willing to give up, not when Lee was looking so...

Flushed, open, wanting, it was all there underneath him. The way Lee shifted her hips like she was aching. The way her pretty eyes with wide and dilated, barely any green showing with how large her pupils were. Her cheeks flushed with desire. He could even see her pulse racing.

Lee wanted him.

Kabuto closed the distance further, caging Lee with his body. He could feel Lee's little stuttery breaths against his lips.

"Then you wouldn't mind one more then, would you?" Kabuto asked without actually asking then slotted his lips over Lee's as if Lee agreed with him.

Lee jerked, making a wounded noise. His hands shot to Kabuto's shoulders, gripping them tightly. Kabuto's mouth was _hot_ against his own, hot and aggressive. Teeth nipped at his lip, making him gasp then a tongue pushed in. Lee made another sound, his brain feeling fuzzy at the on-slot. There were hands on him, on his hips, in his hair. He couldn't follow them, the tongue tasting him distracted him and he hated it because he didn't even though he knew he should.

Shikamaru knew that this was going to happen, Lee believed that, and it made everything worse but better.

He had to stop this, he _had_ to.

Lee turned his head away, panting, then moaned as he felt teeth scrape against his neck. He slapped a had over his mouth, tearing up in embarrassment.

"Ka- Kabuto, sto-AH!" Lee arched, eyes wide and mouth open as pleasure zinged through his body. There was pressure down _there_ again before he could bring back his mind but he reacted impulsively, shoving Kabuto off of him. His legs clamped together as soon as they could and he was gasping for air, his heart racing again.

He stared at Kabuto, unaware that his eyes were completely blown. His lips were throbbing, going to the beat of his heart and in time with-...another area. He felt his stomach twist but in want or fear, he didn't know.

"I- I have to go!" Lee rushed out, lunging off the bed. He barely remembered to grab his shoes and shorts but didn't have enough time to gather his bandages. He raced to the window, shouting, "I will see you later!" As he jumped out and ran like his life depended on it.

Kabuto was left staring at the window Lee left through. The urge to follow, to chase Lee down and take her was strong. Almost too strong. He closed his eyes, pressing down on his now painful hardness. He groaned lowly then slowly began to chuckle.

"Ah...Lee, Lee, Lee..." Kabuto murmured, his lips curling up into a grin. He licked his lips then opened his eyes again and his gaze landed on the bandages that Lee had left behind. He hummed, taking them and bringing them to his nose. He inhaled and Lee's scent still clung to the rough fabric.

See you later indeed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee stopped running when he hit the tree line to the training area. He leaned against one of the tree's and held his face in his hands. He kept quiet, just breathing as steadily as he could before making a low nose. He made a louder sound and slammed his head back against the tree, muffling a shout with his hands.

"God DAMMIT!" Lee cursed, throwing his shoes to the ground. He could still feel wetness between his legs, aching and frustrating. It taunted him, reminding him about how he couldn't control himself. He didn't _want_ Kabuto. He didn't even _want_ the others. He loved them but _this_...!

He'd only ever _wanted_ one person and that man will never appear before him again, not the way he knew him.

But even if he did-...this wasn't even his own body! These reactions- He was used to being Sakura's 'twin' now but this was another level. Arousal was something he never thought he'd feel in this body, stupid considering that he was with Shikamaru.

And Kakashi.

And-

Lee sighed, rubbing his face hard. Then he shook his head and yanked his shorts back on, grimacing at the wet felling he still had. He yanked his boots on as well and looked down at his marked leg. If anyone cared to look, you could see the mark on his inner thigh, black against his white skin. He clicked his tongue against his teeth and pulled out the last roll he had and wrapped that leg. He needed to restock.

Lee shook his head and began walking. Before restocking, before anything, he had to get the mark sealed. He'd take no chances.

But to tell Kakashi...

Lee closed his eyes for a moment.

Fine, why not.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee heard the sounds of Team Seven training before he saw them and made a mental note to teach them how to be quieter. He passed the tree line into the clearing and Kakashi raised his hand in greeting, his eye soft before his brow furrowed in confusion. Sakura was the second to acknowledge him.

"Lee! Where've- What happened to you?" Sakura began but changed mid sentence. She backed out out of her spar with Sasuke, turning towards Lee.

"Nothing, where is Naruto-kun?" Lee asked instead, bringing up a smile. Sakura's brows furrowed but she answered anyway, motioning to Jiraiya with her head.

"The Pervert said that Naruto trained too much yesterday and is sleeping off the chakra exhaustion in the hospital."

Oh, so Naruto summoned Gamabunta. He'd be out of it until the just before the exams...

Lee nodded before turning his gaze onto Jiraiya. The older man was staying at him with an amused look that made Lee want to bristle. He pushed back the feeling and nodded his head towards the tree line, saying, "I need to speak with you, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya's eyebrow raised before he grinned, "Oh? Are you looking for some advice about your boyfriend?"

Lee jerked and almost scowled, still feeling slightly ashamed of how he reacted to Kabuto, "No!" He said, "Please just follow me." before spinning on his heel and disappearing back into the tree line. He heard Jiraiya tell the others to continue sparring and knew the man was fallowing. But with him was Kakashi. It made his hackles raise but he'd already decided to have Kakashi know.

Lee pivoted again so he was facing the two. Jiraiya opened his mouth but Lee cut him off, "Please be serious. This is not a matter to joke about and I need your help."

Jiraiya's mouth closed and his brows furrowed. His lips thinned and he stood up a little straighter. Now Lee was acting a bit like how she had when they first met. It was there in the way she held herself, still and silent. Like she could vanish within a moment.

Kakashi took his hands out of his pockets, an anxious feeling stirring within him. "Lee...?" He said as a question.

-Of course he noticed how Lee's lips were redder, almost swollen. It was obvious to anyone who knew the _signs_ but with how Lee was acting...now was not the time and he'd question it later. A deeper part of him kept saying he knew who could have been the one to-...-

Lee pressed his lips together before he erased all expression on his face. He bent and unraveled the bandaging around his thigh until the mark was shown. He heard two sharp inhales.

"I have been marked with a curse. Would you be willing to seal it, Jiraiya-sama?"


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up, I put that Kakashi doesn't know about Shika but he does. Kakashi knows about Shika being Lee's lover but not Gaara. Shika knows about Gaara but not that Kakashi knows, and Gaara knows about Shika but not Kakashi.
> 
> So confusing...uhg.

The moment the words left his lips, Jiraiya was in front of him, kneeling. Lee saw the hand reaching for his leg and tensed. He was tired of people just _touching_ him today, touching and taking without _asking_! But he bit his tongue against the urge to shout. Then, before Jiraiya's fingers could press against his skin, the man stopped. He dropped his hand without touching and it relaxed him, to a point that even surprised himself.

Jiraiya used the Mud Wall jutsu and dry compacted earth came up to the perfect height to be used as a seat. He then motioned to the solid earth and said, "Sit, please." He glanced at the mark and his jaw clenched before he continued, asking, "May I examine the mark? I won't touch unless you allow me."

Lee's eyes widened a fraction then a tiny, off smile crossed his lips. How was it that Jiraiya was the first one to actually say that? Only Shikamaru didn't touch him, didn't hurt him. Orochimaru bit him without him wanting it. Gaara bit him too without asking. Kabuto-...Kabuto kept _touching_. It almost made him want to laugh. As it was, only an off chuckle left his lips. Jiraiya looked at him but Lee shook his head and sat down on the newly made wall.

"Please do not touch. I am...tired of people touching me today." Lee said and he could see just how tense Jiraiya's muscles became. He didn't bother to look at Kakashi though. He didn't want to. Jiraiya just nodded and put his hands on his own thighs.

Lee shifted and opened his legs, more his marked leg than the other. The mark was still stark against his skin and Jiraiya's gaze didn't stray away from it. Then he asked one of the questions that was in Kakashi's mind as well.

-Though not the most important one that Kakashi had running though his head-

"When did this happen? In the forest?" Jiraiya asked.

Lee shook his head, saying, "No, I..." he paused then pressed his lips together before sighing, "I had been training with a friend. Yesterday, _he_ took my friends' appearance and cornered me. Then he bit me."

"Where was your friend?" Jiraiya asked though there was another question in his mind. But first he needed to know if anyone else was dead. Still, the question kept coming. Why. Why, why _why?!_

"He'd been running late. He arrived after." Lee said. He wanted to say further. He wanted to say that Orochimaru tipped him off, that Kabuto worked for the man. But he couldn't. His tongue tied and he _couldn't_. He was mad at Kabuto but he still viewed the boy as his friend, still remembered the future past when they spent spare moments talking with each other, sharing dreams. Still remembered...

But most of all, they still needed Kabuto on their side. He needed to make sure that Kabuto didn't try to revive the dead and start off the Fourth War.

So Lee kept his words to himself.

"Why is it on your _thigh_?" Kakashi suddenly asked, his voice rough. But in his mind ran, ' _What do you mean tired of people touching you? What happened? Are you alright?! I swear if someone hurt you, I'll-!_ '

Lee smiled wryly, amused by the question. It was obvious, wasn't it? Was he just asking in denial? Either way, "Because that is where he bit me." Lee said, tapping the spot already too close to the crease where his thigh and pelvis joined. Suddenly, the clearing went cold and Lee went still as he breathed killing intent instead of air.

Huh, he kind of expected it from Kakashi, but he didn't expect it from Jiraiya.

Lee slowly looked down to the Sannin and saw him still just staring at the mark- no, he was staring at where his fingers were. His face was...still, like how he himself got when angry now. It was always the quiet anger that was scarier and for a moment, Lee wondered if he ever looked so unsettling. Then Jiraiya closed his eyes and breathed. The killing intent faded a bit but Kakashi was still leaking the feeling into the air.

"Lee-..." Jiraiya started but paused before sighing and looking at him, "I can seal the mark."

"But not remove it?" Lee asked, tilting his head just a little though he knew the answer. Jiraiya's expression twitched with guilt before he shook his head.

"Sorry, no. But the seal will help at least. It'll keep the mark from spreading and harming you as long as you have the will power."

"Good enough. What will you need to seal it?"

"Ah-..." Jiraiya grimaced but continued, "I'll paint the seals on you in my blood but in order for it to work, you can't be wearing clothing."

Lee paused at that and stared at Jiraiya. The man stared right back and Lee could see that Jiraiya didn't like it. It was because of that that Lee nodded. "Fine." He said, "But I request that we do this somewhere private."

"Of course. Do you want to do this now?"

"The sooner, the better." Lee nodded again then looked up at Kakashi and gave the man a small smile, "You should go back to Sakura and Sasuke. Any longer and I am sure that they will follow."

"That's saying if they didn't already." Kakashi said, trying to keep his tone light but it was tight. At least he was keeping his killing intent under wraps. But Lee could see how tense the man still was even at his distance and Lee felt a little guilty for it. Maybe he shouldn't have let Kakashi follow so easily.

"Where do you want to do this?" Jiraiya asked and Lee hummed.

"My home I suppose. There will be no one there."

"Alright. Let's go." Jiraiya nodded and stood. Lee followed and looked back at Kakashi. He paused then smiled at the man though it still wasn't up to normal.

"Kakashi, will you please meet me at my home tonight? I have something I wish to speak to you about." Lee said. He met Kakashi's eye and the man took a moment before nodding.

"I'll be there."

"Thank you."

Lee turned and followed Jiraiya away from the clearing. He heard Sakura in his head, asking if he was okay and that he was taking a while. Lee thought back, saying that there was nothing to worry about, he was just fine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaining the seal had been painful, more so than he expected. His legs had failed to keep holding him up but he but he was glad that he hadn't shouted or passed out. In fact, he had made himself get right back up, put on shorts and a tank top, then politely escort Jiraiya back out of Sakura's home.

After, he just collapsed onto the couch, exhausted. His legs twitched with the residual pain of the seal and he actually wanted to sleep. He couldn't, he knew that but he still wanted to. But instead he just stayed on the couch until there was a knock on the door. Lee groaned lightly and pushed himself up, going to the door. He opened at and saw Shikamaru.

"Hey, training just ended." Shikamaru quickly said as an explanation, "I came as fast as I could. Are you ok-"

Shikamaru stopped mid sentence as Lee just collapsed against him. His brows furrowed with worry and he wrapped his arms around the boy turned girl. He heard Lee mumble his name in such a tired tone that it made him frown. He shifted and curved his arms around Lee's back and legs, picking him up. He cradled Lee to him and shut the door behind him with his foot before going up the stairs to Sakura's room. He didn't let go of Lee but instead, sat down with Lee on his lap.

Lee clung to Shikamaru tighter. He had hated the thought of anyone touching him but the moment he saw Shikamaru, it was all he wanted. He wanted Shikamaru's tender touch, the touch that was always so kind and loving. He wanted to be held by Shikamaru.

"Lee...?" Shikamaru whispered, his tone as gentle as he held Lee closer.

Lee made a noise and pressed his face hard against Shikamaru's chest. "I told Kakashi to meet us here tonight." he said though a large part of him just wished that the world would go away and he could stay like this for a while longer, "He knows about the truth and about you. He confessed to me yesterday."

"Ah..." Shikamaru lightly scratched his nails over Lee's scalp, making Lee shiver and sigh in content.

This was the touch he needed. Nothing hot to make him uncomfortable, just softness.

"Can you-" Lee paused but Shikamaru quietly urged him to continue, "Can you make sure I am not touched? I do not want to be touched anymore."

Shikamaru tensed and immediately began to let go of Lee but Lee held on tighter, saying, "No, I want yours. Please, do not let go of me?"

Shikamaru pulled Lee back against him, even going as far as to pull the blanket over them both, leaving only their heads visible. He held Lee tighter, placing his chin on top of Lee's head as he said, "I'll never let go."

It made something relax inside of Lee and he smiled.

-He still loved _him_ so much. Loved $a! the most but he could see himself loving Shikamaru just as much. He always thought that he would give his heart to just one person but he also never thought that he'd be another person. Life had a funny way of turning things upside down-

"Good..." Lee murmured, nudging his head a little harder under Shikamaru's chin. He sighed again, breathing in Shikamaru's scent. They sat there in silence and Lee was glad for it. Glad that Shikamaru was giving him time, giving him the choice to talk.

He closed his eyes, half dozing as he slowly gathered his thoughts. He kept his eyes closed when he finally opened his mouth, speaking into Shikamaru's neck, "I understand what you mean about Kabuto now."

It wasn't what he was going to say. He was going to say that he got the seal but that came out instead. Lee couldn't bring himself to regret it, even as he felt Shikamaru tense. He brushed his thumb over Shikamaru's collar bone and felt Shikamaru slowly relax. It wasn't all the way but it was enough.

"He made...advances." Lee said, voice blank.

"...Is he why you don't want to be touched?" Shikamaru slowly asked and his own voice was tight even as he was forcing himself to stay relaxed.

"Yes." Lee admitted, "He...his touch was heat and aggression. It was uncomfortable and scary...I did not like how much I liked it. Why is the body so willing when the mind is not? I just want softness, not fire."

Shikamaru slowly breathed out even as his grip tightened. The tighter grip relaxed Lee further and made him feel almost like liquid.

"I can't hurt him, can I." Shikamaru said and Lee shook his head.

"No, we need him on our side. He's the one who starts the fourth war." Lee said. He didn't say anything for a moment before continuing, "And...he is a good person. He deserves the second chance. He is just...misguided right now."

"He could be a saint and that still wouldn't make it right." Shikamaru almost bit out but he kept his tone as soft as he could. He wanted to keep Lee relaxed and soft against him, "We can deal without him. It won't be as easy but we can. Just say the word... You are so much more important, Lee."

Lee's heart skipped and he finally smiled for real. As always, Shikamaru knew what to say. It made him feel safer. He didn't know how they would deal but Shikamaru saying it made it feel possible still. Lee released his grip on Shikamaru's shirt and wrapped his arms around his neck instead, hugging Shikamaru. The hug was returned and Lee felt like liquid again.

"Thank you, Shika. I will remember that." Lee said. Then he said that he told Jiraiya and Kakashi about the mark. He told Shikamaru that Jiraiya had sealed the mark so it was safer for him now. Then he said that Naruto was now sleeping off exhaustion in the hospital and Sakura and Sasuke were learning medical jutsu's from him now. Shikamaru relaxed a little more and he returned the favor of the 'light' conversation, telling Lee about his training and how he noticed that Ino was actually training seriously now. He called it a drag, saying that now Ino was nagging them even more but Lee knew Shikamaru didn't care too much.

Lee called him out on it by saying that he trained more even outside team training now.

Shikamaru retaliated by gently poking him and telling him to let him complain anyway.

Lee giggled.


	45. Chapter 45

Night came sooner than Lee wanted but spending those few hours cuddling with Shikamaru helped his frayed nerves. He still didn't feel completely okay but he felt...better. It was good enough for him.

Gaara was the one who showed up first. Sand slipped under the window frame, lifting it up as Gaara slipped into the room without a sound other than shifting sand. His gaze immediately settled onto Lee and Shikamaru. Sand rustled and the skin around his eyes tightened, the only signs that he disliked what he was seeing. Yet Gaara didn't say anything, instead, he moved closer and said, "I have figured it out."

"Figured it out?" Lee repeated, slowly turning his head to Gaara. He kept his head nestled under Shikamaru's chin, unwilling to let go or move further away, even for Gaara. Still, he let Gaara have all of his attention.

"I've always believed that one should only love themselves. Live only for themselves." Gaara said and Lee had a feeling that he knew where this was going.

Did he want to hear this?

Any other time, he might have thought yes, but right now...

No, he'd listen. Gaara deserved it, deserved many things. Even if this was coming out of no where.

"Now, I'd rather live for you." Gaara finished and Lee shivered, something lukewarm gripping his insides. Like he didn't know if he should be warm or cold. Still, Lee gave an honest smile because he did feel in a way, proud of Gaara.

"Does that mean you love me?" Lee quietly asked though he knew there was a difference between living for someone and loving them. But did _Gaara_ know that difference?

"From what you said...yes, I love you. I love you so much that I want to lock you away, and if you disappeared, I'd go mad."

What he said? What did he say? He didn't remember saying anything, but what Gaara just said...

"That is so sweet, Gaara..." Lee said, not able to help the smile that curved his lips. Gaara's type of love was surprisingly easy to listen to and Lee felt a sort of kinship with it.

How sad that he was leading Gaara down the route of madness...

Lee closed his eyes and sighed, turning his face against Shikamaru's skin. Then he chuckled softly, "How strange, that I feel the exact same way." He murmured.

Sand thudded against something but before Lee could look, the door opened and another entered. Lee smiled happily, "Sakura!" He said, a little surprised, "You are not going to foster stronger ties with Sasuke-kun or Ino-chan?"

"No, not today. 'Sides, I think I'm pretty good with them." Sakura said, grinning. She gave a glance to Gaara who was staring at her with a narrowed look but her gaze back onto her 'twin'.

"You okay? You're not still sick are you?" Sakura asked, worried.

"No, I am just tired. By the way, I invited Kakashi over. I plan to tell him more truths."

"Think that's a good idea with this guy here?" Sakura tilted her head towards Gaara and Lee giggled. Gaara was now glaring at Sakura but Lee could see what she meant. Gaara was the possessive type but Lee thought that it would be okay. And Shikamaru's warm hold still made things even better.

"Good idea or not, I want Gaara here too. He is important." Lee said and Sakura nodded.

She grabbed the only chair in her room and brought it closer to Lee before sitting down. "Alright," she said, her arms crossed over the back of the chair, "but I'm staying too. Just in case."

Sakura wanted to be there for Lee. She knew she couldn't do much, especially not to Gaara or Kakashi should things turn sour but damn everything if she wasn't going to try. Plus, she'd been feeling a bit useless. She'd been training but she no longer had access to Lee's memories to help him and...she didn't want to admit it but the memories she'd looked over so much were staring to blur. It was like they didn't want to stay in her head.

How could she help if she couldn't _remember_?

Lee blinked in surprise then slowly smiled. He nodded his acceptance and whispered a soft thank you to her. Then he rested his head on Shikamaru's chest again, trying to find the will to get up for the conversation that would happen. He made a discontented sound and heard Shikamaru make a questioning one.

"I should get up but I do not want to." Lee murmured, and Shikamaru chuckled quietly.

"Then don't." He said, "You said he knew."

"But this will be a serious conversation..."

"All the better to be comfortable."

Lee giggled softly, rubbing his cheek against Shikamaru's shoulder. "Fine, fine. You win." He said. Then he heard a knock against the window. They all looked and there was Kakashi, sitting on the tree right outside.

The man opened the window and slid in. Lee could see the way his gaze roamed around the room, taking in Gaara, Sakura, and Shikamaru before settling on him.

"Maa, big crowd." Kakashi said, leaning back against the wall. He looked relaxed but Lee knew the truth. Kakashi was tense, probably disliking how many there were around them.

"It is a need." Lee said with a tiny apologetic smile. Though he didn't actually feel sorry. It was a comfort to have Shikamaru with him, and Sakura. Gaara was a bit of a wild card though, with him being as he was.

Kakashi hummed then nodded, not questioning it for now. Lee took in a slight breath but maybe he was trembling under the covers -cold or _emotion_ , he wouldn't tell- because Shikamaru pulled the covers tighter around them. Lee hid a smile and it was enough to get him talking.

"Everyone in this room knows who I really am. So we may speak freely." He said. He paused for a moment then said, "Are there any questions?"

"Are we the only ones who know?" Kakashi asked and while Lee shook his head, Sakura was the one to say, "Ino also knows."

There was a look in Kakashi's eye so Lee quickly explained, "I already had a chat with her and Ino-chan is on our side. Plus Sakura and she had been childhood friends. She out of everyone would have known that Sakura did not have a twin."

Kakashi nodded, the look in his eye fading but Lee had a feeling that Kakashi would be checking Ino anyway. He was already side eyeing Gaara after all. It was kind of amusing, how protective Kakashi was, but at the same time it made Lee want to squirm. It reminded him of how Kakashi was in his own past.

He liked Kakashi back then, truly, but sometimes Kakashi had been too much in protecting him. In trying to keep him alive for Gai because Gai wasn't there to do it. It caused so many problems. It was the reason Lee got to see Kakashi's face for that first time, trying to give him CPR.

Lee sighed softly and asked if there were any more questions. When no one spoke up, Lee continued and said, "The topic I wanted to discuss is Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" Sakura couldn't help but to say and Lee had a second to remember.

He didn't tell Sakura. They had just said that he was sick, not the _reason_ why.

"...Yes, I met him again just yesterday." Lee said, turning his gaze away from Sakura, "The main thing I wanted to say was that Orochimaru thinks I know the future."

"What?" Shikamaru said, and Lee had felt how his hands had twitched and gone cold against him.

"He does not know that I am from the future. I think he thinks that I am a seer. But this could be to our advantage!" Lee quickly said, not wanting Shikamaru to be scared, "Orochimaru is a man of his word and I got him to agree to a favor for every question I answer. I got him to not go after Sasuke-kun anymore!"

Lee smiled at Shikamaru, feeling proud of himself. He was sure that Shikamaru would understand since Shikamaru was the one who know almost everything and how Sasuke played into the future. Then he heard a crack and his gaze shot towards Sakura.

"What about you?! Doesn't that mean he's going after you instead?!" Sakura shouted

"He agreed not to kill me!" Lee added, hoping that that would make it better for Sakura but it didn't.

"Death isn't the worst thing that can happen! You _know_ that!" Sakura said, and her voice was strained now. It was some of the few things she could still remember. Plus...plus Lee was a _girl_ _now_. There were so many things that could happen that would make living the worst nightmare.

Lee stared but couldn't keep Sakura's gaze. Not when she didn't know about the mark. Not when...

"Lee, he probably thinks it's a Kekkei Genkai. He could make you have _children_." Sakura said and Lee's stomach twisted.

Children...that would be a blessing, but not like that. Not when-

Lee gripped his thigh under the covers, right where his mark was.

The next second, Shikamaru's hand covered his and the arm around his waist pulled him closer.

"Do not worry. I would not allow that happen to your-"

"That's not what I care about! I care that it's _you_! I have this body now Lee. That one is _yours dammit_!" Sakura shouted again and Lee closed his eyes.

His stomach was twisting harder and he felt _sick_. He just wanted to say it. He wanted to act as if it wasn't his body. He _knew_ that it was now. There was no going back. He couldn't let Sakura have the original body back, not when it was marked. He couldn't let that happen to her. So he knew that she had to stay in the clones and he'd make another and another. As many as he needed for her to occupy if one ever dispersed.

-Would it disperse? Sakura has been punched and kicked, but Shadow clones were solid. They didn't burst from hits unless they were hard enough. But they did if cut and hadn't she been cut by kunai during training...?-

Lee had to stand, to pace. He loved Sakura and he got why she was so mad, but he wasn't sound enough in his mind for this.

Kami, he needed to pace.

He moved to do just that but Shikamaru squeezed his hand, the same one over his mark and Lee knew that if he stood, Sakura would be able to see it. He couldn't get up.

So he sat there with the covers now just below his chest, feeling hollow inside again.

"Sakura, that's enough." Shikamaru firmly said, surprising them both. Then Sakura was glaring at him.

"Don't you care-"

" _Of course I care_." Shikamaru cut her off, "But yelling won't solve anything. Lee was sick remember? I don't want him to relapse." Shikamaru gave an excuse and Sakura did look guilty. She bit her lip and looked away, clenching her fists.

"...Sorry. I just...I'm scared for you Lee." Sakura whispered, "I'm not strong enough to help you. I'm _trying_ but I'm no where near the level of a Sannin. None of us are and here you are, putting yourself into danger like you're-...like you're _invincible_."

"I am not." Lee whispered, "I am far from that, Sakura."

"Then _why_? Why do you keep putting yourself into that much danger?" Sakura asked, pleaded for an answer that would make things better. Make her see that Lee wasn't in danger.

"..." Lee gave her a pained smile and Sakura had to turn away.

That was an answer in itself, telling her that she wouldn't like his reason at all.

"What are you planning to do about Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked, made himself ask

"Should I go kill him?" Gaara finally spoke and Lee's lips twitch with amusement.

"No, but thank you Gaara." Lee said, not wanting Gaara to try considering he'd most likely fail, "I plan to let him do what he wants. I told him I would not interfere with his plans so I will not."

"His plans?" Kakashi repeated and Lee nodded.

"He-..." Lee paused and looked at Gaara, "Gaara, I apologize...your father is dead. The one who is pretending to be the Kazekage had him killed."

Gaara blinked, then nodded. Other than that, his expression didn't change. But Lee didn't really expect it to change. He knew how Gaara's father treated him.

"Who's the one pretending? We should tell the Hokage." Kakashi said

"..." Lee looked at Kakashi then sighed. He didn't want to say. It would be easier to just let this part of the past happen but...maybe if they did tell, the rest of Konoha could be spared?

"Orochimaru. But he is not the one to worry about. On the day of the third exam, he planned to set Gaara loose on us and summon his snake to attack the village. There will be Oto-nin's doing the summoning right outside the village walls."

"I will not attack." Gaara said and that time, Lee really did smile.

"Thank you Gaara." He said, "Will you fight with me instead?"

"The blood of your enemies will nourish my sand."

"How sweet..." Lee smiled a little wider. Gaara could be so sweet. It was different from Shikamaru of course. Gaara didn't know how to be soft, how to be gentle. Right now, he still only knew blood and anger. But that didn't mean he was any less.

It was just a different sort of sweetness, tinted with iron like blood instead of candy like clouds.

"How do you attract this sort, Lee?" Sakura sighed, "I swear..."

"I do not know what you mean." Lee said with a smile that was 'innocent', "Gaara is the only Gaara sort I know."

"..." Sakura gave him a deadpan look, "I have a feeling that you're going to meet a lot more 'Gaara types' in the near future."

"Please don't jinx it." Shikamaru said, groaning as he dropped his head onto Lee's shoulder.

Lee huffed a sound like a chuckle but just shook his head. His amusement wasn't helped by the narrowed look Gaara was giving them or how Kakashi looked like he was questioning Lee's choices.

"Well, the important things have been said. Any questions?"

"Just one." Kakashi said, "...What did you mean by saying you were tired of touch?"

Lee tensed straight up, loosing any sort of looseness Shikamaru granted him. Shikamaru pulled the blankets back up around Lee. It didn't stop the question or Kakashi's gaze but it blocked off his body and that made things a _tiny_ bit better.

Kakashi stepped forward but stopped when Shikamaru pulled Lee further back on the bed. He hadn't planned on touching Lee because of what he'd said before -even if his mind kept saying that _Shikamaru_ was touching Lee. If Shikamaru was, why couldn't he? Why couldn't...-

Kakashi looked back at Lee and caught the hollow look in his eyes. His stomach clenched and he wondered how long Lee had looked like that.

How long had he been hiding it?

"..." Lee didn't answer, couldn't make his mouth move. It was one thing to tell Shikamaru but once was too many times already and it was different, telling Shikamaru. But he had to say something didn't he? he had to...he had to...

Lee's eyes squinted slightly as he 'smiled'.

"People hurt me. I just do not want to be touched by anyone right now." Lee said, but the warmth at his back told him that he was being touched and he didn't want the slight chance of them pointing it out. So he continued, saying, "Shikamaru is different. He is safe. He proved himself. He will not hurt me."

Kakashi felt a flare of hurt for a moment. He hadn't hurt Lee, he was sure he hadn't-

But what if it wasn't the him now that Lee was thinking of?

Had he hurt him in the future?

Kakashi frowned, looking away.

Lee sighed and though his skin was beginning to crawl at the thought of any one else touching him -even Sakura wasn't accepted. He just _didn't want_. He could only handle Shikamaru-

-and if _his_ $a! was there, it would be him instead-

Lee freed his hand and reached out, saying Kakashi's name. But as the physically older man looked, sand rose and blocked the sight of his hand.

"No." Gaara said, surprising them all.

"Gaara?" Lee murmured, shamefully hiding his relief at being stopped.

"Do not force yourself." Gaara answered and Lee's hand trembled until Shikamaru gently took it and pulled it back to his body.

Kakashi stared then his eye softened sadly. He was silent for a moment, just staring at Lee, taking in how the boy from the future truly looked.

Tired, hollowed out by emotion that was probably fear mixed with rage and exhaustion. Kakashi had felt the same many times before for different reasons.

He couldn't hold that against Lee. Even veterans needed their vices to make things easier and he hadn't seen anything like that from Lee.

-A horrible thought was that maybe it was the training. Pushing himself past his limits. Lee would have broken his body if not for his skill in healing himself-

"It's okay, Lee. Let's stop here for today." Kakashi suddenly said, conscious of how his voice came out gentle in front of the others. But it was Lee there in front of him, "You should get some rest. And you don't need to show up for training tomorrow. I'll tell Jiraiya you're busy."

Lee slowly blinked and relief filled him for a moment before he nodded.

"Thank you..." Lee murmured, turning his body away from the others and hiding his face under Shikamaru's chin again.

"...I'll bring the phone. You want to stay, right Shikamaru?" Sakura said and Lee felt the vibration as Shikamaru said, "Yeah, thanks."

How strange. It made him want to cry again.


	46. Chapter 46

Jiraiya knocked his knuckles against the Hokage's window, saying "Sensei." as the man turned.

"Jiraiya!" Hiruzen began with a smile but then he took notice of the look in his old students' eyes. His expression smoothed out and he waited.

Jiraiya smiled but his muscles were still tense and he felt ready to fight whoever-

"Hey Sensei." Jiraiya said, slipping into the room and even going as far as to close the window behind him, "I have some...unfortunate news."

Hiruzen nodded, but Jiraiya didn't immediately start. His fingers twitched and he sighed before finally settling on putting it bluntly. How else could he say it?

"Orochimaru gave the curse mark to Haruno Lee." He said, taking in the slight widening of his sensei's eyes. His mouth thinned as he made himself continue, "I think he plans more for her than just being a subordinate."

"What do you think his plans are, and why her?" Hiruzen frowned. He was worried of course but his thoughts were more for why Orochimaru bit Lee. Was she meant as an experiment? Or did she have a special bloodline limit that they didn't know about?

Jiraiya grimaced, he didn't want to say it. So he hinted at it instead, "Compared to the neck where the previous curse marks had been...Lee's is on her upper thigh. By her story, he cornered her and bit her-" he had to stop, remembering where Lee had tapped her skin. Too close to an intimate part and Jiraiya felt the urge to find his ex-teammate and _strangle_ him.

Hiruzen stilled, his eyes showing his surprise before they shuttered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pushing away his feelings on the matter. Then he opened his eyes again and said, "I assume you sealed the mark? So the question remains, why her?"

"Yes." Jiraiya said, "But for why..."

Lee held herself like she was older than she was. Like she'd see so much more than others her age. Was she a root member? He didn't know. It would make sense but why would Orochimaru go after a Root member?

Either or, he didn't like it. It wasn't _right_.

"It's different from Mitarashi's." Jiraya said, "So I think it's different all together as well. I don't know how much power it will give but I believe that Lee won't fall victim to it. She has a good head on her shoulders, she won't let it take her over."

"That's a lot of faith, Jiraya-kun." Hiruzen said, sparing a moment to smile.

Jiraiya looked away, "The way she speaks, it makes me think that she knows more than she's letting on. Like she knows about the Kyuubi at least...but she's good. She cares about the boy still and not to use him. She-..."

Jiraiya's lips thinned. That was what made things worse. It was bad already but Lee seemed to actually care in a way that not many did. She looked out for everyone, always trying to help. She even did it to him at times. It wasn't obvious but he noticed the way her eyes would stray to him, searching him over the way a medic would. There were times she'd bring food for her team and she'd even bring him a portion as well.

"She _cares_."

Not many were like that in the first place. You'd find that attitude in civilians more than shinobi's but not even towards other shinobi's. He could count on his hand, how many shinobi's had that personality. Tsunade was one.

That one girl Minato taught was another -Rin was her name, wasn't it?-

"I need to find a way to remove that mark." Jiraiya said through gritted teeth, glaring down at the floor.

"We will, Jiraiya." Hiruzen said but his thoughts were for Orochimaru, his student. If he could make Orochimaru _see_ , get Orochimaru to understand that he could still turn back, still-

Hiruzen sighed.

"Keep an eye on Haruno Lee. Orochimaru might confront her again." He said, subtly giving Jiraiya an order.

Jiraiya nodded. He'd planned to already on the chance that she might be attacked by his old teammate again. If he saw Orochimaru near her...

Jiraiya grit his teeth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee woke up warm and sleepy. It was _perfect_. He inhaled and the scent of polished wood and grass filled his senses. He pressed his face against the curve of Shikamaru's neck and felt the vibrations of his sleepy mumble as Shikamaru held him closer.

If he woke up like this every day...Lee felt like he could be forever happy.

"Mmm Lee?" Shikamaru slowly said, his voice delightfully hoarse with sleep. It sent a tingle up his back.

"Good morning, Shika-koi." Lee whispered, a smile pulling his lips, "I think it is still early? You can sleep more if you wish."

Shikamaru exhaled sharply and buried his nose into Lee's hair, breathing in his scent. "Too late." he said, "Say it again?"

Lee giggled and kissed Shikamaru's adam's apple, "Shika-koi, Shika-koi, Shika-koi."

Shikamaru gave a little growl that made Lee's nerves tingle then he squealed as Shikamaru rolled them over and laid completely on him. Lee laughed, smiling so widely that his eyes were squinting as Shikamaru pushed himself up enough to look at Lee's face.

"You're being this cute so early on purpose aren't you." Shikamaru said, giving Lee a mock narrowed look. Lee laughed again, shaking his head.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Shika-koi."

Shikamaru made a noise and collapsed onto Lee, making him squeak. Lee wrapped his arms around Shikamaru, hugging him tight. He was glad that his touch aversion had faded so quickly. He would have apologized to the others but for once, he didn't feel like it was his fault, that he was the one in the wrong. Things had happened and he dealt with in a way that made him feel the best. And Shikamaru made it made it better.

This touch was gentle and so sweet.

Shikamaru made another noise that sounded like a mash of words. "What was that, Shika-koi?" Lee playfully asked and Shikamaru raised his head, mock glaring at him.

"I will kiss you. Don't think I won't, Lee." Shikamaru said but Lee could tell that he wouldn't. If he said that he didn't want any, Shikamaru would abide by his wishes, no matter what he said. But that wasn't what he wanted right then.

"Of course, Shika-koi." Lee said and he saw Shikamaru pause, saw the searching look that also silently asked if it was okay. Lee _smiled_. He leaned up first, nudging his nose against Shikamaru's in a Eskimo kiss. Shikamaru's gaze softened and he did the same before oh so gently pressing their lips together.

So _soft_...

They kissed, gently, chastely. Over and over again. It was warm and made a similar warmth fill his body, his veins.

When they separated, Lee was slow to open his eyes. He quietly giggled and touched Shikamaru's cheek. Shikamaru nuzzled his hand, pressing a kiss to his wrist. It made Lee smile and his cheeks twinged from it.

"Lee..." Shikamaru murmured and the way Shikamaru said it actually made him...

It made him wonder if he really should leave. No, he should. In order to make sure that the war didn't happen, he _needed_ to leave, to make himself a missing-nin.

But Lee found himself not wanting to. It was his selfishness coming through. He wanted to just...stay in this bed with Shikamaru.

There was a soft knock against the door and Lee knew that his time was up.

"Lee?" Haku called "It is time for breakfast. Will you be joining us?"

"Yes, in a moment. Thank you, Haku." Lee called back then looked back at Shikamaru.

"You have training today but, will you stay for breakfast?" Lee asked.

"Of course." Shikamaru said, "I'll stay even longer if you want. I can skip training for one day."

"No, I do not want to burden-"

"It's not a burden." Shikamaru lightly interrupted, "You're never a burden."

Lee blushed then nodded. He wrapped his arms around Shikamaru, hugging him tightly. He recieved the same before they both got up. Lee took his clothes and changed in the bathroom as Shikamaru put his own clothes back on since he'd borrowed some to sleep in. They both went downstairs and Zabuza was the first to notice them.

Zabuza stared at Shikamaru, his eyes narrowed in an automatic glare before he turned his attention onto Lee.

"'Bout time brat. I was beginning to think you were dead." Zabuza said

"No need to cry just yet, Zabu-kun. I would not leave you alone so soon." Lee immediately teased, happy to fall back onto his way of chatting with the 'Demon of the Mist'. He grinned at the redness showing up on Zabuza's face.

"Who'd cry!?" Zabuza sputtered, "You damn brat, show some respect! And don't call me that!"

"But Zabu-kun, I do respect you. It is not my fault you blush so cutely." Lee said, feeling evil. He heard Haku chuckle as Zabuza made flustered and frustrated noises. The blush on his cheeks grew then Zabuza shot up out of his seat.

Lee laughed and immediately took off as Zabuza chased him around the kitchen.

Shikamaru leaned against the wall, a crooked grin on his lips as he watched Lee laugh.

-but a little while later while Lee was in the bathroom, Zabuza surprised Shikamaru by cornering him and telling him that if he ever hurt Lee then he'd meet his end slowly and painfully-

-Well, Shikamaru had to revise how many people had crushes on Lee again-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After breakfast, Shikamaru made sure to keep Lee's mind off the future or even the sealed mark by taking Lee to every place he could think.

-And if Gaara joined them a few stops in, well he wasn't going to say anything. Not when Lee was smiling so happily-

-Kakashi joined them half way through-

-Lee was happy though. He accepted their touches now and he found it cute, how different they all were-

-Shikamaru would offer his hand, leaving it up to him if he was still willing to touch-

-Gaara's sand would touch him first before he'd slowly take his wrist, always hesitant to actually touch. Giving him the chance to knock the sand away just in case. Gaara was learning and it was _sweet_ -

-Kakashi would silently ask him each time before touching any part of him, but mostly his shoulders or his braid. Yet when no one else was looking, he take his hand and Lee could see him blush each time. It was _cute_ -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The last few days passed and it was finally time for the Exams again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I didn't have a lot of time this week ~ But the Chunin Exams are finally resuming!


	47. Chapter 47

Lee fiddled with his hiate-ate, staring at the reflection in the mirror. If he smiled, Sakura smiled. If he frowned, it was Sakura's reflection that frowned. He could almost pretend that it was Sakura in front of him rather than it being what he now looked like. But...that was nothing now. He still missed his own face, his own body, but he was used to seeing Sakura now. He was used to being Sakura's twin.

Going by his own name allowed that. Some knowing who he really was, allowed him to be comfortable.

It was something 'silly' to keep his mind occupied instead of thinking of what was to happen later that day. The third exam, and if everything followed, that day Sarutobi Hiruzen died after injuring Orochimaru. He wondered what would happen.

Had Kakashi said anything?

And if he did...how did he explain how he got his information?

There was a knock at his- Sakura's door. He looked and saw Zabuza leaning against the door frame. He gave the man a small smile.

"Are you worrying that much, brat?" Zabuza asked in his normal gruff tone and Lee huffed a light laugh.

"Hmm, maybe?" Lee said. It was something to worry about but he had so many other things, more important things to worry about too. Kakashi telling was low on the list. After all, if Kakashi told and they found out that it was him, he could just leave. He hadn't planned on leaving before Tsunade but he would if he had to.

The more important worry was-

"Tch, don't bother. You know you're going to beat everyone, It isn't even a question, you're just better than those milk drinkers."

The more important worry was-

"Milk is very tasty though."

More important-

"You know what I mean, you damn brat!" Zabuza said, voice almost rising as he looked embarrassed. Lee giggled.

Important-

"Yes, you were comforting me. Thank you Zabuza. You are-...you are so much more than I expected and I am so happy that you are in my life."

_He had to tell Zabuza about the invasion._

What if they died? Yes, Haku and Zabuza were strong, but against so many? Lee didn't want to take the chance of them getting killed. Any deaths that were to happen now were already going to rest on his conscious. He had the choice, he could have told the Hokage what was to come.

It would have come at the risk of being accused of insanity, or being imprisoned while a Yamanaka went through his head, or _worse_.

 _Danzo_ taking him.

Lee went still, his skin prickling unpleasantly.

"...Hey." Zabuza broke him out of his thoughts with a low but surprisingly gentle voice. It reminded him of when Zabuza actually slept beside him so he _would_ sleep. "What are you really thinking about. You're not the type to worry about a test like this."

Zabuza didn't say how he'd never seen Lee worried except for when she'd been confessing to them about who she really was.

"..." Lee opened his mouth, wanting to tell but scared that Zabuza wouldn't believe him. Then again, what would he really lose if he did tell? It would either be that Zabuza believes him and is _prepared_ for what will come, or he doesn't. If he doesn't, at least the thought will be in his head and he'd still be _careful_.

No matter what, he'd rather Zabuza and Haku come out alive.

"There is going to be an invasion later today." Lee confessed.

Zabuza stilled, staring at Lee. It was silent as Lee stared right back with no smile in sight. Then-

"Do you know exactly when?"

Lee's shoulders dropped with relief but he shook his head, "I know it is meant to happen with a signal but I got rid of one of their main attack forces. It will start at the arena where the third exam is being held."

"Me and Haku will bring extra weapons then." Zabuza said, his lips turning down in a frown of thought. Then he caught the look on Lee's face and he'd lived with the girl long enough to know it. He scowled at her, "We're not going to hide away so drop that thought now. Plus, Haku wants to cheer for you, and you try telling that kid no." Zabuza turned his head away and though he was still scowling, he seemed a little flustered too.

It told Lee that the man wanted to cheer for him too. And that-...well, how could he say no?

Lee helplessly smiled and shook his head, "Fine, I will not ask the impossible. The arena probably is the safest fighting area anyway since Gaara will not be fighting... Just, be careful?"

"Tch, I can handle anyone." Zabuza said, "Suna is the one invading?"

"Oto is the main invading force. Kill anyone with a sound headband." Lee said, and Zabuza's answering grin made him amused, "Suna is helping because Oto pretended to be their Kazekage and said that they were going to help. Please stun them but if you are unable, their death is preferred to yours."

"Got it." Zabuza said, his ears a little red, "I'll go down and tell Haku." He turned to leave but then paused. Lee waited, curious as to what Zabuza was going to say. Then Zabuza finally made himself talk, "You know you don't need luck right?"

Lee blinked then slowly began to smile. He silently went to Zabuza's side and touched the mans' arm. Zabuza jerked and automatically turned, right into Lee's waiting lips. Lee kissed Zabuza's cheek then pulled back.

"Thank you Zabuza." He said, then he left the room.

He'd let the man have his dignity and not mention how red he got from a little token of appreciation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Gaara were all waiting for him by the gates to the arena. Kankuro and Temari were there too, standing a little off to the side, nearer to Gaara, and staring at the others with wary looks. Lee smiled anyway.

"Hello everyone!" Lee called, waving. He took another look then tilted his head in question, "Where is Naruto-kun?"

"I'M HERE!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards them

"Just in time!" Lee said, grinned, "Now everyone is here!"

"Where's Zabuza and Haku? I thought that they were coming too?" Sakura asked

"They are, but they are...getting prepared for later." Lee said. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in thought then nodded.

"I thought you'd tell them. It's good we'll have more players." He said, making Lee smile

"Well, when taking all of you into account, would it not be overkill?" Lee teased a little because he had to. If he didn't, then he'd get serious and that wasn't what he wanted to feel right then.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about!?" Naruto said, frowning in confusion with his hands behind his head.

"Oh, just a party." Kakashi said and Lee snorted, quickly covering his mouth as he flushed with embarrassment. Kakashi's eye curved and he looked too proud of himself, even as Lee said, "Kakashi-kun! That is so bad!"

Sasuke frowned, looking at everyone before setting his eyes back on Lee. His gaze held a question of 'what was going on' and Lee nodded to him, thinking 'later'. Temari and Kankuro were still there and unlike Gaara, they were still with the invasion plan. Plus, as much as Lee cared for Naruto, Naruto wasn't very good at keeping quiet. He'd tell the boy after his match. Sasuke on the other hand, knew some about discretion so he would tell during Naruto's match.

"Well, I'm going to head up to find myself a good seat. You guy kick ass okay! I'll be cheering for you all!" Sakura said, pumping her fist as she grinned, "I'm going to remind Ino about the part too."

"Yes, we do not want her to be left behind." Lee nodded then made a little sound as Sakura lunged at him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly and heard her whisper to him.

"Be careful, okay? I know I shouldn't but I'm going to worry anyway..."

Lee hugged her even tighter, unable to say anything. So he sent her his gratitude and affection through their link. She sent it back two-fold even as she let go and went to Naruto and Sasuke, giving them quick good luck hugs as well.

"Guess I should be going as well." Kakashi said and no one but Lee could hear the reluctance. He couldn't do much with the extra eyes watching, couldn't _say_ much. So he went over and rested his hand on Lee's head, petting it like he did in the beginning.

So many months ago, nearly a year. Had it really been that long?

"Knock them dead." Kakashi said, his eye curving into another smile. He let his hand fall, subtly brushing it against Lee's cheek before turning and going up to the stands as well.

Lee's cheek tingled where Kakashi touched and he felt himself starting to flush with color. He pushed the feeling down and stepped closer to his friends -and some more than that-. When he did, sand gently brushed against his fringrs before slowly wrapping around his wrist. It tugged and Lee followed the tugging to Gaara's side. Then the sand was replaced with fingers and Gaara was holding onto his hand.

Lee _smiled_.

-He coudl see Temari and Kankuro staring at them with a sort of horrified expression. He didn't blame them but at the same time he did. What was so wrong with this Gaara showing affection? He'd come such a long way too. He was proud of Gaara and adored him dearly-

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said as he took his spot at Lee's other side, "I wish this whole test was over already."

"Did you have anything else planned today, Shika?" Lee asked

"Just sleeping with you."

"WHAT?! Shikamaru, you bastard!" Naruto shouted and Shikamaru's brows furrowed in confusion before suddenly lifting and his face went _red_.

"N-Not like _that_ , you _moron_!" Shikamaru practically shouted, face burning at the thought.

-He was a growing boy and sure, the thought passed through his mind a few...more than a few times, but so many things were happening and stuff like _that_ wouldn't be any time soon-

Sasuke's red glare eased up and his eyes turned black again. "Keep it that way, Nara." he said.

Lee's own cheeks were tinted pink, partly from keeping in his -hysterical- giggles but mostly from embarrassment.

"Like what?" Gaara suddenly asked him and Lee's cheeks went from a light pink to a _bright_ red.

"U-um! Nothing of importance!" Lee stuttered and he gripped Gaara's hand firmly as he started speed walking away from the others, "That- that is a conversation for a much different time!"

Good Kami, this was not how he thought any part of today would go.

Can the fighting start now?

-Gaara was staring at him in _that_ way and Lee knew he was going to have to either tell him what Naruto had been thinking or desperately try to avoid the topic with _anything_ else. Not that it would work for long-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Standing in their own version of a waiting room, Lee looked down at Naruto and Neji on the ground. He focused his gaze on Naruto but he could still see Neji and-

Lee gripped the fabric over his heart, feeling the sharp urge to cry. He did his best to push the feeling down and turned away from the beginning fight, already knowing that Naruto was going to win. He still hoped that Naruto would, if only to teach Neji that destiny was what you made it.

Lee spotted Sasuke staring at him and took a step to his dear friend. Sasuke did the same but then a body blocked their sight of each other. Zaku stood in front of him, staring down at him with poorly concealed fury. Lee straightened up and gave the man a 'polite' smile.

"Yes?" Lee asked and the man sneered at him

"Don't get too comfortable, bitch. You'll be my prey-"

"Gaara, he is not worth you being disqualified." Lee interrupted Zaku, staring over the mans' shoulder. Zaku whipped around and froze at the sand hovering just inches away from him. He glared, furious and terrified, at Gaara.

Gaara was only staring but his gaze would send a shiver down a greater shinobi's spine and Zaku wasn't anywhere near great.

Lee stepped around Zaku towards Gaara. The sand was still hovering in the air and everyone was staring. It was tense but it made Lee want to smile, a fission of excitement crawling up his spine. He gently took Gaara's hand and leaned in, whispering for only Gaara to hear, "Wait until later, Gaara. When the fighting starts-"

"I'll give you his head." Gaara said in a normal tone for anyone to hear. It made Lee chuckle softly.

"Not if I do it first." Shikamaru suddenly said, surprising Lee immensely. He looked towards the Nara and felt a sharp flare of happiness.

"The only _prey_ here is you, dead-meat." Sasuke glared at Zaku, his eyes red from his anger, "Touch Lee and we'll make your death _slow_."

These boys!

Lee was grinning so widely that his cheeks were beginning to hurt. Really, they knew that he could handle it by himself. Zaku was _nothing_ but it was sweet how they didn't want him to dirty his hands. He shook his head and looked at Zaku for just a moment.

"He really is not worth it." Lee said then pressed a kiss to Gaara's cheek, "Thank you Gaara. You are so sweet to me."

He stepped away and gave Shikamaru a kiss as well before whispering into his ear, "I will tell Sasuke what is going to happen. Will you tell the others? I want to give them a chance."

Shikamaru nodded, and because he wanted to, because he could, pressed a kiss to the corner of Lee's mouth after saying, "Leave it to me."

Lee held back a little flustered giggle and smiled for real before going to Sasuke side and taking his hand. He motioned Sasuke to follow him and though Sasuke was now giving both Gaara and Shikamaru a look, he did. When they were far enough away, Lee turned to Sasuke.

"Alright, there are a few things that are happening today, dangerous things." Lee started off and all of Sasuke's attention was on him. Lee paused for a second then sighed and took both of Sasuke's hands, holding them. It made Sasuke shift, nervous, but he seemed to know that Lee needed the touch. So he slowly squeezed Lee's hands even as he felt his ears warm.

Lee smiled softly. Then he got serious.

"An invasion is happening later. I do not know when but I think the signal will be a genjutsu. You will see feathers and feel extremely sleepy. As soon as you do, cut it off. There is a chance that it will happen during your fight with Gaara though. So you might not be within the range."

Sasuke's eyes had widened before they narrowed, "What's the plan." He asked and the tension in Lee's body left.

"Regroup with me. It will be Oto and Suna attacking us- and no, Gaara is on our side." Lee quickly said as Sasuke's gaze cut towards the red head with anger. He quickly looked back and Lee smiled. He couldn't help planting a kiss on Sasuke's cheek that time, making the boy sputter and turn red.

Lee laughed and it was a great way to diffuse the tension.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Lee said, still giggling slightly. When he stopped he got back down to the plan, "Not many know yet due to certain...circumstances. But Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Gaara all know. So do Zabuza and Haku. Shikamaru is telling the others and Sakura is telling Ino. With this, I hope that the shinobi here will be prepared and we can cut the losses down."

"So we take down the ones here?"

"Yes-..." Lee paused and uncertainty twisted his stomach, "Though...Sasuke-kun. If you happen to see the man from the forest." Sasuke knew who he was talking about, "I want you to stay away. Stay by Kakashi's side, just-...be as far away as you can."

"And if you're near him?"

"Stay _away_." Lee said, his tone a little harder. It was sweet, but Lee couldn't take the chance. Yes, he had Orochimaru's word and strangely enough, he did trust it, but he just didn't want Sasuke near the man. He didn't want him near Kabuto either. "And only listen to me, Shikamaru, or Kakashi when it comes to orders."

Sasuke was too important to take a chance on.

Sasuke glared at him this time and subconsciously, his own grip tightened on Lee's hands. "Hell no. If you're fighting him, which I _know_ it can happen, I'm not leaving you again."

"Sasuke-"

" _No_." Sasuke hissed, scowling, "I-"

"I'm not watching that again." Sasuke spat out in such a quiet, hurt tone that Lee felt his heart squeeze.

Lee couldn't say anything to that. Not really.

He gently tugged at Sasuke's hands then wrapped his arms around the boy. Sasuke froze for only a moment before gripping him tightly and hiding his face in his neck. Lee only hugged him tighter.

"...I am sorry, Sasuke. So sorry..." Lee whispered. He still...it _ached_ , knowing that Sasuke got his eyes that day, that _that_ memory was the one he'd recall first and see so clearly.

But still, Lee couldn't risk Sasuke.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newest chappy! I also posted two more starter ideas in 'Timelines to Live' if anyone is interested!

It felt like barely any time had passed before they were hearing Genma announce that Naruto was the winner and that Lee and Yoroi come down for their match. Lee reluctantly released Sasuke and cupped his face, staring into those black eyes. He sighed and kissed Sasuke's brow before stepping back.

"I will be back."

"Kick his ass." Sasuke said with tinted cheeks and Lee chuckled.

He turned on his heel and brushed his hands over both Shikamaru and Gaara's shoulders as he made it to the railing. He jumped from there, not caring to take the slower route as Yoroi was already on the ground. He stood and took his spot as Genma looked at them both.

"Alright. Are you two ready?" Genma asked and waited for them to nod before continuing, "Then let the match between Haruno Lee and Akado Yoroi begin." Genma jumped back and that was the signal to start.

Yoroi began to chuckle, "This'll be too easy." he said but Lee simply took his normal stance, one hand behind his back and the other out, palm facing himself. He didn't say anything.

Something must have set the man off because Lee heard a growl before Yoroi came at him with glowing hands. Lee shifted his body the bare minimum to avoid the energy sucking chakra then he crouched, swinging his leg out and knocking Yoroi's out from under him. He stood as Yoroi fell and shoved his foot into the mans' gut, sending him far away in less than a second. He slowly lowered his leg back to the ground and took his stance once more.

In order to make Chunin, he had to show that he was a good fighter and a good thinker. How could he do that here? Yoroi wasn't strong, he simply had a strong jutsu that let him make others weak. As long as he avoided Yoroi's hands then it was like-

Like he was fighting a Genin. Which Yoroi was.

Lee sighed, suddenly feeling very old and weathered.

He'd forgotten that this was the Chunin Exams while remembering that it was the Chunin Exams. He'd forgotten that the others were still Genin. He'd been thinking too much on the invasion, on the fact that Orochimaru was there, on the fact that Gaara -who should be a Jonin already in terms of power- was on their side. He'd honestly forgotten that their enemies in the exam were only Genin's now.

The only one who hadn't been was-

Lee glance at were the Hokage and 'Kazekage' were, knowing that it was Orochimaru there, not Gaara's unworthy father.

Then he brought his gaze back to Yoroi and ducked another attack from the now enraged man. He back-flipped away, dodging his grasping hands, not listening to the words spewing from the man. He landed and lunged at Yoroi as the man came at him as well. He weaved around the hands then grasped an arm, knocking his legs again before twisting the man around and grabbed the other arm. It was a parody of when he'd grabbed Zaku's arms and _pulled_. But here, he just held them in a way where Yoroi's hands couldn't touch him and kept his foot on the man's back.

"I wonder if I should cut off your hands." Lee suddenly said, interrupting the man and making him freeze, He kept his voice quiet for only the man to hear, "Your special jutsu gives you the ability to suck the spiritual and physical energies out of your opponent and add it to your own. That is quite dangerous..."

"How did you-?!" Yoroi gasped out, struggling in Lee's grasp. For someone so small, Lee was stronger than he realized and panic settled in his chest.

"I saw it. I saw you. You are very cruel. You gloat and take pleasure in your opponents pain...I dislike it." Lee murmured, tilting his head to one side, "I want to rip your arms off but there are civilians in the stands, so will you give up instead?"

"You wouldn't anyway, tree-hugger. I won't forfeit." Yoroi growled, he tugged at his arms "All of you are soft-"

"I wonder why people keep saying that? We are all quite violent if you threaten those we love. We can be very unforgiving." Lee said, keeping calm as he spoke in a normal tone. Yoroi wasn't keeping quiet, in fact, he was making a lot of noise. He was struggling harder now too and Lee sighed again. He didn't want to be the one that the others were scared of, so he quickly lifted his leg and dropped in on Yoroi's head. The man slumped, immediately out cold, and Lee let him drop.

He didn't really know how to drag that fight out to 'show off' his skills anyway. He was too used to dealing with enemies quickly. If in the end, he didn't become a Chunin, he'd try for a field promotion.

Lee looked at Genma and the man nodded, announcing his win. With that, Lee turned and headed back to the waiting area. He glanced back up to where the 'Kazekage' was again then left his eyes trail to the stands.

Where was Kabuto this time?

Lee took the long way back to the waiting room and opened the doors, just in time to see Shikamaru fall from the railing thanks to Naruto. Lee paused then quickly went over, looking down to see Shikamaru on the ground.

"Shika! Are you alright?!" Lee called out and he felt relieved when the boy gave him the okay. He nodded and stepped back before rounding on Naruto with his hands on his hips. He gave the boy a look and Naruto ducked his head, rubbing the back of it with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry?" Naruto said with an equally sheepish chuckle.

Lee sighed, "Apologize to Shika after. I am going up to the stands."

"Are you going to see Sakura-chan and Sensei?!" Naruto asked, sounding excited as he said Sakura's name. Lee chuckled.

"Well, I will see them. You should go up too if you want to see her so bad, Naruto-kun."

Naruto began to blush and it made Lee grin. Even like this, Naruto still loved Sakura. Even with him looking like Sakura, it was obvious that he loved her in that special way. He was glad.

"I- I will then! Believe it!" Naruto said and he turned to run to Sakura but then he paused. Lee shook his head and gently pressed his back

"Go," he said, "she will be happy to see you. Who knows, maybe she will even congratulate you on winning your match."

"Ah! You're right! I'll go then, see you up there Lee-chan!" Naruto cheered and took off running without another pause. Lee smiled and shook his head again. Then he looked over his shoulder at Shikamaru's match which was already going.

He was sure that no matter what, Shikamaru would make Chunin anyway. He might throw the match like last time to save his strength but he was always the smartest one, he was the Nara after all.

Lee turned his head away and a tugging feeling caught his attention. He looked and there was sand around his wrist. He turned and saw Gaara staring at him before the boy was suddenly in front of him. Lee blinked then slowly smiled. He raised his hand lightly gripping Gaara's shoulder.

"I will be going up to the stands." Lee told Gaara, "I must find out where someone...important is." Gaara's expression shifted slightly and Lee shook his head, "No, I will be fine on my own. Plus, you fight next." Lee paused and he touched Gaara's face. He saw the flicker in Gaara's eyes before sand pressed his hand harder against Gaara's cheek. Lee held back a smile, knowing he shouldn't smile.

Gaara wanted touch so badly, it shouldn't make him smile, but he wanted to because...because it was his touch Gaara seemed to want the most. He was sure that Gaara would act this way to anyone who showed him kindness first but no one else did. It had been him so...he felt special. It was wrong but he felt so special.

Lee started to chuckle.

"You distract me so easily, Gaara..." Lee said after seeing a second of confusion in Gaara's gaze, "I wonder how you do it...?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Gaara asked

"Depends, I suppose." What was he saying?

"On what."

"If I distract you too." _What was he saying?!_ He needed to stop, this wasn't-

"Constantly." Gaara interrupted Lee's line of thought and Lee felt his cheeks warm.

Lee ducked his head down, resting his forehead on Gaara's shoulder. His cheeks steadily grew hotter and he made a noise as he kept thinking about Gaara's answer. He pressed his hand against Gaara's cheek and brought his own to Gaara's other cheek, pressing them together. Then he took Gaara's hand and pressed it to his chest, "Can you feel my heart?" Lee whispered

"...It's fast. Why." Fast heart beats meant that one was scared. That's what Gaara knew, but he _believed_ it when Lee said that he wasn't scared of him. So why?

"Because I am happy. Your words made me so happy." Lee confessed. He nuzzled his cheek against Gaara's, "I need to go but you-" He made a noise because Gaara made him wish that the invasion was already over.

Ha, he was so selfish. But he accepted that. He'd gone through so much, didn't he deserve time to just...ignore the world? He swore that as soon as he could, he was going to take them all and just...hide away. Just for a little while. Just him and those he loved.

Lee finally pulled back but not before placing a kiss onto Gaara's cheek, close to his mouth.

"Now I must go. Distract me later." Lee said and forced himself to leave. He could feel the sand on his hand trail up to his wrist and wrap around it like a bracelet. He didn't mind it, maybe it was a way for Gaara to find him later? Either way, Lee hurried out of the room, up the stairs, and into the stands where everyone was watching the fights.

He saw Kakashi immediately, he was standing with his arms crossed, next to Naruto who was sitting with Sakura and Ino. G-...Gai was there too, standing next to Kakashi with a slight frown. Lee made himself look away. He kept to the upper area, knowing that Kabuto had to be there somewhere.

"Where is he...?" Lee mumbled to himself before he felt an arm come around his middle and pull him into a shadowed corner. The only thing that -barely- stopped him from attacking was the familiar voice that said his name just as the arm came around him.

"Lee," Kabuto whispered, pulling Lee closer. Lee's back was pressed against his chest and his chin rested on her shoulder, "looking for me?"

Lee slowly released a tense breath, forcing himself to relax. He immediately wanted to shove Kabuto away -still angry about what the man had done to him last time- but he made himself settle against Kabuto's chest instead and said, "Yes, I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Oh?" Kabuto hummed and his other arm came up around him as well, like a hug, "I have some questions as well."

"Then answers for answers?" Lee offered and felt Kabuto nod, his breath hitting the revealed part of his neck.

"Do you know who I really am?" Kabuto asked first

"You know the answer to that already. I said so from when I first got _that_ mark." Lee answered, "Are you still going through with the plan?"

"So you do know. _He_ told me a little about your...deal. Not that it was you, but I knew." Kabuto murmured, "Yes, I'm still giving the signal."

"And after that? Are you going to fight?" Lee asked and Kabuto chuckled. He felt those arms shift and too warm hands fondle his sides.

"It's my turn now, Lee-chan." Kabuto said, "Why hadn't you told your Hokage about the plan?"

"Because I said I would not interfere with his fight." Lee said, "Now my question."

"No, I'll play the medic. I'm not very skilled you know?"

Lee pressed his lips together, gritting his teeth behind them. He shook his head, "I know exactly how skilled you are, Kabuto-kun. Will you be healing _us_?"

Fingers trailed up his left side and over his chest until a Kabuto's palm rested right over his calm heart.

"Of course, I am a konoha medic after all." Kabuto chuckled and Lee stilled.

"But will you be _helping_ us. Will you fight?" Lee asked and he so dearly wanted Kabuto to say yes. He wanted that man from his past to be back. The one who felt remorse yet hope, who finally realized that he was noticed, wanted, lov-

"That depends on you, Lee-chan."

" _What do you mean_?" Lee felt his stomach twist as Kabuto breathed hot air against his ear.

"Did you enjoy what happened in that hospital room?"

Lee's cheeks burned with embarrassment and humiliation. His body was still motionless but his heart was starting to pound in his chest. Kabuto's hand pressed down harder, feeling the change. Lee refused to turn his head, refused to look at Kabuto.

"Kabuto-kun." Lee said and he felt Kabuto shift behind him at the change in tone, "Kabuto-kun, I love you. Really I do, but you took it too far that day. I was not and _am not ready_ , not for _anything_ like _that_. I kiss and have only kissed because that is all I allow. I _do not_ want to go any further."

Kabuto had stilled behind him, even his fingers had stopped trailing over his right side. He stayed silent for a long moment before saying, "You... _love_ me? How could you _love me_?"

"Because I know who you are." Lee said. He heard the sharp inhale and continued before Kabuto could, "I know who you are so how could I not love you? You are special. You know right from wrong and though you disregard it too often, you are capable of such kindness, just as you are capable of such cruelty. You are capable of so much and if you allowed it, your heart would be capable too. You are _amazing_ , Kabuto-kun. Amazing and so very special...so how could I not?"

Kabuto exhaled shakily, his breath shuddering against him. Lee heard the subtle swallow coming from Kabuto, once, twice, even three times before Kabuto finally said something.

"Heh...you-...You certainly have a way with words."

"Do I? I am only speaking the truth."

"Are you?"

"It is _my_ truth and I will believe it until the day I _perish_." Lee said, and he felt Kabuto's hands twitch against him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kabuto hadn't said anything after that. He only tightened his grip, his hold, like he was hugging him desperately, before letting go. Lee let him go after that.

Then the feathers came.


	49. Chapter 49

Lee broke the genjutsu without a thought and was immediately treated to the start of chaos. He looked at the field and noticed Gaara and Sasuke there, not even injured. Their fight had barely even started, but Oto and Suna were already attacking.

Lee rushed to the rails, jumping over the still occupied seats to see that the purple barrier isolating Orochimaru and Hiruzen was now up. Lee pressed his lips together, feeling a pang of regret but maybe things would end up different...

"Lee!" Sakura's voice came and Lee turned to see her running to him. She stopped right beside him, looking around with a dangerous gaze, "What's the plan?" She asked

Lee took a look at the still knocked out people in their seats and said, "Wake up whoever is a shinobi. I know they are there in the stands but not everyone would have caught on to the genjutsu. Inform them that we are being attacked; send the Genin to the hospital and the Chunin to fight. Take Ino with you to watch your back."

"Yes!" Sakura nodded and then she was gone again, trusting him.

Lee smiled though it was slightly strained. He worried but he had to trust Sakura too, and he did, he just still worried. But he turned away, glancing once more down to where Gaara and Sasuke were fighting -and they were fighting together, well, almost together. The important fact was that it looked like Gaara was keeping Sasuke from getting harmed and Lee adored him for that- before running towards Kakashi.

-Where Gai was near but Lee _tried_ to ignore that-

He jumped on an Oto-nin's back, flipping over his shoulders and snapping his neck as he did. When he landed, Kakashi finished with the two he had been against and he said, "Kakashi, do you have room for another?"

"If it's you." Kakashi said and Lee blinked, momentarily stunned, before laughing.

"When did you get such a smooth tongue!" Lee said, "I felt my heart skip for a moment, Kashi-kun."

Lee grinned then giggled as he saw the red peeking out from under Kakashi's mask. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head before suddenly pulling Lee closer and throwing his leg up. He kicked another nin right under their chin, making them fly into the air. Lee turned, reaching his hand into his weapons pouch. He pulled out a wire and with the flick of his wrist, it wrapped around the other shinobi. He pulled and it split them through the middle. Their two halves fell with wet thumps but Lee was already turning away from it.

"Back on a serious note. Will you stick by Sasuke-kun? I worry about him and I know you can protect our boy." Lee said, looking around and over Kakashi's shoulder to make sure that there was no one sneaking up on him.

"Of course; what will you be doing?" Kakashi asked but then a achingly familiar voice came into their conversation.

"Such deadly teamwork! My Eternal Rival!"

"Gai." Kakashi nodded towards his friend.

Lee felt like his heart was in his throat.

"I will take my leave. I will send Sasuke-kun your way if he has not found you already. Sakura is waking the shinobi who did not break out of the Genjutsu." Lee said and yes it was cowardly to run but they were in the middle of an invasion. So he went to the railing and dropped down into the arena.

There weren't as many shinobi on the ground and those that had been were mangled and dead, most likely from Gaara's sand. There was a sound near him and a glance had him smiling.

"Plan?" Shikamaru asked, taking position right beside Lee.

"Get to Gaara and Sasuke-kun for now." Lee said, already on the move as Shikamaru followed him like a shadow, "Sasuke-kun needs to get to Kakashi and safety, just in case. After-...After I will destroy every Oto-nin I see and knock out the Suna ones."

"Got it." Shikamaru said and the grim determination on his face made Lee's stomach twist. Was Shikamaru going to...stay?

Lee pressed his lips together but didn't say anything. Instead, he called out to Sasuke once he was close enough. Sasuke's head shot up and he turned to Lee.

"Lee!" Sasuke said, a hint of relief in his tone and even his expression.

"Good job, Sasuke-kun." Lee said, grinning "I met up with Kakashi, he is expecting you."

"Wha-" Sasuke began before stopping, "What about you!"

"I will be fine." Lee said, "Remember Sasuke-kun. He wanted your eyes. Kakashi will-"

"No, I'm staying with you. We can protect ea-" Sasuke stopped, his cheeks tinting with color as he bit his tongue against the embarrassing words.

Lee's gaze softened and he _wanted_ to say yes. He really did. But he was dangerous to be around too and it was too much of a risk.

"I wish we could but I am not safe to be around either Sasuke-kun, and I want you to be safe."

"Stop being stubborn!" Sasuke said and though it wasn't the time, it made Lee want to laugh at the irony, "We- what the?!"

Sasuke shouted as sand wrapped around him. He tried to get out but it was too fast and he was quickly covered. The sand rose and headed towards the stands, towards Kakashi to be specific. Lee blinked and looked at Gaara in surprise as the red head dropped Sasuke next to Kakashi.

Gaara stared at him and he almost looked uncertain, "You wished for the Uchiha to be safe."

Lee slowly smiled, "Yes, and you kept him safe. Thank you, Gaara."

The uncertainty vanished and Gaara nodded, looking faintly pleased.

"Are we staying in the arena?" Shikamaru asked, bringing his gaze back to Lee instead of the stands, "Do you know how long the invasion will last?"

"Yes, it will end before the day is done. Last time it was...after Jiraiya got rid of the snake summons, Orochimaru left, and Gaara and Naruto fought." At least, that's what he had learned after. But this time there was no chase to go on. Gaara wasn't against them. He didn't know how Orochimaru's battle would turn out or anything else really. He had no first hand memories of this day, he'd been knocked out by the genjutsu and only woke in the hospital the next day. Everything he knew was second hand.

"We-"

' **Lee! I found Zabuza and Haku! They are headed your way.** ' Lee heard Sakura in his mind and nodded, sending back a quick thank you.

"Zabuza and Haku are coming towards us. Shika-" Lee turned to Shikamaru, "...Shikamaru, there is no shame if you wish to go to the hospital to help." He had to offer it, offer a way out. Unlike Gaara and him, Shikamaru had never killed.

"No, I'm staying."Shikamaru said, tone firm. Lee opened his mouth but Shikamaru stared straight into his eyes and said, "I'm staying with you, no matter what."

Lee stared back then slowly nodded, "Okay...thank you." he said. He took a breath then looked at Gaara in question. Gaara only stared back and Lee huffed a humorless chuckle before nodding again. No, neither would go.

"There you are!" Zabuza's voice came and both Haku and him landed near them. Zabuza immediately stood to his full height, and now that he no longer wore bandages, Lee could see the grin on his face.

"Lee, we are glad to see you safe." Haku said, his warm tone a stark difference to the chaos still happening. It kind of made Lee giggle.

"Yes, thank you. I am glad as well." Lee said, "Are you having fun?"

"This is much better than those sissy D and C rank missions!" Zabuza said, his grin a feral thing, "Forty and counting, and thats just from here."

"Fantastic." Lee grinned back, "Care to dispose of more? Our plan is to rid ourselves of as many Oto-nins as we can. But for Suna, I would rather we just knock them out unless unable."

"A challenge to go with the slaughter. Got it." Zabuza said

"Zabuza wishes to stay by you, as do I." Haku said

"What?! I didn't say that!" Zabuza immediately said, his expression hilarious to Lee and no doubt, Haku wasn't lying. The boy didn't when it came to things like this.

"But it was what you were thinking, right?" Haku asked with false innocence

"When did you become a brat too!?" Zabuza avoided the question but Lee decided to put Zabuza out of his 'misery'.

"I wish you to stay as well. We are going out now." Lee said, "Let us start the 'game'."

"Now your speaking my language." Zabuza was grinning again

"As you say." Haku nodded

"Ready when you are." Shikamaru stepped closer

Gaara's sand slipped out of his gourd once more and that was all Lee needed.

Lee lead his 'team' through the arena.

Let their marks be true and let it rain with the blood of their enemies.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was something about fighting again, about letting go that Lee had missed. He had disliked killing before though enjoyed the rush of the fight. But before, his fights had been honorable. Now, he enjoyed seeing his enemies go down with not a chance to get up again. It made him viscerally happy.

They weren't able to hurt his friends again.

They weren't able to hurt him anymore.


	50. Chapter 50

The fighting had stopped earlier than Lee expected and-

and Sarutobi Hiruzen was still alive.

When Lee had heard, had seen the Hokage, his thoughts had stalled before diving in to their own chaos. What was to happen now? Would Hiruzen continue as the Hokage? What about Lady Tsunade? Was she still going to come to konoha? How-

It was enough to make Lee feel like he was hyperventilating.

But he couldn't, not until he was alone. And right now, he was only just going home after hours of helping the medics heal injured shinobi alongside Sakura. They could only do minor injuries and breaks but that was enough to help.

-He'd seen Kabuto _there_. Kabuto had been _healing them_. What did that _mean?_ -

Lee sighed, stretching as he body softly ached. Sakura echoed his sigh beside him and Lee chuckled. He glanced at her in time for her to do the same and he smiled tiredly. Then it was her huffing a light laugh.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Sakura said and Lee empathically nodded. She giggled again and it made Lee grin.

"Very long but interesting."

"You can say that again. Did you hear Zabuza calling out numbers?" Sakura asked.

Lee burst out laughing, "Yes! For someone know for killing silently, he was anything but that today."

"I think he was showing off." Sakura grinned this time.

"To who? The enemies?! Our allies?!" Lee shook his head in fond exasperation.

"Maybe one in particular~" Sakura poked Lee's side, making him squeak. The problem with sharing a body was that they knew each others weak spots. The pro was that they knew each others weak spots. Lee quickly poked Sakura back, making her yelp and trip away from him. He grinned as she gave him a mock pout.

"Who would he be showing off to?" Lee said, "I did not see him paying anyone any extra attention. Did you?"

" _Oh_ yeah." Sakura said, "Lee, who do you think is in your Harem?"

Lee choked and sputtered, coughing on spit and air. He hit his chest, his cheeks pink as he questioned, "H-Harem?! Tha- I do not have a-" he shut his mouth at Sakura's look and his face burned hotly, "O-Okay... _maybe_ I do. Maybe."

"Okay, fine, who do you think you have in this _maybe_ Harem."

Lee blushed harder, "That- That is not a very-" He made a noise at Sakura's second look and gave in, "Shikamaru, Gaara, Kakashi, and Kabuto."

"See, I knew you weren't unobservant."

"Shikamaru made me see it." Lee admitted, not saying that he had seen it before but refused to acknowledge it.

"Good." Sakura said, then she hurried a few steps ahead before turning and walking backwards. She trusted him to tell her if she was going to hit something and for this, she wanted to see his face -her face really but Lee was so different from her in his actions and expressions that it didn't even seem like her face most of the time. It really was like they were twins yet just different enough to be able to tell who was who- "Zabuza's on that list. Haku and Sasuke too to an extent, Sasuke more than Haku though. I get the feeling that Haku wants you with Zabuza more than he wants you to himself."

And there it was again, the thing that he didn't want to hear. Lee closed his eyes for a moment then sighed. He nodded, accepting Sakura's words.

-The deep part of him that knew, that had _seen_ , said that there was another. Someone who was vastly more terrifying than Kabuto. Someone who could take and he'd be unable to fight back, he wouldn't even have a chance-

-That same part of him also wished that they would all just hate him. Wished that he could do something unforgivable so that he could just go on with his core mission and make sure Konoha never falls. He didn't much like that merciless part of him-

-Another part of him was selfishly glad. Loved that he was so loved. Wanted to cling to each one that loved him and _keep_ them. He tried not to listen to that part either. That part also wanted to drop everything and find $a!, bring him back and lock him away despite the now boy not knowing who he was anymore. Anything to make sure that $a! wouldn't be able to do _that_ again-

"Should I tell Shika?" Lee kept his voice light

"Like he doesn't already know."

"Very true. That boy seems to always know everything. It would be intimidating if I did not-"

"Love him?"

"...Yes, if I did not love him so dearly."

"He cares so much. It's...surprising. I wouldn't have expected it from the boy I knew when we were just kids."

Lee bit his lip against saying that they were still kids. They were all still children. Even as teens, they were still children forced to grow up too soon. But he couldn't say that, he knew how it would sound. So instead, he said, "I could see it. Shikamaru was always an all or nothing man. I imagine it was the same when he was younger."

Sakura hummed in thought.

They continued walking for a while, Sakura turning again but looking up at the sky as she did. Lee kept his eyes to the ground and it was a few very long moments before he slowly asked, "Are you okay with it?"

"Hm?" Sakura turned her head to him but Lee didn't pick up his head.

"Are you-...Are you okay with Sasuke."

"Oh..." Sakura murmured, turning her head back forward. She was silent for a dozen feet before slowing down to walk beside him again. At that point, Lee couldn't help but to look and the serene expression on her face surprised him.

"You know, I am okay with it." Sakura said with a little smile. She looked at him and the smile stayed, "I love Sasuke, I do, but I don't think it's the same way anymore. I mean, I could, love him that way again, I'm sure, but...right now I don't." She paused and looked up at the sky once more, to where the sun had vanished hours ago, "I think...I like sunlight so much more than the moon."

It took a second for Lee to connect the dots and when he did, he couldn't help but to smile, "The sun always did shine for spring."

"It really did, didn't it?" Sakura said, her smile turning fond, "You'd think it would burn out at some point."

"It never did. No matter what." Lee said and Sakura giggled, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

She tapped her cheeks, now looking a little embarrassed even as she still looked happy. She shook her head like she was trying to get her mind back on 'track' then asked, "What are you going to do about Sasuke and Zabuza?"

Lee blinked in surprise then turned his own gaze forward, "What I am going to do?... Nothing I suppose. I will continue on as I have been and what happens will happen. I will not push nor will I reject."

Lee paused then couldn't help but to laugh.

He sounded like a _whore_.

But he was still too selfish to say no to any of them.

Lee's teeth ached as he grit them together. He forced himself to relax and succeeded just in time. Lee let Sakura go first as they went inside their house. Immediately, they heard Zabuza laughing in the living room. They gave each other a look and they both continued on to the room. Sakura went over to stand by Haku and Lee took a few steps towards Zabuza.

"What has you laughing so happily, Zabu-kun?" Lee asked

"Lee! Did you see me out there?! It was a bloodbath!" Zabuza grinned like a feral dog and Lee was helplessly amused about it.

"Of course, you stuck fear into the hearts of our enemies." Lee teasingly praised

"Damn right I did!" Zabuza said as he suddenly made his way to Lee. Lee squeaked as the man suddenly picked him up and then he found himself on Zabuza's shoulder. His cheeks flushed with color as he quickly held onto Zabuza's arm that was keeping him there. He looked over to Sakura and Haku to see them both trying their hardest not to burst out laughing. Even Haku looked only seconds away from cracking up but the boy also looked so happy at the sight of them.

"It's a win for us! One hundred and eighty-six by my hand alone, HA!" Zabuza shouted and Lee was honestly impressed. From what he remembered, there were maybe three hundred that had overrun them. Zabuza had taken out a third by himself.

-It wasn't many compared, but the main damage came from Gaara and the snake summons-

"Amazing!" Lee now praised Zabuza honestly, "Then again, it is to be expected. You are Momochi Zabuza after all. You have earned your title a hundred times over!"

Zabuza's hand twitched on him before tightening, "Damn right." Zabuza said and he was grinning again -it was a very nice one and it made Lee want to stare at his sharp teeth. He always had that urge. He liked Zabuza's teeth-.

"Alright, let's eat. I don't know about you but I'm starving." Sakura said

"I will get food started then, Sakura-san." Haku said

"Oh, I will-" Lee began but Haku somehow kindly interrupted him.

"I want to cook for you, Lee. Please enjoy yourself. I can see Zabuza is anyway."

"Wha-HAKU! You little brat!" Zabuza sputtered, immediately trying to set Lee back down but he fumbled and Lee squeaked again, quickly clinging to the older man. Zabuza's face tinted red and he cleared his throat.

Sakura lost her fight and burst out laughing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night Lee had taken his spot on the couch. Sakura had offered her bed, but he declined, even to sharing. He was a girl as well now -he was...used to it now. It had taken him so long but he didn't mind anymore. He wouldn't have minded if it had been his choice or if he was in another female body that would have only been his from the beginning- so that wasn't what made him decline. No, it was the fact that Gaara might visit again. He didn't know if he would or not but it was better to be prepared.

Now, he was so close to sleep but it felt far away from his reach too. After such a long day, he actually wanted to sleep for once despite the -incredibly high- chance of nightmares.

Lee sighed, turning onto his back. He kept his eyes closed on the spare chance that he could drop off at any point.

Then he felt his skin prickle in warning.

His eyes snapped open just as a hand covered his mouth and a large body pinned his own. His eyes widened and he didn't even struggle as he stared up at _Orochimaru_.

"Hello, Little Mouse." Orochimaru said with a hiss like _purr_. It made Lee's skin prickle again before he narrowed his eyes at the man. Orochimaru chuckled, finding Lee's glare more like a mouse trying to be threatening than anything 'scary'.

"Shall we continue our deal from before? Answers for favors." Orochimaru asked, like he actually had a choice.

He had the choice, he believed that -tried to believe that-. He could say no and -maybe- Orochimaru would leave. But for now, he was curious as to why Orochimaru would risk coming back into Konoha while the Hokage was still alive and when the invasion hadn't even had a day to fade.

 _Why_ _did_ Orochimaru let Hiruzen _live_?

"Do we have an agreement, Mouse?" Orochimaru asked, just barely lifting his hand. Just in case.

"Fine." Lee said and the hand pulled back completely then rested at the base of his neck. Lee kept his glare. Orochimaru was already holding his wrists, the hand at his neck felt like overkill in getting him to not run away.

-Was it to keep him from running? That deep part of him doubted it-

"Your hokage is still among the living. Are you happy?" Orochimaru asked his first question and it surprised Lee enough that his glare dropped. Lee lightly frowned then sighed, knowing that he was going to stay truthful towards Orochimaru.

"Not really." He answered then decided to ask a question instead of a favor, "How were you able to find me."

Orochimaru looked surprised for only a split second before he grinned too widely. Delighted and intrigued with Lee's answer, he decided to actually answer Lee's own question. He chuckled and removed his hand from Lee's neck to grip her thigh, right were his curse mark stained her skin.

"I will always be able to find you." Orochimaru said and Lee _tensed_. It made Orochimaru's grin widen even further before he asked, "Why aren't you happy?"

Lee grit his teeth, angry enough to hiss but he bit his tongue against it. The feeling of Orochimaru's hand on his thigh burned his skin. His shorts were only long enough to cover the mark, but not all of the man's grip. It somehow made him feel the mark and he hated it. Having the Snake Sannin be able to track him...

That sounded the complete opposite of good.

"It puts a minor halt to my plans." Lee said through his teeth.

"I would love to hear about your plans, Dear Mouse."

That made Lee pause. Then he slowly said, "To hear about my plans means that you will never attack Konoha again. Do you really want to know?"

Orochimaru paused as well. Then he released Lee's thigh and took her chin instead, tilting her head a little further up. His thumb stroked her cheek as he stared into her eyes.

Enchanting...

 _Deadly_.

"Tell me."

Lee stared at Orochimaru, "...My plan is to save Konoha." Was he...giving Orochimaru an out?

"Come now, dear Mouse. You must give me more than that if I am to hold back against Konoha."

"Of course." Lee said, "There is a war coming within the next few years. If I do not find a way to stop it, Konoha will be destroyed along with every other hidden village and every civilian town. There will be only a handful of us left."

"And for that to happen, Sarutobi-sensei must die" Orochimaru said, secretly surprising Lee again.

Automatic belief. Lee...didn't know how to feel about that. It...made uncomfortably happy.

"I do not know, but it would have been easier if he did. Now, I will have to find another way to get the princess. And now you will not try to hurt her either." Lee said, pushing through the emotion's warring inside him. Orochimaru narrowed his gaze but it didn't feel threatening, instead, it was more...thoughtful.

"...Is she truly so important?" Orochimaru asked

" _Yes_. She will personally train someone that will surpass her. Someone that can push back a god." Lee said then _grinned_ , bright and full of vicious fire.

It caught Orochimaru's attention and _kept it_. His mouth felt strangely dry and that had never happened before. It was an odd feeling and made him swallow but, he kind of liked it. He got the urge to touch that grin, to keep that burning gaze on him. But that second urge wasn't so uncommon.

"...Fine." Orochimaru finally said as his thumb pressed against Lee's lip. The fire in her eyes dimmed but didn't give out completely. They still kept his attention even as he asked a question that had been nagging at him, "You truly didn't tell... My old sensei was honestly surprised by my appearance. Why?"

Lee's brows furrowed. Wasn't that answer obvious? "I said I would not so I did not."

Orochimaru blinked then he began to chuckle. A low sound that made Lee's skin prickle in a different way. It was... _very_ pleasant.

"You really are interesting, Lee-chan." Orochimaru murmured.


	51. Chapter 51

Lee got a different shiver at being called _interesting_ by Orochimaru. That...that wasn't good. Nothing about this was good. Then again, nothing had been _good_ since he woke up in Sakura's body instead of his own. But this...Lee got the curse mark from catching Orochimaru's attention. What happened when the Sannin deemed someone _interesting_?

Everything in his body told him to get out of the situation he was in, but that wasn't so uncommon. He always felt over his head but _what else could he do_? And he-...he had a question on the tip of his tongue but did he _really_ want to know?

"Do you know what happened to my parents?" The question slipped from his lips anyway.

Amusement instantly flashed over Orochimaru's expression, "You are asking if I had anything to do with it." he said, calling Lee out on his question. It made something sink in Lee's stomach. Why would Orochimaru immediately know what he was asking about if...?

"Did you?" Lee ask, his stomach twisting as he kept his expression calm, staring at the man.

Orochimaru got this _grin_ and Lee felt his hackles rise. He dreaded the answer already, hoping _hoping_ that it wouldn't be what he thought it was even if it would probably be _better_.

"No, but I know who is responsible."

Lee's breath caught and he trembled with relief and even more dread. He just tried to breath for a moment, closing his eyes as he ran through all that he could think of. Of _who_ could do something like murder Sakura's parents. Orochimaru's words confirmed what he already knew, that it _wasn't_ and _accident_. But _who_?!

"Who?" Lee repeated out loud.

"Ah-ah. What will you give me for such an answer, little mouse?" Orochimaru purred like a hiss and Lee stared at the man once more. He slowly tilted his head, contemplating.

"Such a small answer...something small in return." Lee said, "What do you want?"

"Hmm, I want something much larger from you. What if I help you dispose of the one who ordered the attack?" Orochimaru asked.

"That depends on who it is." Lee answered

"Shimura Danzo. It was his minions that did the deed."

Oh how he _burned_. That man _That man THAT MAN!_ He was the cause of _so many_ misfortunes! If he could- Oh if-

"If you rid this world of his existence then-" Lee growled before stopping himself. The delight in Orochimaru's practically glowing eyes made him stop. He couldn't just willingly hand over something like what he'd been about to say.

"Then what?" Orochimaru echoed, leaning _closer_.

"So many things, Dear Mouse. But for now, I want you to keep one of my most loyal followers with you. You will come when I say and keep him with you at all times." Orochimaru said, "A small thing for getting rid of Danzo."

Lee blinked then his brows furrowed in confusion. It...really didn't seem like much, just like Orochimaru said, but he still had one thing to say, "Within reason." He said, "I will go to you within reason. I cannot just drop everything but I will meet with you when I can. And only for a limited amount of time. Disposing of that man does not equal my entire life."

"Then, a year. For a full year we will meet whenever I desire. I'll even allow moments where you cannot. I'm just that kind."

Lee held back a snort. _This_ Orochimaru was the furthest thing from _kind_.

"What will you do if I do not show and you have run out of _kindness_."

Orochimaru chuckled, still delighted by Lee's attitude. By Lee's _everything_ , "Try it and you will find out, my dear mouse. Do we have a deal?"

Lee was silent for a long moment, staring into those yellow snake-like eyes. They seemed to get brighter and brighter the longer he stared. It felt like they were all he could even see anymore, but still, Lee tried to think if it was best.

-Kami, he wanted to blindly accept. With Danzo gone, $a! could come back, $... _Sai_ could come back. He could see _Sai_ again even if that wasn't his name anymore. _Kami_ , he just. He just wanted to see Sai again-

"Deal." Lee said, feeling more like he sold his soul but also like it was _worth it_. Even as Orochimaru grinned too widely.

"When the deed is done, my most loyal will come to you. Keep him with you. If you lose him, I'll take you for myself." Orochimaru promised and without another word, he was _gone_ , vanished completely.

Lee felt his wrists ache from the sudden lack of pressure and felt oddly...cold. He slowly sat up, looking around just in case.

There was no one there.

Lee sighed and laid back down.

He had a feeling his night still wasn't over. He was sure Gaara was still going to show up.

-He did and he had a gift-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seeing Zaku's head was a surprise but it also made him laugh loud enough to accidentally wake Zabuza and Haku but not Sakura. When they came down, Haku looked faintly disgusted while Zabuza looked curious and amused.

Well, Gaara did say that he was going to offer him Zaku's head. Lee just wondered where he was going to put it. It was much bigger than the tongue he'd stored in a jar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Days passed in a rush. There had still been some destruction done to Konoha thanks to the Snake summon but it was being cleaned up quickly. It was on the seventh day that Lee got a 'visitor'. Appearing when he was alone, Lee felt him before he heard him. There were eyes on him and Lee stilled before he heard the sound of his window slowly opening, then a whisper of his name.

"Haruno Lee."

Lee slowly turned his head.

A familiar figure stood inside Sakura's room, staring at him with vibrant green eyes. He had pure white hair with a zigzagging part and red underlining his eyes. Lee remembered this man clearly.

"Kaguya Kimimaro." Lee greeted

"I apologize for intruding." Kimimaro said, slightly surprising Lee with the politeness, "I have been tasked by my Lord to be your shadow."

Lee closed his eyes for a second as he felt a rush of anger he didn't want to show.

Kaguya Kimimaro was to be the one to follow him. The one he must keep by his side...but _how_ could he _do that_ if Kimimaro was already _on death's door step?!_ Keep him with you or I'll take you for myself. _That was what Orochimaru said!_ How could he keep him if the man was going to die?!

Orochimaru was _expecting_ him to fail and to keep his word regardless!

And he- _dammit_ , he _would_. He had agreed, and with Kimimaro there, it meant that Danzo should not be among the living anymore.

"Has your Lord carried out his end of the deal?" Lee asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, it was finished last night."

Lee breathed out slowly, his anger washed away by relief and hope. There was still the little tidbit about the sharingan eyes Danzo had planted in his body but he was willing to set that aside for now. He was more worried about the Root members now, about _Sai_. Then there was the little incident that was coming up but he didn't know _when_. It was...Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were meant to show up. If he remembered correctly, they put Kakashi into a coma then later Sasuke, and only Tsunade could bring them out of it.

But why had they come?

Would they still come?

Lee rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing hard.

He _needed_ Tsunade, not only to train Sakura, to take up the Hokage mantle, and help them become _better_ , but also for Kimimaro now. She was his only chance at keeping Kimimaro alive.

How was he going to explain Kimimaro to the others though?

Lee groaned, rubbing at his face. He looked at Kimimaro and though he wanted to be irritated, he felt a little sad instead. He remembered enjoying his fight with Kimimaro, he remembered Kimimaro fighting until his very last breath. He had always remembered because Kimimaro left a deep impression on him. So willing to die for what -who- he believed in.

He sighed again before smiling a little helplessly at the man. Surprise flashed over Kimimaro's face for a moment before going blank once more.

"Well, do you have a plan for shadowing me?" Lee asked

"To stay with you every moment." Kimimaro answered

"And for those who will immediately know you are not a Konoha nin?"

"Get rid of them."

"Ah...no, let us not kill when we do not need to." Lee said, raising his hands as if to keep things calm. He was smiling but felt like this could go so wrong in so many ways.

At this rate, he's going to need a bigger place. Sakura's home only had three bedrooms. Maybe he can just move out and get a place for himself...?

-He'd have to account for others coming over though. Shikamaru would, maybe even Kakashi. Gaara definitely would even though the boy wasn't in Konoha any more-

-His nights were actually pretty lonely now-a-nights-

"I will come up with something for you." Lee said, "We will need to talk to the others though, Shika definitely, Kakashi too. Does Kabuto know?"

"My Lord did not tell me."

"What did he tell you?"

"To keep you by my side at all times and to treat you like you are my Lady."

Lee felt a shiver role up his spine.

Was that a good thing?

That...sounded very not good.

"...Let us go find Shikamaru."


	52. Chapter 52

Lee searched through the crowds, trying to find Shikamaru among the civilians and other shinobi while also not letting Kimimaro be seen. He looked back at the man and held back a sigh. Kimimaro's clothing wasn't exactly...local. Still, he wasn't wearing an Oto headband. Small mercy really. The purple rope around his waist said it instead, to anyone who knew at least.

Lee sighed.

"My Lady?" Kimimaro said and Lee felt his cheeks warm.

Was that going to be his title now? Did Orochimaru say it to make Kimimaro keep a closer eye or...?

No, he wasn't going to think about that, didn't want to right then anyway.

"Sorry Kimimaro-kun, I am just trying to find Shikamaru-kun." Lee said, sending the man a smile. Then he nibbled at his lip. He glanced back once more and asked, "Did...did _he_ tell you how you were going to stay by me?"

"My Lord told me to follow you no matter what."

Lee held back a sound. So that was a no. No matter what, didn't sound good either. And if he remembered correctly, Kimimaro had been extremely...adamant in following Orochimaru's orders.

But he'd also been kind so maybe...?

Lee got another idea where Shikamaru could be and walked back into the alley. He lightly tapped Kimimaro's hand and jumped up to the roof before running. He felt more than heard Kimimaro follow as he made his way to _the_ tree. Ten minutes later he saw the large tree upon the hill and dropped from the roof to continue on. Then he paused. His heart warmed as he'd been right. He saw Shikamaru half hidden by the roots of the tree.

"Kimimaro-kun? Will you please stay here as I speak with Shikamaru-kun?"

"I must follow you." Kimimaro answered and Lee shifted a little nervously.

"Well...Shikamaru-kun is...close to me. He is- um." Lee felt his cheeks begin to warm but made himself to continue, "I wish to kiss him, so...please stay?"

Kimimaro was silent but Lee couldn't bring himself to look at the man. Then Kimimaro spoke, "I can look away for five minutes." he sounded a little...shy?

Lee looked back but Kimimaro had already turned his back. Lee smiled, happy for more than just one reason. He called a quick 'Thank you!' before running towards Shikamaru.

"Shika!" Lee said, unable to not sound happy and excited the moment he got near enough.

Shikamaru automatically opened his eyes, already starting to sit up the moment he heard Lee. Then he found himself with a lap full of Lee. It was definitely one of the best situations to end up in. He put his hands on Lee's hips, his thumbs gently rubbing Lee's waist.

"Hey, what-" Shikamaru began, a smile already pulling the corners of his lips up but then Lee cupped his face and there were soft lips pressing against his own. Shikamaru immediately thre away what he was going to say and kissed Lee back, bringing a hand up to hold the back of Lee's head.

When Lee ended the kiss, Shikamaru followed but paused as Lee said a breathless, "W-wait."

Lee swallowed, heart beating too quickly, as it always did when kissing Shikamaru. "I am- I am sorry for assaulting you. I did really wish to kiss you but there is something else as well and I only have five minutes."

"Assault me any time you want." Shikamaru said, "Now, what do you mean, only five minutes?"

"There is someone following me. No, I know who it is, it is...alright." Lee quickly said, feeling Shikamaru tense. He gently scrapped his nails over Shikamaru's scalp, knowing that Shikamaru enjoyed that the most. He felt Shikamaru shiver before the boy slumped against him. Then he felt Shikamaru's grip on his hips tighten until he was being held.

"Tell me?" Shikamaru said when Lee stopped distracting him -Lee could do that so easily, it would be concerning if he actually cared-.

"I...I made a deal with Orochimaru." Lee said and felt Shikamaru tense again but Shikamaru did not say anything and he was grateful for it, "He appeared a few days ago for a conversation and offered to...dispose of someone for me on a condition. Please do not be angry with me! I swear, I would normally never give in to such things but that man was-" Lee's throat felt like it was too tight for his words to come out and he bit his tongue.

"Hey, if you think that they deserve to die then they must be an absolutely disgusting person." Shikamaru said and he _believed_ that. Lee looked at him with wide eyes and Shikamaru held him closer, "What did you agree to?"

Lee jolted slightly and his cheeks warmed. Now he was the one resting his head, placing it on Shikamaru's shoulder and hiding his face. It wasn't the time to feel so flustered and in awe.

"To have his most follow me no matter what, to meet up with him when he wants for a full year but within reason." Lee said, "But...if I lose Kimimaro then he will come and take me." Lee began to tense, angry again, "That- That _man_ set me up!" he said in a harsh whisper, "Kimimaro is on death's doorstep and the only person that could have a chance at healing him now is Tsunade-sama!"

"Then we find her." Shikamaru said, keeping with the whisper and keeping himself calm though he wanted to punch something -preferably that _snake_ -.

Lee smiled against Shikamaru's neck but it was a small, trembling thing, "Yes, but the one to find her and bring her back had been Naruto and Jiraiya. Only Jiraiya could find out where she was, and even then, the Hokage had been...gone. She was meant to replace him. _He_ changed things, _he_ didn't kill the Hokage this time."

Lee held his breath, scared for what Shikamaru might say but Shikamaru didn't condemn him. No, he didn't...would he ever?

"Then we find a different reason. We will find her ourselves if we need to."

"I do not know where she had been though and that is not all that will happen. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame will come to take Naruto. That is why Naruto must go with Jiraiya. They came here and hurt Kakashi, putting him into a coma. They will do the same with Sasuke too. Naruto got Tsunade-sama to come back and fix them." Lee said, "I need to tell Kakashi so he will stay away and I-...I think I will tell Jiraiya my truth. I am scared but maybe it will make him help?"

He wasn't just scared, he was _terrified_. He didn't know what was going to happen if he told but...on the spare chance that it could help. Lee swallowed hard, heart pounding. Then he felt Shikamaru hold him completely, one arm around his waist and the other over his back. It felt so _nice_.

"If anything bad happens, you know we would all help you. We'd save you. I'd save you no matter what." Shikamaru said and how could Lee not kiss him after that.

It was a desperate kiss but filled with want. How could Shikamaru be like that, so- so _perfect_? Lee kissed him hard, wishing that he could put into words just how much Shikamaru meant to him -just how much he needed him-.

Shikamaru tilted Lee's head and turned the kiss soft, making Lee drown in it.

When they pulled away, Lee still felt like he could hardly breathe but it was _good_. His cheeks were flushed and his lips tingled so pleasantly. He wanted to kiss again but he heard Kimimaro.

"My Lady." Kimimaro said to announce his presence and the end of the given time.

Lee looked back at the man, half disappointing but half grateful. He smiled anyway and said, "Thank you Kimimaro-kun." after all, Kimimaro went against his orders just a tiny bit to allow him intimate time with Shikamaru.

"My Lady?" Shikamaru suddenly said, voice filled with different things and Lee blushed for a different reason.

"That is-..." Lee dithered, not really wanting to say it but it was Shikamaru, "That is what _he_ told Kimimaro-kun to treat me like."

Shikamaru kept his face free from any sign of anger or disgust, "And what does he call _that_ guy."

"...His lord."

Shikamaru scowled, standing up with Lee still in his arms, "We need to find Tsunade now. You're _not_ being taken."

Lee squeaked, holding onto Shikamaru quickly. He didn't know if he should laugh or not. He wanted to but knew that he shouldn't. It was an actual concern. But he also knew what Shikamaru was thinking and it was the same thing that Lee had known but had been trying to ignore.

He rested his head on Shikamaru's shoulder, "...Let us find Kakashi first. I wish to prepare him for what is to come."

"Good idea, we can bring him with us to meet Jiraiya too."

"...Over protective."

"Right amount of protective."

Lee giggled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They found Kakashi alone and Lee walked up to him. He wanted to ask for time alone again but didn't know if it would work a second time so he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and pressed his lips to Kakashi's ear. Strong arms wrapped around him and Lee wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist to keep him steady. He wasted no time in spilling what was going to happen, the same that he told Shikamaru.

Kakashi tightened his grip but his question was different from Shikamaru's.

"Who did you sell yourself for?" Kakashi asked, voice low even in the whisper. Lee tensed and bit his lip.

"...Shimura Danzo." Lee confessed

"Why was he worth _you_."

Lee trembled, shamefully glad that Kakashi cared more that he 'sold' himself for the death than the actual death.

"Because he is the reason for so many things. His Root was the cause for the Haruno parents deaths. He is the reason the Uchiha clan was killed in the end. He is the reason-" Lee bit hiss lip, rage filling him. He couldn't say more, not while so angry. All those children, taken and broken into soulless soldiers. It was _disgusting_.

"It was _worth it_." Lee hissed, tightening his own grip on Kakashi's back.

Kakashi immediately wanted to deny that. _Nothing_ was worth Lee's life, his servitude to anyone. But what was done was done.

"And you're going to tell Jiraiya now?"

"Yes. I just wanted to warn you about what was to happen so you will not be hurt." Lee said and he began to pull away but Kakashi's chuckle made him pause and look at the man.

"It's cute that you think I'm not going to follow you." Kakashi said and Lee blinked before he felt cloth covered lips against his own. It was a simple kiss because of the mask but it still made him blush.

He could count on his hands, the amount of time's Kakashi and him kissed but it was something else to be kissed in front of others.

And what Kakashi had said...to civilians, that would be creepy, even to Genin it would be. But Lee understood and it was _sweet_. It made butterflies swarm in his stomach despite what was happening.

"O-Okay." Lee stuttered lightly, "Follow then. I leave my back to you." Lee colored more then quickly got back to the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Even after just a few hours of watching his Lady, Kimimaro learned many things.

One, his Lady was sly -it was interesting to see how others catered to her. She caught them so easily-

Two, his Lady was fearless -she embraced affection no matter that it was a weakness-

Three, his Lady had at least two men who were intimate with her -he didn't know if he should get rid of them or not-

Four, his Lady was...kind -she asked him if he was okay, if he was hungry, if he needed to stop and rest. She looked so earnest when asking that he didn't feel like it was a slight on his strength. When had anyone ever done that...?-

Five, when his Lady smiled at him, it made him feel strange

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They found Jiraiya near the outdoors hot springs, partially hidden by bushes. Lee paused and looked at Kimimaro, feeling worried.

"Kimimaro-kun?"

"My Lady." Kimimaro answered and Lee held back a sigh. He was already getting used to the 'title' but he wished Kimimaro would just say his name.

"I must ask you to stay here while I speak with Jiraiya-sama." Lee said.

"I must follow you no matter what." Kimimaro said as an answer.

"I know, that is your mission but..." Lee bit his inner lip and subconsciously reached out, taking Kimimaro's hand, "That is Jiraiya-sama, he is a Sannin like your lord. What if he saw you and immediately knew that you were from Oto? I do not wish for you to be hurt, Kimimaro-kun. We just fought with Oto."

Kimimaro was still and stared at the small hand holding his own. It was...warm, and strange. How could hands be that small? They looked fragile too, like he could just squeeze and crush the small bones under her skin.

He didn't know why his Lord wanted this girl, the only thing he knew was that she was important. Now being with her, he 'knew' her to be fragile. She was fragile but smart. She had the Copy-nin Kakashi around her finger and even a Nara Heir. But they could not always be with her and they were not from Oto, so that must be why he was there. His Lord tasked him with guarding and protecting Haruno Lee, his Lady.

His Lord said that she was to be treated like his Lady so that meant that she was to rule with his Lord.

And she wished for him not to be hurt. She was already looking after her subjects.

"I will keep within your line of sight, I promise." Lee said, unknowing of Kimimaro's thoughts, "Just, please, stay here? It will be much safer for you."

"...As you wish, My Lady." Kimimaro said, "I will come as soon as you call or vanish from my sight."

" _Thank you_." Lee said, smiling widely. He squeezed Kimimaro's hand on reflex before realizing that he was holding Kimimaro's hand. Color tinted Lee's cheeks but he made himself slowly let go instead of just dropping the hand like his first urge wanted. He smiled again, embarrassed, before turning to Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"We'll stay right here." Shikamaru said,

"Just shout, or break something if you want us." Kakashi said, leaning against a tree in false relaxation.

Lee chuckled lightly, "Yes, alright. I will...I will be back soon." ' _hopefully_ ' he didn't add but he was truly scared to tell the Toad Sannin the truth.

So much could go wrong...

Lee steeled himself anyway and turned, making his way to the older man.

He stood straight and still when Jiraiya gave him his attention. The easy smile that had begun to form on Jiraiya's mouth faded as he took in Lee's stance. He stood straight as well, already knowing that whatever she was going to say, it wasn't going to be easy.

"Good afternoon, Jiraiya-sama." Lee began, polite.

"Afternoon." Jiraiya greeted back, "Is this a conversation I'm going to like or hate?"

"I honestly do not know. But I hope that it will not end with me being taken away." Lee said and Jiraiya's gaze sharpened. Lee smiled without feeling it, still keeping polite. He took a breath then started with a 'simple' question.

"What do you know about time travel?"


	53. Chapter 53

"...Time travel?" Jiraiya repeated, his expression breaking into confusion.

"Yes." Lee said and his heart was pounding but it didn't show. He couldn't let it show. He was still, eerily so, "Imagine, a future so bleak and wrong that the last fight, the last thing anyone could do was trust a jutsu so new that it was still an _experiment_ ," Lee didn't let himself shudder. He could still remember the visceral fear that he had felt, the plea to a god he _hoped_ was listening to _please_ let it work, to let him do _something_ to help his friends, "a mere shot in the dark, and send someone back just so they could have a chance."

Jiraiya's expression smoothed out to blankness once again but his eyes were sharp. They focused on him, searching, and Lee knew he was looking for truth, for lie. Unfortunately, this was the honest truth.

"Imagine another Shinobi World War, one that we barely win by the skin of our teeth. It is a moment of joyous relief, we are all still _alive_...then something else comes and in a _blink_ everything is _gone_." Lee's arms twitched for a second, filled with the uncommon urge to hit something. He breathed out slowly and clasped his hands in front of himself instead, "A year, two, three, five years later and there is only a handful of us left. Friends and loved ones, gone. You do not know if those who are left will survive either..." Lee paused and had to take a deep breath. For as calm as he looked, his insides were twisting painfully. He didn't want to remember even though it haunted him every time he slept.

-Strange though, he stopped waking with a scream lodged in his throat. Was he becoming...numb?-

He was glad that the others were too far away to hear him. This wasn't something that he wanted them to hear, especially Kakashi. He...he didn't want to remind Kakashi of something so painful, not when he knew that Kakashi was the only one who could...understand just how much he hurt inside.

"You know how it feels. You know the pain."

Jiraiya was silent still, but that was okay. Lee just had to get through it all and quickly. He didn't think Kimimaro would stay out of hearing distance for long.

"Since I came back, I have been trying to divert that future. I think I have been successful...Sasuke-kun did not receive the curse mark-"

"You did instead." Jiraiya suddenly said, making Lee pause. Then Lee nodded.

"Yes, an...unforeseen consequence. But a preferred one. Orochimaru will no longer go after Sasuke-kun and his Sharingan after all. Then there is the fact that the Third Hokage lived."

"And he wasn't meant to."

"No, at least, he didn't last time. He sacrificed himself in his battle with Orochimaru. He succeeded in disabling Orochimaru's arms. But this time both left the battle practically unscathed." Lee refrained from clenching his fists in unease and continued, "While I am happy about that, Tsunade-sama is no longer urgently needed, but we do need her. We need her here, we need her as the Fifth Hokage. That is why I am here, revealing who I am to you...I am in need of your help."

"You want to find her and bring her back to Konoha. A place she has been avoiding all this time."

"Yes. It is an unfortunate need, but believe me when I say that she _thrived_ in being here. She gained more people who love her and did not die before her." he paused, "Well...one did."

"And who was that?"

"...You." Lee confessed, not even sure that he should, "But I will not allow that to happen this time around! I _swear it_." He said, a flash of fire burning in his eyes. He wouldn't let his Lady Hokage lose another precious person nor would he let Naruto lose his godfather.

Jiraiya went silent again, but just for a moment. Then he asked, "Why do you need her now?"

"We need her to be the Hokage. The Third Hokage is a great leader but she is better. There is also the fact that she will gain a protege and that protege will become even better than she was. With what will be coming, we need the one who thought to make medics mandatory in teams." Lee's chest trembled as he spoke with passion. Then he said, "I want to tell her everything. I want to give us a fighting chance!"

"...One last question then."

"Anything."

"Who are you."

Lee paused then a slightly sad smile crossed his lips. He bowed to the Toad Sannin and formally introduced himself, "Konoha Shinobi Rock Lee, surviving member of Team Gai. Presently, my original body is only fourteen years old but I am twenty-two. I was meant to wake in my own body but...there was a mistake and here I am in Sakura's instead. The reason there are two of us is because the real Sakura is occupying the body of a Shadow Clone." Lee's shoulder's slumped a fraction but he mentally shook away his slight guilt.

"Now for my own question. Will you help me?" Lee asked and like that, he was scared once more.

"...Yeah, I'll help. But on one condition." Jiraiya said, "You tell me everything while we search for her."

Lee blinked, surprise fluttering over his features before he nodded, "Of course."

Jiraiya stared then his serious expression broke as he sighed. He walked over and reached for Lee's shoulder, "Come o-"

"Don't touch My Lady." Kimimaro was suddenly there and Lee's eyes were wide as he found himself held against the man. There was one arm around him but the other was outstretched, a small white bone, like a kunai, in Kimimaro's hand. It was pointed at Jiraiya.

"...Did you forget to tell me something, Lee." Jiraiya said

"No, Kimimaro-kun is new. Orochimaru made a deal with me. Now, if I lose Kimimaro-kun, Orochimaru will come and take me." Lee said, feeling slightly...annoyed, "Another reason that I must find Tsunade-sama quickly. Kimimaru-kun is on Death's doorstep and I believe she may be the only one who can heal him."

"My Lady?" Kimimaro actually sounded surprised and that made Lee confused. He looked up with a questioning hum, "You...wish to heal me?"

"...Yes?" Lee said, "I do not want you to die, Kimimaro-kun."

Kimimaro stared at him and Lee fought the urge to fidget. Then he heard a sigh. He looked and saw that it had been Shikamaru.

"I trust that everything is settled?" Kakashi said, his eye creased into a smile that...was not real. His head was turned towards Jiraiya's direction.

"What _deal_ did you make with _Orochimaru_?!" Jiraiya said, his voice raising just slightly with incredulity.

At that, Lee looked down. It had been a moment of _weakness_ but he hadn't been able to help himself. That man _deserved_ to die and now...now maybe, maybe Sai could...

-Gods, he wanted to find Sai, to drop everything and find him. Maybe Shin would be alive too? Sai told them all about Shin, and maybe with Danzo gone, that meant that they hadn't fought yet, that Shin was still alive. If he could get Tsunade, maybe she could heal Shin too? Just...he wanted Sai to be _happy_ -

"I will not regret it. I will stand by what I asked." Lee said, "Shimura Danzo deserved to die, no matter how much he _loved_ Konoha. He was a stain that should have been removed _much_ sooner."

Jiraiya stilled but he didn't say anything. He pressed his lips together then changed the subject completely, "You'll need to pack. We'll leave in the morning." he said then he was gone.

Lee stared at the space Jiraiya had occupied then frowned.

So he was going to go with Jiraiya, but last time it was Naruto who did. Naruto still had to, it was for his protection, wasn't it? Plus, Lee honestly didn't know if Tsunade would come back, even with the warning of the future. Maybe she'd just help from afar. She hated Konoha in the beginning, didn't she? It had taken so much from her.

"I wonder how long we'll be away." Kakashi murmured but it was loud enough for Lee to hear and Lee looked at the man. Kakashi looked back and his eye creased into another smile but this one was real and Lee quickly remembered what Kakashi said.

Hah, yeah, it was more funny than cute that he forgot that Kakashi would follow.

"How long are you going to hold onto Lee." Shikamaru said, frowning.

That made Lee realize that Kimimaro was still holding onto him, and Kimimaro too as the man quickly let go then dropped to his knee.

"I apologize, My Lady! I had only wanted to protect you, I did not mean to defile you for-"

"W-wait! Def-?" Lee cut himself off and quickly shook his head instead, "You did nothing wrong, Kimimaro-kun, I promise." he said. He crouched down and tilted his head so he could see Kimimaro's face and so Kimimaro could see him. Then he offered the man a sincere smile, "Thank you for trying to protect me. I appreciate it, Kimimaro-kun."

"My lady..."

"But! I am also a little disappointed! What if Jiraiya-sama attacked you? He is extremely strong, you could have gotten very hurt." Lee said, "I am not saying anything about your strength as I know you are also very strong but once again, Jiraiya-sama is a Sannin. He is on another level."

"I am your shield, My Lady. I will not allow anyone to touch you, even a Sannin."

Lee paused, breath catching in his chest. How was he supposed to feel about that? Kimimaro was so...so loyal to Orochimaru. Even with this, he was willing to follow an order from that man so far. But...

"Did Orochimaru ask you to do that?" Lee said, "Or did he just say to follow me?"

"You are my lady, My Lady."

"But does that mean throwing yourself into harms' way?" Lee asked, now starting to feel a little desperate. He didn't want Kimimaro to do that, especially not with him already so close to death. One hard battle and he will perish under his illness!

"Yes." Kimimaro's answer surprised him and

" _Why?_ " Lee asked. What did being 'his lady' even mean?! What did it entail, what did-. Lee took in a deep breath to calm himself.

"I am your subject, your shinobi, My Lady."

 _Wait_.

Did being his Lady mean-

A hand grasped Lee's shoulder and he was pulled back into familiar arms. He held onto the arm around his waist, pushing his back against Shikamaru's chest as his stomach twisted.

"Lee is still a shinobi of Konoha, Kimimaro-san." Kakashi said, his tone deceptively cheery, "She's not joining Oto any time soon, especially not as a Lady Otokage."

"My Lady will rule us beside My Lord." Kimimaro said, his eye narrowing as he slowly stood. Then those shard green eyes trailed down to the arm around Lee's waist. Knowing that the Nara heir -and the Copy-nin- were under Lee's spell did not make seeing it any easier.

-He didn't know why he didn't like it but he immediately thought that it was because, in his 'understanding', Lee and his Lord belonged together now-

He made himself ignore it. If those two held _true_ affection for his Lady then they would be joining Oto as well.

A clap startled them all and they look at Lee who had made the sound.

"That is enough." Lee said, his tone leaving no room for arguments. He settled his hands back on Shikamaru's arm to give him strength and said, "Kakashi, we need to pack for a long trip if you are coming with me. I do not know how long exactly but pack enough for at least a month, then I have a favor I wish to ask of you." Lee paused then bit his lip before saying, "Actually, maybe we should include all of team seven in this journey..."

"I could put us all under a mission for it and we follow you instead." Kakashi said then asked, "What do you need?"

"...I need you to get into contact with Tenzo." Lee said and his hands would be trembling if he weren't holding onto Shikamaru so tightly. He felt Shikamaru's other hand lightly rub the back of his hip where no one could see and felt himself calm, "I need him to find two people for me. He would be able to find them easier than any other, they were being trained to become Root."

Kakashi blinked, then he put his hands in his pockets as he tilted his head with false relaxation, "Are they good or bad?"

"Good!" Lee said then he felt his cheeks warm at his 'outburst', "They are good. One is a...he will be dear friend of ours."

Kakashi chuckled and reached over, petting Lee's head, unable to help himself. Lee enjoyed it more than he should, "Alright, I'll bring Tenzo over."

"Thank you." Lee said, smiling, and Kakashi gave him a real smile back before waving two fingers then vanishing with a poof of smoke.

Then Lee sighed, leaning back against Shikamaru. His legs felt weak from earlier. He honestly hadn't known if Jiraiya was going to accept what he was saying and not send him to a Yamanaka. It was all starting to hit him and...

Shikamaru shifted and both arms wrapped around him in a comforting hold. "What do you need?" Shikamaru asked, an echo of what Kakashi had said but better.

"...Hold me?" Lee quietly asked, warmth rushing to his cheeks because they were not alone. Kimimaro was still there but the man wasn't speaking anymore, just...staring. Lee tried to ignore it.

"Always." Shikamaru said and he shifted them both until he was sitting on the ground with Lee in his lap. He held Lee closer, encompassing him as much as he could. It wasn't difficult as Lee was small, slender -perfect no matter what-. "Good?"

"Perfect." Lee murmured, tucking his head under Shikamaru's and closing his eyes. He was content to let everything fade away for just a while. As long as Shikamaru kept holding him.

-Even if he could feel Kimimaro's gaze burning his back-


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. I'd been out all week on a family trip so I couldn't work on any of my stories...but I'm only a day late!

Lee stayed on Shikamaru's lap for far longer than he should but he didn't regret it. He wouldn't be seeing Shikamaru while traveling and...and his heart throbbed at the thought. He would miss Shikamaru immensely -he had a thought of actually asking Shikamaru to come with him, of requesting that Shikamaru be brought for some reason but quickly came back to his sense's. He couldn't do that-.

It was just...there was something about Shikamaru holding him that made everything feel _better_ , even if he knew it wasn't. It was what Shikamaru always did, future, past, and present.

Lee sighed softly.

Then he slowly pulled himself away because he knew that he had to.

"I should be going..." Lee murmured but he didn't truly pull away, just...reluctant to leave Shikamaru's lap.

"You're going to be gone for a long time." Shikamaru said and Lee slumped a little.

"...Yes." Lee said, "I will...I will miss you immensely." He confessed, leaning down and pressing his forehead to Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru cupped the back of his head and held him a little closer. Then he felt Shikamaru rest his head upon his own.

"..." Shikamaru tightened his grip, "I want to follow you."

Lee twitched and pressed his lips together, "I want that too. I want to keep you by my side through this new mission but it cannot be."

"Why not?"

"Because it is dangerous!" Lee said, pulling his head back and looking straight at Shikamaru, "Shika, I could not bare it if anything happened to you. You-" Lee paused and he was intimately aware of Kimimaro's presence. He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders to whisper into Shikamaru's ear, "It is thanks to you that I am actually happy now. I did not want to fall in love again but you _made me_. You cannot leave me now."

Shikamaru's hands spasmed on Lee's waist and he had to hide his face in Lee's neck. His ears burned and he cursed and praised how easily Lee seemed to stall his mind and make it so he could only think of him. He tilted his head until his lips found the bare skin below Lee's ear and he bit down.

Lee squeaked, jerking at the sudden pleasure/pain. He automatically tried to pull back but Shikamaru didn't let him. Still, Shikamaru unlatched his teeth then said, "Tell me what you want done here while you're gone. I'll take care of it."

Lee was still blushing but he nodded and whispered his plans into Shikamaru's ear. After, they finally separated and stood up. Shikamaru pulled him close once more and pressed a kiss to his lips, making Lee's own mind stall until Shikamaru released him.

Shikamaru kissed Lee deeply, moving their lips together and tilting Lee's head so they were slotted together like perfect puzzle pieces. He listened to the little noises Lee couldn't seem to stop himself from making and felt pure male pride at it. He opened his eyes a little and looked past Lee's too tempting expressions to Kimimaro.

He wasn't ashamed in the fact that he wanted Kimimaro to see and know that he was the one that Lee wanted the most. That he was the important one.

-Lee was the most important to him as well and he knew he shouldn't be 'showing off' but he wanted to make it so that everyone knew how much Lee meant to him-

"Try not to pick up any more suitors while you're gone." Shikamaru lightly teased as he made himself stop kissing Lee. His insides felt warm, seeing the almost drunk expression on Lee's face and that feeling of male pride was back. Just a repeat of 'I did that. _I_ did that'. It was stupid but Shikamaru loved it.

Lee lightly hit Shikamaru's shoulder, "Hey, do not be mean. I do not try to do it." he said, smiling, "But I will do my best." he went along with the tease, then said, "And you be safe?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll keep myself safe. I have to be here when you come back after all."

Lee giggled and kissed Shikamaru once more before stepping back, "Yes, now I really must go. Do not try to distract me with your kisses again, Shika."

Shikamaru held up his hands in surrender but he was happy that he got Lee back into a good mood. Lee was best when he was happy.

When this was over, he'd make sure that Lee was the happiest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Lee got back home, Kakashi was already there with Tenzo. Kakashi was sitting on the couch while Tenzo had stood the moment he heard the door open. Lee smiled at the masked man first then bowed to Tenzo, saying, "Hello Tenzo-san. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Tenzo blinked then bowed as well, "The pleasure is mine. Senpai said your name was Lee?"

"Correct. I am Haruno Lee, Sakura's twin for all purposes." Lee said. He moved further into the room and motioned for Tenzo to take a seat as he sat beside Kakashi. Kimimaro stood behind him and no matter how much he didn't mind Kimimaro and even admired him, he was already getting really tired of being followed. But he gently motioned Kimimaro to sit beside him anyway, and when Kimimaro paused, he gently tugged his hand.

Kimimaro sat without any more pause, positioned like he was ready to attack or defend in a split second.

Tenzo sat, his eyes trailing from Lee to Kimimaro then to Kakashi before settling on Lee again, "Senpai asked me to do a favor for you. I'm curious as to why but I am willing to do as you ask on Senpai's request."

"Thank you, you doing this means much more than you know." Lee said, bowing again before saying, "You were a root member, so I am sure that you know Danzo is no longer among us."

Tenzo tensed but Lee believed in the man.

"There are some trainees that have not gone through the last task just yet. There are two in particular that are very important and if possible, I would ask you to find them."

Tenzo looked at Kakashi once more and the man nodded. At that sign, Tenzo relaxed then asked, "Do you have any information on them?"

"Not on where they are but the older one's name is Shin. The younger one has pale skin, black hair, and black eyes. His skill set involves painting. He has the ability to make the things he paints, come to life."

Tenzo nodded. That was a good amount of information. He could find the two very easily if he could get the files on the root trainees. "Is there anything else?" He asked

"No, just that you bring them back to Konoha as soon as you can and if possible, protect them."

Tenzo nodded once more, "Understood. I will take my leave then."

"Thank you, I hope you will not be a stranger after this, Tenzo-kun. Any friend of Kakashi's is someone I would like to be friends with as well." Lee said, now smiling at the one who would have later went by Yamato.

Tenzo blinked, his head tilting slightly. Kakashi chuckled and said, "Lee's a great one, Tenzo."

"Then I hope we get along." Tenzo politely bowed before leaving.

Lee relaxed with a heavy sigh and leaned against Kakashi. Kakashi put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him a little closer, "You okay?" he asked and Lee hummed in answer.

"Yes, just a little anxious." Lee said, "I just really want Tenzo to be able to find the two I spoke of. Shin and Sai and special."

"Sai? Why didn't you tell Tenzo that name?"

"Because Sai does not go by Sai. He got that name later on. So it is not useful right now."

Kakashi hummed and his thumb brushed over Lee's shoulder. Lee kept quiet after that and just enjoyed the warmth that Kakashi was sharing with him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His Lady was somehow a sinful yet pure creature. She caused sin in others but showed only purity. Even with what that _Nara heir_ did, she had looked so pure. Was it the purity that caused the sin? Even he felt it and _that_ was a _sin_. He had to push those thoughts from his head, no matter how His Lady looked.

She had looked so pretty...

She was so kind and _soft_.

He didn't want to admit that when she leaned against the Copy-nin, the warmth of her leg pressing against his own stole his attention the entire time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi left and Lee had made dinner for when Zabuza, Haku, and Sakura got home. He made plenty extra because he didn't know how much Kimimaro liked to eat. It was a quiet dinner in the beginning while Sakura and he spoke through their mind link. He told her why Kimimaro was there and once again felt guilty as she didn't know about the mark staining his inner thigh. To make up for it, he told her about the conversation he had with Jiraiya and that they were all going to find Tsunade tomorrow.

Informed, Sakura relaxed and dragged Haku into a conversation. The dinner steadily got louder until it was like normal and Zabuza was yelling at both Haku and Sakura as they teased him for something Lee pretended not to understand.

Then night came and everyone went to their own rooms. Lee stayed in the living room out of habit and found himself missing Gaara more than ever. Having that month with the red head keeping him company practically every night made it...hard, to fall asleep alone now. And he did need to sleep. If he wanted to be on his best for the mission tomorrow, he needed a _good_ night's sleep. And sleeping besides Gaara had always guaranteed that. Sleeping besides anyone guaranteed that. But...

He looked towards Kimimaro and saw that the man was staring at him with his brows slightly furrowed.

He felt guilty. He couldn't sleep around the man. He admired Kimimaro but he didn't trust him and even in Sakura's home, he couldn't sleep around him. Especially not alone.

"If you are tired, you can sit." Lee said, patting the seat beside him.

"I am not tired, My Lady." Kimimaro said, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Ah...then, will you sit to keep me company?" Lee asked instead.

Kimimaro straightened further but then made his way to Lee's side. He sat down beside Lee, and maybe at a slight angle too, just in case...

Lee smiled at Kimimaro and angled himself as well, facing the man so they could speak. His knee brushed Kimimaro's and he shifted slightly away so he wouldn't be crowding the man. At first he thought that he didn't move at all as he was still touching Kimimaro, but then he realized that... Kimimaro moved his leg closer.

A stupid idea popped up in his head.

"Are you sure you are not tired, Kimimaro-kun?" Lee asked and when it looked like Kimimaro was going to repeat what he said before, Lee continued, "I know there are no pillows but you can use me lap as one."

Kimimaro's eyes widened and his gaze darted down to Lee's lap. Lee kept the smile on his face as he scooted down the couch and lightly patted his lap.

"M-My Lady?" Kimimaro _stuttered_ and Lee pushed back a giggle.

"Yes? Do you...not want to?" Lee asked, tilting his head. He looked down at his lap and allowed his smile to slightly fall into something a little sad, "I suppose it is-"

"No, I will!" Kimimaro quickly said and moved. He laid down and rested his head on Lee's lap, color tinting his cheeks as he looked up to make sure His Lady wasn't sad looking anymore. He couldn't allow His Lady to be sad.

Her eyes were wide instead then a smile as bright as the sun formed on her lips. His stomach felt strange at the sight but he stopped breathing when her fragile hand touched his hair. A shiver ran down his spine as her small fingers trailed through the strands.

Sin, he was _sinning_ , but His Lady wanted him there!

Lee smiled widely, happy that his little plan worked. He had thought that since Kimimaro seemed to place so much importance on him being the 'Lady' that Kimimaro wouldn't want to disappoint him. Now he had access to the pressure point to make Kimimaro sleep! He couldn't press it just yet though, he needed Kimimaro to relax first.

"Will you tell me about yourself, Kimimaro-kun?" Lee quietly asked as he ran his fingers through Kimimaro's hair. Though it was the easiest way to disguise him reaching for the pressure point on the back of Kimimaro's neck, he had to admit that he didn't mind playing with Kimimaro's hair. It was so soft. He liked how it felt.

"What would you like to know, My Lady?"

"Everything." Lee said because he was curious and anything Kimimaro shared would be interesting and make him feel a little better. He _wanted_ to be Kimimaro's friend.

"As you wish." Kimimaro said, "My earliest memory was of the cage. I was kept in a rock room with a locked door, only let out when I was needed to kill someone." Kimimaro began, sparing _nothing_. Lee was His Lady after all.

Lee almost stopped petting Kimimaro head in his shock. He didn't expect...any of this. He kept up his stroking and even gentled it further. His heart slowly began to ache as Kimimaro painted him a picture with his words. One of a lonely boy who was never truly wanted until Orochimaru found him and took him along. His clan was gone with him being the last one yet he was _dying_. He was...

Sad.

It was too _sad_.

Lee pressed his lips together and subconsciously held Kimimaro's head against his stomach as he ran his nails over the mans' scalp, like he wanted to protect him. Kimimaro continued with his story, telling him of going with his lord and becoming a Oto-nin for Orochimaru. He even spoke of how he gained the curse mark and became the leader of the Sound Four. And of how he found out that he couldn't become the next vessel for Orochimaru due to him being sick.

"But if you can heal me then I could become Lord Orochimaru's vessel." Kimimaro said and Lee bit the inside of his cheek.

"...I will miss you if you do." Lee said and it wasn't even a lie. For how much he still didn't truly know Kimimaro, he would. He could know nothing and he'd still miss what could have happened, the friendship they could have hand.

Kimimaro blinked and looked at Lee with slightly wide eyes, "My Lady?"

"I would." Lee said, feeling like maybe Kimimaro didn't believe him since he sounded so surprised, "I have not known you for long but you have shared much in even this amount of time and..." Lee paused, his fingers stroking Kimimaro's brow, "I want to be friends with you. I cannot do that if you are gone."

"My Lady..."

"Selfish, is it not? Heh, do not worry, I know it is. I am a very selfish person." Lee lightly laughed then sighed and slowly asked, "...Will you let me know you? Will you let me be your friend?"

"I am not worthy, My Lady" Kimimaro said and anger flashed in Lee's eyes. It actually made Kimimaro's breath stop.

"You are more than _worthy_." Lee said with a slight hiss, "And I will not have you say anything like _that_ again." He didn't realize that his hand was tightly gripping Kimimaro's hair until the man made a sound. His gaze shot to it and he immediately let go, pushing down a blush as he was a little embarrassed. He hesitantly looked at Kimimaro's face and worried that Kimimaro was mad. His face was flushed with color and Lee was _sure_ that the man was mad. He barely began to open his mouth to apologize when Kimimaro spoke.

"Anything you desire, My Lady." Kimimaro said, his scalp still tingling and sparks still lighting in his veins. Sin, sin, _sin_ , he wouldn't expect anything less from His Lady anymore. She could command what she wished from him and he would follow _willingly_. So _kind_ and so firm. Another shiver ran up his spine at the _memory_ of her fingers in his hair.

"Yes, that is what I desire." Lee said, pushing through his embarrassment, glad that Kimimaro didn't seem mad, "I will have your attention, your protection, your friendship, and _everything else_ as well." Kimimaro was meant to follow him anyway, and being his 'Lady' meant protection.

" _Yes_." Kimimaro said and he felt short of breath. He begged his illness to not come up and that infernal coughing didn't show. He counted that as a mercy as he found himself reluctant to move, even to cough. He exhaled sharply as Lee put her fingers back into his hair and she was _smiling_ again.

" _Good_." Lee smiled wider, "You are so good Kimimaro-kun. I am very happy." he praised, and he saw red tint Kimimaro's cheeks again. In the back of his mind, he felt like something was off and he used that time to gently press the pressure point at the base of Kimimaro's neck.

Kimimaro's eyes slid shut and he was asleep just like that.

Good.

Lee gently lifted Kimimaro's head and set it down. He went and got a pillow and blanket to make Kimimaro comfortable on the couch. When he was satisfied, he smiled and nodded to himself.

"You will be okay in the morning Kimi-kun, and I will be fine too." Lee whispered, crouching by Kimimaro's face, "You are such a sweet boy...you deserve much better and I will make sure you get healed." Lee promised before getting up.

He'd sleep with Zabuza tonight.


	55. Chapter 55

Lee climbed the stairs to the room he'd given to Zabuza. The slowly opened the door and stepped in before closing it behind him. He paused, looking at Zabuza's slumbering form before whispering his name. Zabuza immediately woke.

"Lee?" Zabuza said, having recognized him. His voice was husky with sleep, "What's going on? Trouble?" he continued, pushing himself up.

Lee quickly went to Zabuza's side, gently placing his hand on Zabuza's chest, "No, no trouble, I promise."

"Then what?" Zabuza asked, but half his attention was on Lee's hands. They were _warm_.

"I..." Lee paused, blushing. Maybe he shouldn't ask...but he needed to sleep and he needed it to be nightmare free, "...I cannot sleep. Will you let me sleep with you?"

Color tinted Zabuza's cheeks and he scowled, his sharp teeth showing. Lee began to wilt, regretting asking. He should have known that Zabuza would say no. Why would Zabuza want to? That one time was a one off and he should have realized the offers had been jokes. Lee took a step back but then Zabuza grabbed his wrist and yanked.

Lee gasped as he fell onto the bed and Zabuza. He scrambled to get up but froze as a muscled arm curled around his waist, tilting him onto his side.

"Idiot." Zabuza said yet his grip was so firm but soft and he was so warm, "Go to sleep."

Lee blushed, ducking his head as Zabuza was letting him use his chest as a pillow. It...It made _him_ feel warm inside and so, _so_ fond. Zabuza sounded angry but his actions were gentle. Lee liked it, he really did. It made him want to smile. And well, there was a reason he asked Zabuza instead of going to Sakura or Haku.

But even that personal thought was for another day. He was so warm and comfortable.

He fell asleep so easily.

And woke up too soon. He didn't want to wake up just yet. He was too comfortable and he had missed sleeping beside someone. Maybe he should get Zabuza to sleep with him more often. Like he thought, he had no nightmares -memories- haunting his slumber. But he had to get up, he had to get up and pack.

So Lee sighed and slowly slipped out of the bed. Zabuza made a noise as soon as his feet touched the ground and Lee turned towards the man. He smiled at seeing the way Zabuza shifted towards him, eyes barely open and hazy with sleep. He giggled and leaned down.

"Thank you, Zabu-kun." Lee whispered so quietly before pressing his lips to Zabuza's cheek. Zabuza made a grumbling growl like noise that made Lee smile again and he began to pull back but paused as he felt a hand cup the back of his head. Then there was pressure against his lips.

Lips moved against his own and it was _soft_. Lee shivered, his legs feeling like jello and he was _melting_. It was soft and slow and Lee could feel his face heating up. He twitched and made a little noise as he felt those sharp teeth against his mouth. Then those teeth scraped against his lip and Lee moaned, trembling at the feeling.

The hand on his head twitched and the firm grip loosened. Then suddenly, Zabuza wasn't kissing him anymore. Lee slowly opened his eyes, eyelids fluttering as he felt so fuzzy. But the fuzzy feeling was fading quickly as Zabuza stared at him in shock.

"...I'm not dreaming." Zabuza said

The flush that had been fading came right back and Lee swallowed, his mouth feeling dry and somehow needy. He slowly shook his head. There was visible panic on Zabuza's face before the man paused, seeming to realize something.

"And...you're not running." Zabuza continued.

Lee's blush darkened. He ducked his head a little, _shy_. Still, he shook his head in answer.

-Was Zabuza going to apologize? Tell him that he didn't mean it? That he was dreaming about another girl? Or was he going to tell him the truth? Confess that he had feelings because Lee knew he did. He couldn't reason away Zabuza's blushing and his way of acting. It was only towards him that he acted in such a way... Or was he going to do nothing?-

Zabuza's hand was still on his head though there was no pressure keeping him where he was. That's why he felt the twitch again and he saw the way Zabuza's adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed.

"Lee..." Zabuza murmured and his face was coming closer again. Lee shakily inhaled but he didn't move away. He should, but he didn't want to. That was his selfishness coming back again.

But the door slammed open and Lee was suddenly under Zabuza's body. He bit back a gasp and it said something that he didn't have to fight off an automatic instinct to fight.

" _Get off of My Lady._ " Kimimaro said, his low tone rolling over Lee's skin. That was the first time Lee ever heard Kimimaro sound like that.

"Kimi-kun." Lee said, keeping his own voice soft even as he stayed under Zabuza -Zabuza had automatically protected him. It was funny but so kind and sweet at the same time-.

"My Lady."

"Calm, Kimi-kun, I am okay. You know Zabuza is a friend." Lee said then finally pulled his gaze away from Zabuza -his stomach was warm from staring at Zabuza over him. It was...certainly something- and looked towards Kimimaro. "Go back downstairs? I will be with you in a moment."

"...As you say." Kimimaro said, but it was a long moment before the door closed.

Lee sighed, his head falling back but then giggled as Zabuza grumbled, "That boy has problems."

He smiled up at Zabuza, making the man jolt and look away, his ears going red. It was endearing and Lee reached up, cupping the man's face. "You are...," Lee said, "so sweet." then he lightly tugged Zabuza down, allowing the man the power to pull away if he wished, but he didn't and Lee kissed him softly on the lips. He felt the shift as Zabuza moved closer, his body heat warming up his own body even with the scant inches between them.

"This...this is something we will speak about when I come back, Zabuza." Lee whispered against Zabuza's lips and he felt the harsh exhale before Zabuza kissed him. It was different from the first slow one. This was hard, like he thought that it might be the last time he was allowed to kiss him. It made Lee tremble and his lips tingle. He gasped as Zabuza bit his lip and a tongue licked his teeth before Zabuza was pulling back.

"You'll remember that while you're gone." Zabuza said, grinning at the blush coloring Lee's cheeks.

Lee gave a breathy laugh, his lips curving into a smile, "Yes." he said, "And you'll remember me."

"As if I could forget."

Lee grinned and the air around them still felt charged. He leaned up and nipped Zabuza's lip before slipping out from under the man. He laughed again as he quickly dodged Zabuza's reaching arm. "I must get ready, Zabu-kun. Or I will stay here for longer than I should."

Then he left the room, giggling as he heard Zabuza's grumbles. He went to Sakura's room instead of his own and saw that the girl was still asleep but there was a bag packed at the side of her bed. He smiled and made quick work of his own before changing and heading downstairs where Kimimaro was standing, tense.

"My Lady." Kimimaro said the moment Lee was in sight. Already, he was moving to Lee's side and Lee was abruptly reminded of a...puppy? "My Lady, is-...is that man included as well? Or do you wish for me to remove him."

Lee blinked, "Remo- No, I do not want Zabuza removed." Lee said then felt his cheeks warm, "He- He is included. I have a- a few people who are...included."

Gods, this was embarrassing to say! He felt like a- a- He couldn't say it! Not even in his head!

"I am sure you will meet a few more as time passes. We will be together for a full year after all." Lee said and he made himself smile through his embarrassment.

"You are amazing, My Lady." Kimimaro said, startling Lee and he felt his heart skip.

Lee immediately laughed, turning away, "I do not know about that, but thank you, Kimi-kun." then he realized something, "Oh! I apologize! I have been calling you- I will go back to Kimimaro-kun."

"No!" Kimimaro said, "I mean, you do not need to, My Lady. You can call me whatever you wish."

"You do not mind...?"

"No, not at all."

Lee shifted, blushing. He didn't even know why he was blushing now, but he couldn't stop. He smiled instead and nodded, "Alright, thank you Kimi-kun. You are very kind."

Kimimaro smiled and it was a lovely thing to see. It made Lee feel calmer and his own smile brightened.

"I like your smile Kimi-kun. You should do it more often." He found himself saying and Kimimaro's eyes widened a fraction before his smile grew a little more.

"As My Lady commands." Kimimaro said and Lee felt something squirm inside him.

Lee wiggled slightly and didn't know what to say to that. But he was saved as he heard the front door open and only a few would come in without knocking.

"Kakashi?" Lee called out and two voices came back.

"With company." Kakashi said

"Lee-chan, we're here!" Naruto shouted at the same time and with that, Lee guessed that Sasuke was there too.

"Welcome. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Lee asked, taking a few steps towards them, shamefully grateful that they were there. Naruto immediately began to whine, making Lee laugh. It seemed to be the signal because Haku, Sakura, and Zabuza came down the stairs as well.

"Good morning, Lee." Haku said, yawning as he did. He gave Lee a sleepy smile, comfortable even with the others in the room. Lee always made him comfortable though.

"Why didn't you wake me Lee? You meanie..." Sakura said, more of a mumble than anything. She stumbled and fell against Haku but didn't bother to move away as she used him to keep her up as she walked.

Zabuza rolled his eyes and picked Sakura up before she could fall. He put her on the couch but as he passed Lee, he brushed his hand against Lee's waist. Lee felt his skin prickle even with the cloth separating them.

Sakura made a noise and pressed her face into the couch but turned her head as soon as she heard Naruto who immediately ran to her side.

"Sakura-chan! Can you believe it!? We're getting another mission! Finally!" Naruto cheered and Sakura smiled, actually starting to wake up with Naruto there.

"Quiet down dope. It's too early for you to be you." Sasuke said, walking further into the room. He went to Lee's side and stood there, close enough to feel Lee's body heat but not actually touch. He gave Kimimaro an odd look. "Who is he." Sasuke asked Lee.

"This is Kimimaro. He is a friend who will be staying with me for a while." Lee answered and Sasuke's face twitched. Lee nudged Sasuke and Sasuke frowned but it wasn't a real one. He looked away but nudged back.

"I will go make breakfast. Will you be able to eat, Lee?" Haku asked from behind him and Lee felt a light tug on his shirt. Lee looked back, reaching back to take Haku's hand and gently squeeze it.

"Yes, thank you Haku. I do love eating your food." Lee said with a big smile and Haku smiled back, color tinting his cheeks.

"I'm glad, I'll make it extra delicious for you then." Haku said, squeezing Lee's hand as well. He hummed in content as Lee giggled then went to do as he said he would.

"So popular." Kakashi said, placing his hand on Lee's shoulder and slightly tugging him back. Lee followed the pull until he felt his back brush against Kakashi's chest then he looked up at the man with a curious expression. Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile and he shook his head.

"Jiraiya is going to meet us here in a bit. I saw him heading towards the Hokage tower on the way here." Kakashi said

"Oh good, that gives us more time to eat. You will join us?" Lee asked as felt a flare of happiness as Kakashi nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei didn't let us eat!" Naruto paused in his conversation with Sakura to complain to Lee, "He came in and I barely had any time to pack!"

"Do not worry, you will be eating here Naruto-kun." Lee said

"Thanks Lee-chan! You're the best!" Naruto cheered

Everything felt full to Lee. Almost everyone was there in their place and it was great. There were only a few people missing that could make this perfect but it was enough.

"The food is almost done." Haku said and Lee went to help while the others went to the dinning room.

Breakfast was rowdy but Lee wouldn't have it any other way.

Then Jiraiya was knocking and it was time to leave. And they were going to be gone for a month...

Lee wondered if they really could bring Tsunade back

-Lee wondered if they were going to meet Itachi and Kisame anyway-


	56. Chapter 56

It had been a while since Lee left Konoha, since the C-rank mission turned A-rank if he wasn't mistaken. Truthfully, he didn't know if he missed it or not. Even now, after spending all that time in Konoha, he still craved seeing her walls. Yet being out in the open still was something so achingly familiar that he felt more...comfortable, even if it hurt his heart as well.

The company he kept made it so he wouldn't fall back into his past though, and for that he was grateful.

His gaze roamed over Jiraiya who lead them all, then to Naruto who was bickering with the man. Sakura was with him, grinning in amusement. Kakashi and Sasuke were behind them, Kakashi with his book out and Sasuke walking with his hands in his pockets. Then Sasuke looked back at him, just as he had five minutes ago, and the five minutes before that. Lee smiled just the same as the other times, warm and fond while hiding his own amusement.

Lee lead up the back and he was perfectly fine with that, it allowed him to see everyone else. Then there was Kimimaro who walked beside him.

"Kimi-kun?" Lee spoke quietly, his gaze darting to the man who was already giving him his full attention.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"...Did Orochimaru say _anything_ about me?" Lee kept his tone quiet so the others wouldn't hear.

"That you were to be treated like My Lady and to follow you."

"Yes, I remember but did he say anything else? Like...why?"

"No. My Lord told me of your looks and that you have a twin. He did not give me the reason for my mission."

"So he did not tell you of my...skills."

"No, My Lady." Kimimaro answered and Lee fought to not laugh humorlessly. Well, if anything, Kimimaro was going to be very surprised within the next few minutes. Orochimaru already knew about him 'seeing the future' and now Kimimaro will too.

"Thank you Kimi-kun. I am going to speak with Jiraiya-sama now." Lee gave the man a smile then walked faster, making his way to Jiraiya's side. Kimimaro followed him even to that point. Lee smiled at Sakura and Naruto.

"Would you two mind if I steal Jiraiya-sama for a moment?" Lee asked and nodded when Sakura looked at him.

Sakura nodded back then took Naruto's hand, "Come on Naruto, let's go bother Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, they're being too quiet. And I don't like the look of Kakashi-sensei's book." She glared at the Icha Icha book the Lee was sure Kakashi wasn't even reading, only staring at.

"Hey! That's the pervert book!" Naruto said and just like that, they were both on a 'mission'.

Lee giggled. He left Kakashi and Sasuke to fend for themselves and turned to Jiraiya instead. Jiraiya was already looking at him.

"Consider me stolen; what's on your mind?" Jiraiya said, raising a brow

"I wanted to tell you what will likely happen on this journey." Lee said. He saw Jiraiya's eyes dart towards Kimimaro and Lee said, "Do not worry about him. Orochimaru already knows about my knowing the future." he smiled serenely.

Jiraiya nodded, getting what Lee was saying, "Then what's coming? Should I change my plans?"

"No, I have a feeling that what will come, will come no matter what. It is best to just continue as we are." Lee said, "...We will meet Akatsuki members, two most likely as they do travel in pairs."

Jiraiya's expression spasmed minutely, "You know about them. How much do you know about the Akatsuki."

Oh, Jiraiya had been searching for information about the Akatsuki. He...he hadn't thought of that.

"A little more than a bit. I know the individual members and...I know some of their plans." Lee admitted but his tongue felt sour as he thought about Obito. He wanted to tell the truth about him, he wanted Jiraiya to help him save Obito. If Obito could be saved then neither of those wars would have happened. That was what he needed to do. To save Konoha he...he either had to-...he had to change Obito's mind or kill him.

He prayed that he could change the mans' mind.

-Would the gods hear him? Or more importantly, _listen_? They hadn't in so long...but maybe they could hear him now-

"Will you share that information?"

"Of course." Lee said

"Good. Do you know who will come meet us?" Jiraiya asked, silently relieved that Lee agreed to share the information so willingly.

"There is a good chance that it will be Hoshigaki Kisame and-" Lee paused, intimately aware of Sasuke just a few dozen feet away from him. He lowered his tone so only Jiraiya -and Kimimaro- could hear him, "Uchiha Itachi."

Jiraiya's gaze darted to Sasuke then back to Lee and he nodded, "Anything else?"

"They will most likely come only when you are not there." Lee said, thinking hard, "If you do not mind, when we reach a town, I have a bit of an idea."

"Continue."

"We split up. I will stay with Naruto along with Kakashi. I know that they are willing to fight Kakashi. You go off with Sasuke and Sakura. I admit, I do not want Sasuke close to Uchiha-san but it would also make it less suspicious with us separating into groups. There is also Sakura. She will be the one to...help me inform you when we meet the two."

Jiraiya looked at him curiously but nodded. Some things he guessed that Lee couldn't say with his follower around.

"Alright. I'll follow along. Be sure to inform me the moment you meet them."

"Yes sir." Lee said, eyes narrowing for a second in determination. He looked back at Team 7.

' _ **Sakura**_ ' Lee whispered to Sakura's mind and she barely even twitched.

' **What's wrong?** ' She asked, like it was easy to keep up her conversation with Naruto while talking to Lee through their link. It made Lee smile as he looked forward again, silently walking beside Jiraiya and Kimimaro.

' _ **Nothing. I just want to inform you about our plan. I think Hoshigaki-san and Uchiha-san will still show up and I told Jiraiya-sama. Our plan is to split up after we get to a town; you and Sasuke will stay with him while Kakashi and I will take Naruto a different path.**_ '

' **You'll contact me as soon as you meet the two?** '

' _ **Yes, that is the plan.**_ '

' **...What about Sasuke? What do you think he'll do when he see's his brother?** ' She asked and honestly, Lee was wondering the same thing.

' _ **I really do not know. But no matter what, I will protect him. Do not worry.**_ ' Lee said then a little smile crossed his lips, ' _ **I will protect Naruto as well of course. I cannot have anything happening to your-**_ '

' **LEE!** ' Sakura's voice reverberated in his head but even though the noise hurt, Lee was holding back the need to laugh. His eyes danced with glee.

' _ **Yes sister dear?**_ '

' **You-! You just shush, or I will get you back. I swear it.** ' Sakura 'threatened' and Lee giggled in his head.

' _ **Alright, I apologize. I will not tease you.**_ ' Lee soothed and he heard Sakura give a little 'hmph' in his head.

' **...You know...I wouldn't mind.** '

' _ **Mind what?**_ '

' **Just...I wouldn't mind you...teasing me. That's...that's how sisters act, right?** '

' _ **...I would not know.**_ ' Lee said, tone soft as he held in a smile, ' _ **But I certainly would not mind continuing in such a way.**_ '

' **And you- you could call me sister more often. You know. Since we're supposed to be twins anyway! It'd go in with your cover!** ' Sakura sounded flustered and a glance showed that she was blushing. Naruto asked if she was okay and she quickly said that it was just warm out.

' _ **Fantastic thinking Imouto.**_ ' Lee said, tone still soft just like his heart, just like his everything. He wanted to turn around and pull Sakura into a tight hug, show her just how much he truly found it an honor to call Sakura his imouto and that he loved her just like one.

He heard her quiet giggle in his head, like she hadn't meant him to hear and it was heart warming.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Future sight? Was that why Lord Orochimaru wanted his pure Lady to rule with him? It made sense, his Lady was so fragile yet had such a gift. This mission to follow his Lady was even more important than he thought! To think, Lord Orochimaro only wanted him to follow his pure Lady and treat her like his future leader...but no, Kimimaro knew that he _had_ to protect her as well.

Even before he found out about her future sight by her grace. He knew that he had to protect her.

So pure, so fragile, so _kind_. His Lady _needed_ him.

-He wanted to be needed by her-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The town they made it to was filled with people. Everyone looked happy as they walked from place to place. Jiraiya and Lee glanced at each other before Jiraiya turned.

"Alright, here's the plan. You three-" He motioned to Lee, Kakashi, and Naruto, "go find a Inn to stay in. I need to ask a few questions around the town. These two are coming with me."

"Wait, why is Sakura-chan going with you!" Naruto shouted, narrowing his eyes at Jiraiya, "You're not thinking about-"

Jiraiya cut him off, punching him over the head, "Idiot! I like women. _Women_!"

Sakura looked at Lee with the deadest look she could and Lee covered his mouth, looking away. He should not laugh. He _should not laugh._

"My Lady?" Kimimaro said and Lee quickly composed himself. He nodded at Kimimaro, saying that he was okay before he clapped his hands.

"Alright, let us get going. The longer we argue, the longer Sakura has to stay with Jiraiya-sama." Lee said, looking at Naruto. Naruto scowled at Jiraiya but quickly started walking.

"Come on, Lee-chan! Times wasting!" Naruto said, practically running.

Lee sighed and took off after the boy, Kakashi and Kimimaro at his side. He glanced at Kakashi and ran a little closer to him.

"Kakashi?"

"Lee." Kakashi said, tone a little teasing. Lee pouted a little before shaking his head.

"Uchiha Itachi is likely to show up to kidnap Naruto while we are away from Jiraiya. That is why we split up. He will be with his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame. If they do show, I wanted you to be prepared."

Kakashi nodded, "Our work is never done when it comes to this team."

"Nope!" Lee said, cracking a smile, "But they are ours."

"We suffer in silence. Woe is us." Kakashi said in a depressed tone before chuckling. His eye crinkled as he heard Lee's giggle and it made himself better as well. He wasn't looking forward to seeing the other Uchiha.

"How cruel are the gods to give us such a hyperactive child." Lee sighed, pressing a hand to his own cheek as he tilted his head into it.

"And a stubborn one." Kakashi deadpanned

"He is a work in progress." Lee loftily shrugged

Then Kakashi and Lee laughed and Lee couldn't even bring himself to feel guilty about it. It was a way to relax. Not even he knew what was going to happen. Once again he was practically flying blind. He barely knew from second and third hand information. Things could go so very wrong.

-Lee thought that he had more time. They didn't-

"Ah!" Naruto yelped as he turned and ran head first into someone.

"This was easier than I thought it'd be." A rough voice said, sounding a little put out as he reached down, his blue hand getting closer to Naruto.

Lee put on a burst of speed and gripped Kisame's wrist.

"Please do not touch Naruto-kun." Lee said.

Kisame pulled his arm a little then his lips formed an amused grin, showing off his shark teeth, "Heh, maybe this won't be boring. What do you think, Itachi-san?"

"All we need is the Jinchuriki."

Lee wondered if the gods were laughing at him.

He wondered if they had been since he woke up in the past wearing Sakura's face.

At this point, he wouldn't be surprised.


	57. Chapter 57

"Kakashi!"

"On it." Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and yanked him away, putting the boy behind him. Lee wasn't able to look anymore as Kisame gripped his arm.

"I hope you're a good fight kid." Kisame said before lifting Lee like he was nothing and throwing him towards a wall.

"My Lady!" Kimimaro flashed in front of Lee, catching her. He made a noise and skidded back as the weight's he didn't know Lee carried, made her much heavier.

Lee quickly got out of Kimimaro's hold, saying "Thank you. Please go protect Naruto-kun. We cannot let them take him."

"My Lady, I must-"

"Kimimaro, if you wish to please me then _protect Naruto_!" Lee interrupted him _knowing_ that Kimimaro was going to say that he was only meant to 'protect' him -if even that. Kimimaro was supposed to follow him, _watch_ him, not protect.-. But Lee couldn't have that right now, instead, he needed Kimimaro to _listen_ to him.

"Yes, My Lady." Kimimaro went to Naruto without another word and Lee was grateful for that. He turned back to Kisame after quickly glancing to where Kakashi was battling Itachi then stood up straight.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." Lee said, "One of the Seven swordsmen of the Mist. Despite our situation, it will be an honor to fight you." He shifted into his tried and true stance.

Kisame blinked, he seemed to sniff the air then he cocked his head, grinning. The sight of his teeth reminded him of Zabuza and Lee felt a flash of fondness. He pushed the feeling away and tried to remember what he had known about the Akatsuki member.

"Huh, ya got a way with words kid. Tell me, what's your name." Kisame asked, his hand going up to the handle of his covered sword.

Lee got the feeling that he shouldn't lie and he didn't want to but he couldn't tell this stranger the truth either, so he gave his first name only, "My name is Lee, please do not hold back."

"Now you're speaking my language." Kisame's grin grew and just like that, he dashed forward.

He pulled his sword from his back and swung. Lee jumped over it, taking care to not touch it. Every sword that the seven swordsmen carried had something that made each one different. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember what was different about Kisame's.

Lee tried to get under the sword and closer to Kisame but the shark man easily turned his sword and brought it down. Lee lunged away, rolling on the ground to avoid it. He bit back a growl and pulled out a few shuriken and quickly tossing three, delaying for just a moment then tossing two more at different angled body parts. Kisame cursed as one sliced his outer though before laughing. Then he dashed forward and Lee had to take out a kunai to stop the sword from breaking him in half. Lee put his palm against the flat side of the kunai, using chakra to fortify his muscles.

He couldn't touch the sword, that was all he knew. Don't let the sword touch him!

Lee grit his teeth and swung his leg out, using some chakra to gain momentum even from the short distance between them then letting his shoe weights do the rest. Kisame grunted as he skidded back. It was only a few feet but that was all Lee needed to jump back.

"Ha! More spunk than I thought! I am enjoying this!" Kisame said, a wide, feral looking grin on his face.

Lee wasn't scared of it. He'd seen Zabuza grin enough times that the sight just tickled him. Kisame actually was enjoying this. Lee's lips quirked into a smile.

"If only this was a friendly fight and not a fight to kill." Lee said, "You are a very interesting person, Hoshigaki-san. I would have liked to do this again."

' _ **Sakura, they are here and we are battling.**_ ' Lee sent Sakura the thought while he was able, quickly telling her were to find them.

"Damn, you're not even lying."

"Of course not. I try to avoid lying. I find that it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth." Lee said

' **On our way!** '

"You're not too bad." Kisame chuckled and Lee grinned.

"I am honored you think so." Lee said then he was the one to attack first. He jumped up and twisted in the air, bringing his foot down and gravity decided it didn't want him in the air anymore. Kisame's eyes narrowed and instinct told him to dodge instead of bringing up his sword, so he did, confused but unwilling to go against instinct.

His eyes widened as a crater formed where he'd been standing then his lips stretched into a _wide_ grin once again.

This kid called him interesting but Kisame thought that Lee was the one who was more so. She kept surprising him and he _liked it_. His blood was boiling with the urge to fight even more. He wanted to see what she could do.

Kisame shifted his grip on Samehada and ran again, bringing his sword back.

Kisame swung and Lee tensed, angling his body to dodge once more.

"ITACHI!"

Just like that, Lee froze, head snapping towards where Sasuke was running towards _danger_. He'd forgotten. He'd _forgotten_. Sasuke hated Itachi, didn't know the truth -truth or not, Lee still didn't know how to feel about the _real_ reason but it wasn't up to him was it. For that, he was thankful-.

Then he was hit.

His body followed the swing of the bandaged sword, his weights working against him to make it even more painful. He could feel his organs bruising already, his ribs fracturing -distantly, he knew it should have hurt even more. His organs should have ruptured, his ribs broken. But they didn't...did Hoshigaki...?-. Blood flew from his mouth and he felt his chakra stores rapidly dwindle.

-Oh, that's what Kisame's sword did. It consumed chakra-

The swing stopped and his body kept going. Everything _hurt,_ and he didn't have Sakura in his head anymore. There was no automatic healing, he had to focus on himself to heal but he didn't. He wouldn't waste time like that, not when he could still move, still function.

Lee choked on more blood, forcing his body to move, to roll as it hit the ground and made himself get right back to his feet. His legs faltered for just a moment, unused to the pain after so long, but he stayed standing.

"Sasuke, get back!" Kakashi shouted and even Sakura screamed his name

Lee made himself look and his bruised stomach twisted. Itachi had Sasuke by the neck and Lee could hear what Itachi was saying.

"Foolish little brother." He said, "Still so weak..."

Jiraiya was on the other side as was Kakashi and Sakura -the man was waiting to attack, Lee knew it. Sasuke was in the way after all-. Kimimaro was further, his hand on Naruto's jacket to keep the boy from running towards Sasuke - _good_ , Kimimaro was still keeping Naruto _safe_ -. He locked gazes with his follower and even from this distance, Lee could see how tense Kimimaro was. His eyes were _intense_ , like glittering shards of green. Lee almost couldn't look away.

"Huh," Lee's eyes shot back towards Kisame who had gotten closer and the shark man sounded amused, "Strange; I heard the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out... " then the man looked at him, "What are you gonna do, Lee?"

Lee grit his teeth, straightening up. Then he grinned, baring bloody teeth to the man, "Well, he still is my team mate. Guess I should save him."

Lee shifted and concentrated, somehow trusting that Kisame wouldn't attack him. He pulled the chakra from his boots and refilled his low bodily supply. He breathed in, then he was gone.

-If there was one thing he knew, no matter how much stronger someone was, anyone could have the upper hand for just a moment as long as they were fast enough. And him? He was _fast_ -

It showed how good Itachi was that even with Lee just appearing, he still reacted within that millisecond. Lee grabbed Sasuke and had reached for Itachi's wrist as well but his nails had barely scratched Itachi's skin before the limb was gone and he just jumped back.

" _ **Toad Oil Bullet!**_ " Thick globs of what did look like oil shot past him and towards Itachi. Lee curved his body, bringing Sasuke down and covering him just in case. He couldn't see what was going on but heard it instead.

Itachi and Kisame were getting away.

Lee shot back around, feeling like he needed to see. His eyes caught on the two but settled on Kisame. And-...and the man looked back. Lee didn't know who Kisame was looking at, or maybe the man was gazing at them as a whole but either way, Lee felt glad for the last look. He had _fun_ , battling the man. He wished they could again.

But that was a thought for the future and Lee had to make sure everyone was okay.

Lee got up off of Sasuke and just like that, he was reminded of how much he _hurt_. He swallowed back the pain and scowled instead.

"You _idiot_!" Lee shouted, glaring at Sasuke who jerked in surprise, "What were you _thinking_?! You rushed an S-class missing-nin like he was a _genin_!"

"I had to!" Sasuke argued back, "He was there and-!"

"No you did not!" Lee hissed -oh gods, his stomach was rebelling. His lungs burned. He could taste blood at the back of his throat-, "So what that he was there! I told you before, we will help you, you are not alone in this battle! And you trying to throw your life away like it is nothing is a _spit on our faces_! Get it through your head, we care for you! We love you!"

Sasuke froze, his eyes wide. "I-..." he tried to talk, say _something_ but his throat wouldn't work. Then he closed his mouth, turning his gaze to the ground as h glared at it. Not even in anger, just-...emotion.

Lee's anger quickly faded and he sighed instead. He pulled Sasuke into a hug, more for himself than for the boy, "Just, please. Do not do that again. I thought my heart was going to stop."

He felt a light tug at the stomach of his shirt and just hugged Sasuke harder, ignoring the fire in his cracked ribs. He looked up and what he saw had him smiling.

"Alright. Now it is time for you to get lectured by the others too." Lee said, pulling away. He felt Sasuke jerk and saw the surprise in his expression before Sasuke looked towards the others. Like Lee said, Sakura and Naruto were waiting, albeit impatiently. Sakura had her hand on Naruto's shoulder to keep him from interrupting them but as soon as they saw that Lee was pulling back, Sakura let go and they were both storming over.

A flash of panic entered Sasuke's eyes -along with a hint of happiness. Of course he'd be happy they cared so much- and he subconsciously gripped Lee's shirt again to keep Lee from leaving him to the 'wolves'. Lee giggled.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun. You are on your own for this one." Lee teased and quickly slipped away, indeed leaving Sasuke to the mercy of Sakura and Naruto. He bit back a laugh as they _tackled_ him to the ground in a hug before starting up their own yelling session.

"I smell blood." Kakashi suddenly said, surprising Lee into jumping. He held back a wince as the motion hurt his ribs -he had to find a moment to heal himself yet at the same time, this was good pain endurance training-. Lee turned, giving Kakashi a look which the man only smiled at.

"I am not surprised you do. I was able to injure Hoshigaki-san. He got me too but it is not a heavy injury." Lee said, waving his hand. It wasn't a lie. Cracked ribs and bruised organs were nothing to him in the past. If they were broken or his organs ruptured then that would be another thing.

-But they _weren't_ and Lee knew that they should be. Why did Kisame pull back at that last moment? Was it because he'd been distracted and he wanted a 'fair' fight? If so, then Lee greatly admired the man just for that.-

Kakashi believed him and quietly sighed in relief.

"Alright, break it up!" Jiraiya clapped his hands together, "We got to keep moving. We'll continue on to the next town before resting." he said, "The sooner we get out of this place the better."

The three actual genin stopped their little 'spat' -was it a spat? They were now hiding smiles. Well, Sasuke was. Naruto and Sakura were grinning-. Lee smiled and had a thought -how nice would it be, if team seven were to always stay together. Despite what they might think, all they really needed was each other. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Truly, the three were great together-.

They began to move but Lee stayed back, waving Kakashi and Jiraiya ahead when they looked at him.

"My Lady..." Kimimaro said and there was so much hidden in those two words that Lee couldn't even begin to decifer it. Kimimaro hovered over him, hands twitching as those vibrant green eyes looked him over.

Oh, Kimimaro was the only one to see how much damage he actually took besides Kisame.

Lee _smiled_ and Kimimaro's breath audibly caught.

"Kimimaro, you kept him safe, even kept him by your side and away from danger when he wanted to run. _Thank you_." Lee said, his smile gentle and praising, "You did _so well_."

A shiver ran up Kimimaro's spine. He still hated that he couldn't have helped his Lady, stopped her from getting so hurt, but he felt _happy_ too. His insides were warm at her praise and he knelt, lowering himself for her, "I would do anything you ask, My Lady."

Lee giggled softly even though his stomach rebelled. His gaze was as gentle as his smile as he looked at Kimimaro's kneeling form. How cute. He knew Kimimaro meant it, but at the same time, he knew that if his 'order' contradicted one of Orochimaru's then Kimimaro would go against him. Oh well, that just meant that he had to keep Kimimaro away from the snake man.

"Thank you Kimi-kun. I am glad you were the one chosen to follow me." Lee said and he touched Kimimaro's cheek for a moment, "Now get up. I want you to stand tall beside me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His Lady was so kind, even when hurt, she was so _kind_. Her words were like sweet medicine. He wanted more of her praise. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted. He wanted.

If she asked, he'd open his own torso to give her his still beating heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His mind kept going back to that 'kid' to Lee again despite how fast they were traveling away. He couldn't help but to grin. She was a breath of fresh air, not weak like the others that came from that village.

He wanted to fight her again.

But next time it would be with no distractions to take her attention away. He didn't want any cheap shots like that.

Nah, he wanted to see how feral she could get.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry for the lateness! I had been gone the entire weekend and only got back last night. This chappy is a little shorter than normal because I wanted to get it up as soon as I could. The next chapter will be longer I promise!

Lee was glad none of them had gotten truly injured. Even his own injuries were technically minor considering who they had went up against. Of course, Lee healed himself when they finally settled down for the night. They shared two rooms between the seven of them and Lee made sure that the children were asleep in both of the beds he was supposed to share with them before stepping out of the room.

Of course Kimimaro followed him.

Lee gave his follower a smiled before turning towards the stairs. But then the door next to theirs opened and Jiraiya stuck his head out.

"Thought it was you. Come in." He said and Lee changed his direction, heading into Jiraiya and Kakashi's room instead. He saw Kakashi sitting on one of the beds and was about to raise his hand in greeting but paused as Kakashi stood.

"Are the kids asleep?" Kakashi asked, taking the few steps to Lee. Lee smiled.

"Yep, all off in dreamland." Lee said, giggling softly, "They were out like a light as soon as I tucked them in."

Kakashi chuckled

"Okay okay, enough with the domestic love." Jiraiya said, grinning as both Lee and Kakashi jumped, flustered. He allowed himself that fun before turning serious, "I think it's time that you start explaining what you know in more detail."

Lee tensed out of reflex but nodded, "Of course, what-" his gaze darted to Kimimaro and he paused. Then he gave Kimimaro a little sad smile, "I apologize Kimi-kun but...would you mind staying outside the room?"

"My Lady...?"

Lee felt strangely guilty as he confessed, "I really am sorry, but I simply do not trust you. I know you will repeat what you hear to Orochimaru and I cannot allow that to happen."

Kimimaro felt his stomach twist in a familiar yet unfamiliar way. His Lady did not believe that he would keep her secrets? That was-

"I would not tell, not if you did not wish me to, My Lady." he said -and he shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't, he should tell Lord Orochimaru everything but under His Lady's gaze, he knew he couldn't, wouldn't. He could not do that to her. Could not betray her-. Yet Lee was still giving him that sad smile like she did not believe him.

Kimimaro fell to his knee's in front of her, not giving the other two in the room a thought. There was only His Lady.

"Command me to do anything and I will follow." Kimimaro said

"Kimi-" Lee began, the sadness growing

"I will follow _anything_ you say, My Lady!" Kimimaro's tone took on a tinge of desperation but it was stark in the way that Kimimaro had always sounded so monotone before.

"...Kimi-kun...?"

"What will it take for you to believe me? To place your trust in me?" Kimimaro asked then his earlier thought came back. He put his hands to his half bare chest, "I will open my ribs for you. You hold my heart in your hands." He said as he dug his fingers into his chest. He had already begun to move his ribs when he said that he would open them, giving him an easier time to tear open his chest for his Lady.

He would show His Lady his heart, he would let her do whatever she wished with it, even if it meant that she would pull it out

-He liked that thought though, His Lady actually holding his heart in her hands. It was hers after all. All of his being belonged to her-

Lee rapidly paled as he saw blood and tackled Kimimaro with a shout. He yanked Kimimaro's hands away and even forced them under his knee's to keep them there. He made sure not to put too much pressure, not wanting to hurt Kimimaro, then focused on the deep gouges in Kimimaro's skin. His now glowing green hands were steady as they started to heal the wounds but his heart was racing.

"Do- Do not do that again!" Lee shouted, angry and confused as to why Kimimaro would even think he wanted to see him bleeding, "I will not have you hurting yourself! That is unacceptable!"

"My Lady..." Kimimaro breathed his 'title' like it belonged to a deity and Lee held back a shudder. He didn't know if he hated the title, no, he did, but the way Kimimaro said it made the difference. He just slightly wished it was his name instead, even though the way he said it now made him feel strange tingles.

"Never again, do you understand me?" Lee stared at Kimimaro with a silent demand in his gaze as he finished healing the wounds

"Anything you wish." Kimimaro said and Lee closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. Then he took Kimimaor's chin, making sure that the man was looking at him

-As if Kimimaro would look away from him. He didn't know just how impossible that was for the man-

"What I wish is that you _take care of yourself_." Lee said, stressing his wish, "You are a good person Kimimaro, you are _good_. Hurting yourself for another person is something you should never do. Not for me or anyone else." His stomach twisted at the mere _thought_ of someone hurting themselves for him, the fact it almost just happened felt worse, "Opening your chest-" Lee shook his head, "It will show me nothing _of_ your heart. To show me what lies within, I need action. I need you to _show me_ how you feel, show me that I can trust you by not saying anything to anyone I do not approve of. Show me that I can keep you by my side with no worry."

" _My Lady_..." Kimimaro said and Lee felt the hands underneath his knee's move. They lifted him, surprising him enough that he slightly fell onto the man below him. Kimimaro made a noise, his hands clutching Lee's knee's before letting go and reaching. But he didn't get far. There was another, harder noise like someone hitting the ground then Jiraiya was there.

"OKAY! That's enough!" Jiraiya said as he quickly scooped Lee up and away from Kimimaro. Lee squeaked in surprise and looked up at Jiraiya in confusion.

He also saw Kakashi on the ground...why was Kakashi on the ground? Why did he look mad?

His attention was brought back to Jiraiya as the older man tightened his grip and moved further from Kimimaro. What was going on? Lee really didn't know. "Jiraiya-sama?" He questioned but Jiraiya only glanced at him before quickly turning his gaze back onto Kimimaro.

"You stay right there." Jiraiya said, "And be happy I'm not kicking you right out the window." Jiraiya glared a little before dropping Lee on Kakashi.

Lee yelped, getting a little flustered at being shoved around. He tried to get up but Kakashi's arms wrapped around him this time and it was like they were steel bars. Lee couldn't move. He didn't _mind_ but _why_?! What was happening?!

Lee huffed slightly, "Would you all calm yourselves?" he said, "I admit, I do not know why you two are so tense but we should be getting on with our talk, yes?"

Jiraiya looked back at Lee with a sort of incredulous look before he sighed. He put his hand to his head then said to Kimimaro, "You, out."

Kimimaro glared at Jiraiya, rising from his crouch but not moving other than that. Sannin or not, he would not listen to the likes of that man. Only His Lady could command him.

Lee seemed to get that.

"Kimi-kun," Lee started and Kimimaro's gaze shot to him. He opened his mouth but two fingers pressed softly against his lips. The skin was rough, callused against his own and Lee slightly hated that that was what he noticed first. He was just...aware of Kakashi.

"Don't talk to him..." Kakashi whispered for only Lee to hear.

It...it wasn't an order, not even a demand. It sounded like Kakashi was asking him, a slight plea for him to not give Kimimaro attention.

Lee closed his mouth.

"You like Lee a little too much. And by a little, I mean a lot." Jiraiya said, capturing Lee's attention and keeping it. "I don't know what's your game, but you're not bringing Lee into it."

What? What was Jiraiya talking about?

"Give me back My Lady." Was all Kimimaro said.

"She is not _your lady_."

" _How dare you_."

"Don't make me hurt you, stay the hell over there or get out." Jiraiya threatened

Why, _why_? What was making Jiraiya react like this? Kakashi too! Kimimaro had been calling him that title since the beginning, what made it different now? It wasn't like-

Like...

"You will _not_ keep me from _My_ Lady." Kimimaro's tone was getting lower, showing actual anger.

Lee swallowed and his breath came out with a shudder. The arm around him tightened further, enveloping him with everything that was Kakashi. But...he couldn't pay attention to that. His mind was going through every interaction he had with Kimimaro and his stomach was twisting strangely.

"Kimimaro, be good." Lee suddenly said, his mind latching onto something without his permission.

Kimimaro's gaze shot back to him and Lee slowly pulled Kakashi's fingers from his mouth, holding his hand against his lap instead. He saw Kimimaro's eyes dart over the arms holding him and said Kimimaro's name again, "You want to be good for me, right? You want me to be happy?"

"...How?" Kimimaro asked and Lee's skin tingled.

Was he right? Was he...?

"You will not tell, correct? What is said in this room, you will not repeat to anyone?"

"Never!"

"Then please, stay there. Do as Jiraiya-sama asks and stay quiet, okay?"

"Whatever you wish, My Lady." Kimimaro said and Lee felt a shiver crawl up his spine. He looked at Jiraiya and the man was staring at him as well. Lee gave a slightly hesitant smile and nodded before patting Kakashi's hand and standing up.

"Like I said before, we have some things to discuss." Lee said, standing straight and proper. He let none of his inner thoughts show on any part of his expression or body, "What would you like to talk of first?"

Jiraiya stared a little longer then nodded, "The Akatsuki first."

"Alright, then let us get comfortable." Lee smiled politely and sat down on the couch that was in the room.

-Kimimaro liked him. Kimimaro _liked him_ in that special way and sought _his_ praise-

-Gods above, what was he supposed to do in the light of that?-


End file.
